The Chance to Meet
by alambil felicis
Summary: England, Archenland, Calormen, then Narnia. Next destination is right to Edmund's heart...but does she want to? "It takes a whole lot of journeys to finally reach that one place, journeys of a war included." HHB-related.
1. Prologue: Underground

_Acknowledgements for the birth of this fanfiction goes to aravis riddle and the rest of my TNP friends. You should also read aravis' fanfic called, _The Manhater. _Thanks for checking this out. Read on! __Oh, and I suggest you switch your story width to 3/4 for best viewing results. Haha! But it depends on you. It was just a suggestion._

_Prologue_

* * *

Tawny Harper was around 12. She was named "Tawny" because of her hair which was brownish yellow in color. She had brown eyes and freckles all over her face. She didn't smile much and was, therefore, not befriended by the other children in the orphanage where she grew. Her parents died when she was two with a fatal sickness and a concerned person dropped her off in St. Victoria's Orphanage for Little Angels. Tawny spent her time alone playing with rocks and wooden sticks which she pretended to be swords. The others would make fun of her because she was strange.

The only thing that she has from her parents is a bracelet made of silver that is owned by her mother. She treasured it very much. Tawny didn't allow anything to happen to her bracelet. It would ruin her if she lost or broke it because it's the only thing that reminds her of the family she used to have.

* * *

Tawny was running from the other children. They were chasing her. She was only silently skipping rocks on the lake behind the orphanage when they came. She was used to it. They aggravate her for fun. So she ran and ran while the children scurry behind her calling her names. At last, they were out of sight. Tawny is a very fast runner. But just in case they were able to catch up to her, she slid between the big boulders of rocks present. But then, she found a small opening between the largest two rocks. She peeped inside just to discover that it was bright there. _That's strange,_ Tawny thought. _But pretty._

Because of the child's unsatisfied curiosity, she slipped inside. The light there was a different kind of light. Little rays of sunshine penetrated from the small holes and gaps between the boulders, and Tawny knew that the cave's light didn't come from the sun. She forgot the kids that were chasing her. Her discovery of a secret place excited her so much. She felt a breeze whip her face and was curious, because surely, the gaps above weren't large enough to let a rather prominent draft come in. She walked down the rocks. It didn't surprise her to see that it was spacious inside. She walked further on. The place's ambiance seems to "electrify" her veins. It gave her such a powerful and strong feeling. Tawny, at some time, reached the end of the underground cave and found an opening that must lead to outside. But she didn't want to leave. She felt like she needed to go some place and the portal to it was within this cave; she just knew not where to find it. She fumbled with her bracelet as she walked on towards the light. It was so bright, that she can't open her eyes. And then she fell…

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._


	2. The Gypsies

_Chapter 1_

* * *

"I think that she's rather ugly," Tawny heard someone say. "But I do like her bracelet, though. Can I have it, Dorelle?"

Tawny realized that the bracelet the woman was talking about was hers. She quickly stood up, for she was lying on her side, and clumsily obscured her bracelet from view by covering it with her other hand. But she felt a pain and was unable to move. She saw that her right hand was in bandages.

"Your arm is broken; you fell." Said a woman with dark eyes that matched her dark hair and bronze skin. She had a friendly face. "Levina, we do not take our guest's personal possessions."

The woman with the friendly face, who was probably Dorelle, was talking to the woman behind her. Levina had a bleak face. She was beautiful, but Tawny didn't really like her.

"Who are you?" said Tawny politely as Dorelle fixed her arm in a comfortable position.

"I'm Dorelle. This is Levina. We are gypsies from Calormen. Our other companions are out there." Replied Dorelle.

"What's Calormen? What are you talking about?"

"Calormen is our motherland. And you, seeing your fair skin, must be from the north, are you not? Maybe from Archenland, because Narnia has just been newly freed from the Witch's grasps. No human would've been there, except for the Kings and Queens."

Tawny had not the slightest idea of what Dorelle was telling her.

"Excuse me, but where exactly am I?" she asked.

"Wow, her fall must be really bad," Levina said from behind apathetically. "Or maybe she's just really obtuse not to now her current location."

"Levina, hush," said Dorelle, then turning to Tawny. "Dear, don't you know? You are in Archenland. Did you not come from here?"

"Archenland? What, do people in Archenland like archery? Or do they like arches?"

"Dorelle, she didn't come from here. It's very obvious, isn't it?" Levina sighed and stepped out from under the shade of the tree from where they were resting.

Tawny looked around. She didn't pay much attention to her environment before. They were under a big, magnificent tree. The shade was cool and the breeze was refreshing, it was the same breeze she felt in the underground cave. The sky was very blue; it looked peaceful. She looked at Dorelle. Indeed she was a gypsy. She was wearing colorful clothes: a green willowy skirt that had golden embroidery, a blue loose blouse that only came up above her abdomen, and a bright green see-through clothe draped around her head. She was barefooted but had golden anklets and up on her arms are also golden bangles and armlets with little bells on it that make tinkling sound whenever she moved. Dorelle's face was lightly covered with blue and green make-up. She looked extraordinarily pretty.

"Is something wrong?" asked Dorelle.

"No," Tawny said softly. She shifted her leg to stretch and for the first time, she felt that her whole body is aching. Tawny groaned and stopped moving. "What exactly happened to me?"

"You fell," was Dorelle's answer.

Tawny saw flashes of images. Well, actually, she just saw one image and it was the intense light she saw before she felt herself plummet down.

"Elaborate," said Tawny after recalling,

"You fell from a cliff; it's quite high, then a tree caught you. Well, not literally. It broke your fall. Trees in Narnia would probably catch you literally, but not here in Archenland. Anyways, me and my companions were passing by and I saw you dangling unconsciously up there –"she pointed up above the tree where in they were sitting under "—and I hurried and carefully placed you down here. Don't ask how I did it. It's very hard. So I mended you, and it was perfect timing because we were just about to rest for a while so while I was bandaging you and cleaning your scratches, my friends were resting."

"Oh, well, I need to get back to –wait a moment, I fell from a cliff?" Tawny said

"Yes,"

"How could that be? I was in an underground cave. How could I end up in a cliff?"

"What are you saying? Oh, I think you just need some rest. You're talking nonsense."

Tawny found no reason to force the idea that she was in an underground cave and not on a cliff. That's how adults were, they don't listen. They only hear sensible facts. She slept soundly as Dorelle got up and wished her a good sleep. She was slowly forgetting about England.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_In this chapter, she didn't bother to tell them that she's not from anywhere in the magical world that Lewis created. I dunno why she didn't say it. My subconscious tells me that she likes it better there and she has forgotten everything from the "other world" because this new weirdo world was seemingly cool and it made her feel special (what kind of reason is that?….blame the authoress…oh wait, that would be me)._


	3. The Greatest News

_Chapter 2_

* * *

"Tawny, wake up, wake up, girl!" Levina was harshly waking her up.

It has been 4 years since Tawny fell from the cave and mysteriously landed on a tree. Tawny has been the gypsies "equipment girl" since she has no other place to go. Tawny carried the gypsies' things everywhere they traveled. The gypsies would stay at some place for three to seven days to perform at streets and earn their living. Tawny, not particularly coordinated with her feet, would not be a part of the performance and would stay at the back and watch them dance and sing and amuse Calormene women, children and , they would go to Archenland and perform. She didn't wear gypsy clothes because it would show too much skin for her, and she didn't like that. Instead, she wore a boy's old clothes because "there was not enough Crescents to buy her girls' clothes", Levina said. And because of that, many would think that she's a boy and would get surprised to see that she was actually a girl. Dorelle was no longer part of the gypsies' group. She married a Calormene soldier and stayed at her house in Calormen. The gypsies and Tawny went everywhere, but they have never set foot in Narnia. The farthest up North that they reached was only in Archenland. The gypsies think that Narnia is a peculiar place with those Talking Animals, dancing trees and its history about the hundred years of snow caused by the White Witch. But Tawny thought differently. She wanted to go there and she would give anything to talk to the animals. And the day came when Tawny will finally enter the land of Narnia.

"Who's King Lune?" asked Tawny to Levina. That was all what they were talking about, King Lune. Plus, the mentioned names of High King Peter, and Cair Paravel.

Levina grew no deep affection for their little slave, and answered indifferently, "He is the King of Archenland. He saw our performance yesterday and recommended us to The High King of Narnia. We received an invitation from Narnia. We'll go to Cair Paravel tomorrow. Cair Paravel is the castle's name."

Tawny's heart leapt. At last, she'll see the Talking Animals and Dancing Trees. She'd even come inside the castle.

"Can we please go there now?" Tawny pleaded.

"Look, I don't want to go there, but they'll be paying me heaps of gold to come and perform so I'm doing it. We'll go there tomorrow. Don't ask any more questions." And with that, Levina stood from the little tent they built, where the gypsies rested, and left anooyed.

Tawny can't sleep that night. Her thoughts swam with the images of her climbing the trees and riding talking horses and meeting the High King and the other King and the Queens. She wanted to see the hall of the castle and roll on the green fields of Narnia.

Truth was, she forgot all about England. Four years ago, when it was her first time to work for the gypsies, she liked it even if she has to carry their loads all day. The orphanage was different. Coming to another world did her good. It was like there was a purpose why she came there in the first place. It's like she has to do something important here in this world. It didn't make her feel worthless.

* * *

_Aplogies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_P.S. Crescent is Calormen's currency._


	4. Narnia and the Kings and Queens

_I didn't know how to make the noun _Archenland _into an adjective. I've got some adjective forms to choose from: _Archenlandish, Archenlandese and Archenlanditious....I_ had a desire to choose Archenlanditious but I chose Achenlandish instead._

_Chapter 3_

* * *

Some soldiers from Archenland escorted the Calormene Gypsies and Tawny to Narnia. King Lune got them a grand carriage big enough for the eight women and their load-carrier. Tawny can't wait for the journey to end and was absolutely excited to meet the Narnian Royalties. The gypsies, however, looked anxious to proceed to Narnia. Calormen and Narnia don't get along too well. The difference between their religious beliefs was a contributing factor. But, of course, Tawny couldn't care less. She was too busy thinking about getting to Narnia.

Once they got through Mt. Pire, the mountain that divided Narnia from Archenland, and entered the realms of Narnia, she immediately looked outside the carriage window but couldn't see anything for a soldier of King Lune on a horse was blocking her view.

"Don't look out," snapped Levina.

"Why?"

"Because I told you so," Levina said with her usual bored tone. "And quit pouting. Narnia, as told by the Tisroc, may he live forever, is a barbaric place where barbaric people dwell." She said this in a whisper, worried that the soldiers of Archenland might hear her.

"Narnia sounds pretty to me." That was the only adjective Tawny could think of: _pretty_.

"The Tisroc, may he live forever, wants to conquer the northern lands," Levina continued speaking on a hushed voice. "But there is no doubt that he despises these people. He loathes believing that there is an '_Aslan'_ existing. Northern foolishness."

Once Tawny heard the word Aslan, she experienced this strong warm feeling coming from her feet, ascending to her head. It was the most wonderful sensation she ever felt.

"Who's Aslan?" she asked.

"I do not gain any knowledge about that silly matter, and don't ask me any more questions. Hush up, I want to rest."

Tawny stuck out her tongue surreptitiously to the austere gypsy. _Don't worry_, she thought. _Once you're there, you'll be free to talk to Narnians and ask them questions. By night I'll be there._

Night came, and indeed, Cair Paravel's lights were in sight. Not to Tawny at the least, because she still was forbidden by the bleak Levina. The carriage stopped and Tawny heard voices outside.

"State where you came from, your business and your passengers," Tawny heard a man say with such a deep voice…as deep as a bull's.

There were peculiar sounds she kept hearing. They were the sound of hooves. Not running, but just the sound you hear when there is a horse grazing on a spot. Of course she hears the hooves of the soldier's horses, but the sound she hears was different; it sounded heavier and…. coordinated. It seemed silly to her, but the hooves she hears were like that of the feet of a human. _Stupid me, humans can't have hooves. But the sound doesn't seem, uh….horse-y. _she thought

"The High King expects visitors and we aren't currently in the welcome for trouble. Are you trouble, sire?" continued the person with the deep voice.

"Nay," one of the soldiers said and laughed. "Who would want to welcome trouble, anyway? No one! Ha ha! No, no, those inside are the gypsies. We came from Archenland; our journey was aided by King Lune's expenses."

Tawny heard the person's permit to let the soldiers and the gypsies continue, and the carriage moved forward. After some few minutes, the carriage stopped once more. This time, the carriage door was opened by an Archenlandish soldier and announced their arrival at the threshold of Cair Paravel. The gypsies stepped down from the carriage and Tawny was the last, struggling to carry a bundle of some of the gypsies' things (the others were placed on the carriage's roof). One of the soldiers took the bundle from Tawny so that she was free to come down from the carriage.

Tawny was out and was immediately amazed by the wonder of Narnia. Cair Paravel stood there, looking warm and welcoming to any guests. Her toes dug the fine sand as they walked towards the gates of Cair Paravel.

"Wow," Tawny exclaimed after seeing the trees surrounding the grounds of the castle dance (and…er, do things ordinary trees can't do). "The trees here really dance! Oh, and look, some would even turn into people, beautiful people. I wonder what they are…."

"Dryads," someone from behind said. "They're called dryads or wood nymphs.

Before she even turned to see who said it, Levina and some of the gypsies shrieked. When she saw the speaker, Tawny was equally surprised but didn't shriek like the gypsies. Instead, she marveled at the centaur looking down at her. He seemed rather unbothered with the horrible and frightened looks he got from the gypsies.

"Whoa," was the first thing Tawny said to the centaur. "You're huge! You…y-you have these hooves, and….and, the fur and the long swishy tail and the hairy face and the weird looking ears…and I should stop talking now because I'm afraid that I'm already offending you." Tawny felt her cheeks burn with embarrassment and looked, instead, to her feet, which were filthy having been gone barefoot almost every day.

The centaur laughed at the girl and said, "Don't worry. No harm done. Now let's go, the Kings and Queens of Narnia await."

They followed the centaur, with Tawny right behind him, staring at the centaur's tail that moved from side to side. The gypsies, on the other hand, are huddled close to each other, some of them with dark looks on their faces, others wearing uncomfortable visages.

"Horsey, what is your name?" spoke Tawny rather childishly. _I mean, I know it's a centaur. _Horsey_ just came out of my mouth, that's all._

The horse….I mean, the centaur, grunted annoyingly but broke into a laugh. "I am a centaur named Oreius. I am the Centaur General in the Narnian Army. I lead the Higk King's men during war and we never got defeated. Never call me horsey, alright?" He added with a glance and a smile at Tawny. She, in response, smiled sheepishly. "Here we are, the Hall. Fix yourselves, the Kings and Queens are in there."

Tawny had been waiting for this moment, to meet the Narnian Royalties. She patted her wild hair beneath her hat (which a boy owned previously) into place but was unsuccessful. "I think I better go bald…" she muttered. The gypsies see to it that they looked presentable for the Kings and Queens. Horsey….I mean, Orieus (**authoress: haha….._horsey_**) opened the big golden doors and revealed a spacious room with chandeliers and big glass windows and columns and indoor plants. But her attention was called by the four young-looking people sitting in grand chairs. Oreius walked on forward and so did the guests of Narnia. The four seated in front stood up in welcome to the visitors.

"So," whispered Tawny to the centaur. "Where are the Kings and Queens?"

"Those four you see," Orieus whispered back. "They're them."

Tawny abruptly stopped on her tracks causing the gypsies walking behind her to bump on her.

"But look at them," she said aloud, pointing at the four. "They're only children, not much older than I am."

Tawny didn't notice the fauns and ladies-in-waiting (_**authoress: who were, btw, wood nymphs as I imagined them**_) beside the four people on the thrones and one of the fauns said, "Watch your tongue, and show respect to the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"Gallius, it's alright," said the fair-haired one from the four, addressing the faun. "He has a point. We do look too young to be a country's rulers."

Tawny noticed the pronoun that the blond one used: _he. _She didn't bother to explain that she, in fact, is a girl.

"Oh, I apologize for our companion's rude behavior," said Levina.

"It's alright," said a brown-haired lady. She was….as Tawny described…._pretty_. "Seeing as your companion doesn't know who we are, I'll have the pleasure to introduce ourselves. This," indicating to the blond King beside her, "is our brother, High King Peter the Magnificent. He is the eldest among us---"

"And the bossiest," audibly muttered a dark-haired boy on the other side of the Queen speaking. He looked not a lot older than Tawny. High King Peter frowned at his younger brother.

The queen glared at the young man and hissed, "Ed, we have guests!" 'Ed' merely shrugged sluggishly. The queen turned to the guests and continued.

"Queen Lucy the Valiant, our youngest sibling." Queen Lucy, who was standing on the left of High King Peter, bowed and smiled. But the dark-haired one spoke again.

"Youngest and the biggest pain in the arse, not to mention the most talkative."

Queen Lucy peered at his brother and scowled. The pretty queen rolled her eyes and restrained herself from sounding peeved, "Dear guests, King Edmund the Just, the third eldest, and the most immature."

"The brattiest---" said King Peter.

"And the weirdest." Queen Lucy said, fighting a fit of laughs.

"Don't forget the best swordsman Narnia has ever had." King Edmund said as a matter-of-factly.

"Not really," breathed Lucy.

"Well," Edmund shrugged happily. "It seems that I'm the most loved in my family."

"Anyways," the beautiful queen said after closing her eyes and opening them once more. "I'm Queen Susan the Gentle; I'm the second eldest."

"…. the control-freak and Ms. Look-I'm-So-Pretty-And-Smart." Said Edmund looking at his sister, grinning.

Queen Susan scoffed. The High King and the younger Queen burst in laughter with King Edmund.

"Beloved visitors," Queen Susan forced a smile. "My siblings, aren't they charming?"

Some of the gypsies laughed. Orieus looked embarrass. Tawny looked bewildered and whispered to the centaur beside her as the two kings and the queen wiped the tears off their eyes from laughing.  
"And they're supposed to govern a country?"

"I know, sometimes they act…like that," said Orieus from the corner of his mouth. "But when times get serious, it's hard to recognize their playful attitudes."

"Gypsies from Calormen," said King Peter finally. He was all red in the face, effects of too much having fun from pestering their sister.

"And slave," King Edmund too, was also flushed and he was clutching the stitch on his side.

"Edmund," reprimanded Lucy.

"Our guest chambers are ready but before that, you may have supper in the dining hall with us." Continued Peter.

"Not to disrespect you and your generous offer, Your Majesty," announced Levina. "But we already ate inside our carriage. We would like to rest now. We promise that our performance tomorrow will entertain you for sure."

"Very well," said Peter. "I guess we'll dine alone for ourselves. Faldon," Peter beckoned to a lady-in-waiting. "Please lead our guests to their rooms."

"I would like to eat!" Tawny proclaimed. Levina tugged on her sleeve and hissed in her ear. "Don't! Let's go!"

Tawny shoved Levina's grip and stepped forward. "I would like to join your supper." She said firmly.

Lucy beamed at her, went down from the elevated platform of the thrones and stood beside the slave-girl, whom she thought, just like everybody else, to be a boy.

"Oh come on Pete," she said excitedly. "Let's eat!"

Peter nodded and gave the command to Faldon to take the gypsies to their rooms. Levina scowled at her slave and went away. Queen Susan went down and smiled at the boy…who is in fact a girl.

"What's your name?" asked gently the Queen.

"Tawny," she answered meekly.

"How old are you?" Lucy inquired amiably.

"Sixteen."

"You're of the same age as my brother."

Tawny looked at the High King. He didn't look like sixteen.

"Really, Toby," said Edmund.

"It's Tawny," the slave corrected.

"Whatever," he said. "Is Peter the only brother Lucy has? And does he even look like sixteen? No he doesn't, because he's an old bag."

Edmund laughed loudly. Apparently, he finds tormenting other people rather amusing.

"Edmund," said Peter after his "old bag" remark. "I'm saying this because I am deeply concerned for you since I am your loving older brother…shut up!"

Tawny snorted.

"Well," said Lucy. "The food is waiting!"

* * *

_BTW, when _Calormen _has an "e" in its end, it is used as an adjective.....just so you know....unless if you already knew. _

_Aplogies for wrong grammars and spellings._


	5. A Narnian Night

_Chapter 4_

* * *

So they went to the dining hall. The food looked so sumptuous that Tawny's mouth watered. She sat between King Edmund and Queen Lucy.

"So," Lucy started as Tawny took a big bite from her roasted turkey. "Where did you come from?"

"Klormeb," Tawny replied with her mouth full.

"Where is Klormeb?" Tawny swallowed her turkey and said Calormen.

"But," Susan said. "You don't look like anywhere from the south. Your skin is not as dark as those gypsies."

Tawny looked at her arm. She used to have this pale skin but since the travels and long walks under the Calormene sun, her skin tanned a smidge.

"I might've had some northern ancestry." Lied Tawny. She didn't want to reveal her origins. As a matter of fact, she can't even fully remember her origins.

"What, your great great great great great great grandmother was a dwarf?" and with that, Edmund laughed at his own silly joke.

"Maybe," Tawny replied casually. "Your Majesty, how should I know if my great great great great great great grandmother was a dwarf? Little do I know, maybe she's a centaur. Or maybe a dwarf crossed to a centaur….it would be a cenwarf…or a dwaur."

Edmund spluttered the wine he was drinking. It came out of his nose. Lucy, Susan and Peter laughed. Edmund stared at Tawny.

"I didn't know that this Theodor person is funny." Said Edmund after wiping his red wine-stained shirt. He was shaking, trying to restrain from laughing.

"Of course you don't," Lucy said. "Because you don't know any Theodor. His name is Tawny, not Theodor!"

"I knew that."

The supper ended and the faun showed her the chamber intended for her. It was not very large, but it was spacious enough to amaze her. She washed her face, then her feet and jumped on the bed. She slept soundly that night. That was her first night in the land of Narnia.

* * *

_Aplogies for wrong grammars and spellings. _


	6. Bacon and Booting

_My mom is really worried that I stay up way past my bedtime writing this, so I hope you like it so far. And yes, I still have a bedtime and I eat cookies and drink milk before I sleep._

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Tawny woke the next morning, feeling like she would never want to go out of the soft bed. But sharp knocks came from her door while she was staring at the swirling dust above her head. The sunlight that penetrated through the curtains enabled her to see. Of course she doesn't have super eye vision to see every single dust particle. It was all the Tyndall Effect's doing.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" said Tawny irritably as she put on her hat back to her forest of a head. It became a habit of hers to put on her hat whenever and wherever she went. It's a good thing she wasn't balding like the other Calormene merchants and boy-slaves who wore hats all day. She thanked her healthy scalp.

She opened the door to show a fuming Levina. "What?" Tawny said.

"Don't 'what' me like that," Levina swiftly entered the room before Tawny could even block her. "I've been meaning to talk to you since last night."

"Then why haven't you done it?"

"Don't talk back. Why did you accept dinner from those people?"

"Because they offered it, and I was hungry." She silently added in her head, _And it would also take me out of your custody temporarily. _"What's the problem with that? You don't like them do you?"

"Pipe it. After tonight's performance, we'll leave straight away. Those four would give us gold more than enough of what we need. They're not exactly as hard to please. Have you seen how they acted the night before? They're only children! The Tisroc (May he live forever) is correct about them."

"Stop being like that! They're generous enough to let us stay. You should've gone to dinner with us. It was the best food I ever tasted. Plus, the bed is very soft and I slept like a log last night. I would never want to leave this place."

Levina looked enraged. "Are you not grateful for the things I have provided you? You are from Calormen. Calormene is your family. If you stay here, they'll only force you to work for them."

"Oh, they will, won't they?" Tawny said with one brow raised. "They will enslave me, just like what you are doing to me for the past four years?"

Levina looked as if she wanted to strike Tawny hard in the face. She stood there staring intently at the girl. Never in Tawny's entire time with the gypsies did she dare to reply impudently to one of them, especially Levina. They treated her badly ever since Dorelle stayed in Calormen. But ever since Tawny set foot in Narnia, she felt like she could stand up for her being unjustly dealt with.

They heard a friendly growl from the door. Levina jumped, but Tawny beamed as she saw a leopard bowing to the guests and saying, "If you may, the Gentle Queen invites the honorable guests for a breakfast."

"Sure," Tawny said enthusiastically, "I'll go. Aren't the others coming?"

"The gypsies passed the breakfast." Taking a look to Levina.

Tawny dashed towards the big cat, leaving Levina alone in the room.

"Excuse me," she said politely to the leopard walking beside her. "What is your name?"

"Zaleriunimen," answered the talking leopard.

"Oh, Zalenirom….Zelronumy….Zeanruly," she was having a hard time saying Zaorlaorn….Zoralu……uh, the great big leopard's name. "Can I call you Spots instead? Your name is really hard to say."

"My mother thinks so, too," said….him. "Spots, Spotty, Ickle-Spottles (that's what my mother called me) whatever. You can even call me Mr. Spotter, I don't mind. My friends call me Zal."

Tawny chortled. She was continually amazed by how the animals could talk here in Narnia. She can't get over the wonder. In time, they reached the dining halls where King Edmund and Queen Susan were sitting. Zal bowed to the king and queen, and so did Tawny.

"Your Majesties," began Zal. "The gypsies declined the invitation. They said they wouldn't want to be a burden, like….." He glanced at Tawny, who had this innocent face staring outside the windows.

"What nonsense," Queen Susan said indignantly. "Guests are no burden to Cair Paravel. They are our joy."

"Joy, indeed," Edmund said while shoveling fried eggs on his plate. "Especially in this case, Peter greatly enjoys the visit. What, with those Calormene -----ugh!"

Queen Susan kicked her brother's shin from under the table. Edmund mumbled something about being true. Susan smiled at Tawny, after dismissing the great spotted cat, and offered her a seat beside her.

"Oh, I'd rather not, Your Queenliness," replied Tawny while she shook her head and hands at the same time.

"Queenliness?" whispered Edmund to his sister not minding the speaker being present among their midst. "Weird vocabulary these Calormenes have."

"Edmund," said Susan as she leaned forward to sarcastically whisper. "You are equally weird. I stand corrected, you are weirder."

The young King went back to his plate, playing with the eggs and looking embarrassed. Tawny, meanwhile, was slowly backing away from the Royal Table but Queen Susan bid her forward.

"Tawny, do please join us for another meal. I know you're hungry."

"Yes," Edmund interjected, appearing completely recovered from his humiliation done to him by his dear sister. "Seeing you yester night, you looked like Oreius after training the new and young soldiers. Or Lucy when she tagged along the training. You should've seen them both after that day. They were so hungry from losing patience from the novices that they scared me with those ravenous looks on their sweaty faces." And with that, the dark-haired youthful king broke in guffaws. "I thought they were going to eat me!" Edmund was able to say between his laughs.

"Thank you, Royal Jester." Remarked Queen Susan sardonically. She turned to Tawny once more. "Please, if the gypsies won't, at least come to our breakfast. Peter and Lucy can't be here. Lucy is having a lie-in. Peter left early at dawn to attend to some of the needs of the Bears in the Shuddering Wood."

Tawny looked hungrily at the luxurious food set on the table: fried eggs, warm milk, butter, cheese, bread, bacon, ham and all those Narnian delicacies that she is not aware of. Edmund calmed down from his fits and gazed on Tawny's face.

"You know you can't resist…."

And King Edmund was right. Tawny muttered a word of thanks to the kind royalties, grabbed the seat that the Queen offered earlier, and reached for the platters that contained the food. Her plate was overflowing with chows. She couldn't help but eat and eat.

"I swear," said Edmund after his last bite of his breakfast. "By the time you and the Calormene gypsies are going back, you'll be double my size."

"I bedduwiffer," Tawny said, her mouth struggling to speak the words. "Bicuzay pershpire tumatch----"

"Don't you even have the proper manners to swallow your food before speaking?" Edmund lectured.

Tawny swallowed her food. She had to scrunch up her face just to do the process. She was successful.

"I was saying, I beg to differ because I perspire too much from carrying the gypsies' baggage that I might be able to shed the adipose I will gain from my brief stay in here." And Tawny dumped food in her mouth once more.

"For a slave whose been kept under restrictions, you have a pretty sharp tongue."

Lucy entered the room, looking fresh and lively. She sat opposite Susan.

"Good morning," The Valiant Queen greeted. "I see you're taking pleasure with the breakfast, Tawny"

"Mm-hmm," was Tawny's only answer for her teeth were currently battling with a strip of bacon.

"Had a good lie-in, Lu?" asked Susan.

"Yes," she smiled. She glanced at Edmund. He usually has this morning taunt to her, but he was gawking with a struggling expression to Tawny, as she continued her combat with the bacon.

"You need a knife," suggested Edmund, wearing the same expression as Tawny, like he was also having a hard time cutting off bacon with his canines. "If you are fraught with that piece of meat."

Tawny gave up, and the bacon won. She spat a little portion of the obstinate bacon. Edmund looked disgusted.

"Well," said Tawny to the king. "I don't have wolf-like canines like you, Your Majesty."

Edmund was about to retort back, but Lucy kicked his shin from under the table, like what Susan did previously.

"Why do you keep on booting me?" he complained. "Have I not been a good brother to both of you? Huh?"

"No, you haven't." said the two queens in unison.

Tawny continued her feast. Edmund sulked in his chair, playing murderously with his fork. Susan and Lucy laughed with Ed's humiliation.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong spellings and grammars_


	7. He Vows By Aslan's Name

_Chapter 6_

* * *

By noon that day, High King Peter arrived from the Shuddering Wood. He had this funny expression on his face that made him look like he was annoyed or he wanted to laugh. They were in Peter's sitting room, where the High King sat on his favorite chair by the fire.

"There was this cub in one cave in Shuddering Wood," said the King. "His mother was really worried and fussy over her son."

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"The cub had this tooth ache from eating too much honey. I took him to a healer and he treated him. I didn't know what the healer did. I didn't dare witness. The cub was throwing tantrums! That's why it took me a long time because the mother bear didn't want me to leave until her cub is all better"

"That's all there is?" said Edmund. "Well, good thing you worked that out, or Narnia would've been at its end if the cub's tooth ache wasn't better."

Susan looked at her younger brother and said, "Ed, you're supposed to be King Edmund the Just. You know perfectly well that every creature here in Narnia deserves what they need since they've been following the laws and never broke one."

"Yeah, yeah," said King Edmund. "But right now, I'll be King Edmund the Archer. I'm going to the Training Field." He stood up and walked towards the doorway. Actually, he was just using this excuse to go out and have a peace of mind.

"But you're not particularly good at archery." Said Susan all-knowingly.

"That would be the reason why I'm going to practice," he said as he turned around to face his sister. "I can dream to be an archer, can I? It's actually on one of my top goals: to be a better archer than you."

"Ed, you're so imma—"

"Please don't crush my dreams of defeating you in the field of archery by constantly reminding me that you were able to shot an acorn twenty plus feet away from you while I can't even hit the target 10 feet from me?"

"But I wasn't—"

"Not another word." And there he left the room.

"Edmund," Peter called. "Be sure to be back at the courtyard by sun down. We'll have our dinner there and the gypsies will present."

Edmund heard what his brother said. But he didn't really wanted to go there.

_Maybe I could tell him I didn't hear that he said that. I don't have to go there. Yes, that'll be my excuse, either he needs to maximize the volume of his voice or I'm going deaf,_ he thought.

He reached the Training Fields and a few fauns and centaurs were the only ones present. He grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows. Truthfully, he didn't really care if he could use the arrows and bow well enough or not. He long ago gave up the desire to learn how to _twing_-_and_-_twang, _as he used to call archery. But, now, he felt like practicing, just for random fun. He focused his eyes on the target. He aimed, pulled the bow's string and launched the arrow. It scarcely flew a foot and landed in front of him. With a silent curse, he picked up the arrow and dumped it inside the weapons supply room_** (a/n: I don't know what else you could call that room)**_. He grabbed the hilt of his sword, pulled it out and started polishing it. He was just so bored.

Edmund woke up in the bench inside the weapons room and saw that the sun was already setting down. He tried to go back to sleep because he didn't bother to attend the little gypsy performance that night, but he heard a distinct noise outside. It sounded as if someone was having a hard time carrying or pulling something.

"Hmmmmmffffffaaaaahhhhh!!!" he heard.

"Oh, you bloody bag!" Edmund went out the room and saw the slave-boy kicking at the dirty bag of who-knows-what. "Why do you have to be so heavy? Huh? Why?"

"I don't think bags in Narnia could talk." He said as he came up. "But if they can, tell me. I would really want to ask them how they feel when someone is kicking them."

"You know how it feels," said Tawny looking up. "Didn't your sisters kicked you under the table during breakfast this morning."

"I didn't need reminding of that."

"Sorry your Majesty." Tawny said nonchalantly.

"Talking to an inanimate object," muttered the king to himself. Then he said aloud. "Lad, what's in that bag? You're not stealing our goods aren't you?"

"If I was stealing I wouldn't be this noisy."

"Good point."

"This belongs to the gypsies. It's their equipment for one of their performance. Aren't you coming...Uh, your Majesty."

Edmund frowned. "What am I to do there?"

"Of course you watch them." Tawny said as she sat down the bag, which crunched.

"They're not exactly what I call worth my time."

"I guess I'll probably be off then," she said as she stood up, grabbing the bag by its knotted opening. "I would perhaps be a worthless little slave for you." Tawny said in her casual voice. Then she started straining again with the heavy load.

"I'll get that," Edmund said as he got the bag from Tawny's hand. "You know, for a slave whose been driven to hard labor, you're pretty weak." And when he bended to attempt carrying the bag on his back, his knees gave in and next thing he knew, he was on the ground.

"For a king who looks very mighty and powerful and experienced," Tawny began "you're pretty weak."

Edmund dusted off his pants stood up, kicked the bag and said to Tawny, " Those Calormene actually made you carry this all the way to the courtyard?"

Tawny nodded. "What else would they make me do? I'm their slave."

"But look at you," he held Tawny's arm and shook it in the air. "You're as thin as a… as a… a girl!" He dropped Tawny's arm. And spoke again, "They shouldn't be ordering a skinny boy around with a big fat bag."

"That's the way I live."

"That's just…. unjust!"

"That's the way I live."

"That's not right!"

"That's the way I live."

"Look at your clothes, they're ugly!"

"That's the way I---hey!" exclaimed Tawny. "I happen to like wearing these."

"Come on," Edmund said as he went down again to carry the bag. "I'll help you with it."

So the young king and the young slave carried the heavy thing. They made it to the courtyard where fauns and centaurs and Talking Beasts and dryads and satyrs were everywhere. The gypsies are sitting on one side of the grounds, and they seemed to be finished eating, while Lucy, Peter and Susan were in a grand table where plates were being cleared up. Edmund gave the bag of heavy materials to a centaur, who carried it with no visible efforts. Tawny walked with the centaur towards the gypsies. The centaur placed it in front of the women and Tawny said. "Here's your thing."

"We're not going to need it anymore." One of the gypsies said.

"King Edmund and I struggled with that wretched thing and you say you're not going to need it?"

"Yes," said Levina. "They're without of any use."

Tawny stomped towards a nearby tree and sat down angrily. A faun came near her and offered food. Tawny shook her head politely and smiled, hiding the injustice she felt from the Calormenes. She didn't notice that the gypsies were already performing. They started off with a complicated kind of dance. Tawny saw Lucy's eyes sparkle with delight. Susan was smiling. Peter was clapping. Edmund, well, he's eating, being late for the feast-like dinner. Her stomach growled.

"You want some food, dear?" said a kind voice next to her. She turned around and was surprised to see a squirrel.

"Yes, please." Tawny said.

"You should've taken Ophelius's offer earlier." And the Squirrel gave her a small basket of fruits. "The food is all gone. I have fruits, though."

Tawny glanced at Edmund, who was still scarfing down food.

"Oh," said the Squirrel. "Lucy saved him food to eat."

Tawny began munching on a green apple and watched the gypsies do their gypsy-dance-a-thon. It made her dizzy, with those specially sparkly and colorful dresses they wore.

"Dear one," said her furry friend so suddenly that Tawny dropped the apple she was eating. "May I ask your name?"

"Me first," said Tawny. "What's your name?"

"Nuttail," he said.

"Nuttail?" repeated Tawny. "But isn't that just nut and tail combined together?"

"Yes, well, it has a story but I'll tell you about it sometime later."

"Oh alright."

"what's yours?"

"Tawny."

The two talked as the gypsies danced and sang around. Nuttail and Tawny became good friends. By the time the gypsies were through with their performance, and everyone was on their feet to show their guests that they are pleased, Nuttail changed their conversation.

"Tawny?" asked Nuttail. "Are you really from Calormene?"

"Yes,"

"Don't lie."

"Why are you even bothering to know? I'm just a stupid slave, no one cares."

"Promise I won't tell anyone, okay?" Nuttail said raising his right hand.

"You'd tell,"

"No I won't."

Tawny sighed. "Then what is your purpose on asking me such question?"

"I've been hearing a lot of you from Queen Lucy…"

"Lucy?" Tawny was now afraid that Lucy might be suspecting her from lying about Calormen.

"Yes, Queen Lucy."

"Did she send you to ask me questions?"

"No, no, no! I vow upon Aslan's mighty name!"

Tawny's heart leapt. Whoever this Aslan is, he surely made Tawny answer the strange questions of Nuttail the Squirrel.

"It would just be our little secret, alright?" said Tawny as she inched closer. "I don't know why I am telling you this, since I've told no one ever since I was…'transported' here."

"Transported?" the Squirrel echoed.

"I'm not from here, as far as I know. I came from this land I couldn't remember. It was a long time ago. The gypsies found me and took me and made me their slave. One of the gypsies was good to me but she married and I was left on the hands of those who didn't like me…"

And Tawny continued her whole story. She knew that Nuttail would tell somebody, but it felt like this 'Aslan' wants her to come clean and speak the truth. It was like something good thing will happen after she reveals her secret. Tawny finished her narration and Nuttail's eyes twinkled.

"Oh, wait," said Nuttail immediately after Tawny's story. "I have to go…..uh….collect nuts for winter!" And with a swift goodbye, Nuttail dashed out of sight. Tawny was now definitely sure he'll tell on someone. _Perhaps Lucy? No, he vowed, he vowed._

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._


	8. Because of a Little Lying Furball

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Tawny told everything to Nuttail. She told him that she was not a Calormene . She also told him that she was not a boy, unlike what most people would think. The look on Nuttail's face was priceless because he also thought that Tawny was a boy. She kept her secret for four years and it was strange to be coming out clean and telling them all to a Talking Squirrel. Tawny was sure that Nuttail would tell her secrets to someone.

"Collect nuts for winter," Tawny mumbled. "What a stupid excuse…"

But she had the choice to not reveal anything to Nuttail, she just didn't consider that other option. When she heard Aslan's name, it convinced her. Whoever Aslan was, he made Tawny tell. It was like she needed to tell everything. She didn't want to tell others her deep secret for she was afraid that they would send her back to that _other place_. She can't even remember what it's like there; let alone what it looked like. _No_, Tawny thought. _I would never certainly go back there. _This world was different. It seems like she has to be here. She didn't know why. I'm sure you get that feeling. You know that you have to do this or be in this place or say this thing but you don't know why. You just know that it has to be done or happen. Being in this place made Tawny feel like she needs to do things. Whatever those things are, she doesn't have a single idea.

Tawny slouched in her seat and nibbled on another green apple. Then, Levina appeared in front of her, holding out a brightly-colored fan.

"Tawny, fan me," said Levina, who was all ruddy and sweaty in the face.

Tawny got up, took the fan, and cooled the gypsy.

"Oh, I can't wait receiving the gold and getting out of here." The tired gypsy said.

"We don't have to go," said Tawny. "Maybe we could stay here for another night or two?"

"No," Levina snarled.

"But I think that it is –"

"Please," said a voice behind them. "My siblings and I need to speak to the two of you."

They turned around and there was King Edmund. He looked serious. It was not like his goofy bratty immature teasing competence.

"But your Majesty," said Levina. Tawny knew how much Levina hated calling the Kings and Queens of Narnia 'your Majesty'. "I'm tired and my slave here is busy. Surely, can't we just talk later?"

"I'm afraid that won't do," answered the King. "It's very urgent. We received this important information regarding Tawny. It may not be significant to you, but it is certainly of value with my siblings and me."

Levina looked taken aback but still followed the young king. Edmund beckoned them inside the castle. Soon, Levina and Tawny found themselves by the doors of the Hall where the Calormene gypsies first encountered the Kings and Queens. There stood High King Peter, Queen Susan, Queen Lucy and Nuttail the Squirrel, who quickly stared at his feet after seeing that Tawny has arrived.

_Oh no_, Tawny thought. _The_ _little fur ball told and now they are sending me back to that other place!_

"Good evening to the two of you," greeted the High King. "We found your performance very much enjoyable indeed."

Edmund was his old silly self again and sniggered.

"What now?" said Peter to his brother irritably.

"Nothing, nothing." Mumbled Edmund. As you might have guessed, he was sniggering at his own little inside joke. _I think he enjoyed the show far greater than anyone of us ever did. With those Calormene girls and.....haha!_

"We're being serious here, Ed." Peter said staidly. He then turned to Tawny and Levina. "You have this matter on your hands that concerns us."

Levina frowned and said, "Do I have an account over any foolery of this" – she took a dirty glance at Tawny – "slave that has been done to any of you?"

"Not quite, Madame," Peter said. "It is not an offense to which we are speaking of."

"Then what?"

"A source has told us that your sla—" but Tawny interrupted the High King.

"But you swore you'd never tell!" said Tawny to Nuttail, who was still looking at his feet.

"Yes, but –"

"You vowed by Aslan's name!" she continued. "I don't know who Aslan is but he sounds very important and you vowed by him!"

"Actually," began the Squirrel. "I vowed that Queen Lucy did not send me to ask you those questions." He kept fretting with his fur. "And Queen Lucy didn't so I didn't break that vow."

"It was I who ordered him," Edmund said immediately. "I was getting suspicious of you. You told us you were from Calormen who _might've some Northern ancestry. _You can fool my gullible siblings, but never me."

"Gullible?" asked Susan indignantly. "You think we're gullible?"

"We are being serious here, Su," repeating what his brother said to him earlier. "After that irrelevant disturbance," (Susan scowled) "I continue. Then, when I was helping you with the weighty bag, I noticed that you don't look like a boy, because that's the only time I saw you up close. You don't sound like a boy either; your voice is not deep enough. And a woman can only possess a tongue as sharp as yours."

"B – but Nuttail promised he would not tell!" said Tawny to Nuttail.

"I apologize, truly I do. It was just that King Edmund wanted information. It is shameful for a Talking Animal of Narnia to break a promise, but it is even more shameful to deceive a friend." Nuttail looked up. "I was crossing my finger on my left hand behind me while I was raising my right hand to promise."

"What's all this?" Levina said. "I don't understand."

"Tawny, here," began Edmund (_Good thing he remembered my name this time_, thought Tawny). "was not from Calormen or Archenland where you gypsies found her. She was not from anywhere in this world. She came from the world from which the four of us came from. Yes, Tawny, we are not from here too."

"We would like to take her from your charges," Peter said to Levina.

"What?" Levina said. "And lose my slave? I shall not give her!"

"We have to take her."

"You'll send me back?" asked Tawny.

"We still don't know what to do with you," replied Queen Lucy. "But matters such as this alarms us. A human from another world shouldn't be here. But it appears that she would be needed. Why else would Aslan help her to make it to this place?"

"You can't have her!" said Levina.

"Name your price." Peter said to Levina.

"What?"

"I'm being sold?" asked Tawny.

"Your owner doesn't want to give you to us," said Peter. "We have to buy you."

Tawny looked at the gypsy beside her. She knew that she is having an internal argument whether to sell her or to keep her.

"What," Edmund said to Tawny. "You don't want us to rescue you from the ill-treatment you are receiving from these Calormenes?"

"No," she said immediately to Edmund. "Please buy me!" Tawny pleaded desperately to the High King.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong spellings and wrong grammars._


	9. King Edmund the Librarian

_Chapter 8_

* * *

The next day, Tawny woke up in her guest room. She stared again at the swirling dust above her as she tried to remember what happened last night. It seemed to be just a dream, but as she was convinced that all of those were real, she got up and jumped up and down on her bed, screaming: "I'm staying, I'm staying Those ugly gypsies are out of my life! Woohoo!!!"

Last night, Levina agreed to sell Tawny to Peter and his siblings. Besides the 5 big heavy bags of gold as payment for Tawny, the Calormene Gypsies also received 3 bags for their performance. Their departure from Narnia was this morning, and Tawny was glad that she will be left behind, because Narnia is her new home now. She was thankful to Nuttail…and Aslan; because upon hearing his name, Tawny knew that she has to tell the Squirrel the truth. She jumped up and down, continued screaming and laughing until someone busted in her door.

"What! Who is attacking you?" It was Lucy.

Tawny jumped down from her bed and laughed.

"No, no!" she said. "I was just fooling around, your Majesty"

"Oh," Lucy said. "Please, we're on first-name terms now, so call me Lucy. I was about to go here to see if you are already awake so we can go to lunch when I heard someone screaming here."

"Lunch?"

"Yes, you slept through the night 'til after breakfast. Edmund didn't want to wake you up. He said you must be tired."

"Edmund, huh? I mean_, King Edmund, huh?_"

Lucy giggled. "Yes, the jolly good-looking King Edmund. He really cares for people's rights, even if he teases a lot."

Tawny washed her face, _tried_ to arrange her hair, and went with Lucy to the dining hall.

There was Peter, Susan and Edmund already eating their lunch. Two seats were empty beside Susan. Tawny and Lucy took the seats.

"Good afternoon," said Peter and Susan one after the other.

"Good afternoon," said Lucy.

"Good afternoon," mumbled Tawny.

"Happy afternoon," said Edmund lastly. "You must be mighty happy, huh? You, out of those Calormene's hands?"

"Mighty." Replied Tawny as she marveled the luncheon. She started placing heaps of food on her plate.

"My brother just gets easily angered when someone or something is treated unfairly." whispered Lucy to Tawny. This whisper, however, was heard by Edmund.

"Well," he said ironically. "Aslan wouldn't have announced me _King Edmund the Just_ for nothing."

"He should've called you _King Edmund the Stupid,_" said Lucy and all of them laughed, except of course, Edmund.

"And why would I deserve such title?" said Edmund.

"Who spent nearly an hour trying to open the doors of the library this morning?" reasoned Lucy. "I'm surprised to even see you wanting to go there."

"Actually," retorted Edmund. "I read books, unlike you, who spent most of her time playing outside. Aslan should've called you _Queen Lucy the Queen Who Never Quits Playing_."

"At least, I know how to have fun!"

"At least Lucy is amiable," said Susan.

"At least, Lucy doesn't get injuries from too much practice over the Training Field or from falling down the stairs because the new boots I have given were stiff, as told by the receiver of the boots." Said Peter.

"Oh, sure," Edmund said. "All of you gang up on me. All I need now are kicks." He remembered yesterday during breakfast when his two sisters kicked him on the shin. "And by Aslan's name, Peter, those boots you gave me were a sore to the feet! I guess you sabotaged them, didn't you?"

"Who's Aslan?" asked Tawny.

"Aslan," said Lucy rather delightedly. "He is the Great Lion, the one who helped us defeat the White Witch. He is the most beautiful, most wonderful person I've ever met."

"Great Lion? Then you said person?" What is he really?"

"He's a Lion." Said Peter. "He's the King of Narnia."

"I thought you were the Kings and Queens here?"

"He's the real King."

Then all were silent for a few minutes. The only sound was the forks and knives. Tawny pictured the Great Lion in her mind. But she can't. How much she thought of Aslan as marvelous as his name sounds, she can't see him properly.

"So," said Lucy after the silence. "You are a Daughter of Eve."

"I'm an orphan," replied Tawny. "I don't know who my parents are. I don't know who's Eve's daughter is"

"Oh no, no," Lucy said, laughing. "I meant you're a human girl."

"Oh," Edmund butted in. "Disappointed, are you, Lucy?"

"Why would I be disappointed?"

"Because you thought he was a boy and you were fancying on Tawny."

"What?" Lucy said. "I do not! I thought Tawny was a boy, yes that's true. But I never took a fancy on her!"

"Don't worry, Lu." Peter said. "Ed is just covering the fact that he took a fancy at Tawny and was scared to admit that he thought he was falling for a boy."

Everyone laughed, but not as hard as Tawny. **(a/n: not building slashfic here)**

"That's rubbish…" And Edmund kept on eating without looking at his siblings.

"Tawny," said Queen Susan. "Could you tell us a full detail of your adventures here?"

"What's there to tell?" replied Tawny. "I spent four years as the Calormene Gypsies' slave, your Majesty."

"Please call me Susan," she said with a warm smile.

"Do you remember anything from our own world?" asked Peter.

"No….It's like the harder I try to recall, the more it slips away from my grip. All I remember before coming here was…an underground cave…a bright light...And that's all there is. I remember feeling like I was being chased before I came to Archenland, but it's all blurry."

"Oh," said Lucy. "Do you ever want to go back?"

"Back to that_ other place_? I don't think so. How about all four of you?"

"I don't know…we've been here long enough and like you, we have a hard time remembering what it's like there. It's like a dream."

Then they ate once again in silent mode, until Queen Susan said to Tawny, "You don't have to wear that…slave clothes thing of a boy. You are a special guest here in Narnia."

"Oh no," said Edmund.

"Atsdebrolem?" Tawny asked with her mouth full…as usual.

"Really," Edmund said. "Calormenes don't teach their slaves proper etiquette. "

Tawny swallowed the big chunk of chicken and vegetables she was grinding with her teeth.

"Sorry, I was saying 'what's the problem."

"It's your clothes," Edmund said. "Susan can't bear seeing people around her not in high fashion."

"I'm just very concerned with her grooming. I'll send for the best dryads to tailor you new clothes." She said, turning to Tawny.

"That won't be necessary! Please. I like my clothes. I don't like wearing dresses; they look scratchy."

"Your pleading is no use to her. Don't bother." Said Peter. "She's a danger."

Susan scowled at him.

Later that day, a dryad was sent to Susan's sitting room, where Tawny was settled down. The fitting took about an hour. It would've been faster with the wood nymph's gentle and quick hands, if it weren't for Tawny who kept cringing away with the pointy pins that the dryad was holding.

"I'm not going to stick this pin in your eyes, so stay still," Said the dryad.

The dryad also got Tawny's foot size. How Tawny wanted to stay barefoot, but she guessed that maybe she could try wearing shoes for once. When the tormenting hour was finished, Tawny went back to her room and was told by the Queen to wait in there until her dresses were finished. This she did against her will. She wanted to stay on her dirty pants and shirt and hat. About more than half an hour later, Tawny was surprised to hear a soft knock on her door and the dryad's humming voice behind it. Tawny opened the door and the dryad with a faun was there and carrying what looked like more than ten dresses. That was terribly fast, but Tawny admired them for their prompt service. The faun and the dryad greeted Tawny and asked her permission to open her dresser so they can put her new clothes inside. She didn't notice it before, but the faun also carried colorful things that looked like shoes. The faun and the dryad bowed to Tawny, who bowed back to be polite. The dryad spoke in her lovely silky voice, "Queen Susan said that you should try them on, including the shoes." And the faun and dryad left.

Tawny went to her dresser, which remained open, and looked at the dresses. They looked perfect for a princess, but the thing was, she's not a princess. She got out a sky blue-colored dress that went up a few inches above her ankles. The sleeves lengthened just above her elbows with a loose sleeve. The dress was patterned with silver eddies. She liked it. Tawny put it on after removing her old slave clothes. Unlike what she expected, the dress didn't feel scratchy at all. In Narnia, elegant dresses were never uncomfortable. They looked wonderful and felt wonderful. It was soft and silky and it even smelled nice. She found matching loafers but they were not brown and leather, as what they were usually like. Instead they were made of a rather strong but gentle material which is silver in color. She slipped them on and walked around. They felt nice and at ease. She went to the middle of her room and spun and twirled and went in circles and whirled and around and around she went. Her hair was flying to her face, her dress was blowing up and down at each rotation, and her hands were stretched wide. So basically, she looked like a Spinning Blue Human Top of Doom. She was laughing and laughing while she spun around on the spot.

"Gasp," someone said sarcastically at the door. "The ceiling fan is spinning at the bottom of the room and not at the ceiling. Has the world turned topsy-turvy? "

Tawny stopped spinning and lurched dangerously.

"Oh," said Edmund in the same sarcastic voice. "It was just you. Having fun with the dress?"

"I like its…billowing effect," Tawny replied. "But I prefer my own clothes."

Tawny sat at her bed, as she tried to focus her eyes. She was very dizzy and regretted spinning round and round like a fool. She glanced at the king by the door but saw that he was gone. Tawny went outside her room and saw Edmund walking away. She hurried beside him and asked,

"Where are you going?"

"Why would it concern you?" Edmund said.

"Nothing," Tawny shrugged. "I just thought maybe…"

"I'm off to the library."

"I thought you couldn't open the door?"

Edmund sighed and said, "The door was locked that morning, that's why I couldn't open it. I'm not some kind of idiot who doesn't know how to turn a knob."

"Oh," said Tawny rather embarrassed. "Sorry."

They've been walking in silence for a few moments when Tawny said, "Can I come with you?"

Edmund looked at Tawny in disbelief, "We've been walking towards the library for some minutes and now you ask? "

"Sorry," Tawny said again.

"Do you even know that your hair looks incongruous with your dress and shoes?"

"Incrogongrus?"

"Incongruous," Edmund corrected. "It means unbefitting or incompatible or inappropriate or in a more understandable sense, absurd."

"Oh," Tawny said consciously. She patted her hair into places but it wouldn't just _tame down_.

"Don't bother," Edmund remarked. "You won't probably look any different from your current appearance."

Tawny didn't notice Edmund's mock, for they have arrived in the library. Bookshelves were all over the big room. Breakfronts were also scattered about. Tables and chairs were placed at the center of the huge library.

"What are you going to do here?" asked Tawny as they entered the room.

"Oh, I'm going to juggle books while standing on a burning chair. Do you have any matches there?" Edmund said derisively.

**(a/n: Edmund, that would be amazing if you did that!)**

Tawny frowned. "That's ridiculous. Everybody knows that no one can stand on a burning chair!"

Edmund closed his eyes in incredulity. _This girl is so slow-witted!_ He thought.

"I was joking," Tawny said as she laughed. She went to a breakfront that contained thick books. She got one book out. It was heavy and dusty and big. She slumped on a chair. Edmund came closer to her and looked at the book that Tawny got out.

"_The Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve: The Children Who Surmounted the Frozen Supremacy of the White Witch_," Edmund read the cover of the book. "I never read that book before."

"Long title," Tawny noticed.

Edmund opened the book. Tawny felt goose bumps raise on her skin as Edmund's hand passed by hers to turn the book cover.

"It's about me and my siblings," he said.

"The title said it,"

Edmund laughed. "Yeah, call me Sir Obvious, the Shining Knight of Narnia."

"What is a Pevensie?"Asked Tawny as she saw it on a page. "Is it a kind of cheese?"

"That's our last name you, dim-wit."

"Well, you didn't have to call me a dim-wit."

"You deserve it."

"You…..uh, gah!"

"Yes," said Edmund. "I understand how I make women speechless."

"You wish,"

"By the way, what's your last name?" asked Edmund.

"Harper," answered Tawny. "It's beautiful, isn't it?"

"Yes, but the face of the owner doesn't fit with it."

Tawny was about to reply angrily but suddenly a wolf came into a library. He greeted the King and the guest.

"Filtiarn," Edmund addressed the Wolf. "What brings you here?"

"High King Peter sent me," the Wolf named Filtiarn said. "He said you might've forgotten your training."

"Pfffffttttt…" Edmund expressed. "I don't need practice! I'm the best swordsman there ever was! And he was the one who said that I practice too much! He's brain is out of alignment!"

But he came with Filtiarn all the same. Before he went out of the library, Edmund called out to Tawny.

"Hey you, be sure that after reading, the books you've taken out should be at their proper places. If I ever see a book misplaced, a page torn or one of its corners dog-eared, then I'm sorry but I have to banish you from this library."

Tawny raised her eyebrows and said, "I'm not some kind of idiot who doesn't know how to handle a book."

"Yeah right," answered Edmund. "I bet you can't even read."

"Well, you're thinking wrong," said Tawny.

"Just take care of the books,"

"Yes _King Edmund the Librarian_", Tawny muttered as the King went away.

Tawny was left alone. She read the book she was holding.

* * *

_Filtiarn is Celtic for Lord of Wolves. I find it cool xD_

_Apologies for wrong grammar and spellings_


	10. Horses and Cheeses

_Acknowledgements go to ehowdotcom. That's where I've found out how to properly mount a horse._

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Lucy found Tawny sleeping in the library. She gently shook her awake.

"I did not eat your honey-glazed monkey cookies!" said Tawny as she jerked awake with a start.

"What are you talking about?" asked Lucy, who was laughing uncontrollably.

"I…had a dream," she replied as she wiped the dribble out of her cheek. "Nothing, it was nothing."

"Ha ha, you really are the strangest person I know,"

"Yes, the strangest."

"Do you want to come out?" asked Lucy. "Have you finished reading?"

"Oh, yes. I would certainly do want to join you outside." Tawny was just about to close the book but noticed that there was some wet thing on a page. "Sweet mother of all things wonderful! I drooled on this book! Edmund would slit my throat," -- she turned to face Lucy – "or worse, banish me from the library!"

"What are you talking about?"

"Edmund said that if he ever sees a book misplaced, a page torn or one of its corners dog-eared, then he'll banish me from the library!"

"And since when did Edmund care for this room?" said Lucy. "He probably said that to scare you. Come on, let's go outside."

Tawny placed the book at the breakfront, after making sure that she wiped the drool dry. She then went outside the castle with Lucy, telling her all about her dream.

"So," Lucy said. "The witch thought you ate her monkey cookies?"

"Yes,"

Lucy laughed. They reached the Training Field were Edmund was riding a horse.

"Have you ever ridden a horse before?" Lucy asked Tawny.

"Never," she answered.

"Well, do you want me to teach you?"

"If you're not busy with anything, sure."

Lucy left Tawny standing there, and after minutes, she came back with two horses, one was deep brown in color, the other black. Tawny chose the black one. Its name was Gregory. Lucy and her brown horse galloped for a while, leaving Tawny with the horse.

"I'll be back after some trot, alright?"

Tawny turned to the horse.

"Hi," she said. "My name is Tawny. Lucy said that your name is Gregory. I like your name. It is –"

"The girl has finally cracked," said Edmund. He was on his horse Philip.

"Wha—"

"That's not a Talking Horse," he said. "It's just a plain old horse and you're talking to him."

"How am I supposed to know that he was a plain old horse?"

Lucy appeared beside Edmund. Her cheeks were flushed and there was some brilliance in her eyes.

"Come one Tawny," the Valiant Queen said. "I'll give you horse lessons."

"This girl," Edmund laughed. "Horse lessons?"

"What seems to be the problem?" Tawny said. "I can do it!"

Lucy clambered down from her horse.

"First lesson," she said. "Is to learn how to climb unto your horse."

"Easy enough," Tawny bragged.

"Yeah, I would love to get some comedy right now. Go on, climb on your horse." He said, as he went down from his.

"Edmund, your face is pure comedy, so don't go around telling people that they are comedy."

Tawny ignored the two's bickering and focused on mounting her horse. After several attempts, Gregory seemed to get a little irritated and galloped away, making Tawny fall down on the grass. Edmund laughed, but went to Tawny to help her up. Lucy dropped down beside Tawny to see if she was alright.

"Were you hurt?" asked Lucy, while Edmund continued laughing. "Edmund it's not funny."

"Good show," he said giving thumbs up, still guffawing. "Better than the gypsies'. I told you she was comedy!"

"Wow," Tawny said. "I never felt more alive in my life than now. Let's do it again!"

"What? The fall thing? No we shouldn't. You might end up getting broken bones…or…or crushed dignity and self-esteem." Lucy said as he took a dark glance at his brother, who was gradually regaining his self-control.

"But I really want to learn how to ride a horse."

"I'll help you." Edmund offered.

"No," said Lucy. "You'll just laugh at her. Plus, look at your dress, Tawny, it's soiled."

"Ugh, Lu, you sound like Susan. Go back inside and reflect if you ever want to grow up like Susan who likes dresses and parties or if you want to stay the same and play all day."

"Ha ha," Lucy said sarcastically. "I wouldn't leave her with you. You'll only squash her poor little heart with your insults," replied Lucy with a scowl. "Come on, Tawny."

Lucy gave Tawny the brown horse, and she tried once more to mount it. She failed.

"Look," said Edmund. "You should stand on the horse's left side. There."

Tawny stood where Edmund pointed. She saw how determined Edmund was.

"Now," he continued once Tawny was on the right place. "You pull yourself up on its back."

Tawny tried but, "I can't do it."

Lucy went closer to Tawny to help her, but Edmund was faster and held Tawny's waist. She felt her spine tingle at Edmund's touch.

"You pull yourself up while I push you, alright?" he suggested. "Take the reins; put your left foot on the stirrup then bounce up and down. When I say 'go', you swing your right leg over the saddle. Make sure you gently pull the reins for support. I'll push you up so you won't have a hard time swinging over because we don't presently have a mounting block with us."

Tawny glanced first at Lucy, who had this sweet innocent smile on her face. Too sweet, it was that she was becoming suspicious of her thoughts. Then she looked at Edmund, who had this serious visage that had not even the tiniest trace of his bothersome attitude. Tawny was thankful for this.

"Would you just keep staring?" the king said.

"Sorry," Tawny bounced up and down once, twice and thrice until Edmund said "Ready?"

"Wait," Tawny said while she continued springing up, down, up, down. "I'm preparing myself."

"Just get it over with," said Edmund. "Okay, go!"

Tawny was not ready, but still Edmund pushed her over. Tawny's leg went up in the air and over the saddle just in time. She was sitting on the horse's back rather awkwardly.

"Great!" Edmund remarked still holding onto Tawny's waist. "You did it."

"Don't let go of me," Tawny said, panicking and gripping really hard on the reins. "I might fall!"

"Don't worry, I won't let go."

Tawny was trying to keep as still as a rock, for she was afraid to lose her balance. She felt like she was slipping, but she really wasn't.

"I'm going to let you go now," Edmund said.

"No! NO," Tawny's voice came automatically. "I'll fall! I will!!!"

"You won't! And I thought you liked falling. You said you never felt more alive than when you fell."

"Well, now I want to stay firmly on the ground please!"

"You're confusing."

"How are you supposed to learn how to ride a horse if you want someone to keep on holding and supporting you?" said Lucy. She had a point, but Tawny's fears of hurting herself didn't decrease. She regretted learning to ride.

"I'll hurt myself," Tawny said.

"Sometimes, you have to experience pain to learn. If you fall now, it will hurt, yes. But next time you fall, you know what to expect and, possibly, you could prevent it. You'll fall a lot of times, but eventually you'll be a good horse rider. Don't get scared of falling, it's natural for a beginner." Edmund said seriously.

"Thanks for the inspirational speech, Mr. Guidance Counselor," Lucy said.

"Just doing my job," Edmund said. "Now, Tawny, I'm letting go now."

"Okay," Tawny whispered. She gulped in a big breath and held it as Edmund took of his hands. She wobbled for a while (for the horse kept on moving his hooves), but she held tightly on the reins as if her life depended on it.

"Ed," whispered Lucy as Tawny tried a hard deal to resist the horse's motions. "Tawny looks like she's going to urinate."

"Just because you've been great on your first horse ride does not mean you can make fun of people." Edmund replied as he watched Tawny struggle with her balance.

Lucy laughed and said, "Oh really, look who's talking! I'm not making fun of her; I'm just stating a fact. Look at her, she' pale, she looks like she's not breathing and the horse seems to be suffocating from Tawny's clutch on the reins. See her knuckles? They're white! She must be terrifyingly scared!"

"Tawny," Edmund called her attention. "Are you alright?"

"No," was only Tawny's answer.

"Do you even want to continue?"

"Oh Tawny," said Lucy. "It's fun to ride a horse. You can do it, I know you can!"

"Quitter…" Edmund muttered.

"No, I'm not a quitter!" Tawny said indignantly. "I'll—whoa! --- I'll learn how to ride this horse and won't give up!"

"Okay, first lesson completed. Now, for our second lesson: ride in a slow pace." Edmund said triumphantly.

"Hey," Lucy butted in. "I thought I was supposed to teach her?"

"Who held her in place before the horse and gave her complete and effective instructions? Me."

"Fine then, I'll watch her fail her lessons because of your instructions and then she'll come forward to me to teach her how to ride a horse."

"Prepare to be blown away by my marvelous knowledge about horseback riding." Edmund said to Tawny.

Edmund spent the rest of the afternoon teaching her how to take control of the reins and all that horseback riding stuff. Tawny eagerly listened. Her fears seemed to go away. Edmund was nice to her during the whole lesson. Lucy was giving Tawny words of encouragement, which raised her spirits, and Edmund received torments, which annoyed him.

The day ended. Tawny was able to mount a horse without any help, but she still needed assistance on going on a slow pace. Edmund looked smug during dinner, while Lucy seemed to be irritated with Edmund's expression. Tawny didn't go to dinner that night and instead stayed at the library, reading books about the Pevensies. Edmund went to the library after supper.

"Oh," Edmund said. "You're here. I thought you were resting?"

"No, I'm fine."

"You have bruises…" Edmund noticed as he sat opposite Tawny.

"I'm a bit sore, but I'm quite comfortable here."

"Been reading about the cheese, huh?"

Tawny frowned. "What cheese?"

"The Pevensie Cheese." Edmund laughed at his own joke. Tawny didn't, something was bothering her, now that she remembered it.

"King Edmund," said Tawny.

"Just Edmund,"

"Just Edmund," Tawny repeated, thinking that Edmund told her to use his 'Just' title. "Was it true that…?"

"What?"

"Y – you…Well, I've read some chapter at the long-titled book I got earlier, and something made me wonder. I forgot to ask you about it when we were in the Training Fields and –"

"First-time rider's feeling, I know. You'll preoccupied too much with the horse and forget everything else. And?"

"And, well, I just can't seem to believe it."

Edmund leaned back in his chair and said, "Tell me."

"D – Did…you really join the White Witch at first, before coming to Aslan?"

"Yes." Edmund said casually. "If you think that I'm a traitor, well I'm not. I' was just a confused little boy who got enticed with sweet treats and who knew no better than being selfish. But I was a child then."

"Yes, and it said there in the book that you broke the Witch's wand?"

"You've been doing research on me, haven't you?" Edmund seemed to be amused.

"I was interested on you cheeses…I mean, Pevensies."

"Yes, well, you can take your books in your room and study us cheeses there so you can rest your body. I find these chairs uncomfortable." Edmund stood up, bid Tawny goodnight and went out of the library.

Tawny thought that the weird not-teasing attitude of Edmund today was unusual. But she liked it. Tawny brought two books about Edmund. The first one was entitled, Edmund Pevensie: The Just Counsel, the other one was Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, The One Who Went Back to Aslan. Tawny thought that there was more to Edmund than some immature young king who finds tormenting people amusing.

* * *

_Also thanks to wiki because that's where I got Edmund's other titles!_

_Apologies for wrong spellings and grammars..._


	11. Weird Talks About Edmund

_Not my best chapter. Despair._

_Chapter 10_

* * *

"So," Lucy said to Tawny. They were sitting under a tree in the Cair Paravel Garden. They have just gone from the Training Fields with Edmund for Tawny's horse riding lessons. They've been doing these lessons for almost two weeks right now, and unfortunately, Tawny had slow progress. "What're we going to do now?"

"Huh?" Tawny had been gazing in mid-air. "Oh, I don't know, but I'm not up to anything much right now. My everything is aching!" Her body was sore from falling and getting up again on the horse and falling and getting up again. Edmund sometimes got harsh on her, but he learned how to control his temper and be considerate of Tawny.

Edmund had been nice to Tawny for a considerable amount of time. Lucy thought that it was just about the horse lessons. She knows that his brother is a very compassionate person, even if he can be a really big pain in the rear end. Edmund had just gone to the kitchens to get some snacks. Lucy was very much determined to make Tawny and Edmund close to each other. The horseback riding lesson is a good start.

"Tawny," said Lucy after a few moment of complete silence. "Do you think Edmund is a good person?"

"Hmm," Tawny said. "He can be really annoying sometimes, but I guess he's nice."

"Do you think that you and Ed can be good friends?"

"Maybe, aren't we friends right now?"

"Based from what I'm seeing, no."

"Oh," Tawny pondered for a moment. "Do you want us to be friends?"

"Oh yes! Of course I would want you and my brother to be friends."

"Well, tell that to him. He's starting our quarrels, not me."

Lucy smiled, "Don't you notice that he's been kind to you lately?"

Tawny caressed her arm. "With these bruises, I hardly notice him at all."

"He teaches you how to ride a horse. How can you not notice him?"

"I'm just too preoccupied with the lessons. I would just really want to ride a horse that's all."

Edmund was back from inside and sat down beside Lucy.

"Ed," said Lucy. "Where's our food?"

"What?"

"You said you were getting food."

"I ate it." The young King said.

"I thought you were getting us food?" said Lucy.

"What I said was," he replied, and cleared his throat. "Hey, Lucy, I'll just go inside. I'm starving."

"Pssshhhh!" And with that, Lucy went away muttering something about Edmund being an insensitive little brat.

"Aren't you going with her?" asked Edmund to Tawny.

"If you want me to," and she stood up and went after Lucy.

Tawny walked with a slight limp. She had taken a rather bad fall before Edmund ended the lesson.

"Lucy, wait," Tawny called out after catching up with the young queen.

Lucy turned around and smiled at her. The two friends walked on towards the kitchens. But Lucy suddenly stopped. She grabbed Tawny by the arms and stared at her rather excitedly.

"What is it?" Tawny asked nervously. "Why do you look like you're going to piss?"

"Tawny," Lucy said beaming widely. "I just remembered! Tomorrow I'm going to the Beaversdam, you know, where Mr. and Mrs. Beaver live. Mr. Tumnus will also be there!"

"Oh, the friendly beavers and the nice faun you're telling me about."

"Yes! Do you want to come with me?"

"Well…"

"Alright," said Lucy, looking pleadingly. "I know you are completely sore with all those horse riding plus your ankle seems to be a bit injured, but really, you'd get better! And once you've tasted Mrs. Beaver's home-made cookies you'll forget that your body is aching!"

Tawny had to give in. From all the stories she heard from Lucy, the Beavers and Mr. Tumnus sound really warm and they sound like they are a very comfortable company. Lucy forgot all about eating and told Tawny more stories about her Narnian friends.

***

The Pevensies just finished breakfast with Tawny. Lucy was a big ball of happy energy during the meal. She was really excited about their little visit to their friends.

"Tawny are you feeling better already?" asked Lucy.

"Yes, I think so," she replied.

"Pete," Lucy called out to her brother. "I'm taking Tawny with me to the Beaversdam. Are you sure you all wouldn't come?"

"Sorry Lu," Peter said. "I've got some business to take care of."

"Sure I'll come," Susan said. "Why don't you take Ed as well?"

"You're not busy Edmund aren't you?" asked Lucy.

"Not really." Edmund replied.

"Well then, go on Ed, come with them," Peter said.

"Sure."

"Oh goodie!" Lucy exclaimed. "Come on Tawny, come with me. We need to fix you."

"Fix me?" said Tawny, confused. "I'm not broken. My limp is better now."

"No, I mean fix your hair."

"Why would you do that?"

"Well, maybe it has something to do with the fact that ever since you came here, you haven't touched a hair brush." Edmund remarked. "Do you even know what a hair brush looks like?"

"Yes, I do."

"Oh stop your gibberish Ed." Lucy stood up from her chair and pulled Tawny out of hers. The two girls left the room as fauns cleared the table.

"I don't see why you have to do this…" Tawny said as her hair was being brushed by Lucy with great difficulty. Lucy held a hand mirror in front of Tawny.

"Oh…" said Tawny.

"Mrs. Beaver is being too fussy with furs and hairs." Lucy said.

They were sitting on Lucy's bed, with Lucy behind Tawny, trying to untangle Tawny's mane.

"So," Tawny said. "These beavers…and faun, they seem really nice."

Lucy laughed gently, "Because they really are."

Silence passed by.

Hey Tawny," Lucy said.

"What?"

"Why don't you and Edmund talk much?"

"Of course we talk,"

"Minus the sarcasm?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know, 'talk' talk. Just talk. About life, and yourselves. About each other."

"Now that I thought of it, we scarcely 'talk' talk at all."

"Hmmm…."

"Hmmm?"

Lucy giggled.

"You know," Tawny said frowning slightly. "I don't really see where this talk about Edmund goes."

Edmund stepped inside Lucy's room with Susan behind him.

"Speaking of which…" Lucy murmured.

The queen sat beside her sister and Tawny. Edmund remained standing and watched as Lucy braided Tawny's hair.

"Girls are so slow."

"What?" Lucy said.

"They need too much time before going out."

"If you are talking about Susan—"

"I'm already done fixing myself." Susan said defensively. "You did a really good job, Lu." She added after seeing Tawny's French braided hair.

"Yeah, Lu, she now looks almost normal." Edmund said.

"Lucy scowled at her brother. "What do you think, Tawny?" She held a hand mirror again in front of Tawny's face.

"It's pretty, thank you Lucy."

"Well," Edmund said. "The horses are all saddled and bridled. We can head out now." And he led the way outside Lucy's chambers. Susan, Lucy and Tawny followed. Soon enough, they were at the stables were four horses were waiting for them. Tawny just stared at the four beautiful horses.

"Is something wrong, Tawny?" Susan asked as she placed her foot on the stirrup.

"I can't ride a horse well enough remember?" Tawny said looking embarrassed. "Maybe I shouldn't come."

"Oh nonsense! You can ride with one of us." Lucy suggested.

"Slow-learner," Edmund said under his breath. Luckily, no one heard this comment.

Tawny looked at Susan, who had just mounted on her horse. Her dress was elegantly arranged and Tawny wouldn't want to mess it. She then gazed at Lucy, who was looking at her smiling, then looking to Edmund, who was on his horse, then looking back at Tawny again. She furrowed her brows, thinking that something suspicious was going through Lucy's mind.

Actually, Lucy was thinking of making Tawny ride with Edmund. But since Tawny looked rather awkward, she said, "You can ride with me, Tawny."

Tawny approached Lucy and her horse. Lucy mounted the horse, and Tawny followed. The party galloped away.

"Why wouldn't you ride with Edmund?" asked Lucy so suddenly. They were the last in line of the galloping horses.

"Ride with Edmund?" Tawny said. "I wouldn't even think of it."

"Edmund is a really good horseback rider."

"And?"

Lucy smiled. "I was just saying."

"Why do you keep asking things about Edmund to me?"

"Nothing."

"Well, it's a bit unusual."

And they rode in silence once more. Tawny just couldn't understand this talks about Edmund.

After time passed by, the Beaversdam was visible.

"Oh, look look! Tawny we're almost there!"

Tawny can't help getting excited.

They reached the Beaversdam, and instantly after the three Pevensies and Tawny got down from their horses, a jolly looking, more or less than two-feet tall beaver came out from a small house made of wood.

"Oh it's you three! I'm sure Peter has something to do that's why he hasn't come with you. Hullo! Who's your new friend?" said Mrs. Beaver. Behind her came Mr. Beaver. Lucy ran to them and hugged them both. Lucy came too, and Edmund shook hands with them. Tawny slowly walked to them and smiled.

"This is Tawny," Susan introduced. "She's staying with us."

"Long story," Lucy added.

"Well, come inside all of you," Mr. Beaver beckoned. "Tumnus will be here soon enough. He's just off getting some chamomile tea."

The Beavers' visitors went inside. The door wasn't large enough for humans so they had to bend a little low to pass through. Unfortunately, Tawny took no notice of this and had hit her head on the door. She lurched on the spot as Edmund took hold of her shoulders from behind. Lucy saw this and beamed.

"I guess you needed that." Edmund joked.

"And what am I to understand by that?" Tawny said as she rubbed her forehead and looking back at Edmund. Edmund just smirked and shrugged.

Mrs. Beaver made Tawny sit down and asked her if she she needed and treatments for her reddening forehead. She refused and told them that it was no bother. Someone knocked on the Beavers' little door just after Edmund closed it. He opened it to reveal a thrilled-looking Mr. Tumnus carrying a small parcel that must've contained the bag of chamomile tea.

"Mr. Tumnus!" Lucy and Susan said in unison. The two queens dashed to the smiling faun and hugged him. Edmund was the last of the three Pevensies to come to the faun.

"Come in come in, old friend!" said Mr. Beaver.

"Ooohh," Mrs. Beaver exclaimed. "I already smell the aromatic scent of the chamomile tea leaves."

Mrs. Beaver asked for a few minutes so she can prepare the food. She said that she didn't want to cook it before they arrive because by then, it might not be warm enough. So to pass time, Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus and the four guests played chess in turns. Tawny didn't play, and just watched the whole game. Apparently, Edmund was pretty much good at it, defeating Mr. Beaver, Mr. Tumnus and his sisters in a row. Mrs. Beaver announced that the food is ready and they all went around the small table to eat.

The food there was over-whelming and the first word that popped in Tawny's head was the 'home'. Everyone tried to sit down round the table but they couldn't fit.

"Alright," said Mr. Tumnus, as he laughed. "I think I need to lose some pounds." He stood up and Edmund realized what he was doing.

"No, no," Edmund said as he abruptly stood up. "I'll sit in the sofa, Mr. Tumnus. You sit back beside Lucy."

Lucy saw the opportunity and edged on a bit to Tawny so that it seemed that there was not enough space for 6 people, even if Edmund was already on the sofa.

"I think I should sit beside Ed on the sofa too," Mr. Tumnus said, noticing the scarcity of room around the table.

"No!" Lucy said so suddenly. She turned to Tawny and said, "Tawny, if it wouldn't be a bother, could you just sit on the sofa? I don't mean to offend you or anything."

"Oh," Tawny said with a smile. "No problem. It is not so much roomy with me here. I understand."

Mr. Tumnus smiled at Tawny apologetically, but Tawny just merely smiled back politely. Edmund was there, munching on a lemon square that Mrs. Beaver baked earlier. She sat down beside him, carrying the tray of cookies and tea that Mr.s Beaver made her take.

* * *

_A__pologies for wrong grammars and spellings._


	12. Tea and Cookies Time

_Hey guess what! C.S. Lewis is just my pseudonym! I really wrote Narnia! *snaps awake* oh wait, it was just a dream! My bad! Lewis rocks!_

_Chapter 11_

* * *

"What?" said Edmund.

"Uh," Tawny said. "Nothing, I was just…just…."

Edmund grabbed the tray from Tawny's hands and placed it on the small coffee table in front of the sofa he was sitting on. He indicated the seat to Tawny next to him. Tawny sat down and smiled at the king.

"Stop smiling," Edmund said. "It creeps me out."

"Oh," then Tawny immediately reached on a cookie and started nibbling on it.

"Hey," Edmund suddenly said. "Does Lucy act strange with you?"

"Strange?"

"I meant, you know, she just asks random questions."

"Yes," Tawny said hesitantly. "Actually, they are all about you."

"Same here," Edmund said dully. Then he smiled. "She asks questions all about you too."

"I don't understand her."

"Neither do I," Edmund agreed. "But she's a girl. Girls are…not really understandable."

"I'm a girl." Tawny stated.

"I hardly noticed." Tawny couldn't resist laughing. She usually got really annoyed by Edmund, but these past few days, she just felt light around him.

Lucy saw Edmund and Tawny laughing. Edmund was telling jokes. It was good to know that they were getting along well. She turned back to Mr. and Mrs. Beaver and Mr. Tumnus, who were having a few laughs and talks on their own.

"What did she ask about me?" Edmund said after some time.

"Things…"

"What things?"

"She asked if we ever talked. Those things." Tawny said looking at Edmund.

"Well," Edmund said after sipping from his tea. "We've been talking ever since you got here."

"She meant 'talk' talk. Just talking about things and nothing foolish and sarcastic."

"Oh…well, now we're just 'talk' talking, aren't we?"

Tawny smiled slightly, "I guess we are."

"What was she asking about me?" Tawny said after a few moments.

"The same. She also asked me if I was being nice to you. Well, I am being nice to you, am I not? I'm probably the nicest person you know."

Tawny didn't answer and just chuckled quietly

"How am I doing with the horseback riding lessons?" she asked.

"You're doing well. But you need more time. You are just so tense when the horse starts to move a bit. Try to relax a little more. You'll do great. But not as great as me, you're just really a big slow-learner."

"At least I wasn't a quitter." Tawny said seriously.

"But still, you're not good enough to defeat me and my superiority with the horse."

"Who says I'm trying to beat anyone? I'm learning to ride just for mere pleasure."

"You just don't want to admit that---"

"Admit what? Huh?"

"You get provoked easily, do you know that?"

"Hey you two!" Mr. Beaver said enthusiastically. "Tumnus is going to play music for us!"

Edmund and Tawny joined the little party on the table (there were still food…loads of them). Mr. Tumnus blushed a bit. Tawny couldn't help laughing. She never saw a blushing faun before. He's skin was already a bit reddish enough and his blushing just looked a little funny. Mr. Tumnus played a happy tune with his flute, and the Beavers stood up from their chairs and danced merrily around the room. Lucy was having a fit of giggles. Susan was clapping along the tune and Tawny just couldn't see any happier scene than this.

Queen Susan called it a day, when she saw the sun far on the west, but was not setting yet. Mr. Tumnus and the Beavers truly enjoyed the visit, and so did their human friends. They promised to drop by at Cair Paravel whenever they were needed. Tawny's new friends were very remarkable and she just couldn't leave them without feeling a bit sad. The visitors mounted their horses, with Tawny riding with Lucy again, and said goodbye to their Narnian friends as the horses galloped away.

The four reached Cair Paravel just after the sun went down. After the horses had been unsaddled and led to the stables, they went inside the Cair Paravel. Peter just finished eating and asked how everything went. They had a little conversation, mostly said by Lucy. Peter ordered for some food to be set for the exhausted Susan, Lucy, Edmund and Tawny, but for the first time ever, Tawny excused herself from an opportunity of food and said that she would like to go to bed. Edmund followed Tawny's statement and excused himself from supper too. Lucy and Susan stayed at the Dining Halls, and as Lucy looked at Edmund leaving after Tawny, she suppressed an expression of contentment. (a/n: she just really wants to bring Ed and Tawny closer…some little sister thing, don't ask)

Edmund caught Tawny going outside and sitting on the sand, under the stars, then lying with both her hands behind her head.

"I thought you were going to bed?" Edmund asked her.

Tawny sat up so suddenly and craned her neck to look at Edmund.

"I just missed looking at the sky."

Edmund sat down beside Tawny, at a considerable distance.

"I forgot you used to be a Calormene slave who sleeps under a blanket of stars. Didn't you ever get cold?"

"I got used to it…"

A soft breeze came by.

"You know," Tawny finally said after the peaceful silence. "The stars here in Narnia look so different from the Calormene sky."

"Yeah,"

"Have you ever been in Calormen?"

"Just once, and I think they're not very welcoming."

"Yes, you're right."

Edmund looked at Tawny and asked, "Have those Calormenes treated you badly?"

Tawny laughed slightly, "Yes, but I'm their slave. I mean, I was there slave."

"Well, it's great that you're finally free…"

Tawny scratched her head. Edmund saw her bracelet.

"Hey what's that?" he asked.

"I have it since I came here in this world. I guess this belonged to me ever since I've been in that other place."

Edmund stared at it for a while, then Tawny stretched, yawned, and said she was really going to bed this time.

"Wait!" Edmund said after pulling Tawny back down. "Don't be such a wimp. It's still early."

Tawny gave him a small smile, "Fine."

They talked about some things but what really interested Tawny the most was when they participated in battles.

"You actually kill people?" Tawny asked in disbelief.

"Just the enemies during wars." Edmund said casually.

"But you still…kill."

"When you and your family and people are threatened, it's nothing to fuss about."

Tawny dug her fingers in the sand, "That sounds a little disturbing."

"That's why I don't like it when my sisters join battles," said Edmund absent-mindedly.

They fell silent.

"So," Tawny started. "You're really good at handling a sword."

"Yes," Edmund looked at Tawny and smiled widely. "Why? Do you want me to teach you?"

"You'd be wasting your time," Tawny sighed. "And besides, I'm already having a rough time with the horse lessons, I don't think I need another burden to deal with."

"You think horse lessons are boring?"

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings.........._


	13. False Victory

_Chapter 12_

* * *

Two years have gone and come around and Tawny still resided in Narnia with the Pevensies. She insisted working for them, but the four refused. They said she was part of the family now. Tawny felt more awkward than ever. Whenever the Pevensies were busy ruling their country and all that jazz, Tawny would be in the fields, practicing her horseback riding. She was doing well, but she couldn't beat Lucy or Edmund during races. Like, for instance, what is currently happening.

"Oh I'll beat you!" Edmund said confidently.

"What if I won?" Tawny retorted.

"Since when did you even dare to think that you'll win this race against me?"

"You—"

"Save your breath," Edmund rolled his eyes. "It's race time!"

Edmund, who was already on his horse, indicated Tawny to mount unto hers. Tawny scowled and said, "You know, I'm getting tired of this. You dare me to race you and I end up getting creamed."

"You and Lucy race too, don't you?"

"Yes," Tawny said after mounting her horse. She perfected it after almost a year's time. "But it's a friendly race. After Lucy wins it, she says I'll do better next time. But when you win over me, you always act so arrogant!"

Edmund sighed dramatically, "You just can't catch up with my skills."

Tawny patted Gregory's neck irritably. Edmund smirked and urged his horse forward.

"This will be our starting point," said Edmund. "And that tree over there…do you see that? With those green apples? That will be our finishing point. Alright? Come on!"

And the race began. Tawny and Edmund were racing neck and neck at the start of the little competition.

"Is that all you got?" Edmund said confidently. "I'm better at this, face it!"

Tawny ignored him and gripped harder on the horse's reins. Edmund seemed to slow down a bit. This was unnoticed by Tawny, who was now firing up with determination and the desire to avoid another defeat. Tawny reached the tree and slowed down Gregory to take a look at Edmund. He arrived just a few seconds after her.

"I win?" said Tawny unbelievably.

Edmund smiled, "Impossible as it may seem, yes. You win our race."

"Really?"

"Yes you did! Come on, let's rest, I'm tired."

Tawny hesitated for a while, "You let me win, didn't you?"

"No," Edmund said. "What makes you think that? I swear I didn't."

Tawny can't stop beaming for her victory. It was her first time to defeat Edmund in a race. She didn't know what happened, but she was just happy. Insanely happy. Tawny and Edmund sat down under the tree's shade while the horses grazed a few distances from them. Edmund started munching on a green apple which he picked from the tree, and offered one to Tawny.

"You know," Edmund started, after swallowing a big bite of apple. "You're really improving."

Tawny smiled as she stared blankly at the grass.

"Remembering you when you first mounted a horse was purely hilarious!" he said. "Do you remember that?"

Tawny looked at him, laughed and said, "Of course I did."

Edmund sighed, "Two years, huh?"

"What about it?"

"So much has happened in these two years. And so many afternoons you spent here in the fields to practice riding, and yet, this would be the first time you ever won a race against me."

Tawny's mind was filled with memories of her two years in Narnia. And so did Edmund's. Soon enough, they found themselves talking about the past events.

"Oh, so you remember the pony too?" Tawny said.

"It chewed off my pants," Edmund said. "How could I forget?"

The pony they were talking about was a gift for Prince Corin of Archenland for his thirteenth birthday, approximately a year ago.

"Did he like your present?"

"Oh yes, he did," Edmund answered. "Oh yeah, I almost forgot."

"What is it?"

"Corin invited us for a week's stay at Anvard for his fourteenth birthday. He asks us all to come, including you, Tawny—"

"Oh," Tawny said hesitantly. "I wouldn't want to—"

"—be a bother? Oh come on, you've been a bother to us for two years. Honestly, we wouldn't even notice."

Tawny looked at Edmund indignantly, and before she could say something, Edmund quickly said, "You'll love it there."

"A week?"

"Yes, a week! And don't worry too much. You won't get stuck with me there. Lucy will come. Plus you'll get to meet Prince Corin. He's mischievous, yes, but he is fun to be with."

"Will Peter and Susan come?"

"Peter will only stay for 3 days. After that he'll go back here at Cair Paravel and prepare his troops for the far north. Giants, you know."

"Oh right, I heard him talking to Oreius about that before dinner yesterday. How about Susan?"

"Susan can't. She's expecting a Calormene messenger from Prince Rabadash. You remember that lizard-face, didn't you?"

"Oh don't be so mean."

"Well, that Rabadash, he's not exactly charming, isn't he? Anyways, remember that Calormene messenger's last visit 2 weeks ago?"

"Who? The one who brought Susan the necklace made of jade from Prince Rabadash?"

"Yes, he said another messenger might be sent for an invitation to Calormen."

"Oh don't tell me she'll accept that invitation and go there?" Tawny said.

"She has to."

"But it's dreadful there!" Tawny stomped her fist on the grass.

"I'm going with her. I don't like my sister going there without me, especially without Peter. I guess he'll still be busy with those Giants on the North. I don't like the idea of Rabadash having my sister alone within his premises."

"You don't like him that much, don't you?"

"Oh, I love him!" Edmund said sarcastically, but in a tone that Tawny assumed to be disgust.

The two sat in silence, both deep in thought. After some time Edmund stood up and said that they should go back inside. They rode their horses towards the stable and left them to the care of a jolly faun. Tawny and Edmund separated ways when they were inside Cair Paravel.

"Congratulations again," Edmund said before they parted. "I'm looking forward for a rematch. Don't forget."

Tawny smiled, "I'm guessing that my win is just luck, so don't expect too much next time."

Tawny walked ahead on the corridors leading to her room. Edmund stared at her until she turned a corner. He felt this weird churning sensation inside his stomach…the same feeling he's been having for a couple of months running. He smiled widely. It feels nice to see that Tawny was very much happy after winning the race. Little did she know that Edmund did let Tawny win.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_


	14. Tawny's Flashback

_Acknowledgements go to aravis riddle, accioedwardtnp and lasaraleenLockhart for the helps in the plot. I love you TNP friends! Thanks so much also to my rocking reviewers!_

_Chapter 13_

* * *

Tawny lied down on her bed and stared at the ceiling. It became the habit of hers. Her mind was filled with the Calormene Prince's visit in Narnia, about some year ago…

………………_Flashback………………_

"Tawny!" called Lucy as she found her friend walking by the beach. "Come on! We need to get changed!"

"What for? Tawny asked.

"Prince Rabadash is arriving today! Don't you remember?"

"Oh right!"

"Come on!" Lucy grabbed Tawny's arm and the two dashed inside the castle.

"Your dress is already laid on your bed, and your shoes are also prepared. Is it okay with you if you will fix your own hair?"

"Yes, I guess so…" replied Tawny.

She reached her bedroom as Lucy went to hers. There she found a soft shade of a red dress that reached the floor. Beside her dress was a matching pair of shoes Tawny locked her door and went to dress. After putting on her rather heavy clothing, she put on her shoes and snatched her brush and untangled her hair. After trying desperately to tie her hair up, she gave in and let her light brown locks flow on her back (Lucy usually fixed her hair in a braid or else in an elegant bun). Tawny looked at herself in the mirror and she didn't like it. She endured a long time wearing dresses every day, and they were enough. But a gown? That was the limit. If truth be told, she disliked them. At first she had fun, with all their billowing effects and such, but Tawny, eventually, can't stand it. She usually had a hard time wearing those dresses. She missed wearing her slave boy clothes. She opened the doors thinking of going to Lucy's bedroom to see if she was finished. On the corridors, she bumped on something. Tawny looked up (for she was staring at the hems of her floor-length dress and making complaints in her mind) and found Edmund having a smirk on his powdered face.

"Is that powder on you?" said Tawny.

"Is that a gown on you?" Edmund spoke. "Oh you look like a darling lady!" Edmund mocked Tawny, as he walked around her to take a better look.

"I need to go," said Tawny, very irritated.

"Where?"

"Lucy's room,"

"I'll come with you," Edmund said. He walked on behind Tawny. She looked different. Of course Edmund always saw Tawny wearing a dress, but she looked different now.

The two entered Lucy's room and there they found her sitting on her bed, talking to Peter, who was standing.

"I know," said Lucy. "He sounds pretty arrogant to me."

"Who are you talking about?" Edmund asked. "Is it the lizard-face?"

"Ed," Peter said. "Prince Rabadash, not lizard-face."

"Well what's the difference? Honestly, I find none."

"Oh Tawny, you look gorgeous!" Lucy exclaimed after seeing her friend.

Tawny felt her cheeks flush. "I'm wearing draperies. What's gorgeous about that?" Tawny licked her lips embarrassingly.

"Tawny, it looks perfect on you!"

"No it doesn't," Edmund said casually.

"Shut up, Ed," Lucy snapped.

"I think I better go outside," Peter said. "Susan and I and some Narnian knights will be waiting outside for the Calormene Company. You three better go to the Great Hall."

Peter went out, leaving the three in the room.

"Lizard-face is coming," Edmund whispered to Lucy dramatically, as of a tone that frightens someone. "Lucy Pevensie, are you afraid?"

"Not as much as you," and Lucy rolled her eyes.

"Okay," Edmund returned to his normal way of speaking. "You don't need to let loose of your attitude on me. Remember what our dear sister Susan said to us earlier," – he cleared his throat exaggeratedly and said in a mocking high-pitched voice of a woman—"_Now, you be polite to our guests, especially Prince Rabadash. No funny business, whatsoever!_"

"Yes, I do. And I don't need reminding of that, unlike you."

Tawny just stared at Edmund.

"What?" Edmund said.

"Nothing," Tawny looked away innocently. Edmund didn't; he just continually gazed at Tawny.

"Sire," something tugged at Edmunds pants, making Edmund take his eyes off Tawny and look down. It was Nuttail. "The High King said that your Majesties and Tawny should be at the Great Hall right now."

"Oh right," Edmund mumbled. "Well come on, we need to go." He said to his sister and Tawny.

The valiant blows of the trumpets sounded throughout the Great Hall of Cair Paravel. Edmund and Lucy stood firmly on the dais. Edmund looked really bored, like there were lots of things he wanted to do than welcome a sick lizard-face from Calormen inside their home. Lucy, meanwhile, hid her notions perfectly with a bright smile that no one would do flawlessly. A few Talking Beasts were present to greet the visitors because Queen Susan insisted on having a quiet dinner party. Tawny stood just beside the dais as the trumpets ended their signal. The doors of the Great Hall opened, and Oreius entered first, then Peter and Susan, and between them was a dark-skinned man with clothes that Tawny vividly recognized. It was the apparel of a high-ranked Calormene. Behind them were fierce-looking Calormene soldiers, about 10 or more of them, who looked like they never smiled.

Lucy and Edmund stepped down the stairs of the dais to go near the new arrivals so they can greet them. As Edmund passed Tawny, he whispered, "He's the lizard-face."

Introductions were made, and when King Peter beckoned Tawny forward, she automatically stepped backward and prepared herself to runaway. But she saw Susan's face. No one can resist her pretty eyes, and Tawny had just to give in so as not to disappoint the Queen. Rabadash learned about Tawny's story: her being a slave. Tawny didn't feel really comfortable with the Calormene guests as all of them sat down on the grand table in the Dining Hall.

Edmund, meanwhile, played murderously with his steak as he saw the way Rabadash looked at his sister: there was a glint in his eyes that told Edmund no romantic meaning. The glint was insatiable desire. After dinner, the soldiers were lead to their quarters so they can rest, while the Pevensies and the Calormene Prince stayed inside a big sitting room to chat. Tawny went to bed, while a disagreeable image of Prince Rabadash clung to her thoughts. _If that is the man who courts Susan, _thought Tawny. _I don't know what to say._

The next days that came by were pure torture to Edmund. The Calormene soldiers were rowdy and abusive of the warm accommodations that Narnia is providing them. Worst of it, they would get drunk. Rabadash showed courtesy but it was absolutely obvious that it was only a façade to attract his sister.

The two weeks of the Prince's stay in Narnia were finally over and Edmund can now eat, sleep and live his day without cursing under his breath at every sight of the Calormenes inside Cair Paravel. It was also a relief for Tawny because now she can ride her horse freely in the Training Fields, for during the Calormene's stay, they used the fields for pointless training. Lucy's smile was brighter and happier than ever. All was well, and the three didn't ever want to have Calormenes stay with them. Ever again.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_


	15. Edmund's Flashbacks

_Thanks to reviewers Night Rise, Glossip Girl 101, aims5 esp. to my peeps lasaraleenLockhart, accioedwardtnp, and aravis riddle.....double esp. to accioedwardtnp and aravis riddle... for helping me with the minor fluff....OH WAIT! YOU DO NOT CALL IT MINOR FLUFF! It's called __**ATTEMPTED ICKY FLUFF**__. I'm a hopeless fluffic._

_Chapter 14_

* * *

If you think that Tawny was the only one who spent a little of her time flashbacking, then no. Edmund sat on the warm sand of the beach. He watched the waves crash to the shore as he beamed widely for reasons unknown to the young king's mind. This _smile _was not new to him. He had been smiling that _smile _for some time now. But of course, King Edmund the Just didn't notice that the smile on his face, and the sparkle in his eyes, were because of Tawny Harper.

Edmund sat in a happy kind of silence as he let his thoughts wander through the times when he and Tawny were together……..

………………_.Series of Flashbacks………………_

Edmund found out that Tawny "damaged" a book. The book I am speaking of is the one entitled _The Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve: The Children Who Surmounted the Frozen Supremacy of the White Witch_. That was the book that Tawny drooled on when she fell asleep. If you have read Chapters 9 and 10, then surely, you know what I'm talking about. When Edmund opened the book on that drooled page, he saw it all crinkly, for that's what would usually happen when paper gets wet.

"Harper!" shouted Edmund as he carried the heavy book and banged it unto the table where Tawny and Lucy were playing chess.

"You called my last name." Tawny said.

"What did you do to this book?" Edmund asked, fuming.

"What?" And after seeing _The Sons of Adam and the Daughters of Eve: The Children Who Surmounted the Frozen Supremacy of the White Witch_ turned on the page where Tawny dribbled on, all she could say was, "Oh…" with a worried face to match it.

"'Oh' is right! What in the world did you do?"

"Ed, calm down. It was an accident. She fell asleep and her—"

"Don't tell me she drooled on it?" Edmund said exasperatedly.

"Oh what a—"

"Look, I'm sorry," Tawny said as she stood up. "I didn't mean too. Actually, it's hard to gain control of your dripping saliva once you're asleep."

"Are you trying to be funny?" Edmund asked with furrowed brows. "You think that acting like a slobbering dog is funny?"

"Is it working?" Tawny said with a sheepish smile. She was not at all offended when Edmund called her a slobbering dog, for she was used to all his empty and childish insults.

"No, it's not!"

Lucy just sat there, having a smile on her face. _Well, I know they're arguing, _thought Lucy. _But they just look so cute!_

"Are you going to banish me from the library?" said Tawny.

"No, I'll let you off with a warning."

Tawny smiled brightly at Edmund, which he couldn't resist returning with a small smile. Edmund was obviously having pointless mood swings.

(a/n: Got the idea from accioedwardtnp…..I'm not that good with fluff…maybe if she wrote that certain flashback, then it would've been four times better because she's really good with all those.)

Edmund also vividly remembered a night when he went to the kitchens to sneak a midnight snack. He held a chamberstick on his hands and tiptoed right down to the kitchens. He almost dropped his chamberstick when he saw someone. That someone was Tawny.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund said breathlessly. "You scared me out of my wits!"

"King Edmund the Just, scared?" Tawny mocked with an amused smile on her face.

Edmund straightened up and placed the chamberstick on a nearby table.

"What are you doing here?" Edmund repeated, and this time, his tone was casual.

"Oh…er…I was, uh, sleepwalking?" Edmund raised an eyebrow. Tawny saw that he didn't buy it. She sighed, "I was going to eat. You caught me."

She dropped the tangerine she was holding behind her back.

"I was going to eat too," Edmund laughed. "Want to share a midnight snack with yours truly?"

"As tempting as it sounds," Tawny joked. "I'll pass. I think that your Majesty would like to have the food all to him."

"I'm not a insatiably gluttonous selfish young king, don't worry."

They ate the night away. Edmund felt…curiously inexplicable.

He was at the Training Fields, finding a peaceful spot with no Calormene soldiers present. (a/n: this flashback takes place during the visit of Rabadash) Lizard-face was too busy ogling at Edmund's sister inside Cair Paravel. Edmund knew how uncomfortable Susan was each time Rabadash would look at her. Who wouldn't be uncomfortable? A lizard-face is staring at you! But Susan was much too nice to punch Rabadash in the face for his bizarre icky stares, unlike what Edmund would most likely to do. He sat in a rock, leaned on it, and kept his eyes closed, shaking away his annoyed self. 'Annoyed' was an understatement. Just then, he heard a familiar voice that made his insides squirm with inexplicable commotion.

"No, really, sir. I'm contented with staying footed on the ground."

"But I insist," said a disgustingly sweet voice. "Adrun, my horse…he's very friendly."

Edmund stood up, as his eyes gain focus, and he saw a very self-conscious smile on Tawny's red face.

"Please…really, I don't want to—"

"But I heard you are currently practicing horseback riding," replied the Calormene soldier in the same voice that made Edmund retch on his mind. "Why not let me help you with it?"

"No, I…"

"Sorry," Edmund said, startling Tawny. Her face brightened up when she saw Edmund speak behind the Calormene soldier. "I'm _her_ mentor." Edmund emphasized the word 'her'.

"I'm sorry, sire." The Calormene bowed humbly. "If you don't mind I'll leave now."

"Yeah, sure."

The Calormene left.

"I owe you a lot," Tawny sighed after the soldier was out of earshot. "He wouldn't stop with me."

"It seemed to me that you were rather enjoying his company." Edmund said with no hint of humor.

"No I wasn't!"

"You should've seen your face; it was red all over." Edmund felt a peculiar urge to shout and runaway from Tawny. No, he wasn't angry…he was _almost_ angry. He didn't feel like being nice to Tawny now.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Tawny.

"Just leave," Edmund mumbled.

"If you say so," Tawny was about to leave when Edmund said in a loud voice.

"Just leave so you can come after that Calormene soldier and make him help you with the horse riding, when obviously I've been doing a great job!"

Tawny whirled around to face him, "Why do you act like that? Didn't you see that I didn't like his presence anymore than you don't like that lizard-face and his cronies around you kingdom? You act so immature! Why don't you keep all your angst to yourself?"

"Me? Immature?"

"Yes you!"

"Well, while I am being immature, you're being rather…rather…alluring to that soldier!" Edmund said, pointing the direction in which the Calormene soldier went.

"Alluring? I was not trying to allure anybody! Honestly, you have issues!"

They stared at each other's eyes for a few moments, until Tawny smiled suspiciously and said in a voice that stiffened Edmund, "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What?" Edmund spat.

"I can see it, green-eyed king!" Tawny teased as she beamed at Edmund.

Edmund tried to walk away but Tawny blocked his tracks. "I was just joking."

"Yeah, funny. My sides are splitting." Edmund replied gloomily.

"Hey, hey," Tawny said in a gentle voice, still grinning. "Don't worry, I disliked every inch of that Calormene what's-his-name. He was so much clingy! He thought his charms would work on me."

"Well, did his charms work on you?"

"No, I have a good taste." Tawny smiled. "I can't wait for them to leave this place!"

"So do I," Edmund felt his negative feelings float away and a rejuvenated kind of happiness flowed inside his body. He looked at Tawny. "You know I wasn't jealous."

"Whatever you say," Tawny said. "You're not still angry at me, aren't you?"

"I wasn't angry at you," said Edmund. _As hard as I try I couldn't,_ he added silently in his mind.

Tawny grinned.

"Hey," Edmund hesitated for a bit but continued all the same. "Why don't we just go to the library and…read, so lizard-face's men wouldn't cross our ways."

"Best suggestion in the history of suggestions," and together they went to "read" in the library, when in truth, all they did there was make fun of the pictures and long titles of the library books.

………………End of Flashback………………

Edmund felt his intestines fidget and twist with this elated feeling heaven knows whence it came from. A few other past events entered his thoughts and he sat there, on the sand, watching the waves roll. Honestly, I would like to tell all those flashbacks about Tawny, but we better leave King Edmund alone with his very much amused thoughts.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_


	16. Arriving at Archenland

_Chapter 15_

* * *

"We received the message today," said Peter during dinner.

"What message, Pete?" Edmund asked.

"The invitation for Calormene," Susan replied.

"Oh don't tell me…" Lucy said ominously.

"Yes, Prince Rabadash has scheduled our visit in Tashbaan," Susan informed. "We will head for the south after visiting our friend Corin."

"Can't we just go to Corin and _not_go to lizar—" Peter gave Lucy a warning look "—I mean, Rabadash?"

"No," said Susan. "Prince Rabadash has invited us warmly in his home."

"Oh Su," Edmund said as he rolled his eyes. "When will you realize that Rabadash is not entirely what he seems like."

"He's just being kind to us, and we're going to return that kindness with politeness. Besides, why don't you like him?"

"Susan, he's just being nice because he fancies you!"

"What have you got against him, Ed?" asked Peter rather amused. Peter didn't like Rabadash but he knows where he should stand.

"First he is from Calormen, and in Calormen—"

"Yes, yes," Lucy said irksomely. "You told us that loads of times already! Most Calormenes are vile because they keep slaves—"

"Exhibit A!" Edmund pointed to Tawny, who was listening silently to the Pevensies' discussion.

She swallowed the roast beef she was chewing and said, "Me?"

"Yes, you," Edmund said to Tawny. He then turned to his siblings, "They do not put much justice to their slaves. They treat them like animals—"

Lucy sighed audibly and said to Tawny, "Justice is his strength and weakness."

"Cool down, Ed," said Peter. "As much as I am not at ease when I know that my siblings are going to that territory without me, I have to agree with Susan. You should all go."

"You're not coming with us?" Susan asked.

"The trouble with the Giants in the Northern Mountains might take a long time to settle." Peter explained.

"Well that's just a perk!" Edmund said sarcastically. "Peter's not going to be with us."

"Oh, please, let us not talk about this dreadful thing about Calormen," Lucy said. "Let's just talk about Corin and his birthday! Oh do let's!"

"Su," said Peter. "Since you already received the messenger from Calormen, can't you come to Corin's ball?"

"I beg you don't," Edmund said to Peter. "Don't let Susan come! She'll just go on terrorizing about Corin's birthday plans! Remember last year? Corin didn't talk to Susan for a solid two days because of—"

"I don't need reminders of that, Ed." Susan said. "I just thought that cinnamon rolls were better pastries than hot-cross buns. I didn't know that King Lune was allergic to cinnamon."

"Is Corin really that…sensitive?" Tawny asked.

"Oh no, he just likes things to go his way." Answered Lucy.

"So he's a brat," Tawny concluded.

"No, he's just a pain in the arse," Edmund corrected. "But we do love him all the same."

"Yes," Peter interjected. "Just as much as we love you, although you're a bigger pain in the arse."

"In that I have to agree," said Edmund offhandedly. Tawny snorted.

"So, you can go, Susan?" Peter continued.

"I'm afraid I cannot," Susan said. Edmund whispered a silent jubilant 'yes' that only Tawny saw.

"Why?" Lucy asked.

"I'm planning certain arrangements,"

"For instance, dresses, shoes, all that girl stuff?" teased Peter as he grinned.

Susan blushed a bit, "Possibly…"

"Women," whispered Edmund.

Preparations for the journey to Archenland were going on in Cair Paravel. They were about to take a few Narnian friends with them. They left in a Saturday morning and arrived in the afternoon. King Lune welcomed them in the Anvard gates with a few of his soldiers and Archenlandish lords and nobilities in salute to the visitors from Narnia.

"Ah!" exclaimed King Lune with open arms and twinkling jolly eyes. "Here you are dearies! Help them dismount from their horses, please." He addressed to his soldiers, but before they could assist the visitors, Peter, Edmund, Lucy and Tawny landed on the ground.

"Well, I shouldn't underestimate our friends' skill with horses," King Lune said with a chuckle.

"King Lune," Peter greeted as he shook hands with the king. "Pleasure to be your guests—"

King Lune gave Peter a tight bear-hug before you could even say "pernickety". "No, no dear boy! The pleasure is all mine…and Corin's."

Lucy hugged King Lune as well. Tawny saw how good of a king and father King Lune was. Actually, she already saw it when the gypsies were in Archenland. She was a little familiar with the lands of Archenland but she has never stepped on Anvard.

"Oh, King Edmund!" said King Lune with his arms wide.

"Oh no, a hand shake will do," Edmund reached out for his hand, and the King of Archenland grabbed it, but pulled him straight away into a big embrace.

"Heigh-ho! That was jovial!" said King Lune enthusiastically. "And is this your friend you've been telling me about in the letters?" He added when he saw Tawny.

Tawny beamed at the king, embarrassed. She thought it awkward if the king would embrace her as well.

"Ah, so you are the girl from the gypsies of Calormen? I've seen you before, right? When we invited your company to perform in one of our celebrations? Well, I mighty thought that you are a young lad, but here you are! Standing right in front of me, looking a right gorgeous lady! I guess that a hug would be too awkward for a first formal introduction? Yes, well, maybe a hand shake would do."

Tawny stretched her hand and King Lune shook it gently. _Wow_, thought Tawny. _He's a mind reader._

"Well," said King Lune. "All of us better go inside now. Don't worry about your things and horses, my people will take care of that."

They all went inside while introductions were made between Tawny and the nobilities and the lords of Archenland: Dar and Darrin, Cole and Colin, Tran, and Shar. There was no need of introducing the Pevensies with the nobilities because they have already met during their past visits. They stayed in the King's sitting room and talked about things. Tawny seemed to like it more and more each minute she stayed in Anvard.

"No," someone said so suddenly who busted out from the door. "I don't like carnation pink for the curtains of my ball! I want something manly, something bold… how about forest green? Or…or royal blue! How about dark red? Oh wait I know! I want periwinkle!"

"But sire," said a man carrying papers and a fountain pen on his hands. "Periwinkle is not manly or bold."

"Corin! My son!" said King Lune. He and the Pevensies stood up. Tawny imitated them.

"Father," said Corin. "I've seen our guests have arrived! Oh Lucy, there you are! And Peter! And Edmund! And Sus—you're not Susan."

"Son, Queen Susan cannot come. She's terribly sorry. She needs preparations before going to Tashbaan."

"Oh, then who is she?"

"Tawny Harper," said Edmund. Tawny did a gauche curtsy.

"Oh, a new friend!" exclaimed Corin. "But I'm busy right now, so maybe I can talk to you later." He then turned to the man with the many papers. "Alright, cross out the periwinkle. Of course I was just joking! I want royal blue. Yes, yes royal blue. Oh wait, father, I came here to ask you something, I almost forgot. Should I order for chocolate pudding or a chocolate cake?"

"Whichever you wish son," said Lune merrily.

Corin pondered for a moment, nodded his head and went out of the sitting room talking animatedly to the man with so many papers.

"So that was Prince Corin," Tawny mumbled.

King Lune chuckled, "A right mischievous lad he is. And handsome too, eh? I do not question his parentage one bit…" King Lune laughed once more. "Well I guess you were all tired from your journey. You can do as you please, but before that, Fulton may show you your rooms. Fulton?"

An Archenlander approached them, bowed, and led the way to the guest chambers. Next to Narnia, Tawny felt that this was home.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_


	17. To the Woods

_Chapter 16_

* * *

The next morning was absolutely refreshing. Tawny and Lucy insisted on staying in one room. Lucy said it would be a great opportunity for a "girl-to-girl" bonding time, whatever that is. If by girl-to-girl, Lucy meant talking about archery and horseback riding and what hair colour would fit Peter's head if he was to wear a green nightgown. But after those silly talks (which lasted for only more or less than ten minutes), the two girls fell immediately to a deep and peaceful slumber, and it was all the doing of the short journey. After a sumptuous breakfast with the Archenland King (Corin was having a lie-in), all four of them met the ball organizer, Thor, to discuss Corin's Birthday Celebration.

"First," said Thor, "will be the introduction of our special guests, such as our friends from the North," – he nodded politely to the Pevensies and Tawny – "and then introduction of our celebrant, Prince Corin."

"Someone said my name?" Corin emerged from the room next door.

"Your Highness," Thor welcomed. "We were just conversing about your birthday gala."

"Oh, then," said Corin. "Continue. Where were you?"

"Just the beginnings, sire."

And, so, they talked about the birthday ball, until lunch. After lunch, the visitors were allowed to roam around Anvard with Corin. Corin was told of Tawny's adventures by Lucy.

"Oh, marvelous!" Corin exclaimed. "She was a Calormene slave? Absolutely neat!"

"Not so much," Edmund said grimly. "Why don't you try to be a Calormene dog? Do you think you would like it?"

"Who knows?" Corin said. "How was it, Tawny?"

"What?" Tawny said. "Oh, the slavery. Well, it was—"

"Horrible." Edmund interrupted. "It was horrible, wasn't it?"

"Edmund," Peter said. "You don't have to sound like a law book right now."

"In genera it was horrible," Tawny shrugged. "But there are really some parts that I liked. I got to travel from one place to another."

"But they get to order you around and not treat you fairly," Edmund said. Tawny looked at him somewhere in disbelief and annoyance.

"Don't mind him, Tawny," Corin said. "He's just being himself. Didn't you really like horseback riding?" He suddenly changed the subject.

"Oooh, yes she does!" Lucy squealed. "Tawny, oh do come, there's a clearing outside, we could ride!"

"Sure," and they left King Peter and King Edmund.

"Kids," Edmund said as he shook his head.

"It takes one to know," Peter laughed. "If anyone looks for me,"—("Who wants to look for you?" Edmund said.) – "I'll be talking to King Lune and the Archenland Lords. It's a matter about adults you wouldn't understand."

"_It's a matter about adults you wouldn't understand," _Edmund mocked as his brother left him. "Oh sure," he hollered, "Go talk to grownups about chest hairs and how to grow more of them!"

Edmund walked on to follow the people he called "kids" going to the clearing. When he got there, he saw Lucy, Corin and Tawny riding their horses. Well, actually, Corin was riding a pony. He watched from afar as Tawny laughed and cry joyful words. His insides gave a somersault. He wiped his forehead, even though there wasn't any sweat. He just felt restless. He was about to turn back to the Archenland castle when someone called out his name.

"Edmund," it was Lucy who spoke. "Care to join us?"

Edmund reeled around to find Lucy catching her breath (still on her horse) and Tawny and Corin coming up behind Lucy.

"No thanks," Edmund said, trying to sound bitter.

"What now? You're being tart because we left you, and apparently Peter left you too," Tawny said.

Edmund bit his lip gallingly. "Where's my horse?"

Lucy smiled widely. "He's at the stables, where else?"

(a/n: I didn't dare use Philip, Edmund's Talking Horse, because I want to keep close with C.S. Lewis's concept of Talking Beasts. He said in the book that Talking Horses would only permit themselves to carry humans on their backs during wars)

Edmund got his chestnut horse and trotted beside Tawny while Lucy and Corin ran wild.

"I knew you would ride with us," Tawny said. Edmund didn't answer. "Why am I not getting one of your classical retorts?"

"You want a classical retort?" Edmund said.

"No, I was just asking," Tawny replied, smirking.

"Do you want to race?" Edmund said so suddenly. "You have nothing to fear. You won once already, didn't you?"

"Once is once," Tawny said looking down. "That was by luck. Compared to you, you won—"

"A gazillion times, I know," Edmund chortled. "But, hey, luck may ride with you today."

"Alright, let's race,"

Edmund didn't say anything specific, just "Go straight ahead and whoever finishes first is the winner". Of course, Tawny hasn't got the slightest clue as where the race finishes. She just went straight ahead, eager to win, and forward she went. She was out of the clearing and into the forest. What Edmund really meant was this: He wanted to race and the finishing point of the race was just before they enter the forest. I think the blame is on Edmund, for he didn't make his race instructions clear. So we go back to Tawny now.

She raced on forward and forward and forward. She didn't look back, but when she realized how silly it is to gallop in a forest, when you know you're in a race but don't know where the end of the race was, Tawny stopped. "Whoa!" said she. "Oh Gregory, where's Edmund?" She looked around and peeled her ears to hear the smallest noise, but no sound of horse's hooves or Edmund's voice was heard.

"What now?" Tawny worried. She dismounted her horse and gave Gregory a carrot from her pocket. "Where do we go now?"

She decided to ride back. If she went straight forward from the clearing to here, then maybe if she will ride straight backward from where she was standing, she'll reach the clearing in no time. "Oh yes! We're not lost after all!" She rode back, feeling very much confident. But after a few minutes, she wasn't quite sure of her conviction now. She held unto faith, but it got diminished and diminished by each step Gregory took.

"Oh dear, oh dear!" Tawny said, stopping once more. "But I thought if I'd go this way…the clearing is there, and maybe if I….no, of course, I'm not lost. Maybe I am—oh forget it!" She got down from Gregory again, and pulled his reins and hooked it to a branch of a nearby tree. She sat down and thought if Edmund and the others were looking for her.

This is what happened in the clearing as Tawny ventured into the forest. Edmund got surprised when he saw Tawny go right in the woods. He stopped and called out her name. But when Tawny gave no hint upon hearing Edmund, he rode after her. Edmund reached the forest, but Tawny was nowhere to be seen.

"She rides fast," Edmund thought.

He galloped briskly, searching for Tawny, but there was not a single sign of her. He went back to the clearing and called Lucy and Corin.

"She what?" Lucy said after hearing Edmund's story. "Come on, we need to find her."

"Don't you think she'll probably just appear maybe later," Edmund tried not to sound like he was panicking. "After all, it's just the forest."

"Oh the stupid girl!" Corin said as if he was older that Tawny. "We had a soldier once who was ordered to roam the woods, but it took him more or less than three days to come and find his way back here."

Edmund exhaled a big breath. "Alright, she's lost."

"Oh come on! Quick!" Lucy said.

Edmund told Corin to inform a few of Archenland soldiers to come and search with them. The searching party separated themselves into groups of two.

Tawny fell asleep, and when she woke, she couldn't tell if it was still daytime or nighttime already, for a thick canopy of trees lay above her. She looked at Gregory, who was eating grass quietly.

"Is eating the entire thing you could do?" Tawny said. Tawny pursed her lips when she remembered Edmund. Tawny got up and caressed Gregory's head. "Well, I guess we should move now. No? Alright, maybe we should stay here. It would be easier for them to find us if we stayed on one spot. That is, if ever they are searching for us now."

In truth, it was nighttime already, and it was getting colder and colder by the minute. Tawny sneezed and huddled closer to the tree she was sitting on. "Shame you're not a Dancing Tree," Tawny said quietly. "You could've helped me reach my way back."

Edmund was searching with one of the Archenland soldiers. It has been hours and no one has given the sign yet. The searching party all agreed that if ever one of the groups found Tawny, they would sound a horn. Edmund never thought that his anxiety could reach this far. His throat was aching from all the shouting he has been doing.

"Tawny!" he screamed.

"Sire, what if she's not here in this part of the forest?" asked the Archenland soldier.

"Well, then curse Susan's pink-colored dresses, let's keep on looking for Tawny! Tawny, where are you?" He continued to call.

It was so cold now that Tawny wished to bury herself underground to keep warm. She tried building a fire, but all the twigs were damp because of the humidity. Gregory seemed to be doing just fine. Tawny was wiping her nose after a stifled sneeze when she heard two people shouting her name. It was Corin and Lucy. Tawny immediately stood up, snuffled, and shouted back.

"I'm here," she yelled. "Lucy, Corin, I'm here!"

Tawny heard hooves, and after a few moments, Lucy and Corin appeared before her with their horses. They both got down.

"Oh Tawny!" Lucy said as she embraced Tawny. "We've been looking for you!"

"I say," said Corin. "what fun adventures you must had!"

Tawny sneezed. "Oh poor you!" Lucy said. "You've been out here! It's freezing! Come on! We must get you back. Oh Corin, blow the horn."

Corin blew it half-heartedly. "You mean," he said after blowing it for a few long seconds, "that we're going back? But I want to stay here!"

"Oh sure! Stay here and freeze to death."

"It isn't that cold! I can manage!"

"Corin, I'm older than you—"

"Fine, fine! We're going back." Corin mounted his pony. Lucy smiled at her triumph. She helped Tawny mount on her horse, for Tawny was gradually increasing her sneezes, and they set off.

Upon reaching the clearing, Tawny saw a few Archenland soldiers, King Lune, High King Peter, and Edmund waiting for them. When everyone saw that Lucy and Corin has got Tawny, they came closer.

"She's freezing," Lucy said. Edmund tried to remove his coat to wrap it around Tawny, only, there was no coat to remove.

"Get her inside," Peter said.

"Your room has been prepared with a delightful fire in the fireplace. Don't worry." King Lune said merrily. Tawny couldn't help smiling to his fatherly features.

"Prepare some soup," Lucy suggested.

"Thank you, really," Tawny replied. "But I don't –ah…ah…I don't—achoo!"

"Oh come on," Lucy said as she accompanied Tawny inside the castle.

"Way to go Ed," Peter said mordantly.

"How is it my fault? I've only proposed a race, and she went right through the woods. Is it my fault that the girl has poor common sense?"

King Lune laughed, "Everything's well! No harm done, well, except Tawny. She has a cold probably, but let us not argue about it. Come on, all you, supper would be waiting."

When Tawny and Lucy reached their room, a merry crackling fire was dancing on the fireplace, just what King Lune had said. Lucy made Tawny lie on her bed and said, "The soup wouldn't probably take that long—"

"Don't bother yourself, Lu; I'm perfectly al—achoo!"

"Yes," Lucy nodded her head. "I can see that."

"Alright, maybe I do have a little cold," Tawny admitted as she pulled her covers tightly around her.

"A little?" Lucy said in incredulity. "You call this a little. Look at your nose! It's redder than a…than a….oh I don't know!" She reached out to check Tawny's temperature. "Oh gosh, Tawny! You have a fever!"

"I don't feel like I have one…" Tawny mumbled.

"I better ask for the soup right away, and I think an herbal tea would do too. What do you like Tawny, chicken soup or vegetable soup or any kind of soup?"

"Surprise me," was all Tawny could say. Lucy went away to talk to the Archenland cook in the kitchens. After minutes, she came back with a tray of hot corn soup, a few slices of bread, and a cup of herbal tea.

"I guess this would do you good," Lucy said happily. "Corn soup, best ever."

"You don't have to treat me like an infant,"

"I know, but it was just so silly of you to go to the forest. What were you thinking?"

"Blame Edmund! He didn't state his instructions well!"

"I've been blaming him all my life, don't worry." They both laughed.

"Lu," said Tawny. "Go on and take your supper now. I can consume food by myself, thank you."

"Sure, I'll go. But when I come back make sure not a single drop of that soup and tea and even a crumble of the bread is left," Lucy smiled.

"Okay," Tawny said.

Lucy went out of their room, leaving the door open. As Lucy walked, Tawny heard her say, "Oh hey, Ed!" And just after that, Edmund came in through the door.

"You look ill," was Edmund's greeting to her.

"It's because I am," Tawny replied.

"Well, it was thick of you to think that we're going to race throughout the forest," he said, sitting on her bed.

"Fine, reprimand me," said Tawny.

"What's that?" Edmund asked, pointing to the soup.

"Corn soup, best ever." Tawny repeated what Lucy told her.

"Lucy?"

"Yeah, Lucy."

"I knew it, when I got sick, she asked the cooks to make corn soup too," Edmund said. "I see you have to drink herbal tea, too. I warn you, it tastes quite horrible."

Tawny took a sip of the tea and immediately spat it back to her cup. "Eugh!"

"Don't say I didn't warn you," Edmund shrugged. "You only have a cold, why do you have to—"

"Cold and fever,"

"Really? You're that much of a weakling?"

"Yeah I am," Tawny said tartly. "Maybe tomorrow, you could try staying in that cold forest for a few hours. Let's see what happens!"

"I have to take the slip for that,"

"Scared you'll get ill too?"

Edmund clenched his hands to a fist. Why was Tawny so challenging? She took everything like it was nothing, like it was a joke. She took her little detour in the woods like it was only a part of mere games. What if she was severely hurt? What if there were wild creatures lurking amidst the forest, waiting for her? She could've been injured. _Why do you even care?_ Edmund told himself silently.

"Are you on shock?" Tawny asked, pulling Edmund out of reverie. He didn't notice, but he was sitting very still with all the actions in his thoughts.

"Rest,"

"What?" Tawny said, confused.

"Just rest tonight," Edmund said as he stood up without looking at her. "Corin said we will have dance rehearsals for the ball tomorrow morning."

"Dance rehearsals?" she repeated rather appalled. "But I'm no good with my feet!"

"The more you need them." And Edmund walked and closed the door, but taking good care to sneak one last look at the frowning Tawny.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_

P.S.: You do know that the word 'herbal' can be pronounced either like this: er-bal, or like this: her-bal. I used the pronunciation without the letter h, so therefore, 'an herbal tea' isn't really wrong (seen from a sentence in the later parts of this chapter). Just saying (:


	18. Dreaming Different Dreams

_Something random. It's just a filler. I think it's funny._

_Chapter 17_

* * *

She finished her soup, tea and bread, and Lucy is sleeping on the bed next to hers. Tawny couldn't sleep, she was feeling much better but still, she couldn't sleep. The look on Edmund's face lingered on her mind and she couldn't get it off: his face tense with what looked like fear or panic or anxiety. Or maybe all of them. Probably more. Tawny judged that when she saw Edmund virtually remove something from his back, he was thinking that he had a coat or some sort, _Maybe to put around me?_ Tawny smiled in the dark, then frowned. No, she mustn't get her hopes up. It was probably a simple gesture; maybe he was just trying to scratch his back. _Oh don't be silly. Don't think of silly thoughts._ In reality, she felt awkward with Edmund after her little escapade that day. Edmund looked almost angry. What has she done wrong this time? _Oh right, I went through the forest. That _is _stupid._

She pushed Edmund's face away and instead thought of the terror she will come to face tomorrow morning: dance rehearsals. _I hope I'm still sick tomorrow, I hope I'm still sick tomorrow_. She thought over and over again. She was slowly dozing off to sleep as she heard a familiar voice in her head, speaking sweetly and softly, mocking and teasing, _You have to dance, sorry. In fact, you'll be my dance partner. _Edmund laughed beautifully in her dreams.

Tawny woke up stiffly that sunup. She was recollecting her dream last night. She dreamt that she was dancing with Gregory in the middle of the forest, then she sneezed and all of a sudden, Edmund was dancing with her. She sneezed again and everything was dark and cold and she felt scared. She tried hopelessly to grope around the pitch-black surroundings but she was too scared to take a step. A light shone brightly behind her; it made her feel warm, and it drowned her fears away. She looked at it and she saw a huge golden figure. It touched her forehead and It smelled something wonderful that made her absolutely feel better. That was when she woke up and she was not ill anymore.

"Wonderful morning, isn't it?" Lucy said from her bed, stretching.

"It definitely is," answered Tawny, who was completely preoccupied with her dream. Whatever that Golden Thing was, it sure made her feel a lot better. But, she has to admit, she is a little crestfallen. Does this mean she has to join the—

"Dance rehearsals!" cried Lucy with sparkling eyes. "Oh today is the dance rehearsals! Please, Tawny, tell me you are feeling well enough to come with us!"

"Er, I don't think I—" Lucy quickly jumped out of bed and placed her hand on Tawny's forehead to check her temperature. Lucy's face brightened up.

"Your temperature is normal again! Maybe you could go to the dance rehearsals?"

Tawny shuddered. "But I—I think I still have a cold. Achoo!" She faked a sneeze. Good thing that it was rather convincing.

"Oh dear," Lucy muttered. "Well, I guess you won't be joining us for breakfast as well. I'll send for soup again." Lucy left the room. She looked sad, and this tore a slight wound in Tawny. She was selfish to pretend to be sick, and this was obviously making her friend sad. Lucy came back with the same meal at a tray, like the night before. She smiled at Tawny, got dressed, and said she'll just take breakfast. Tawny felt very much guilty.

"Good morning everyone," said Lucy as she took her seat round the table.

"What happened to your energy?" asked Edmund. Usually, Lucy would enter the room with a bright smile plastered on her face. And feeling hopeful, he added, "Where's Tawny?"

"She's still sick," she said.

"That's too bad," said King Lune. "How's her fever."

"Oh no, her fever is gone now. But she still has got a bad cold. That's why she can't eat breakfast with us. She can't join us at dance rehearsals too."

Edmund felt slightly down. Subconsciously, he was hoping to get a dance with Tawny that morning.

"Well, lucky for her, isn't it?" Corin said unceremoniously as he spread jam over his toast. "If I had the choice now, I wouldn't attend that dance rehearsal and would forcefully become invisible during the First Dance at the start of the party. But father insists to have a dance where I'll be a part of, so..."

"Why do you find Tawny's misfortunes worthy of your envy?" Edmund remarked unbelievably.

"Oh son," said King Lune in his good-humored tone. "Dances are amazing! In fact, I met your mother in a dance. You might find the half of your heart during the dance tomorrow."

"Father," Corin said, looking his father dully. "I'm turning fourteen; the last thing I need right now is girl cooties."

"You never fail to amuse me," said King Lune.

"Well," Lucy said, finally regaining her cheerful mood. "For sure, there are going to be some Archenland maidens tomorrow night?"

"The whole of Archenland is invited!" King Lune said.

Lucy eyed Peter with a mischievous smile, "I'm going to see to it that you dance with someone at the ball, Peter."

"What?" Peter frowned. He had enough of giggling girls surrounding him and his brother during parties by Susan, batting their eye lashes in hopes for a small conversation and perhaps a dance.

"Oh come on, Pete!"

"Why only me? There's Ed! Go and bug him!"

"That's very brave of you, High King Peter the Magnificent. Turning away from an offer?" said Edmund.

"Well, the offer sounds rather perilous."

"And you were called Magnificent," said Lucy. "I don't care about Edmund! I think he has already plans as whom he's going to take dancing."

Edmund flushed, "Oh shut up, you."

"And who may that be?" asked Peter, perfectly amused.

"You know her, the lovely lady named Nobody. I'm sure you've met her."

"I personally would like to meet her," Corin announced.

"I think he means he's taking _nobody_ to dance, son," said King Lune.

"Oh, father, I know what he meant! I was just joking and being sarcastic!" Corin stomped his foot. "Nobody gets it when I'm joking around! First, Thor and about the periwinkle being a manly hue! And now my own father?"

"Well, it's because you are not funny, Corin," Lucy teased. Corin stuck out his tongue, but proceeded to laugh, anyways.

"Are you implying," Edmund came at Corin's defense, "that you, yourself, are funny, Lu?"

"I suggested no such thing, Ed." Said Lucy coldly.

"Well," Peter spoke to King Lune. "This is enjoyable."

The royalties finished breakfast and they entered the ball room. It was large and circular, with huge glass windows and golden curtains. There was a big door at one side of the room which leads to the Anvard Garden (the ball room was on the ground floor). In the middle of the ball room, there waited Thor and a beautiful woman somewhere in her early thirties.

"Here you are sirs, and milady," he bowed in respect, and so did the woman. "I would all like to introduce you to my wife, Moira." The woman did another curtsy. "She'll be helping us today with the dance rehearsals."

King Lune excused himself, patted the jolly Thor on his back, bowed to Thor's wife, and exited.

"I guess father doesn't enjoy dance rehearsals too, the old hypocrite," Corin whispered to Lucy.

"Find partners all of you, please," Thor said as the King left. "My wife would be glad to be one of your partners."

Corin partnered Moira , and Lucy with Peter, which left Edmund alone.

"Who's my partner?" Edmund said. "Does this mean I could just watch you lot prance around?"

"Not quite, Your Majesty," Thor said, smiling, "For I will be your partner this morning!"

Corin, Peter and Lucy burst out in fits of laughter.

"What?" Edmund's eyes widened. "Couldn't I just—"

"We begin our lessons! First, may the gentlemen please place their right hand on the lady's waist?" said Thor.

"I _am_ the gentleman in our partnership, right?" Edmund asked.

"Yes, of course! Unless you want the other way around?" answered Thor.

"No thanks," Edmund said completely embarrassed.

"Oh, Ed! But I think you would look rather fascinating as a lady!" Peter said.

"Yes, you too," Edmund hesitantly laid his hand on Thor's waist as his peers snickered.

"Lovely, Ed." Said Lucy.

"How charming he looks!" Corin commented.

"Pipe it, shortie!" said the grumpy King Edmund.

"Who're you calling shortie, princess?" and the youngsters laughed even more.

Edmund craned his neck to peer at Corin, "I'm calling you shortie considering the height differences between you and Madame Moira. You barely reach her chin!"

"At least I'm dancing with a woman," said Corin. "where as you..." And he looked at Thor from head to toe. "No offense, Thor."

"None taken, Your Highness," Thor replied with a smile. "Enough bickering. Let's start with the dancing. Oh sire," he addressed Edmund, "you have your hand too low on my back. Could you just hold it higher a bit?"

"Sorry," he reddened, if possible, even more. The room was filled with the laughter of Corin, Peter and Lucy. This wouldn't have happened if that idiot of a girl wasn't sick, then he should've gotten her as his rehearsal partner. Edmund was infuriated. But there was probably a deeper meaning of Edmund's anger, something more than getting humiliated. Maybe because of disappointment? But disappointment of what? Tawny's absence? Her condition right now?

_Edmund get a grip, _a voice inside the young king's mind said. _It's just a simple cold. Plus, you're only in a rehearsal! The ball is tomorrow and you might get a chance to take her for a spin._

Thor instructed directions: Right foot in, step forward, step side left, spin you partner…..and so on. Edmund merely acted like a puppet, for he was having a battle with the mysterious voice in his brain that resembled his.

_No!_ he replied to the voice. _I don't want to dance with her!_

_I said 'take her for a spin', and not dance. _Said the voice in defense. _But it looks like you want to dance with her. Of course you do! If you didn't, then why are you acting like that?_

_Like what? _Edmund furrowed his brows. _Maybe because I'm dancing with a man over here, for crying out loud! Or maybe because everyone is blaming me for Tawny's little adventure in the forest yesterday!_

_No one is blaming you, _said the voice. _No one is blaming anyone. It was just a plain act of stupidity._

_Yes, a plain act of the girl's stupidity!_

_Don't be so harsh Edmund!_

"Argh!" said Edmund.

"What's wrong, Ed?" said Lucy.

"Oh, so now he's being a pirate! Tired of spinning around like a princess?" Corin said. "Argh!" The prince echoed, while hooking his index finger in the air as of a pirate's hook.

"I need rest," he left the ball room abruptly and headed to his quarters. He lied down to his bed and placed a pillow in front of his face, hoping to bury his thoughts. He drifted to sleep.

Edmund was wearing a dress, he was dancing with Thor. The horror of it struck him so much that he ran away from Thor's arms, only to collide with Corin. But there was something different: he was absurdly taller than usual. Corin was growing, and growing, until he reached the ceiling. He ran away from Corin, and went up the stairs, where he found Tawny, dressed in his clothes, _his _clothes! Tawny smiled at him and asked for a dance. He agreed. Next thing he knew, he was wearing his own clothes and Tawny was wearing the dress that Edmund was wearing just moments ago.

Edmund got up and was assured that it was just a dream… a bizarre dream.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_

_Oh right! If any of you are wondering, Corin is turning 14; Lucy is 16; Edmund is 18; Tawny is 18 (a few months younger than Ed, don't care when they were born); Peter is 21; Susan is 20. That's all. Almost forgot...Tawny Harper is NOT blonde, okay? She has light brown hair.....kinda like Hermione's hair color, but not the hair style...just the hair color. _


	19. The Birdbrain and The Dungbrain

_Chapter 18_

* * *

Tawny couldn't help feeling under room arrest anymore. Great, she told herself. This is what you get for missing out the rehearsals. She learned her lesson; she wouldn't be able to live up to her little charade for a long time. So right before lunch, when the dance rehearsals was over, Lucy came in to their room to check on Tawny. She took the chance to inform Lucy that she's feeling a bit better and maybe she could go to lunch with them.

"Oh delightful!" cried Lucy. "Shame that you weren't better before the rehearsals, you should've seen Edmund!"

Lucy and Tawny went to the Dining Hall, as the latter listened to Lucy's story that took place in the ball room. King Lune was not present since he was discussing some matters at hand with Thor for Corin's birthday bash. Peter and Corin greeted them. Edmund looked up and stared at the smoked fish on his plate. What's with the cold shoulder? Tawny noticed.

"Nice nightgown," said Edmund without any enthusiasm or a mocking sneer that usually accompanied his comments. At least he said something to me.

Tawny looked herself down. She was still wearing the thin, long-sleeved beige nightgown.

"Nice hair!" added the forever happy Corin. And Tawny was sure that her hair was indeed in a mess.

"I'll just go…and change," and Tawny dashed away to put on proper clothes. Lucy giggled and took her place on the table.

"Why is everyone so quiet?" Lucy asked in bewilderment.

"Well," said Corin. "Edmund-hey is rumpy-gay and we on't-day ow-knay y-whay."

"What?" mouthed Lucy, completely befuddled.

"What Corin meant was," said Peter. He took a careful look at Edmund first then said, "He," – the High King jerked his head towards Edmund's direction—"is not in a good mood."

"Ha, when was he ever?" Lucy said. "Nothing's new to that."

"It's really awkward. We think something really distracts him." Corin said, his voice gradually coming to a whisper.

"I'm right here, and I hear all what you're talking about," said Edmund dangerously.

"I guess it has something to do with the dance rehearsals early this morning," Corin suggested.

"Alright, I'm here," Tawny said, obviously out of breathe from all the running. She wore a brown dress and she tied her hair hurriedly in a ribbon. At the same time as Tawny took her seat across Edmund, the young king stood up and left.

"What is his problem?" asked Tawny. She can't help feeling hurt, although she's sure that it had nothing to do with her.

"I don't know," Lucy said.

"He's been like that all morning," Peter added.

"Let's blame his hormones," Corin said. "I think he's undergoing some puberty changes."

"At eighteen?" Lucy sniggered. "Don't you think it's a bit late for puberty changes?"

"Yeah, and I'm afraid to turn eighteen," Corin answered. "Let's just not bother him. It's his time of the month."

All laughed, except for Tawny.

They continued eating, and after that, Corin said that he could show the set of wardrobe he's going to choose from for his birthday. Tawny passed the invitation. She went around the castle, trying to find the library, or if by any chance, some place that could possibly entertain her bored spirits. She was being foolish again, as you might have noticed. She was not familiar to any corridor existing in Anvard, for it is only the first time she ever got a real tour inside. Once again, she was lost. She only noticed this when there were no chambermaids or footmen walking around. She started to panic, then ran around.

"Hold your horses," ordered someone from behind. "Where are you going?"

"Edmund!" Tawny said, relieved. "I have never been gladder to see you than now!" She ran to him, hesitated for a moment, and then decided not to embrace him. A hug at this moment was maybe a bit melodramatic.

"What are you doing here?" asked Edmund, no smile played on his lips.

"What are you doing here?" she echoed.

"I'm wandering around," said Edmund. Still no smile. "Now answer me."

"I'm—"

"Being lost again?"

"No!" Tawny stomped her feet indignantly.

"Really? Alright, then I should leave you right here." He started to walk away.

"Wait, wait I—I'm not lost, but I've just…gone astray," Tawny explained lamely as she walk behind Edmund. She clapped her forehead with her palm, "Idiot! They are synonymous."

"Yes, you are an idiot,"

Tawny stared at the ground. Edmund was being difficult. Why was he like that?

"Where are you going?" said Tawny, trying to be friendly.

"Just walking,"

"Why are you acting like that? Have I done something to upset you?" Tawny was sure that his mood swings had her no involvement whatsoever, but she was surprised to hear his response.

"If you want an honest answer," he started, "well, yes."

"What?"

Edmund stopped, turned around, and said, "Why can't you stop being a bird-brain?"

"Bird-brain?"

"Yes! Bird-brain! You're so stupid; you think everything is a joke! You're stubborn and careless and you don't care!"

"You don't know whom and what I care for!"

Edmund closed his eyes and turned back, then faced Tawny again, "You can't be serious. You're always at ease, and that constantly pushes you to do stupid things! You are a bird-brain!"

What the hell is this guy's problem? That's the glitch about Edmund: he's temperamental, and he lets his emotions and tempers control him easily.

"Well you're being prejudiced!" Tawny shouted at his face.

"I bet you don't even know what prejudice means," Edmund spat. "My calling you a bird-brain means you are a moron, moron. You're really a bird-brain!"

"You're being prejudice! Bird-brain…ha!" It seems Edmund touched a nerve. "Why? Because birds have small brains? Well you should know that the size of the brain does not influence one's intelligence! Didn't you know that? I think you didn't, you…y—you…you dung-brain!"

"Dung-brain?" Edmund repeated. "Now you're being preju—"

"No I'm not being prejudice because something like dung is something like you! You're the one being prejudice because you say I'm a bird-brain. You're being prejudice on the birds' part!"

"Who cares about the birds?"

"Well you should! How if a gryphon heard you? Or a phoenix? Then they'll think their king is being offensive! You should be glad we're not in Narnia or…"

Edmund was speechless. Provoking Tawny is something you should contemplate about. She was standing there, going on and on. He wasn't even following what she was ranting about.

"…and about what I said that I have never been gladder to see you than now, well forget that. I don't need your company. The Just title doesn't fit you on the avian category!" –she turned away from Edmund and started walking, while muttering to herself, but obviously addressing Edmund, "Bird-brain, oh you wish! You're a dung-brain, you know that!"

Edmund's anger, confusion and guilt seemed to be washed away. He really can't stay mad at Tawny. He suppressed a laugh, thinking that she might get offended. A laugh was untimely right now. She seemed really upset. No, not upset, enraged. Was Tawny having the same mood swings as Edmund? Maybe, but Edmund's was worse. He is switching to different emotions like a mad man.

"Wait!" he called out.

Tawny whirled around to face him, "What?!"

"Wait up," he said and he walked to Tawny's spot.

"So what, are you going to say sorry?"

A smile tugged on the corner of Edmund's lips, "You are so much like a girl."

"It's because I am," Tawny said, looking not amused.

"So, is it your turn to be angry?"

"I'm not angry, just—"

"Crossed?" said Edmund, to which Tawny nodded, "They mean the same thing, Tawny."

Tawny merely looked unaffected. "Look," Edmund began. "When I said you did something wrong, I meant—"

"Being lost in the forest, I get it. And I'm sorry! If you think that I'm blaming you, well yes, I am but--!" Edmund looked like he was about to say something in defense. "But, I've been an idiot. Nothing bad happened so there you go! And I promise it won't happen again."

Tawny thought Edmund was irate because she blamed him for her mishap yesterday. But in fact, Edmund only felt like that because he was blaming himself. And he was scared for Tawny. They walked in silence, going to Corin's chambers. Edmund silently wished that he had not been hotheaded with Tawny just because he let his feelings get the best of him. If he had stayed rational, it wouldn't have felt awkward with her.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammar and spellings_


	20. Girl Talks Lead to Grumpy Kings

_Chapter 19_

* * *

Lucy saw the way Tawny looked at Corin's wardrobe. Her eyes filled with apprehensiveness. Those brown orbs seemed to be saying, "If Prince Corin is wearing those frilly and fancy clothes, then sure as hell, we will be too!" She giggled. Tawny has always been like that, rebelling against customary through her words, and often just through the look she gives. But she has been polite enough to follow them. It was one of the many things Lucy likes about her. Then the Valiant Queen sees the way her brother would look at Tawny. It was, if truth be told, engaged with annoyance, but in a manner that seemed to look almost like loving. Loving. Lucy almost squealed at the thought. Yes, the happy-go-lucky girl never fails to entertain hopeful thoughts about Edmund and Tawny's status everyday she sees them, but she also never fails to get pestered when they wouldn't just 'click'. Oh well, as what Lucy would say quietly, Strong emotions such as love take time to be discovered. She knows both would soon crack up. Eventually.

Lucy felt panic and fear radiate from her brother when Tawny disappeared in the woods. Lucy also felt joy and enthusiasm produced by him each time the two of them are together, well, at least when they do not go on the wrong terms. Two years have been long, Boy, Edmund is sure slow!

All Corin did was complain at how itchy his attire feels; it was boring. Good thing Lucy was amused enough to bear it.

* * *

"Tawny! It's time for fitting!" Lucy hollered. Tawny groaned.

"Can't we just use—"

"No we can't use our usual gowns. It has to be special!"

Her friend scowled. "Be thankful Susan is not here!" Lucy giggled. "Come on! Moira is waiting."

"So what, she's the seamstress too?" Tawny asked as the two walked.

"No," Lucy said. "She supervises. She decides what type of patterns and colors would come in harmony with the ball motif."

"It's like we're attending a wedding or something,"

"Stop complaining will you?" Lucy smiled. "It can't be that bad."

They met Moira and a middle-aged seamstress inside a room with lots of mannequins and three large mirrors positioned around a round platform so that it captured three different angles of someone standing in the platform. Also in the room were lots of cloths, all in different color and a sewing machine. The seamstress took their measure one at a time, draped cloths over them that Moira herself handpicked, and stuck pins and did those things seamstress are supposed to do. Moira did the designs of the dress. Tawny was sure that if Lucy wasn't there, she would've died of boredom. After all was over, Tawny thanked the heavens and spent the remainder of the afternoon in the clearing with Lucy, riding their horses, and taking extra measure not to be lured towards the forest.

* * *

"What," said Edmund. "You're getting ready? Now?"

It was the day of the ball.

"Yes, now." Lucy replied. They were in the gardens, watching people decorate for Corin's birthday that is to happen that night.

"But it's only three. The party isn't to start until 6 in the evening."

"They're girls, Ed," Peter said. "They need time. Haven't you learned anything from Susan?"

"Too bad she's not here," Corin said. Corin was truly sad for this. Susan has been his closest among the Pevensies ever since his mother died.

"Maybe for you, but for me—oof!" Peter just elbowed Edmund.

"Oh come on, Tawny." Lucy held her hand and went away going to their chambers

Their gowns were brought in by two chambermaids. They thanked them. Tawny expected something like this before, but can't help to stare dreadfully at her dress, which was soft blue in color, with a beaded neckline, off-shoulder sleeves that came up just before her elbows, and such length which she was afraid to tread on. It was very elegant, but it looked puffy with the petticoat underneath it. Both girls got dressed behind each of their canvas screens. Tawny was careful not to rip her gown, for it was very hard to handle with all those laces and such. After minutes, she succeeded in wearing the strangling, I mean, the dazzling dress. Lucy finished putting on her gown before her, and when Tawny came out from behind the canvas, she was a hair mess.

"It's about time you finished," Lucy said, smiling.

"Well, yeah, the thing's a bugger!" Tawny replied, referring to her gown "the thing".

Lucy had been finished fixing her hair and powdering her face. "Oh no," Tawny said. "Don't tell me you'd be putting that white stuff on my face!"

"We have to," Lucy said. "I don't like it too anymore than you. Come on, I'll fix your hair and your make up because I perfectly know that you don't have a clue on how to do this."

Tawny sat on Lucy's bed with the queen on her back, brushing her hair.

"Oh Tawny!" Lucy exclaimed. "This would be all exciting!"

"Except the dancing and the looking-like-a-lady part," Tawny said.

"Oh but haven't I told you?" Lucy said. "The ball is not the only celebration we'll be having for Corin's birthday; the day after tomorrow, which is on Friday, we'll be having an all-day sporting event."

"Really?" Tawny said delightfully.

"Yes! There's going to be archery and swimming and fencing, and ooh, Tawny, there's going to be a horseback race!"

Tawny laughed with excitement, "I hope I can play!"

"Everyone's involved! And the day after that, on Saturday, we'll be having a picnic where Corin himself will award the champions!"

And, thence, they talked about all that stuff, which eventually turned to the directions of "girl talk" when Lucy started working on with Tawny's make up.

"So," Lucy said sneakily. "It's a ball, lots of dancing, lots of young men trying to catch your eye…"

"What?" Tawny said.

"Someone caught your eye yet?" Lucy asked.

"The party hasn't even started yet."

Lucy sighed, "Come on, Tawny! You could tell me!"

"Lu, you're acting very much out of character! This is one of the questions Susan is most likely to ask me, you know."

"Please! Just describe him!"

Tawny slouched, "I told you Lu, no one has caught my eye yet!"

"I know there is!"

Tawny didn't know what game Lucy was playing. But that's Lucy, the sneaky little queen who knows how to have fun even in the dullest of moments, for instance, putting on makeup. Lucy once complained to her that sometimes, her siblings would disregard the things she would say. It's a humungous bummer when you're the youngest; they won't just listen! They treat me like I'm still a little kid! Lucy once told her. Tawny puffed, Might as well play along.

"What the heck, sure I'll tell you."

* * *

It was quarter to six, and everyone was needed to assemble in the ball room. Everyone was needed especially the Northern Guests.

"Where are Lucy and Tawny?" Peter asked Edmund. "They should be here! What's talking them so long? We need to gather outside the doors of the ball room. They're introducing us and—"

"Pete," Edmund snorted. "Don't panic too much like it's your birthday. They're girls, don't get surprised. Haven't you learned anything from Susan?" Edmund had quoted.

"I just want everything perfect for Corin," Peter explained. "This is my last day here, remember? I'm off to Narnia then to the Northern Mountains to straighten up those Giants tomorrow."

Edmund looked at his brother, "Oh right, good luck there."

Peter noticed a glint of worry in Edmund's chocolate brown eyes. He doesn't show much of his feelings in front of people, but Peter knows that Edmund was a man of heart. He's too obstinate to hug or show affections to others; he cares too much of looking independent and strong, that sometimes he seems grave and snob. But truly, his brother was one of the funniest persons he knows, even if his teases were very much pestering. Peter clapped the younger king's back, chuckled and said, "Don't worry too much little brother!"

Edmund shoved his brother's hand, "Who's worrying? I'm going to look for those two girls."

"Hurry, will you?" Peter called.

Edmund responded by flicking his wrist irritably.

He reached Lucy and Tawny's bedroom, and was about to knock when he heard Lucy say with full of eagerness, "Come on Tawny! You could tell me!"

Tell what? Edmund thought. He then proceeded to place his ears flat on the doors surface, the devious little king.

"Lu, you're acting very much out of character! This is one of the questions Susan is most likely to ask me, you know." He heard Tawny say.

"Please! Just describe him!" What the hell is Lucy up to? Edmund said to himself.

"I told you Lu, no one has caught my eye yet!" came Tawny's voice.

Edmund could almost imagine the grimace in Tawny's face. He suppressed a laugh.

"I know there is!"

"What the heck, sure I'll tell you."

Go on, Tawny, tell her! Edmund felt a little irritated.

"I'll only describe, alright?"

"Yes, yes!" Lucy said.

Tawny started to 'tell' the guy who caught her eye. "Erm, he has…" —Edmund held his breath— "brown eyes? Yes, brown eyes…" Oh this is stupid! Thought Tawny. Of course she was only inventing…or was she? "Brown hair, pale skin, but not pasty. Just pale."

Edmund laughed from behind the door.

"Did you hear someone?" Tawny suddenly asked which made Edmund cover his mouth. Nice going Ed.

"Yes," Lucy said.

"Oh, I thought I was hallucinating. Wait, who was that?"

Lucy moved closer, "I don't care, and don't change the subject! Go on, what about him?"

"He's a… good swordsman… and is really good on riding a horse…and…"

"And?"

And? Edmund knew how wrong it was to eavesdrop, but with his hormones right now, he just couldn't resist.

"And…" Tawny just realized that his imaginary man sounded a lot like Edmund Pevensie. Edmund Pevensie? Lucy looked practically giddy. Yes, she noticed this parallelism too, and of course, she was excited. "And…" Tawny repeated, eye brows furrowed, and thinking very hard. No, she can't be "liking" Edmund Pevensie. He's a king, for crying out loud! He's out of her league! But Tawny had to admit, being with Edmund was very much different than being with any of the Pevensies. Being with Peter felt like she should behave herself and not fool around. Being with Susan felt like she should act like a lady. Being with Lucy felt like she should always be happy. Being with Edmund felt like…different. She wanted to laugh and get angry at herself at the same time.

"And!" Lucy almost shouted with excitement.

"And nothing," Tawny said.

"Nothing?" Edmund mumbled. His right ear was getting numb.

"Are you going to tell me who that brown-haired, brown-eyed, pale-skinned, good swordsman and horseman is?" Lucy asked.

Uh-oh, looks like Tawny is cornered. Tawny, thinking fast, blurted out, "An Archenland knight!"

"An Archenland knight?" said Lucy and Edmund in unison. Edmund immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, but good thing nobody heard him.

"Er, yes, an… Archenland knight," Tawny almost choked out the last two words.

Lucy looked disappointed, "Oh, what's his name?"

"I don't know," Tawny replied. "I've seen him, but I just don't have the courage to talk to him yet." Tawny felt bad for lying. She lied once to Lucy, when she stayed in bed, and now she's lying about Edmund? But Tawny can't help herself. It was a shock to her after realizing the 'thing' about Edmund, what more to Ed's little sister?

Edmund felt something bitter in his mouth. He straightened up. He heard enough, and he regretted every word of it. Edmund tried to hide his…anger…disappointment…jealousy. He rapped on the door.

"Who's there?" said Lucy.

"The ball is starting!" Edmund shouted. Lucy opened the door. Her sister smiled weakly at him. "Move it slowpokes! Peter is waiting for you two!"

"Sorry," Lucy said. "We've gone a bit slow. I had to fix Tawny up." Right on cue, Tawny appeared by Lucy's side.

"Hi Edmund," Tawny said. Not smiling, not taunting. Nothing. Her facial expression was dull, in contrast with her whole appearance. She looked beautiful. Beautiful, Edmund thought. But not mine. Someone else's. Edmund shook the idiotic thoughts out of his idiotic brain…dung-brain. He first stared at her feet; they were not visible, as the hems of her gown obscured the view. Then he looked on the whole of her gown. The blue tint of her dress came beautifully with her skin. Lastly, he looked on her face. Tawny's face looked like she would rather wear a boy's tunic than wear her gown. He could've laughed at her misery, but he was too bitter at the moment to do it. Her curls gracefully laid by her shoulders. Half her hair was up in an elegant knot and her bangs fell lightly on her eyes. He had the sudden urge to brush them away, but he restrained. Edmund didn't know how, but she seemed to glow. That's it, he's completely mental.

"We're needed," Edmund said, turning away. "Peter says, we're about to get introduced. Come one."

They walked without a word. The three reached the doors of the ball room, where Peter was waiting along with some Narnians, including dryads and fauns and satyrs and a few Talking Beasts. An Archenland herald was talking to Peter when they arrived. The herald assembled the Northern Guests in formation, and went inside to tell the other guests to settle themselves.

"You look nice, Tawny," Peter complimented.

"Thank you," Tawny smiled.

"Ed, don't you think Tawny looks incredible?" Edmund merely shrugged. "What's his problem?" Peter asked Tawny.

"I don't know,"

Peter looked at Lucy for answers. "I don't know too," said Lucy.

Trumpets bellowed merrily from the inside and they all heard the herald's sounding voice, "Dear people of Archenland, the Prince' special guests from the Land of Narnia."

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammar ang spellings_


	21. Wine, Fireflies & Lu's Problematic Genes

___Dance advices, cold shoulders, mean words, stupid fluff (I can't get it right), and more....._

_Chapter 20_

* * *

It was only the First Dance. She can still make things right. But how?

"Your Majesty knows how to dance really well," commented Lucy's dance partner.

"Thank you, Gillern," said Lucy. She searched the whole room as they revolved around the spot. She had a glimpse of Tawny, dancing with a dark-haired Archenland knight. _Was he the one Tawny was speaking of?_ Well, if ever he was the one, Tawny sure did not look very happy. Lucy's eyes continued to travel. He found Peter, dancing with an Archenland maiden, Corin was dancing with a beautiful shy-looking girl, and Edmund… where's Edmund? There he was, standing beside the table of the glasses of wine and champagne, surrounded by giggling girls. It was always the giggling girls Edmund and Peter tried to avoid in parties. They usually fail. Edmund was frowning.

"Gillern, will you excuse me for a while? I need to…erm, save my brother."

Lucy dashed to her brother, trying to squeeze through the gaggle of giggling girls blocking her way. "Excuse me, excuse me!"

"Oh, it's Queen Lucy!" A few had said, squealed is a more likely term.

"Can I borrow Edmund for a while please?" she politely asked Edmund's fan girls. "I'd like to speak a word to him." The maidens dispersed and Edmund looked beyond relief.

"I owe you big time!" Edmund had said.

"I need to talk to you," Lucy said.

"Sure," Edmund replied, chugging down wine from his glass then getting another one.

"Stop drinking too much, Ed!"

"Well, I'm eighteen,"

Lucy scoffed, "What's it about? Stop your angst Edmund!"—Lucy grabbed the wineglass out of Edmund and placed it on the table—"Listen, go and dance, okay?"

"I don't want to dance, Lu," Edmund crossed his arms across his chest.

"Fine, then get attacked by those girls!"

"Who am I supposed to dance with? Huh?"

Lucy smiled widely at her brother, "Why, Tawny of course."

Lucy pointed Tawny and the Archenland knight. Edmund didn't really need that; he knew exactly where Tawny was. He's been stealing glances of her for the past few minutes.

"She's dancing with someone," Edmund reasoned.

"But she's not enjoying," Lucy said. Edmund rolled his eyes, sighed, and then walked on towards the dance floor. But he wasn't going to Tawny, he was heading to Peter.

_Peter? _

Edmund dodged his way past the twirling people, finally reaching his brother, who was dancing with an Archenlander.

"Hey," Edmund said to the girl. "Can I talk to my brother?" And without waiting for an answer, he grabbed Peter by the arm and dragged him towards the side.

"Ed," Peter said. "That's not very polite of you."

"I need you, Pete," Edmund said desperately to his brother.

Peter smirked, "What in the world's gotten into you? Do you want to dance with me?"

"Peter, I'm not joking, and don't get the wrong idea! I'm just—"

"If you want to dance with someone, don't be so rough," Peter joked.

"That's advice number one; what's advice number 2?" said Edmund.

"What?" Peter asked, wildly confused.

"I need to dance with someone," Edmund said, whose gaze was unto Tawny. Peter followed Edmund's look, then understood the whole thing. _My little brother is growing up!_

"Oooo…kay, then," Peter said.

"What should I do?"

Peter laughed, "Ed, don't be so tense! You just have to walk up to Tawny—"

"Who says I'm dancing with Tawny?" Edmund said defensively.

"Your eyes," Peter pointed out. "After your ill-timed disruption, I continue. You just have to walk up to Tawn—the girl, and ask her to dance."

"What if she's dancing with someone else?" Edmund asked.

"Just tap the back of her partner, _politely_, and ask if you can take it from there, _politely._"

"Is that all? Come on, you have to tell me everything—"

"Talk with her while you dance. Don't be so stiff. _And_ watch where your hands go. You don't want—"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." And Edmund went once again towards the dance floor. Then went right back to Peter, "Are you sure it's all that?" Peter laughed and nodded. Edmund left, looking fidgety.

"Well, aren't you good at this," said the Archenland knight Tawny was dancing with. Tawny had no choice when he asked her to dance the First Dance with him.

"If good is what you call stepping on your foot a dozen times," Tawny said. "Then you must be an idiot."

"I'll take that as a compliment," the knight flashed a smile.

"Please don't," Tawny silently said.

"Pardon me, milady?"

"Nothing, sir,"

Tawny looked down and grimaced surreptitiously. She would've wanted to go away, but she was being polite. _Being polite._ Oh damn. It pays to be polite.

"Excuse me," someone said coldly. The knight and Tawny stopped dancing.

"King Edmund, your Majesty," said the knight. "What can I—"

"May I take it from here?" Edmund said, remembering Peter's advices.

The knight stepped back and bowed to Edmund, then too Tawny. She was frozen on spot. Edmund took her hand and her waist and they started revolving around the spot. Edmund didn't really notice this before, but Tawny was shorter than he thought. She only came up an inch above his shoulder.

"I bet I interrupted the fun for you," Edmund said unemotionally.

Tawny looked up; he was not smiling. She could almost feel icicles shot out from Edmund's eyes.

"No, you didn't," Tawny said, trying to sound equally cold. But she failed. Actually, she was melting.

"I didn't know you have a thing for Archenland knights," Edmund spoke.

"No I don't,"

"Was he the one who caught your eye?" Edmund asked, his eyes diverted away from Tawny.

She couldn't understand at first, but it dawned at her eyes. _Edmund heard me and Lucy!_ "Were you eavesdropping?" Tawny asked violently.

Edmund stared at her eyes. Tawny gulped. His eyes were mesmerizing. She never stared at them before. But she was disappointed, for there was no sparkle in them. They were dull…and soulless. He was hurting. "No," Edmund simply replied, then looked away.

It was a surprise for Edmund that they were still dancing, only rather clumsily. Tawny was shaking, and he didn't know why. Maybe because of anger. She had the right to get angry at him. Imagine, a noble Narnian king, snooping around for some teenage girl gossips! Or perhaps, Tawny was shaking because of embarrassment. He couldn't blame her.

"Edmund," Tawny said as calmly as she could. "Whatever you heard, it's just—"

"Why are you explaining?" Edmund said, still not looking.

"I was only thinking—"

"I don't care about your fantasies over some guy whom you think is interested in you," Edmund quickly said.

Ouch.

Tawny was taken aback. She was speechless for some time, but eventually regained her sharp tongue, "Why are you even dancing with me?"

Edmund once again looked at Tawny. "Oh so you are bummed about me taking over? Do you want me to call _him_ back?"

"I might tell you that I hardly enjoyed his presence! To be truthful, I was glad that you took over, but then I wasn't because you're acting like a humungous barmy pillock! You're a bloody git who thinks you're oh-so-charming because of your constant mood swings and capability to angst more than any human can! I don't like wearing this scratchy gown and I enormously don't like dancing! I hope you had registered all those information past your amazingly thick skull and into your dung of a brain!"

Tawny gasped for breath. She felt bad for spitting insults at Edmund's face, which was now distorted by a frown. She regretted everything she said the moment it all came out, but it was too late.

"Are you done?" Edmund asked. They stopped dancing, and released Tawny from his hands. I know, it surprised me too that they were still dancing while a whole dome of angst, insults and invisible hoarfrost surrounded them. The young king stepped back, bowed at Tawny, then left without a back glance.

Tawny was left in the middle of the room filled with the joyful sounds of the people dancing. She felt her eyes suddenly become heavy and hot. It was wrong to lie to Lucy, but saying those things to Edmund didn't make her feel any better. Only worse. She was to blame. _No! Edmund is also to blame! Why did he have to do that?_ Well, what did he do? He danced with Tawny. Coldly. It hurt her. That triggered her anger. But she knew what to do next. She ran to Lucy, who was sitting on the High Table of the monarchs at the dais of the ball room.

"Lucy," she said, taking a seat beside the young queen.

"Oh Tawny, there you are!" Lucy greeted, but then her smile faded to a frown. Her friend looked guilty and enraged. "What's the problem?"

"I can't believe you're genetically related to Edmund!" Tawny half-shrieked.

"Me too. What happened, exactly?"

Tawny grabbed a glass of wine, drank half of it, coughed, then said, "He took me dancing and he wasn't really a bright little ray of sunshine! He was being—impossible! I said some mean stuff to him. I didn't mean too, but he partly deserves it. And I'm such an idiot! I lied to you Lucy. Oh, I'm so immature and irrational and stupid! There was never this Archenland knight. Oh and Edmund overheard us talking! I tried saying to him that there was never an Archenland knight, but he—" She swigged the rest of the wine, and her attempt to hide the awful taste failed. "I'm going outside. Lu, I'm very sorry for lying. It was dreadfully wrong of me." Tawny made sure that she brought another glass of wine with her.

Lucy was left, with seriously problematic thoughts. So, Tawny didn't take any fancy to someone. She lied, and Lucy didn't take any offense to that. Edmund heard their talking in the room. Edmund danced with Tawny and acted like a complete jerk. Tawny came to Lucy to confess everything. Tawny said mean things to Edmund. Who could blame her for saying that? Really, teenagers and their hormones. Edmund, he was jealous, surely.

Lucy dashed down the dais and went to look for Edmund. He was there, by the corner, wearing an anguish expression, arms crossed across his chest.

"Ed!" Lucy said.

"What?" said her brother without moving.

"Don't you _what_ me! Explain yourself!"

"Mother, I'm only standing here…" Edmund said sarcastically.

Lucy smacked her brother's arm. "Ow, Lu! That was my sword arm!" Lucy smacked the other arm. "Ow! That was my shield arm! Why are you trying to impair me? With your fist, people would probably mistake you as a man! What's your problem?"

"Right now, your genes!"

"What are you talki—"

"Edmund, Tawny is miserable! What did you do?" Lucy said.

"What!" Edmund said, looking defensively angry at Lucy. "I was only—"

"I don't want to hear it!"

"But you asked for—"

"Go after Tawny! I know she said things not so nice to you but please! Go after her! She told me that there was no knight that she was fancying. I know you heard us back in our room! So if that's the reason why—"

"Are you suggesting that I'm jealous?" Edmund said menacingly.

"Yes I am, because you really are! Look at your eyes! They're green! Metaphorically!" Lucy added the last word after her brother's eyes widened.

"I couldn't care—"

"Less? Well Tawny's out in the gardens, practically driving herself drunk!"

As much as Edmund hated it, Lucy won. He walked briskly towards the huge glass doors leading outside. Stars powdered the heavens. They were beautiful and twinkling and bright against the dark blue sky. Beautifully, fireflies are flying around the air, looking like stars have been walking on Earth. The breeze was cool against his face and it fanned out his cape behind him. _Honestly, if Moira hadn't forced me to wear this stupid cape, I wouldn't have! I look like a gigantic bat!_

All Edmund heard is the crashing of water down the surface of the fountain. He walked down the stairs, and there he saw Tawny, sitting on the bench facing the fountain. She was holding a glass of wine, still full. She was seating cross-legged like an Indian so that her dress was all ruffled on her side.

"Loner," Edmund said, sitting beside Tawny on the bench.

Tawny felt anger and guilt rise inside her at the same moment. She inched away from him.

"Lucy told me," Edmund muttered. Tawny didn't need any further elaborations. She got it.

"So what, are you saying sorry?" Tawny said, playing with the wine, tipping it from one side to the other.

Edmund laughed. A real laugh escaped from his lips. Tawny looked at him and she saw the sparkle in his beautiful chocolate eyes that she's been hoping to see ever since they danced.

"I apologize too," she said. "All those things I said, they weren't true. I was just really angry—"

"I deserve them anyways," Edmund looked at Tawny. He held her gaze. He noticed that her eyes were brown too, although much more brilliant than his. "I've been a prat."

"Yes you've been," Tawny said casually.

"Lucy told me that you were going to drive yourself drunk," he changed the matter.

"I tried, but I need time to get used to its taste."

Edmund took the glass from Tawny. He swirled it lightly, so that it wouldn't slosh everywhere, and then sniffed it, "You know, it smells very refreshing. Not minty fresh, but smells almost like woody. And when you drink it, the moment it touches your tongue, it's bitter. But you have to wait a few moments so that its sweetness would be divulged."

"This is one of the moments that I only then realize that I'm actually talking to a king. A normal person wouldn't have said it more—"

"Suavely? I know. Thanks for the compliment."

Tawny looked away, and fell silent.

"I'm sorry I acted like a pig," Edmund said. "It was very immature of me."

"I'm used to it," Tawny replied. "It still just affects me."

"You see," Edmund said, tilting the glass of wine. "You could imagine I'm this wine that you dislike—"

"I don't dislike you! I like you," then, realizing what she said, Tawny turned red.

Edmund felt the awkwardness, so to save it, he said, "Do not interrupt a king when he is speaking,"

"A pretentious king," she whispered.

Edmund exchanged this comment with a scowl, "And ladies do not sit like that." Tawny unfolded her legs and sat straight.

"But I'm not a lady," Tawny muttered. "Ladies don't get adventures."

This, Edmund ignored and continued to their subject at hand, "As I was saying, you could imagine I'm this wine that you dislike—I mean, that you are not very fond of. I look refreshing, don't I? Good-looking, muscular, regal, brave, strong, smart…all of the things that would make girls chase me."

Tawny snorted.

"But," Edmund said after laughing at his own silliness. "I'm not very much inclined to the girls-chasing part. Anyways, when you get to meet me, I may sound bitter, annoying…those things I need not to mention, as the sound of it would only soil my perfect appearance,"—Tawny couldn't hold a laugh, and so did Edmund—"But as you get to know me, my cordial and likeable qualities arises. You just have to wait a little time."

Tawny beamed at Edmund, "You egotistical berk!"

"You have to admit, all of it is true."

"Yes, including the egotistical berk part."

They laughed. Edmund handed back the wine, to which Tawny sipped, unaware. Edmund was right. From inside the ball room, slow heartbreaking music played. Both stiffened, and fell silent.

Tawny, who so much wanted to break the silence, breathed and said, "Hey look, I'm a dragon." She breathed again, forming a haze in front of her face. Edmund bought the act that removed the awkwardness, and imitated her. _Wow, it must be cold._ He was wearing a thick tunic that he didn't feel it. He looked at Tawny and saw her shiver just a little. He did the most cliché thing to do: offer her his cape. He took it off his back and roughly handed her the dark blue cover. It was this thing he wanted to do when Tawny got out of the forest.

"I don't want it," Tawny said.

"Don't be a pighead, come on, and wrap it."

Tawny felt warmth, not from the cape, but from the person sitting right next to her. Her stomach squirmed. But slow music continued to play on. And the untimely presence of fireflies around them seemed to dance along with the sweet music. The scene just looked so romantic.

_Damn it,_ Edmund thought. _Everything just seems to push me to her._

"Wujuwontudans?"

Tawny chortled, "Are you developing some new kind of language?"

"Would you want to dance?" Edmund repeated.

"I guess," Tawny hesitated, feeling her face get hot.

Both stood up briskly. The king bowed to Tawny. Edmund's right hand found the small of her back, and his left, holding gently her hand. He felt electricity shot through him.

We head back to the inside of the ball room. The slow music didn't just play on accordingly, someone made a special request. Lucy saw the two _kids_ outside on the gardens laughing. Looks like they made up. All that was missing was a beautiful slow music to accompany the romantic scene. She loved the effect that those gorgeous fireflies were making! Music was playing, but the two still weren't dancing. Lucy spied behind the curtains of the bid glass windows. After moments, Edmund removed his cape and gave it to Tawny. She swore by the Mane, one more move like that and she'll squeal! Then they both stood up. _They stood up! And now Edmund's holding her! _Lucy almost jumped. She continued to peep until someone from behind came close.

"Lu, what's that?" Corin said.

"What are you up to?" Peter was there too.

Lucy faced them looking like she just stole a cookie from the cookie jar.

"Ha!" Corin exclaimed after looking through the windows. "They're dancing!"

"Nice move, Ed," Peter commented.

"It's all my doing," Lucy bragged, wearing a great bid grin. "So thank me."

"Can you hook me up with someone?"

"Psshh, Corin, you're only fourteen!" Peter said.

"Oh sure, pound all my hopes and dreams to little teeny-weeny pieces. Who cares anyway? Plus, it's only my birthday!"

Lucy laughed, "Oh Corin, you are so forever dramatic!"

"Come'ere mate," Peter said. "It's time to open your presents."

"Yay! Presents." How easily Corin was distracted!

Lucy continued to peek through the glass.

Fireflies were dancing harmoniously with them. Tawny seemed to glow more.

"I know you don't like dancing," Edmund said. "I don't too, but I think we shouldn't let this…kind of environment go to waste, right?"

"Yeah, maybe," Tawny laughed a little. She cleared her throat, the usual thing someone would most likely to do when unease fills the cold air.

"You are seriously not taking any fancy with someone?" Edmund took chances.

"No, really," Tawny replied. "Why? Are you jealous?"

"Pshaw! No!" Edmund defended. "Why would I be? I'm just concerned."

"Whatever you say," and they continued to revolve around. Edmund felt very uncomfortable, but very much elated. He surveyed their surrounding, thinking that it would lessen the awkwardness. And he saw Lucy, looking through the windows, giggling. _Oh that sneaky little—_

"Lucy?" Tawny suddenly said. "Is that Lucy looking at us?"

"Yeah," Edmund sighed. _I bet she planned all this. _Lucy saw them looking back at her, and so she hid. "I think it's time that we go inside." Edmund bowed at Tawny, smiled, and then went away. Tawny, again, was left alone, but this time, she was happy. She went inside too, taking one last look at the fireflies.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammar and spellings_

_If you guessed right, then yes, I've been listening to Fireflies by Owl City these few days and I'm loving that song. Shoutout to all the fireflies out there! It's a song for freakin awesome weirdos like me! Huzzah for weirdness! I've been listening to Falling Over Me by Demi Lovato. Yeah, I know, it's a sweet song, not very much applicable to what happened between Ed and Tawny earlier, you know full of angst. But I love that song. And I'm also listening to Headfirst by Selena Gomez! I so friggin love her!!! It's kinda relating to Tawny's thoughts._

_Reviews help me._

_I f you review now, you will recieve an imaginary hug from me....and it's filled with lots of caramel-glazed, chocolate-coated love!_

_P.S.: If y'all interested, I've posted links on my profile that would show you how I imagine my OCs._


	22. Irrationality

_Probably one of my worst chapters ever._

_Chapter 20_

* * *

The week-long birthday celebration of Prince Corin of Archenland was utterly joyous. The sports event went very well, and no one was injured. Tawny entered the horse race, but, too her dismay, she didn't win. Lucy told her that it was okay, because her opponents were more practiced, as because they were all knights. Edmund would just pull a funny face on her. The awarding ceremony that happened on their last day in Archenland was very wonderful. Corin said that it was the best birthday ever. Susan's absence was one of the two setbacks though. The other setback was Peter's departure. He needed to get back to Narnia to prepare his troops and journey to the Northern Mountains for the humungous pesky business he needs to settle, and by humungous, I meant big…really big…ginormous big. Giants.

"It was all very fun, Your Majesty," Peter said to King Lune. Then he turned to Corin, "Sorry that I should leave this early and not be able to attend the activities tomorrow."

"It's okay," said Corin. "But I was really hoping for a sword fighting match between us."

"I'm sure I would've been defeated," Peter replied with a brotherly smile.

"Oh Pete," Edmund mused. "You're too nice. You would've creamed Corin. He's a lame duck, you know."

Corin punched Edmund in his arm…which really hurt. "Ow! Really? I was merely joking! What is with you midgets and punching? Last night was Lucy, and today, Corin? I swear my bruises will have bruises."

"Thank you, Corin," Lucy said. "For completing my morning."

"I'd be heading first to Cair Paravel to gather my men and also to check how Susan is preparing for your visit to Calormen. I must be going now."

"Well," King Lune said to Peter. "A safe journey to you all. May Aslan guide you throughout." King Lune got the young High King into his signature bear hug, as he laughed jovially. Peter then hugged Lucy, Edmund, Corin and Tawny. To Tawny, Peter was like a brother, and she was worried for him, very much worried. Those Giants sounded pretty nasty to her. Peter shook hands with the Archenland Lords and Nobles then he mounted his horse and was joined by a few soldiers that will go with him to the Northern Mountains.

Tawny looked at Lucy. Her smile did not reach her eyes. She knew that her friend was worried too. Then Tawny peered at Edmund's face. Edmund's brows were furrowed. He had been in battles with his brother and he knew that Peter was of most noble kind. Peter placed himself at front during charge and at last when it is time to retreat. Giants can get a little brutal and violent, therefore, Edmund knew what might be coming if Peter showed the slightest vulnerability. Edmund looked at Tawny, and she looked away quickly. After the events that happened between them yester night, things had gotten more awkward. But, evidently, Lucy was happy with the result. All throughout breakfast that morning, Edmund didn't give Tawny any snide remarks he'd usually say. Lucy believed it was the first step.

"Don't worry Tawny," Lucy said gently. "Peter's been in combats many a times. He'll be alright."

"I just can't help feeling…disturbed."

"We all are," Edmund said with no emotion, but his tone was gentle as well. He reached for Tawny's shoulder and rubbed it. "Peter's tough. He won't get killed." He briskly removed his hand away, and Tawny was grateful and at the same time disappointed for that. So was Edmund.

Their week's stay in Archenland was over. The Narnians have to go back to Cair Paravel because they need to travel almost immediately to Calormen for Prince Rabadash's invitation. Corin wanted to come and go with them, "Please father! As a birthday present for me? Please!" After much thought, King Lune said yes and he offered some of his men to accompany the monarchs to Calormen. The Narnians and Archenlanders rode to Narnia. Tawny felt a rush of excitement she can't translate into words. Once they were in Cair Paravel, a beaming Susan welcomed them.

"Corin! What are you doing here?" Susan said as she hugged the young prince.

"Father let me join you!" Corin replied.

"Was the week celebration fun?"

"Very much," Lucy said, grinning. Then she gave Tawny a delightful look. Tawny felt her face redden.

"What is it?" Susan said, seeming amused by Tawny's reaction.

Edmund knew what Lucy was thinking. "Nothing, nothing happened."

"Nothing? Well, it seems tha—"

"So how's she doing?" Edmund quickly changed the subject.

"She?" Tawny asked. "She who?"

"Our ship," and upon seeing Tawny's still confused expression, she elaborated. "We'll be going to Calormen by traveling through the sea. We'll be using the _Splendor Hyaline_. She's our ship."

"Oh," Tawny mouthed.

"Shall we see it?" Corin said eagerly. They went to the port behind Cair Paravel. There they saw the beautiful _Splendor Hyaline_. Its prow has the figurehead of a swan. They saw fauns loading it with provisions such as barrels of water and wine, meat, vegetables, fruits and others. They were also putting weaponries in the small armory of the ship.

"Oh," Tawny whispered. "She's beautiful…"

"Yes, beautiful," Edmund said as he stared at Tawny. He then looked away and focused his eyes on the _Splendor_ _Hyaline_ instead. "Susan, a swan? You chose a swan as its prow?"

"Is something wrong?"

"Well, it's too gir—"

"I think it's marvelous!" Corin exclaimed. He always took Susan's side as she was the closest to him among the Pevensies. "Although it's not manly enough. Maybe a tiger would be preferable if we're following the code of manliness."

"Code of Manliness? A tiger?" said Susan, ruffling Corin's hair in a sisterly manner.

"Hey, I'm just saying," Corin shrugged.

"It's beautiful, Ed," Lucy said. "Stop complaining."

Tawny turned to Susan, "When will we leave for Calormen?"

Susan didn't fail to notice the tone of unease that Tawny tried so hard to conceal. "Maybe two or three days? Three at the latest. What do you think Edmund?"

"Why three?"

"I was thinking that maybe you need to rest for a while. Maybe your stay at Archenland was quite tiring, no?"

"Okay,"

They all went inside the castle. Tawny inhaled the Narnian air she dearly missed. She would not be getting it for another long time. They were going to Calormen. She felt herself worry a little. Tawny admitted that she was scared. She knew how the slave trade was in there. She remembered how Calormenes used to treat a slave like her. When she was still a Calormene slave, Tawny thought that there was no life other than that, which was why she was a little grateful. Grateful? Why? Because she liked adventures. She got to go to places. Although walking on hot Calormene soil with no slippers hurt her feet, she was happy to travel. But she was ignorant then. She never knew that a life such as a life in Narnia existed. Tawny remembered the first time she heard about Narnia. She was intoxicated with the images that flashed through her mind. And when she heard about Aslan, everything felt nothing next to his name. He was a Lion, a Great Lion. And that Great Lion chased away Tawny's nightmares about Calormen during her first nights in Narnia. But now, she was returning to Calormen, and she was scared. Would the Lion still chase her fears, those fears that would make no sense to anyone but her? She hopes so. It was an unrevealed trauma.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked. "You look pale."

"I'm fine," Tawny replied.

"You are worried, aren't you?"

Tawny nodded. "Why, may I ask?" Edmund said.

"It's….complicated."

"What's so complicated about it?"

"It's embarrassing," Tawny shook her head.

"What's so embarrassing about it?"

"Please stop asking questions," Tawny said. "It's getting annoying."

"What's so annoying about it?"

"Now you're just pestering me."

Edmund chortled, "C'mon, you can tell me. Why are you so bothered that we're going to Calormen. Is it because of your…past?"

"Past?"

The young king sighed, "You know, slavery, Calormen, gypsies, the Fat Levina…"

"Fat Levina? She's not fat, she's—"

"My point is that I presume you're scared of seeing your past."

"Maybe I am," Tawny pondered.

"Well, you needn't be. The past can only hurt you if you give it your assent. Is that why you are worried?"

"I dunno,"

"Look," Edmund sounded determined. "I don't trust those creepy Calormenes either. I'm not saying they're all bad, but judging by their traditions and customary, they don't know what the word _justice_ means. They're cunning and they do whatever they want to achieve something. They're clever, aggressive and the most dangerous ones whom you need to look out are the ones who will cause you harm."

"What are you getting at?" Tawny asked.

"Ah, you caught my implication. I'm suggesting that you learn how to defend yourself."

"What?"

Edmund smiled, "Calormen, as you know, can be a dangerous place. It is advisable if you will keep on guard."

Tawny agreed on Edmund's suggestion. Knowing how to defend one's self in the terrible land sounds…safe. The two decided to start their training tomorrow, as they need to rest. The next day, Edmund and Tawny went to the armory to get a sword and a shield.

"Why a sword?" said Tawny.

"What's wrong with it?" Edmund replied.

"Don't you think it's a bit too, I don't know, too masculine for me?"

"Do _you _think it's a bit too masculine for you?" Edmund said.

"No," she shook her head. "I was just asking." In reality, Tawny loved to know how to fight with a sword. It seems very adventurous and exciting. But once they started their work, she found sword fighting a very difficult business indeed.

"If you want to stop," Edmund said. "It's okay. You could learn archery with Susan or Lucy you know. I can't teach you that. I'm not very good at it."

"No," Tawny said, gasping for breath with sweat trickling down her forehead. "I—I want to learn this."

"If you say so," Edmund smiled. He wasn't even breaking a sweat. They have been practicing for hours on and they're only using dull swords used for training. After that day, Tawny's muscles were aching like mad. Susan was furious.

"Ed," she called her brother's attention. "I prolonged your stay here so you may rest!"

Edmund waved his hand carelessly, "We can rest on board the ship."

"You're harassing her!"

"Harassing? Now watch your terms. You're exaggerating!"

"By the Mane, Edmund!" said Susan. "She looks even sorer than when you were giving her horseback riding lessons!"

The young king smiled at the memory, "Well, she wants to learn how to fight."

"Does this have something to do with our visit?"

"Yes, Su."

"For goodness sake, Ed! We're invited for a happy gathering, not a war!"

"I don't trust them."

"Just for once, stop being bitter and be nice!"

"I'm not being bitter. I'm thinking straight."

"Ed, all I'm saying is not to wear her off. You know the Calormenes wouldn't even dare to hurt her or any of us. And you're calling me exaggerated. You're being paranoid."

"It is she who wants it!"

And so, the two young monarchs argued on, as brothers and sisters would typically do. Meanwhile, while the two were bickering, Tawny found out that Lucy was not going.

"You're not going?!" Tawny said with wide eyes.

"Someone has to stay in Cair Paravel to take care of the whole of Narnia," Lucy said. "We can't just go and leave it alone."

"So," Tawny said. "Susan, Edmund, Corin and I are the only ones going?"

"Along with a few Narnians and Archenlanders,"

Lucy saw how really bummed Tawny was. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine…"

Yes, it should be. But that's the exact thing Tawny was worried. Her long residence in Narnia has taught her of good and peaceful life, although the memory of her being a slave was still not erased from her thoughts. What if they went there and something bad happens and everything will not be the same anymore? Would she end up being a slave again? No, she tried hard not to think selfishly. She was being irrational.

Edmund suggested that they rest by the beach; it is a soothing and calming place to be. Edmund was lying down on the sand while Tawny walked barefoot on the shore. All was silent except for the waves rolling by. Finally, Edmund sat up.

"Hey Tawny!" he called.

"Yeah?" Tawny called back.

"Would you mind if you could come and sit here?" he said. Tawny shrugged and walked over to him.

"So?" she said. Edmund looked at Tawny which made the latter uneasy. "What now?"

"I was just curious…" he said.

"About what?"

"If you don't want to talk about it, it's okay, but it just keeps running through my mind."

"Just go straight to the point."

Edmund felt curious and concerned. It was not easy to talk about this to Tawny because the subject might be sensitive to her. Tawny seldom talked about her life in Calormen. She would only tell things like where they used to go. She never told them the worst extent on how her mistresses treated her.

"What exactly were your experiences as a slave?" Edmund asked.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you seem a little apprehensive to go to the south. There must be some reason why that is."

"It's nothing," she said as she looked away.

Edmund edged closer to her, "Was it something bad?" He stared at her with questioning eyes. She finally gave in.

"It's stupid," Tawny said. "You know, this may seem weird, but I kind of have this irrational thought. I just don't want to remember that place. I'm happy here already."

Edmund saw that he cannot divulge Tawny's mind even further. Plus, she's probably really tired. Whatever Tawny was scared of, nothing can hurt her, and he knows it, especially when he was beside her.

That night, the Great Lion visited a young king's dream to warn him…

_Do not leave her side…  
Stay by her…  
Do not leave witouth her…_

And his fragrant paw gently brushed away the crease in Edmund's forehead.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

Aslan tells you to....

_Do not leave the authoress' side…  
Stay by her…  
Do not leave witouth her…_


	23. The Coyote and Calormen

_okiedokie artichoie sitting on a phoney baloney =)_

_another chapter...which is only a filler. Thanks to my reviewers esp. lasaraleenLockhart, ChimiAnai (for the ConCrit; I like ConCrit), and -stuck in my world-._

_Chapter 22_

* * *

Edmund woke up the next morning. He tried to recall the dream he had last night, something about "not leaving _her_". Who? Susan? Why should he leave her? They were going to an untrustworthy territory. That scum they call Prince of Calormen ogles at his sister! Why would anyone leave Susan in that situation? Of course he wouldn't leave Susan. But was it Susan the dream was pertaining to? The young king wasn't sure.

The Narnian and Archenland party will be going on board the _Splendor Hyaline_ that noon. The supplies were completely loaded inside the ship and all was settled. Sallowpad, a beautiful Talking Raven, announced that their sea trip to Calormen will take approximately two and a half days at the latest. Humans and a few of Talking Beasts climbed in the _Splendor_ _Hyaline_. Edmund admired the ship's beauty. If the Calormenes decided to take Susan by force in marriage, then the Narnians have the advantage in sea. The _Hyaline_ is a war ship, although it looks elegant and majestic. They bid farewell to Lucy and the sight of Cair Paravel. Everyone had a silent call to Aslan for a safe trip.

Susan wrapped her arm around Tawny's and led her by the side and stared out the sea.

"This is exciting, isn't it?" Susan flashed a gorgeous smile. Tawny couldn't help but agree. But, if truth be told, she was still worried. "I know you've got some bad memories from there, but this time, you'll see Calormen in a different perspective! Imagine it!"

"The problem is," Tawny said. "I have already seen it in the perspective one should've seen last. It's hard to forget. And experiencing the great Calormene pleasures would only make me feel worse, thinking how bad the minorities feel…."

The Gentle Queen bit her lips, "I'm sorry, Tawny. I didn't mean it that way…"

"No, I should be sorry. You seem very happy and I'm ruining it for you. I'll try hard to keep cheerful. For you." Susan squeezed Tawny's arm slightly to show appreciation.

"Do you like him?" Tawny asked. "Prince Rabadash?"

"Hmmm, I can say that he is a man of heart, based from the affections I have been showed during his time in Cair Paravel, but I have not grown any romantic affection for him. I am simply returning his courtesy."

To this, Tawny felt relieved. But a lurching feeling in her stomach started to upraise as a big wave rocked the ship gently. She was seasick. Susan noticed this and asked for Lord Peridan, who was the nearest to them, to help her bring to her cabin. Tawny had never met this person before. Well, she never met him formally at least, so being formal and polite as he is, Peridan bowed and introduced himself. He was a Narnian courtier. Tawny staggered slightly at Susan's arms when another big wave rocked the ship. Edmund, who was speaking to a red dwarf, saw this and he immediately went and held Tawny upright. Peridan apologized for his "imbecilic formalities" to which Edmund disregarded with a playful grin. Peridan bobbed his head as a quick bow to the king and helped him straighten up Tawny.

"Seasick," Susan shrugged. "She's seasick."

Edmund saw Tawny's face contort as she clutched her stomach. "Someone get a bucket!" He called. He nearly laughed. But good thing, it was a false alarm. Susan gave Edmund a disapproving look; he looked like he was enjoying himself. The three brought her to her cabin and Edmund laid her down on her bunk. Susan pushed the two out of the door (or at least Edmund because Peridan made his way out on his own accord), and she sat down beside Tawny, who had her head under the pillows.

"Can you talk?" Susan said.

"Yes," came Tawny's muffled voice.

"Well, you'll get used to the life at sea. Don't worry…"

And in the morning, she was better, although a few times, she looked a little sick. But she managed. If you've been wondering where Prince Corin was, then I might tell you an irrelevant information: he was having the time of his life in the masthead of the ship, shouting "Ahoy there me hearties!" and "Argh, walk the plank!" and other nautical language while looking through the telescope he 'borrowed' from Lord Peridan. Peridan had been looking for that telescope all morning. So, that was what happened during the time of their sailing. Just after a few days, they have anchored on Calormen's port. Tawny remembered the salty smell of Calormene air and the hot piercing rays of the sun in the south. She missed the cool winds of Narnia. The smell was not relaxing, unlike Narnia's. It reminded her of fish. When they have gone off board, Prince Rabadash and a few Calormene soldiers have welcomed them. Rabadash bowed majestically to the visitors; the greedy glint in his eyes still hasn't gone away. Tawny felt shivers ran down her spines. The Calormene Prince told them to climb in on this thing that was carried on slaves' shoulders which Tawny didn't know what its name was. Edmund refused and said that they can walk. He saw how grateful Tawny was to him. She pitied the slaves. Tawny remembered her years of slavery; it was rather light compared to those men that Rabadash ordered harshly. The prince and his soldiers led the Narnians and Archenlanders to a very fine Calormene palace where the Tisroc resides. Rabadash allowed them to rest first before they share a sumptuous meal in the dining area.

"Did you see the way he looked at you?" Edmund said to Susan. "You were like some piece of meat while he resembled a hungry carnivore…"

"You just don't like him that's why you're saying that," Susan said.

"No," Corin piped. "I saw it too. He is obsessed, I can tell."

"Oh shut up," Susan snapped.

"Tawny, what do you think?" said Edmund.

"I think we should see what happens next before we jump to conclusions," Tawny answered, but inside, she doesn't like how Rabadash looks at Susan, not at all.

"But we're not jumping to conclusions; we are—"

"Judging?" Susan finished. "Ed…"

Edmund clicked his tongue, "You know what Su, just rest in the _grand_ chamberPrince _Rabbykins_ gave to you for your stay. Go on…"

Susan rolled her eyes and left.

"Rabbykins?" Corin repeated. "First thought to my mind when you said that was a rabid rabbit."

"I think that was close enough," Edmund laughed.

"Sire," interjected Lord Peridan. "May I remind you of your security measures?"

"Ah, yes," Edmund said, turning very serious so suddenly. "Please call the Chief Dwarves and the Chief Patroller."

"Yes, sire,"

"Hurry so we can discuss all matters," Edmund said. "And bring Sallowpad with you too."

"I guess I should be leaving now…" Tawny mumbled as she walked towards the door where Peridan just went through.

"No, stay here. You also, Corin. I need to confer everything with you two." Moments later, the Chiefs arrived with the Narnian courtier and the Raven. They bowed before the king.

"Flarkin, Thinfort," he nodded to the two red dwarves. He turned to a Talking Beast that looked like a coyote with some resemblance to a dhole. He had a very gloomy reddish-brown fur that darkened to black when it reached the color of his legs and paws. "Malric," The Chief patroller bowed. "Sallowpad,"

"Sire," the subjects all bowed once more.

"Peridan, check it if there are any people outside within earshot," said Edmund. Peridan checked and he nodded to point out that the coast is clear.

"I don't want Susan to find out about this…secret gathering which I called. Flarkin and Thinfort, both of you are in charge of my sister's welfare. Don't leave her out of your sight. If she refuses company, at least know where she is going and who she is with. Sallowpad, you will be our eyes. No, not a spy, but our observer. Malric, you will watch over these two…" He indicated Corin and Tawny.

"What?" Tawny and Malric said in unison.

"Babysit these…things?" Malric growled. "But…y-your Majesty, I'm the Chief Patroller, surely you have some very significant job for me?"

"That _is_ significant, Malric," Edmund replied tartly. "These two are important to me as much as Susan is,"—Tawny blushed lightly—"but they have less brains than my sister has. They tend to get into more trouble. That's why a tough soldier like you is positioned before them." He then turned to everyone in the room, "We need to keep on guard—"

"Paranoid," Corin whispered.

"No, Prince Corin," Edmund said. "I am not paranoid; I am just being careful and vigilant. As I was saying, we need to keep on guard for we are stepping foot on a country I don't put my entire trust upon. Susan might think I am being ridiculous if she hears me right now, but we are taking extra careful measures. I know the Tisroc is afraid of getting on the wrong terms with the men from the north, but we are in his land. The best we can do is to keep our eyes open, ready when danger strikes…"

He continued to tell instructions, which in Tawny's opinion, sounded reassuring. Edmund dismissed them all and suggested that they now rest. Tawny was just about to leave when Edmund called her.

"Where are you going?" Edmund said.

She was about to say that she will be going to her room when she remembered that she didn't know exactly where her room was.

"You need to be in proximity with Corin and Malric," Edmund ordered. Tawny eyed Malric with distaste.

"Fine," and she left with the two. Malric growled at each step he took.

"Stop growling," said Tawny. "It's annoying."

Malric growled louder. Tawny took a deep breath. Corin laughed.

"Malric," Corin said. "What are you?"

"I'm a Talking Beast," said Malric. "That's what."

"No, I meant, are you a dog or a deformed tiger? Perhaps a fox, because honestly, I couldn't tell."

"Well if my heritage is that important to you, I'll tell you that I'm a coyote with a dhole's blood from my father's ancestors."

"Oh…" Corin said.

"A coyote?" Tawny said impudently.

"I might ask you if anything is wrong with being a coyote, milady." Malric said.

"Nothing," Tawny said sharply without meaning to.

"Tell me, milady, why you find me disagreeable."

"I do not," Tawny lied. Truth was, she just didn't like having someone to guard her every move.

"If you do not like me because I get to forbid you doing stupid things, then I don't like you in turn, because I get to be around you for the rest of our stay here," he said. Tawny can't help being hurt. Then Malric barked with laughter, "I was just fooling around, missy. I am dismayed with getting stuck on a job like this, but the king says you are important, so I will ride on. Plus, I heard you were troublemakers. Maybe I'll get a little action from both of you after all."

"Troublemakers, huh?" Tawny said. Just then, a Calormene official and two slaves walked in front of them. Malric stepped forward, calm and relaxed, but his piercing yellow eyes told Tawny that he was ready for anything. The Calormene official said that the slaves would show their rooms. Apparently, Edmund ordered that Corin's and Tawny's room would be neighboring.

A female slave opened the door for Tawny. The chamber was a large circular room filled of draperies with different shades of green. The air smelled like a strong perfume that made her nose itchy. A big soft cushiony mattress lay on the center of the room. Everything just felt weird to her. She wasn't used the "Calormene Grandness". Tawny saw a tray of biscuits by the bedside table. She got one, looked at the slave and offered it to her. The slave's head bowed down humbly and muttered "No". Tawny smiled and approached her.

"Go on," she said. "Take it. I insisnt."

The slave gave her a small smile and reached for the biscuit.

"You! How dare you steal food from the guest!" said the Calormene official who jus appeared on the door to check on Tawny. "I'm very sorry, miss"—he said to Tawny—"The slave is ignorant and should therefore be lashed four times on the back, right away!"

"No! No!" Tawny said quickly. "I gave it to her!"

"But—"

"No," Tawny said. She knew how it was to be lashed, although Levina only did it to her once and the lash wasn't that hard. She felt sorry for the slave.

"Very well," the Calormene said. He called the slave to leave the room at once. "Rest. The Prince of Calormen expects his visitors fresh and lively for the evening meal." He left.

Tawny slumped to her bed and closed her eyes. This was why she never wanted to return to Calormen: slavery. It was too awful. She felt her stomach churn in disgust, her blood boil in anger. _I used to think it was all an adventure, but now I don't._ She heard a small growl from the door. Tawny looked up even though there was no need for it. The stupid coyote was there. She lied back down, buried her face on the pillow that smelled like flowers and said in a stifled voice, "Go away."

"I need to watch over you," Malric said. He seemed to be amused.

"Go watch Corin,"

"He went to Susan,"

Tawny sat up and threw the pillow on him. He caught it with his mouth and gnawed the pillow wildly.

"That was my pillow!" Tawny complained.

"Young fool," Malric said. "Throw something at someone you do not fully know, then you get disappointed by their unexpected reaction. Better not do it again." With that, he left laughing as loudly as possible.

"He laughs like a hyena," Tawny muttered. "Maybe he's not a coyote with a dhole's blood."

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_Thanks for reading._

_To -stuck in my world-,_

_Thank you for giving me those reviews. I know about the "studying" thing and I couldn't still get over it! The violence and actions are coming soon, but worry not, oh dear reader. The fluff would still be around. =)_


	24. Here They Are Again

_I got motivated by wonderful reviewers namely: -stuck in my world-, MJ, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy, and others whom I haven't mentioned! Thank you!_

_Chapter 23_

* * *

The Tisroc was a gluttonous fat man with a dry beard. One of his greatest fears was Narnia. He heard of a witch who claimed its lands and four children defeated the usurper with the aid of a lion. To the Tisroc, it was a demon in the shape of a big cat. He feared it and despised it. Enchantments covered Narnia and he dared not proclaim war with them even though he longed the Barbaric Country to be in his hands. But here they are, staying at his very home. His son, Rabadash, would stop at nothing to get the Barbarian Queen. His son was intoxicated. She was beautiful. Rabadash planned to ask Queen Susan's hand in marriage before they end their short visit. He approved of this. Now was the chance to get what he wished. If his son marries the Barbarian Queen, Narnia would be his. If not, force will be made.

The Tisroc smiled at King Edmund, "I heard, your Majesty, that you disapproved of the slave trade in Calormen."

"Yes, sire," Edmund said. "For me it is very inhumanly."

"Why is that?" Rabadash asked daringly.

"For starters, masters treat their slaves unfairly. They do not pay wage to their workers, thinking that they are above them because of their treasures and social status. We are all mere humans; why are inequity and discrimination conducted? To display who has more wealth? Riches aren't the only thing there is…" Edmund still has got a lot to say, but Susan's look at him told him to 'Stop blabbering right now.'

"Insights of a true Barbarian King," the Tisroc remarked. "Speaking of kings, tell me, where your older brother, High King Peter, is?"

"Our brother is far in the North," Susan said. "He's dealing with troublesome giants."

"Ah," All was silent for a while until the Tisroc noticed a certain light-brown haired girl chewing her dinner like a wild dog. "This is not Queen Lucy, right?"

Lucy would never eat like that, Edmund thought.

Tawny looked up to the Tisroc, swallowed her food and said, "No sir. I'm there…er…." Tawny put her gaze to Edmund and Susan. Really, what was she to them?

"She's a very dear friend to us," Susan smiled. "She's a part of our family."

Tawny couldn't help but smile back. In her life with Calormenes, Dorelle provided her with love and care but only for a while. After that came no love. She felt like a nobody. She felt unloved. She was lonely, terribly lonely, although a smile on her face would hide that loneliness for she enjoyed traveling. Narnia offered her a special place. The Pevensies gave her all the love she wanted. Tawny felt appreciated. It was all she asks for. She didn't want pretty dresses or jewelries or anything. Love is enough.

"Where did you ever pick this unmannered girl?" Rabadash said. Tawny was taken aback. She knew she wasn't good at being prim and proper, but the way the Calormene Prince said this was just a strike.

"Oh haven't you heard?" Corin said. "She used to be a slave here in Calormen!"

Edmund became rigid.

"Pardon?" said the Tisroc.

"Yes," continued Corin. "She worked for the gypsies, but Peter bought her from them. So, since then, she lived in Narnia!"

"A Calormene slave eh?" the Tisroc said. "Interesting…interesting… So, you must've experienced the unfair treatment to which King Edmund here is certainly disagreeing about?"

"Yes, but not most of it," Tawny replied.

"Not most of it?"

"Compared to the conceited rich men here, the gypsies can be considered as nice," Tawny said bitterly.

"Gypsies, hmmm…" the Tisroc pondered. The remark about Calormen's conceited rich men gave Rabadash a surge of annoyance to this girl.

Southern luxury was too much for the visitors. First was the decors and clothing. Calormene clothes consisted of too much cloth. How unbearable-looking that was! Imagine, scorching sun plus those clothes? Tremendous perspiration is produced, which, in turn, leads to the need of cold sorbets. Sorbets are very much perfect for a hot day. And if sorbets aren't enough, slaves with huge feathery fans are always available to them. There are many more; too many to even remember and enumerate. Tawny only used to watch wealthy people experience these comforts and lavishness, but now, she can experience them herself in just one snap. She chose not to. It only made her feel bad for the slaves.

Malric tailed Corin and Tawny's moves. Once, the two thought of going separate ways to confuse him, but he was just too quick and cunning. It was all a blur. He would laugh at their failed attempts. He would make fun of them, but of course, reprimand them the same time. How does he do that? They didn't know, which makes Corin eventually befriend Malric. He wanted to learn the coyote's ways. Whatever those ways are, Tawny doesn't get. So, Corin spent his time with Malric fondly, while Tawny just stood there, staring blankly into space while the other two told jokes or pranks they pulled to someone. Soon, she got bored of just listening to all their poppycock so she wandered about. A few times Edmund caught her and he was angry.

"I thought you're scared of this place! What are you doing walking about completely alone?" he would say.

"I'm not that scared," she'd reply. "I told you, I just don't want to see this place again, that's all. And stop acting like they'll be ambushing us at any moment to be able to conquer Narnia!"

"I'm just being careful! You know how cunning Calormenes can be."

Edmund brought her to Susan because she really didn't like the coyote's company. "Why don't you like him?" the Queen asked.

"One of the things I hate the most is when someone is there who has the power to restrain me from the thing's I'll be doing. It's like I won't get to have any freedom," said Tawny.

"You won't be restrained unless you do something that should be restrained," Susan said. "Plus, Malric is one of our best knights. He's always ready, he's strong and you can count on him on any job you give to him. But, believe it or not, he can be a very playful prankster. Anyways, don't blame Malric; if I were you, blame Edmund." Then they laughed.

"You knew that it was Edmund who made Malric guard me and Corin?" Tawny said.

"Who else?" Susan said.

"Don't you think it's….ridiculous?"

"A little. I mean, I know Rabadash wouldn't let anyone get in trouble. We are his guests."

"And the fact that he's very much deeply in love with you doesn't help, right?" Tawny said.

"Haha," Susan said sarcastically.

Spending some time with Susan was actually not bad. Back in Narnia, Tawny usually hung around with Lucy. She seldom got time with Susan. Tawny thought that she's too much like a lady. If there was one person she got embarrassed with her ill-mannered behavior, it would be Susan.

It was their third night in Calormen, and Tawny really wants to go back to Narnia. It wasn't just her; Edmund also wanted to go back. Susan never noticed because she was always being toured by Rabadash. Of course, Flarkin and Thinfort never forgot their King's order. A leopard or a wolf was always around the Queen, not to mention two to three Archenland knights. Susan doesn't seem to mind. To Tawny, the tour given exclusively to Susan was more like a torture. Who would want to see an old dusty hot city where in slaves are visible every corner? She certainly wouldn't.

The Tisroc wasn't present for the supper that evening. A few Calormene guests were invited as well. Introductions were made by Prince Rabadash. The guests were Tarkaans and Calormene nobilities. Some of them, actually, all of them, raised their eyebrows as they met Malric. He's a coyote and he talks; Calormenes aren't usually fond of that.

"I think they're scared," Corin whispered. "You know, they think Aslan's a demon."

"I never knew Aslan before in my years here," Tawny said. "But I heard ages ago, when I was still a slave that they're scared of Aslan and they hate him. I don't know why they do. Aslan sounds very kind and loving."

"It's because he is," Malric said. "He saved Narnia. He defeated the White Witch." She gave him a small smile.

The slaves have set the food and all were called to sit around the table to eat. The food looked extra scrumptious and grand, but Tawny seemed to have no appetite. This Edmund noticed.

"What's wrong?" said Edmund, who sat between Tawny and Susan. "You'd usually finish a whole plate of food in just minutes."

Tawny shook her head, "I just had a bad experience."

"What is it?" Edmund asked as a slave put a considerable amount of a weird-looking murky brown Calormene cuisine on his plate.

"I got food poisoned with that food," Tawny said, pointing at Edmund's plate. "I ate leftovers of it when the gypsies performed in Zalindreh and I never want my mouth to come in contact with that dish ever again."

Edmund sniffed his food before scooping it with his spoon. He placed it in his mouth and scrunched his face, "What is this?"

"Salmon," answered Tawny who was sniggering with delight upon seeing Edmund's reaction.

"What kind of torment did they do to this poor salmon to deserve such undesirable taste?" Edmund spat the mouthful back at his plate.

"Ed…" Susan reprimanded.

"Blame the cook," Edmund replied. He reached for his glass for some water but it was empty. A slave walked up from behind, carrying a heavy pitcher of water, and poured water to his cup. The slave was only a boy, not much younger than Corin, and because of his thin, bony arms and wrists, he dropped the pitcher and Edmund's pants were soaked.

"Sorry, sir! Sorry! Sorry!" said the boy, who was close to tears.

"Bastard dog!" Rabadash shouted as he stood up. "Guards, get him and lock him up in the cell! He shall receive his punishments tomorrow!"

The boy cried, begging no, but Rabadash only went to Edmund and apologized.

"Please! Don't!" the boy cried some more. Rabadash slapped him in the face.

"Prince Rabadash!" Susan screeched.

"I'm sorry, your Majesties, but it won't happen again," Rabadash said as calmly as he can.

"Of course it won't, because he's going to be set free this very moment," Edmund said. His eyes were hard and cold. "It is no problem, Prince Rabadash. It was an accident. Water spilled; it was all that. It wasn't the boy's fault."

The slave, his head bowed down, silently cried, shook and cowered. Tawny, who was not aware that she stood up, placed her arms around the boy's dirty and cold shoulder.

"If you wish, I will pay gold for this slave's freedom," Edmund said. "Tawny, bring him to Peridan. He knows what to do. Malric, go with Tawny."

Tawny nodded and walked out with the boy, Malric behind them. She gave Edmund one last look: a look of concern. Rabadash was simply astounded. Everyone was silent. The three descended down the stairs. Tawny tried to make a small conservation with the boy.

"What's your name?" The boy only shook his head. "You can't just have no name. Of course you have a name, silly. Come on, what is it?" He shook his head again.

"Milady," Malric said. "I'm sure he doesn't want to talk right now."

"Alright," she said. "Where do you suppose Lord Peridan is?"

"Probably at the ship," Malric replied.

"What would he be doing at the ship?"

"King Edmund wanted to deliver instructions there, instructions about security measures."

"He really doesn't trust Rabadash that much?" Tawny said.

"Yes," the coyote said.

"That Edmund, he's much too uptight. He might be more worried than I am. We're not in a war; we're guests."

"I think one of the reasons why he is being like this is Susan," Malric explained. "I heard that he had a dream, about Aslan telling him to be always by her side."

After a long walk going to the Tashbaan port, they arrived at the Splendor Hyaline. Even at the night, its beauty can be seen, but you can never doubt its sturdy structure. Lights were on inside the ship. The coyote saluted the two Archenland knights guarding as they entered the ship. As soon as they stepped on board, a door opened from the captain's cabin. Lord Peridan came out from it.

"Ah, Miss Tawny and Malirc," he greeted. "What brings you here? And who is this new friend?"

"Lord Peridan," Malric bowed. "This is a slave from the Tisroc's palace. Edmund wanted us to bring him here. He said you know what to do with him."

For the first time, the boy spoke to Tawny. "Are you going to punish me? Are you going to drown me?"

The boy's terrified questions broke her heart. She was sure that when she was a slave, she wasn't this scared. "No, please don't cry. We're not going to hurt you. We're friends." The boy dropped his head back down and began to cry again.

"I just said don't cry," Tawny mumbled.

"Yes," Peridan said. He walked nearer and pulled the boy out of Tawny's arm. He examined him. "He looks underfed—"

"He is underfed, sire," Malric said. Peridan laughed.

"Of course I knew that Malric. He is underfed, but we could fatten him up—"

"Then you're going to eat me?!" the boy said.

"No, no, child! We're going to give you a job here!" The boy looked up; hope filled his tear-stained face.

"Job?" the boy asked.

"Yes, how does a cabin boy sound?" Peridan asked.

"Isn't that just a servant? He was just out of slavery and now he's going to be back again?" Tawny said.

"But, I think it would be better than working at the palace," the boy said, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth.

"Well, I suppose,"

"Do you want the offer, lad?" Peridan said.

"Yes! I do sir!" Now the boy was really smiling.

"Are you sure?" Tawny said.

"You know how it is in this ship. The people here are nice. In addition, healthy and sufficient food is served. He would like it here." Malric assured.

"You do have a point,"

"Stop your worries, milady," Peridan said, beaming. "The shipmates here are wonderful companions. He would not be treated badly. Come with me, boy, I'll introduce you to the sailors inside. And let's clean you up and feed you. Then you can rest."

The boy looked very happy. Malric said that they should better go back or else Edmund might worry. Malric and Tawny walked. The latter was very elated. She remembered when Peter bought her from the gyspsies. She probably looked that happy like the boy. Once in the threshold of the Tisroc's palace, the two heard a bunch of giggles and whispers and squeals. Walking further, they saw a group of girls wearing thin, colorful clothes with gold sequins. Tawny immediately recognized what they were.

"Gypsies," she stopped on her tracks.

"Sorry?" Malric said, confused.

"Those girls there, you see them?" Tawny pointed. "They're gypsies. I know some of them. They're the gypsies whom I worked for years ago!"

"Silence, all of you!" someone said, who just walked in. "The Prince have guests tonight. We should make a spectacular appearance."

Spectacular? Tawny mouthed. "Pssh, spectacular her face." Then she recognized who spoke. Levina.

"You know this… female who dresses very revealingly?" Malric said with disgust.

"As much as I want to deny it, yes, I know her and will forever be repulsed by her," Tawny said.

"May Aslan bless her!" he said sarcastically.

"What took you so long?" Edmund said from behind. Tawny jumped.

"It was a long walk, sire," said Malric.

"What are you looking at there?" Edmund peered and saw the gypsies. "Ah, this must be the entertainment that Rabadash is providing."

"Entertainment?" Tawny said. She looked at the gypsies again and shivered. "Oh please…"

"How is the boy?" Edmund asked.

"He was delighted to be part of the ship's crew," Malric said. "Maybe too delighted."

"Well, after he spent his time here… his feelings are understood,"

"How did it go with Rabadash?" asked Tawny.

"He apologized for the slave's behavior," Edmund replied.

"Did he apologize for his behavior?"

"No," Edmund said flatly. "Let's go back inside now. Susan is waiting."

They all went back to the dining hall of the Tisroc. Tawny's thoughts were much too occupied. Edmund knew why. It would be the night when she would encounter the gypsies again.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_

_**Their ages are (youngest to oldest):**_

_**Corin - 14**_

_**Lucy - 16**_

_**Tawny - 18**_

_**Edmund -18 **_

_**Susan - 20**_

_**Peter - 21**_

_If anyone thinks there's a love thingy going on between Corin and Tawny or Corin and Lucy or Corin and Susan, then shame on you. No Corin shippings are being made by yours truly in this fic. He's just too fun to have a girl =)_


	25. Brains, Brawns and Riches

_I'm back from my hiatus! Thanks for waiting!_

_Chapter 24_

* * *

If anyone could read Rabadash's thoughts right now, he or she would be appalled. Why? Well, because lizard-face's thoughts were brutal and ugly. A lot of mental cussing was going on. He was outraged when King Edmund humiliated him like that. The king was acting all noble and majestic and… barbaric. He dare intervened with the customs of slavery in Calormen! He wanted to do "things" to Edmund that would not look nice in print. If he wasn't the wretched brother of that Barbaric Queen Susan, Prince Rabadash would've clawed his face. To keep his dignity, Rabadash did not accept Edmund's offer of gold in exchange for the slave boy's freedom. The incident seemed to make Rabadash feel distant from Queen Susan. He made a mental curse again.

The Gentle Queen, meanwhile, felt a mixture of disgust and betrayal from the Calormene Prince. He thought that the Prince was different from the other rich Calormenes who treated slaves poorly. During his visits in Narnia, Susan was impressed by his exhibition of virtues which Narnia gives great importance to. Now, maybe Rabadash was showing his true colors, ugly colors. Susan is a bit worried now. So when more than fifteen minutes have passed since Tawny and Malric's absence, she made Edmund go look for them around the castle. Edmund, who shared his sister's worries, agreed with no hesitation. Susan sat there, conversing with Prince Corin. The young prince saw his best friend's dread when Rabadash hit the slave's face; he knew how soft Susan can get.

"What do you think Prince Rabadash meant by 'entertainment'?" Susan asked.

"I don't know," Corin shrugged. "Maybe he gets to climb on the walls and eat mosquitoes…"

"What are you talking about?"

"You know, like a lizard." He laughed.

Susan sighed, "Have you been talking to Lucy and Edmund about him?"

"No, I've been talking to Tawny. And speaking of Tawny…" he looked behind Susan. She followed Corin's gaze and found Tawny, Malric and Edmund.

"There you are!" Susan said.

"I found them on the threshold," Edmund said. The newcomers, except Malric, sat on big cushiony seats, just like the other guests present for the night. Edmund seem to notice that Rabadash is nowhere to be seen. But before he can make a remark, the Calormene Prince entered the room. He nodded to Edmund when they met each other's gaze. The nod was nothing respectful at all.

"I apologize for the commotion before," Rabadash said to his guests that consisted of the Narnian, Archenland and Calormene party. "And as a repayment for the horrible actions of the slave boy—" (the Northern company were sickened but the Calormenes only laughed) "I have called for amusement."

He sat down onto his own cushion seat. Lights were dimmed and some aromatic candles were lighted. The audience heard a distinct but soft melody that sounded like a flute, higher in tone. Soon bells were also heard and "colorful people" were seen, as what Corin thought. The colorful people he was pertaining to are the Calormene Gypsies. Tawny cringed as a gypsy passed in front of her too close. The gypsies performed a dance. Tawny saw some new faces, but the beautiful face of Levina was not absent. She had to agree with Malric, they do dress too revealingly. Too revealingly. By the way she remembers it, they didn't dress like that before. They looked… seductive. Tawny never thought she could be more repulsed in just one night.

"They call this dancing?" Malric whispered to Tawny.

"Yeah," she said.

"They look like they're waving off flies,"

Tawny laughed. She was actually starting to like Malric.

"And the smell!" the coyote growled. "It's irritating." Tawny laughed harder.

"Hush down, Malric," Edmund said.

"Apologies, sire,"

"Why Edmund? Are you enjoying?" Tawny joked.

"Yes, Tawny, I am!" Edmund said sarcastically.

"I knew it,"

"Are you alright with this?" he said seriously. "I mean, seeing them again?"

Tawny merely looked at Edmund. She didn't know the answer.

"I don't really care," Tawny shrugged.

"Or you just don't want to answer,"

"Really…stop prodding," Tawny rolled her eyes. "I know you're enjoying the show so…"

"I'm not enjoying the show…" Edmund said.

A gypsy walked in front of Edmund and showered petals on his head, then touched his face and winked. Tawny couldn't help making a face. Malric sorted as Edmund brushed off the petals on his head. Tawny eyed him with a sour look on her face.

"I don't like it too, you know," Edmund laughed at her face.

After a few minutes, Queen Susan told her brother that she needs rest right now. Tawny stood up and said that she wanted to rest too. Edmund decided that the Narnian and Archenland guests had enough of the Calormene festivities, and so, he excused them to Prince Rabadash. The Prince gave a curt approval. It is obvious that he wanted Susan to stay. Susan was the first to go to her chamber; Edmund made sure that Corin, Malric and Tawny went to their own separate rooms so he walked with them. As they walked, they met two gypsies carrying a small sack. By the sound coming from the sacks, Tawny guessed that they were tambourines. The smaller gypsy bowed to the retiring guests, the other one, however, removed her veil and stared at Tawny with wide eyes. The beautiful bronze face of Levina was as hard as stone. Tawny made the slightest sound that told Edmund that she was uncomfortable with this.

"I had no doubts that we'll be seeing each other soon again," Edmund said to Levina. "And here you are." She still didn't speak.

"Er—" Tawny tried to make a conversation. But to her luck, Edmund cut in, "It's nice meeting you again, but we have to rest now." He nodded to Levina and the gypsy and dragged a stunned Tawny with Corin and Malric behind them.

"Aren't you going to thank me?" Edmund said to Tawny after Corin got into his chamber.

"Yeah," Tawny mumbled.

"That was awkward…" Malric commented.

"Yeah,"

"Aren't you going to say anything other than 'yeah'?" joked Edmund.

"Yeah," she replied.

Edmund chortled, "You better sleep."

"Yeah…" Tawny nodded and closed the door behind her. She lied on her bed and sighed.

"Sire," began Malric as he accompanied Edmund to his room. "That gypsy…?"

"Nothing serious, Malric," Edmund reassured. "She's not someone to watch out for."

Levina felt bitter fury rise in her throat. Tawny Harper wasn't really a loss when the stupid girl left them for a chance to live in Fantasy Land they call Narnia. But she still felt angered. It was something inexplicable. But there is one thing she is sure of: Ever since the first time the gypsies encountered Tawny, she didn't like her. Levina blamed Dorelle for it. Why did Dorelle have to be a nice woman who loves sunshines and smiles and adopting little girls? She always hated how Dorelle worked. Dorelle was conservative. She looked upon their living as an art. Art? Dorelle always said, "Our job is to bring smiles upon people's faces. Their happiness is our main profit. The money they pay is just a bonus." Levina thinks Dorelle knew nothing about life. Life is hard and unfair. Life is cruel. Life is full of hateful people. And the only way to get through life without being hurt is to work with your strength. And what was her strength? Her strength was her beauty.

When Dorelle left, Levina was next to handle the gypsies. After some time when Tawny left, Levina began to change some of their group's customs. Levina didn't see their job as an art, unlike how Dorelle pertained to it. She saw it as an opportunity to be known and get rich. She realized that many would offer them crescents if they were more inviting, if they were more enticing. Some gypsies disagreed with this idea and they left. Levina didn't care. She easily found new and fresh beauties. One of these beauties was her niece, Hashreen. She is just the same age as Tawny, but she is more beautiful, as what Levina believed. Hashreen is Levina's protégé, her replacement in case if she needs to be replaced. Hashreen is a blooming rose Calormene nobles want to see.

"You knew them personally?" Hashreen asked when their performance was over. Levina refused to talk about this not until they were alone.

"Yes," Levina said bitterly. "That girl was the one I'm talking to you about."

"Well, based on your descriptions, she looks a lot better now. She seems happy,"

Maybe that was why Levina felt so angered. All this years she has been looking for happiness, and now the girl has got it.

"How could she not be happy? She's been a bother to those barbaric royalties. It would not surprise me if whatever word she utters goes. The King seems to be too attached to her."

" King?" Hashreen asked. "You mean the dark-haired one who talked to you?"

"King Edmund the Just," Levina said. Her niece smiled. This, she noticed. "What are you smiling about?" She snapped.

Hashreen bit her red lips and looked at Levina, "The sun appeared bright in my eyes the moment I have seen his face."

Levina stared hard at her niece. "Don't be stupid. He's a king and you're just a gypsy. Don't get your hopes up."

"Levina.."

"You better not, because I have been hearing rumors."

"What rumors?"

Levina was getting annoyed, "There've been talks going around that King Edmund and Tawny are…closer than necessary."

Hashreen frowned, "Where have you heard this?"

"From the upper slaves."

"What do you mean closer?" Hashreen asked.

"You know what I mean!" Levina said tartly.

"Are they committed to each other?"

"No," the older gypsy answered. "Not yet…"

Hashreen sighed. "Not yet." She repeated.

Levina looked at Hashreen with an incredulous expression. "He really has caught your eye, huh?"

Hashreen giggled. "Yes, it would be nice to have a handsome young king sweep you off your feet."

"Brains, brawns and riches…who wouldn't want him?"

"Exactly."

"He's a barbarian, Hashreen. A barbarian from the North whom I don't think will pay any interest at you! I told you just before, don't get your hopes up!"

"What if I can't help it?"

"Hashreen, he's a king!"

"And what, I'm just a gypsy—?"

"Yes!"

Hashreen clutched her fists, "But that girl used to be a slave, right? And compared to her, I'm more beautiful!"

"Look, Hashreen," Levina said in a gentle tone. "I have no doubts whatsoever that you are more beautiful, but let's face it, that girl is ahead of you by more than a mile. So you better stop dreaming."

Tawny was sitting on the ledge of the veranda, her feet swinging back and forth. Malric was sitting beside Tawny. Corin was lying on the floor with his hands behind his head. He was ranting about the Calormene culture he finds odd. Tawny was just staring out when she noticed the gypsy she met with Levina the other night. She was carrying a basket full of fresh fruits.

"…That salmon dish was disgusting! But I have to say that I like their desserts…" said Corin.

"Isn't she the one we bumped on last night?" Malric said.

"Yes," replied Tawny.

"Isn't she a bit young to wear such clothes?" the coyote asked with repulsion. He still hasn't gotten over with the appalling appearance of the gypsies.

"She's not that young," said Tawny. "She looks not much older than I am."

"My point exactly. Where do you think she's bringing the fruits?"

Tawny smiled mischievously, "Why? Are you hungry?"

"That is an outrage, milady!" Malric said defensively. "What do you think of me? Some dishonored—"

"I said nothing! Seriously, you were acting like I was suggesting that we follow her and try to borrow a few fruits without her knowing."

"In short, stealing?" Malric tested.

"Now that is an outrage Malric. I am very much hungry right now but I am not that desperate. I am not desperate for those fresh, juicy-looking, lavish, mouth-watering fruits," Tawny said dreamily. Moments later, "Hey, want to go after the fruits?"

"But we could just ask for someone to bring us food," Malric said.

"Where's the excitement in that?" Tawny said. "Come on, it will be fun. And besides, we're just going to take an apple and a banana…and maybe a few oranges."

"Haven't you been taught of—"

"I'm too stubborn to listen to them," Tawny jumped off the ledge and landed beside Corin, who was still ranting obliviously about Calormene culture.

"…I mean, what is it with those pointed slippers? And those turbans, I find them okay to wear. I bet I'd look good with them, but they just seem heavy. How about those bedazzled vests? They're too shiny and…bedazzled. People who were them look like they're heading off to a grand dance party. And don't get me started with the irritating perfumes they wear because I find them ra—"

"Corin, who are you talking to?" Tawny asked.

"Er—I thought you were listening to me so I just kept on goi—oh never mind." Corin said, as he stood up.

"Come on," said Tawny.

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to go after delicious fruits. You like that, huh? Come on," explained Tawny excitedly.

"Oh goodie! I am starving," Corin said.

"I still think this is a bad idea," said Malric. "If anyone is still listening to me…"

"I thought you wanted to get some action from us?" Tawny said. "This is action so we're going."

"Alright, I'll tag along," said Malric. "But if this ends up badly…"

"You are to blame," Corin finished.

"Why me?"

"You're supposed to look after us remember?"

Tawny chuckled. "Come on Malric! It's two against one, you're outnumbered."

"Yeah?" Malric said. "But I have claws and fangs. You have the advantage of number but your defense is weak."

"I dare you to use them," Corin said sarcastically.

"Oh he will," said Tawny. "Once we get those fruits…"

The three scurried along the corridors until they caught sight of the gypsy who carried the fruit basket. They kept a considerable distance from her so as not to be caught. On the second left turn they took, they found themselves on a familiar hallway; it was the hallway going to Edmund's chamber room. And unexpectedly, the gypsy knocked on the brass doors of Edmund's room and waited. After a few moments, Edmund opened the door.

"Good afternoon, your Majesty," the gypsy bowed. "I am Hashreen. I am one of the gypsies who gave a performance last night. I hope you found us enjoyable."

Edmund smiled, "Ah, yes."

"Here is a basket full of fruits I am— I mean, us gypsies are giving to you."

"Delightful," Edmund said as he took the basket from Hashreen's dainty hands. His smile got bigger as he took the fruits. This is what Tawny would like very much to receive. "What is your name again?"

"Hashreen, sire,"

"Oh right, well, thank you Hashreen. But really, you shouldn't have bothered to bring me this tasty offering," said Edmund.

"But it is of my desire," she replied. "I will be leaving now, your Majesty."

It sounded to Tawny that Hashreen didn't want to leave at all.

"Yes, well, thank you again," Edmund said and nodded to the gypsy.

"If you need anything else, anything at all, I am always free for service," Hashreen gave one last bow and smiled sweetly at the king. She then left; her steps had a new bounce in it.

Malric yelped; Tawny didn't notice that she stepped on the coyote's tail. "Oh, I'm sorry Malric!"

"Tawny?" Edmund said.

"Edmund!" exclaimed Tawny.

"Malric," the king said ominously.

"Your Majesty," Malric prepared for an exclamation.

"Corin!" interjected the Archenland Prince joyously.

"What are you all doing here?" said Edmund.

"Er—" Tawny began.

"I asked you a question," Edmund said.

"Don't be so demanding," Tawny said. "We were just, er…strolling around. Why? Is it forbidden?"

"No I was just asking," he smiled.

"Yeah, we were just strolling around," said Corin. "It's not as if we were following that gypsy girl to get a hold of those fruits she just gave you."

Edmund looked down on the fruit basket he was holding. Tawny gave Corin a "you-were-going-to-sell-us-out-just-like-that?" look.

"Oh," Edmund's smile got wider. It must've been Tawny's idea. It was always Tawny. "These?"

Tawny couldn't help but getting annoyed with that smile. It was the same smile she saw on Edmund's lips when Hashreen gave the fruits to him. It was the same playful yet sweet and crooked smile. Little did she know that it was the smile Edmund has when he thinks of this certain girl.

"Yes, and we were just leaving. Come on Malric." Tawny said.

"Where are you going?" Edmund asked.

"Nowhere,"

"Don't you want to eat this fruits with me?"

"No," she answered. "Come Malric. Corin, aren't you coming?"

"Sorry, Tawny," Corin said. "I accept Edmund's invitation. Ed, I get dibs on the pomegranates!"

"Sure," Edmund laughed. "Are you sure you don't want to join us Tawny?"

"I thought this was your idea?" Malric asked her.

"Now I'm aborting the idea," Tawny said. "Come on Malric, I can think of something better to do than stuff my face with luscious fruits some under-dressed gypsy girl gave me."

"Oh don't be so snotty, Tawny!" Corin said after the two as he took a bite off a pomegranate. "The pomegranate is great! And that rhymes! Did you hear that, Edmund? I just made a rhyme! Haha!"

"I don't think you pronounced it right, Corin," Edmund said.

Tawny and Malric disappeared on the next turn. Edmund shook his head; that was how all girls are. You just don't know what to do to keep them happy.

"Then how do you pronounce it?" Corin asked.

"Who cares?"

"So," Corin said with pomegranate juice dripping down his chin. Even princes get very much enthusiastic about heavenly fruit goodness. "What was with that Hashreen person? Are you too close?"

"Wipe your chin," said Edmund as he handed him a handkerchief. "No we're not close. I was surprise she came by. I mean, we didn't really get introduced formally."

"Formally, huh?" the young prince repeated after he chomped on a pear. "Lord Peridan would like formal introductions. Anyways, Malric finds them very much disagreeable."

"The formal introductions?"

"No, no! I meant the gypsies!"

"Oh yeah," He took a sit on the couch in his room as he watched Corin attack the tangerines next. "How about Tawny? What did she think of the gypsies?"

"She doesn't talk much about them."

"But does she seem okay when the topics get going to the gypsies?"

"I don't know. I don't notice. And why should I notice?"

"Never mind, Corin," Edmund said. He looked down on the floor and smiled the smile.

"It's Tawny huh?" said Corin all-knowingly.

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me like you don't know. Lucy told me." Corin sniggered, sending pieces of tangerines flying off in the air accompanied with his royal spit.

"Corin, where are your manners?" Edmund reprimanded.

"Don't change the subject, your Majesty," Corin mocked.

"What exactly did Lucy tell you?"

Corin grinned, "Things…confidential things."

"You two midgets are dead if I find out!"

"Cool down," Corin said nonchalantly. "It's not just what I hear; it's also what I see."

Edmund frowned, "See? What do you see?"

"It doesn't matter what I see, Ed. What matters is what you really feel!"

"So you're a love guru all of a sudden?" Edmund joked.

"Ah, so you know we're talking about love, huh?" Corin smiled slyly. Edmund threw a pillow at him and it missed Corin. "Tut, tut, still in the denial stage, are we? Worry not, King Edmund, we'll crack that shell that encloses the hidden affections you feel for Ta—"

Edmund threw another pillow at Corin and this time, it hit the prince squarely on the face. Edmund laughed, "You deserved that!"

"Edmund! I'm telling you to Susan!" Corin said. "You made me drop the grapes!"

"What, is the poow wittle baby going to wun to Susan?" Edmund teased.

Corin became serious, "Look, Edmund, all I'm saying is you should be quick. Have you seen that gypsy? She likes you, I can tell. And I bet some Calormene bachelors like Tawny. Sooner or later, you both will get swiped away."

"How if she doesn't like me back?"

"You're a king. You have brains, brawns and riches! Who wouldn't want you?"

Edmund slouched, "Exactly, don't you think, if for example you were Tawny, wouldn't you think that it'd be a bit…I don't know, intimidating? Not that I'm being a bigheaded idiot here, but just think; Tawny came from slavery. She must've felt inferiority as a slave. Won't she think I'm too grand for her now? And I know I'm not too grand for her! I don't see her lower than me! She's just...I don't know? She's definitely a something…"

That was what Tawny was thinking right now, that he was out of her league. He was something she could never reach. She isn't that pretty, so why would he like her? If she was placed beside Hashreen, whatever her name is, she'd probably look like a dung beetle crawling below a beautiful fluttering butterfly. That smile Edmund wore, it was so sweet and happy. Tawny shook her head and furrowed her eyes. It was impossible for King Edmund the Just of Narnia to fall for a good-for-nothing, big-mouthed, used-to-be-slave like her who's being a burden to really nice and young monarchs such as the Pevensies.

"Is something bothering you?" Malric asked as they continued walking.

"Why would anything bother me? I'm alright. Nothing bothers me. Everything is un-botherly."

"Hmm," he thought loudly. "Tell me what's wrong. Or I'll chew off your toes."

Tawny laughed a grim laugh, "Edmund will kill you if you did that."

"I'm his chief patroller; he wouldn't kill an important subject of him over the loss of some girl's toes."

The girl sighed, "You're right. Who'm I kidding, anyway? If he chooses to throw me away he will."

"Whoa, there missy," Malric said. "I was just joking."

"About what? The chewing my toes off?"

Malric laughed, "No, I meant the thing about King Edmund not killing me." Tawny looked unconvinced. "What is your problem?" Tawny merely shook her head. "King Edmund will not throw you away, stupid. He cares too much for you."

"How do you know that?"

"I just know,"

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings_

_Questions? Comments? Reactions? It's just one click away (:_

_Thanks again!_


	26. Chance or Nothing Pick One NOW!

_"Meeting you was fate; becoming your friend was a choice; but falling in love with you was beyond my control."_

_Chapter 25_

* * *

Corin was just plain tired of this game these two love birds are playing. And he just told Edmund two days ago that he'd better make his move! And what was he doing? King Edmund was spending his time more with Hashreen and less with Tawny. Edmund has lost it. Tawny, who was now desperately trying to take a good view at Edmund behind a pillar, was whispering under her breath furiously. Malric lay lazily behind the young prince, and Corin himself was looking back and forth at Tawny beside him and Edmund a few feet away.

"You should go talk to him," said Corin.

"And ruin the perfect moment between him and Mashreen?" she said sarcastically.

"Hashreen," he corrected.

"That's what I said,"

"No you didn't,"

"I think I know what I said,"

"You said Mash—"

"Would you just go ahead?" Malric said. "Instead of hiding behind this pillar and spying on his Majesty."

"We're not hiding," Tawny turned to Malric behind them. "We're being inconspicuous. And I'm observing not spying."

"Yeah sure," the coyote said.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" said Corin.

"How could you say that?" Tawny said.

"Don't deny, Tawny. I know it all started the day before yesterday, you know, when we saw Hashreen take those fruits to Ed."

"That's not it,"

"Yeah it is."

"All I'm fussing about is Edmund ignoring us! He's too busy with his…new friend! Haven't you noticed?" Tawny explained.

And indeed, Corin had to agree. Edmund seemed a little distant to them, especially towards Tawny. The young king had been with Hashreen all the time. It's pretty strange.

"Then talk to him about it!" said Corin.

"No! Why me?"

"Because I said so. I'm the prince here, not you! Go on!" He was trying to push his friend outside the refuge of the pillar. "There he is, look! Now's your chance!"

Tawny was resisting, "No! If you want talking, you do it, not me!"

Malric stood up. He had enough of this nonsense.

"This is the courtyard, your Majesty," Hashreen said sweetly. "The Tisroc, may he live forever, really loves holding events here."

"Really?" Edmund said. Hashreen thought that Edmund was falling in her trap all too quickly, thanks to her charms.

"No!" they heard someone say. Edmund spun around to see Tawny almost dropping on the floor.

"What the--?"

Tawny regained her balance. Truth was, Malric nudged her in the shin forcefully that she finally came out from behind the pillar. Malric and Corin both ran away as quickly as they can before Edmund can even notice them, leaving Tawny.

"I keep finding you in the unexpected places," Edmund greeted.

"Yes, well…" Tawny mumbled. Edmund walked closer to her while Hashreen followed.

"Where are the other two?"

"Er…"

"Tawny, this is Hashreen," Edmund said, gesturing towards the gypsy. "Hashreen, this is my good friend Tawny."

Both shook hands but Hashreen squeezed Tawny's hand rather tightly, and not in a good way. Tawny tried to smile, but she can't really force herself.

"Hashreen!" someone called sternly. It was Levina. She walked on to the three and when she reached them, "Your Majesty, apologies for my niece. She might've been a bother." When she said the word _bother_, she looked to Tawny and gave a supposed-to-be-polite nod. Tawny noticed this, and whether Levina did this on purpose or not, she did not care.

"She's not a bother," Edmund said. "She was just showing me around."

_It's been weeks since we've been here and this is the only time someone shows you around?_ Tawny thought.

"Pardon us, but I need to take her now," Levina said. "Rehearsal for the next performance."

"That is no problem," Edmund said. "Thank you Hashreen for giving me a part of your time to tour me."

Hashreen had a sour look on her face which Tawny was thoughtlessly enjoying. "Yes, sire. How about some other time?"

"Yes, maybe," Edmund said. Levina and Hashreen bowed and left, with the latter glancing back and smiling at Edmund as her aunt half-dragged her away.

"So," Edmund said. "What we're you doing back there?"

"Nothing," she frowned.

"Well, I'd really like to do nothing some time with you," he laughed.

"That joke is not even funny," Tawny said bitterly. Edmund's laugh faltered and somehow, he was able to hide it as a cough.

"Yeah, it isn't. I was trying too hard,"

"Alright, I have to leave," Tawny started walking away when Edmund blocked her.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I don't know,"

"Can we at least walk?"

Tawny thought about it. This is what she wanted right? For Edmund to notice her again? "Fine."

"Something in your mind?" Edmund asked her. "You seem…different."

"You seem different yourself," Tawny fired back.

"I didn't mean it negatively,"

Silence… and more walking.

"She's a new friend," Tawny stated out of the blue.

"About her, have I told you," Edmund said. "She's Levina's niece."

"What?"

"Yes!"

"That's why," Tawny breathed. _That's why she's such a--_

"That's why what?"

"Nothing,"

This time, Edmund got frustrated, "Why don't you tell me anything now? You used to talk a lot before."

"Well, you never were around a lot. You were too busy with _her_."

"So this is what it's about, huh?" Edmund smiled. "You're jealous!"

"If you're going on like that I'd leave now,"

Edmund laughed, "Would you smile? Come on, play nice. Tell you what, meet me here at sunset."

Tawny stopped on her tracks, "What?"

"Later, at sunset. Meet me here. Alright? Please? And don't bring anyone with you."

"Sure," Tawny said skeptically.

Edmund decided it was finally the time to act. He smiled enthusiastically to Tawny, "Alright, I'll see you." And he left.

On the other hand, Hashreen and Levina were discussing rather heatedly.

"What were you doing?" Levina asked.

"You sound as if I was doing something wrong!" Hashreen told her. "I was only showing him around!"

"Oh you were, weren't you? Stop making a fool of yourself! He'll never—"

"Would you quit telling me that he'll never take interest on someone like me? Haven't you noticed how often we've been together now? And it was only in two days' time! Haven't you seen the girl's face? This might actually work," Hashreen said as she pulled her arm out of her aunt's grip. "And besides, what have you got against Edmund _and_ me? Don't you see the advantage you'll get?"

Levina listened. Hashreen is talking about her advantage now, "What do you mean advantage?"

"If Edmund and I got much closer…closer than friends should be, I would very much be glad to share some with you," she said.

"You two?" Levina scoffed. "Closer than friends should be? Get your head out of the clouds! And share some with me? Some what? Unbelievable!"

"Gold, gold is what you want, right?"

"He wouldn't be interested in you!"

Hashreen raised her voice, "Why won't you just trust me with this?"

Levina clicked her tongue, "You want me to trust you? Alright, not only will I trust you with this but I will also leave you alone. And if you ever get hurt, don't go to me because I will not care about you when that time comes. You do whatever you want!"

"Lord Peridan," said Edmund. The young king found the Narnia courtier having a stroll inside the Tisroc's palace. "I've got a question to ask you?"

"Your Majesty," greeted Peridan.

"Er…how do the opposite gender…?

"How do they what?" said Peridan curiously.

"You know…"

"Ah," he said as he understood. "Are you pertaining to Miss Tawny--?"

"Shh! Shh! Someone might hear you!"

"Oh," Peridan lowered his voice. "Sorry sire! What is it about the feminine mind you wanted to know?"

"You know…" Edmund shifted uncomfortably.

"Oh dear, you should've gone to see Queen Susan. She's a female you know."

"But I don't want to talk to a girl!"

Peridan scratched his chin knowingly, "Yes, but you've been seeing that gypsy girl a lot lately. How about that, eh?"

"That was for _research_," the young king reasoned. "I tried if I can divulge how a girl's mind works. But the research failed. Hashreen seemed so different to…_you know who_."

"By _you know who_, you meant Miss Tawny, right your Majesty?"

"Not so loud, Peridan!"

"Right, right…" Lord Peridan nodded his head. "Well, what was it that you needed to know? You've known her for, how long is it… two years?"

"You know what kind of girl she is right?" Edmund started. "What do you think is the best approach: subtle and sensitive or straight to the point? What do you think she wouldn't take so awkwardly?"

"She would not take your approach awkwardly if _you_ yourself are not awkward," Peridan said, trying to sound wise. "Why are you asking about an approach anyway?"

"Nothing, Peridan," he said uneasily as he started to leave. The courtier was asking too much questions! "And thank you!" After three seconds, Edmund went back to Peridan and asked, "Is my cape too much for a walk outside?" He said, holding up his wrap to show Peridan.

Lord Peridan shook his head, chuckling softly. Edmund left. It was just a very different Edmund you'd see today, compared to a great brave warrior during wars and a fair and deep-thinking counsel at courts.

The young king had been standing on their meeting spot for several minutes now, and he was trying hard not to lose his patience. His eagerness and nerves were mixing up inside of him. Edmund wanted it to be over and at the same time to last longer. He soon heard footsteps and next thing he knew, the person he'd been waiting for was standing right in front of him with a curious frowning face.

"You came," Edmund said with a shy smile.

"If I didn't come, you'd hunt me down," Tawny said dryly.

"A little true," he said then laughed nervously.

"Why do you want me here?"

"Nothing, I just want to take you to er, places. Come on."

Edmund lead the way going outside the palace and to the Tashbaan streets. The orange grayish sky made everything look dustier but a little foreboding, but Tawny didn't mind. She was reluctant but happy with Edmund's company.

"Hashreen mentioned this once to me," Edmund said. _Hashreen_, Tawnt thought. _What now?_ "I think you'll like it."

"What?" she asked as she tried to keep up with Edmund while busy and bustling Calormene peasants go through the streets with them. "What is it?"

He didn't answer her question. Finally, they stopped at a street corner where many kids are crowding at. On a raised platform where everyone's attention was, an old man was telling a story in a most grand way that Calormenes were famous for. Tawny can't help smiling. She wanted to hear Calormene story-telling years ago but Levina had forbidden her. Now, it would be her first time. She forgot about Edmund and just listened to the old man telling a fable. Edmund, meanwhile, stares at her happy face with a grin he's fighting so hard to hide. It was a good start. Seeing her happy like that. She really has a shallow standard for happiness. When the story was over and the crowd of children started to disperse, the sun already set. Edmund asked Tawny if she wanted to walk around for a bit. Tawny agreed.

"I told you you'd like it," he tried to break the silence.

"Thanks for taking me there," Tawny said. "Why did you do that?"

Edmund shrugged, "I thought…nothing."

"_Nothing_ seems to be the word of the day, huh?"

"Yeah,"

"So, you must need something right? I mean, why else would you be so unusually…unusual to me?"

Edmund snorted, "Unusually unusual? Oh please. I just took you. Big deal."

Tawny wiped the sweat off her forehead. It was better than fidgeting your hands. This Edmund noticed, and he commented about it.

"It's really warm,"

"Rain is seldom here,"

Edmund agreed, "Yes, I don't think it ever rained here."

"No, it rained here for several times already," Tawny informed.

"Liar," the young king joked.

"You don't believe me, do you?"

"No,"

"What if it rained tonight?" asked Tawny. "Would you believe me it rains here?"

"Sure, but chances are, it wouldn't rain tonight?" Edmund teased.

Tawny puffed obstinately, "But seriously, if it rains tonight…?" She wasn't quite sure about what she just said but Tawny surely hoped that it rained that night to show Edmund.

"O mother, don't you think that the heavens look peculiar today?" They heard a Calormene boy asked his mother.

The boy's mother laughed merrily, "O my son and o the delight of my eyes, the heavens do look peculiar."

Tawny raised an eyebrow to Edmund, "Heard that? And see that?" she pointed to the sky. "Maybe it will rain after all."

"Sure it will," Edmund replied sarcastically. "But I know it won't."

They continued to walk on, just going around and around. The two were silent, but it wasn't really an awkward silence. It was now like a sensible silence. Suddenly, Edmund felt a soft shower; it was drizzling.

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"I told you so," Tawny said, laughing. "Didn't I tell you it might rain tonight?"

"Yeah, rub it in my face," Edmund said. People were scurrying to get under shelter as the drizzle was beginning to get stronger.

"I wouldn't, not now that your face is wet!" Tawny laughed.

Edmund sighed irritably, "Stupid. Get in here." He took off his cape and held it above his head and Tawny's to find refuge from the light rain. Edmund suggested they run going back to the Tisroc's palace. So they ran. Tawny can't help laughing along the way, especially when Edmund almost slipped for a few times. Edmund laughed too, but he was worried. What if it would not work out as he planned it? Finally, they reached the palace and got on a veranda.

"That was fun," Tawny snorted. "Now we're wet. And I win."

"Win what exactly?" Edmund said while checking the condition of his cape. It was wet all over. And so were they.

"It rained," she said. "I win self-righteousness and the all-good satisfaction because I proved that a highly confident and handsome king, such as yourself to be wrong in judgment."

"No, you win smugness, which is a bad thing. Hey, did you just call me handsome?"

Tawny bit her lip, _Great._ "You can prove no such thing."

Edmund stared at her for four very long seconds. "What?" Tawny said awkwardly.

He looked away, squeezing the water out of his drenched wrap. "Do you get those times when you have a chance to do or say something but you don't know exactly how to do it…or say it?"

Tawny laughed, "You're so serious all of a sudden."

"Well, yeah, because this is a serious moment."

"Why is this a serious moment?"

Edmund didn't look like he was going to answer her question. "I'm trying to tell you something."

"Then what is it?"

"Why do you think you came to live with us in Narnia?" Edmund asked.

"I don't know…because you're brother bought me?" She almost smirked at how stupid that sounded.

"But you agreed that he'd buy you, right? Why do you think that is?"

"Because you lot seemed nice?"

"And?" He pried.

"Where are we going with this?" she asked, confused. "I don't understand why we're talking like this."

"I don't know too," Edmund mumbled. He went silent for a while. But just before Tawny could say that she's going inside, he said, "Listen, maybe it was just a chance for you to experience a happy life that's why you came to Narnia."

"Yeah," Tawny replied, still confused. "It was a great deal of opportunity. Too big of a chance to let pass."

"Like this is a chance,"

"Huh?"

Edmund wore a frustrated _how-can-I-say-this-the-right_ way expression and shook his head and shivered at the same time. Tawny laughed after seeing the way he acted. If only you have seen how he looked like, you would've also laughed like Tawny, who was now being hysterical and out of control. Edmund, after looking idiotic with all the shaking and the funny expression, stared at the guffawing Tawny incredulously. _How can she laugh at a time like this? _But he had to seize the moment. It was this chance or nothing at all.

"Tawny?" Edmund said softly and reluctantly.

"What?" she said, still laughing. All at once, Tawny stopped snickering. Their lips were too busy. So let us leave them peacefully to that. I have told you their moments but their first kiss seems a little bit too private to be narrated and described, right?

But somewhere standing on the stairs of the veranda, Hashreen was hiding in the shadows. She clutched her chest at how much it hurts. The two up there (who were, as said before, rather busy) didn't notice that Edmund's damp wrap fell down the veranda. Hashreen silently caught it and held it tightly. She buried her face wet with tears into it.

"I'll go now," someone whispered uncertainly. The gypsy heard light scurrying footsteps going away. She looked up and saw Edmund leaning on the ledge of the veranda. A gleeful exuberant smiled played on his lips. That smile belonged to someone else; someone named Tawny Harper. Hashreen went away as quiet as possible. A fresh new set of tears crawled down her cheeks.

But beyond a blooming couple's bliss and a secret lover's pained emotions, inside a spacious secluded room, a father and son were talking.

"O Father and O the delight of my eyes," Prince Rabadash said. His tone was of restricting anger. "I am losing my patience. The Barbarian Queen still has not deicided. Please provide me with your judicious counsel."

"O my Son and O the delight of my eyes," the Tisroc replied. "Patience. I want a marriage between you and the queen for because of that, I shall have control over the northern countries. But be patient." The Tisroc ordered the dumb slaves to open the door for him and he got out. Prince Rabadash was left alone in the dark. He clenched his fists. Ugly thoughts raced inside the prince's head again. I'd rather not tell you, as it might ruin the light romance mentioned earlier.

* * *

_"Thought the **chances to meet** somebody like you were a million to one; I can't believe it..."_

_-- One in a Million; Sandy Molling_

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_The quote above reached my knowledge thanks to _accioedwardtnp_._

_And cheers for my reviewers especially _-stuck in my world-_ and the one with no name. It was a special mention because I couldn't email you with my thanks (=_

_Ah! Sorry about the wrong published chapter. I was so sleepy when I published this, dang it!_


	27. Meeting Two UsedToBes

_Chapter 26_

_

* * *

  
_

It was better than winning a battle. It was better than getting a newly sharpened sword. It was better than defeating Peter in a duel. It was better than seeing Susan's face when told that her shoes did not match her dress. It was better than provoking Lucy. It was better than war discussions with Orieus! It wasn't Edmund's first kiss. When he was fourteen, Peter teased him for not having his first kiss yet. He dared his younger brother to kiss a dryad. It didn't really mean anything, just a matter of pride and respect. And that kiss didn't really feel anything. But this one, this one with Tawny Harper, it was more than sparks flying in different directions; it was a colossal explosion. It was a miracle that his chest handled those massive heartbeats. The boy's in love, what can we do? He didn't mean it to plunge in like that. He was nervous and Tawny kept laughing. He panicked like mad. So he ran one of his hands in her wet hair and the other one holding her shoulders. Well… it tasted wet but it wasn't cold. He shut his eyes rather forcefully. He tried hard not to open them to see if it was really happening. He was feeling it, so it must be real. He really did not dare move; it was just one long sweet kiss. She pulled back, much to his dismay. _Didn't she like it?_

"I'll go now," Tawny breathed.

_Why?_

She left.

_By the mane! Why?_

He watched her go. Edmund frowned. He had a ridiculous urge to wipe his mouth because of the taste of rain, but the "remnants" of Tawny's "essence" that "lingered" to his lips will be erased. He didn't want that to happen. Then he smiled. The young blissful king bent over to the veranda's ledge. _Thank you Aslan._

* * *

"I'll go now," she hurried away. It was her first kiss. She didn't know what to feel. She didn't know if the _thing that just happened _was supposed to go that way. But hey, Edmund's a knowledgeable king; he knows stuff more than her. She kept feeling her lips to make sure that they're still there. Ridiculous.

"Tawny! There you—why in the world are you wet?" Susan said. "I've been looking all over for you. Prince Rabadash is having a breakfast with us tomorrow and I was going to speak to you about your attire and—goodness, you're wet!"

_Same old Susan. _

"Why do you have that funny look on your face?" the queen asked. Tawny looked unwell but she seemed to be happy about it. "Where have you been? You're wet!"

"I'm fine,"

"But you're—"

"Wet. Thanks, I am aware." Tawny indicated weakly.

"Where've you been? Heavens, you're wet!"

"Edmund," the wet girl answered.

Susan snapped out of her hysterical _Tawny-you're-wet_ expression and got it. She _is_ smart. "Edmund?!"

"Yes, I was with him,"

"Edmund! Oh it's Edmund! Goodness, it's Edmund!"

"I think I prefer it if you say _you're wet_ over and over again," said the still-wet girl.

"He did it?"

Tawny jerked away, "What? _Nothing_! Nothing!" Susan looked exhilarated and a little scary.

Susan held Tawny's arm excitedly and whispered, "He _snogged_ you?"

She didn't answer.

"Edmund _kissed_ you!"

"How do you know these things?" Tawny asked her incredulously.

"It's only a matter of time you two—"

"Please, don't tell anyone!" She felt her face get hotter.

Susan laughed and stroke Tawny's hair out of her eyes, "Ooh, I'm so excited to tell Lucy!"

"Susan!"

"Well, she has to know! She's been waiting for this to happen. And you better get out of your wet clothes. Come on, I'll ask someone to draw a warm bath for you. And after your bath we'll talk about your attire tomorrow at breakfast. Oh and about Edmund and your kiss!"

"Susan…"

"Alright, fine we'll skip the last part…"

Neither Edmund nor Tawny slept well that night. The former was too happy while the latter was a bit troubled, but still, she was happy…in a squeamish way.

* * *

The Barbarian King Edmund was not present at the grand breakfast banquet Prince Rabadash arranged the next day. The Calormene prince was glad at this. He couldn't keep his eyes away from Queen Susan. It would've been sweet, but his eyes were full of malice and licentiousness. It was rather disturbing and creepy.

"Queen Susan, your Majesty," Rabadash called.

"Yes, Prince Rabadash?"

"Her Majesty knows that I have been waiting ever-so patiently. I have provided excellent services while my friends from the North are at stay in this humble Southern home of mine. Has her Majesty thought of an answer I am very much anticipating?"

Susan smiled politely to what Rabadash has said which was on the verge of demand and aggressiveness. "What answer should I give if the question has not been delivered yet?" She answered, although she perfectly knew what kind of 'answer' Rabadash meant. He meant her hand in marriage.

Rabadash smiled stupidly at her. He was getting frustrated. But soon she will be his, if force would be necessary. Corin and Tawny looked at each other. Yes, they sensed the aggravated energy reverberating from lizard-face. Susan merely continued eating her breakfast like nothing could go wrong with her morning but in fact, the queen was getting more worried by the minute. She knew Rabadash was losing his patience. After breakfast, Susan wanted to talk to Edmund but he was nowhere to be found. He wasn't in his room or anywhere near his room. His horse was still at the Palace stables so that means he couldn't have gone out riding unless he took another horse which doesn't usually happen. He asked people were he was. Lord Peridan didn't know. Thinfort and Flarkin the Chief Dwarfs didn't know. Sallowpad didn't know. Malric and Corin didn't know. Tawny…well, she just blushed and shook her head and mumbled something that sounded like gibberish. So, the Narnian Queen just talked to Prince Corin, Tawny and Malric at Corin's room.

"You're troubled, aren't you?" the Archenland prince asked matter-of-factly.

"I think it is best if we go home now," Susan let out. "I don't think Rabadash will take a no for an answer whether I should betroth myself to him. I don't want to sound like a coward…"

"You're very reasonable at this Susan," Tawny said. "He's not worthy of you. And I'd very much like to go home now too, honestly."

"Apparently," Corin says more to himself. "His face reflects the man inside him: ugly, distorted and lizard-like."

Susan smiled, "Corin…"

"It's not right to judge the reptile range of someone," Tawny joked as she scratched her back energetically.

"Something wrong with the dress?" Susan asked. She lent the dress Tawny is wearing for the breakfast.

"Nothing, it's just really itchy,"

"Oh, well then, if you'd like, you can go change to something comfortable now," Susan suggested. "I think I'll just keep looking for Edmund. I really need his sentiments right now." She said goodbye and exited from the room.

"I'm going to change," Tawny said. She stood up and headed for the doorway.

"Hey Tawny!" Corin called. "After you change we're going out of this rotten place, alright?"

"What?"

"I'm tired of being stuck here inside,"

Tawny frowned, "Well I'm not."

"It's because you ran around the streets yesterday with Edmund! It's unfair; you get to play outside while I'm stuck here!"

She blushed profusely, "I wasn't playing! Do whatever you want! I'm staying inside."

"Fine," the prince said.

Malric cleared his throat, "If I may speak, your Highness—"

"You're already speaking, Ricky," the prince fooled around.

"_Ricky_?" Tawny repeated, confused.

Malric rolled his eyes at the two of them, "The King gave me strict orders that I keep watch on the two of you. I cannot do that if your Highness will play out and Tawny will stay in."

"But I don't want to get stuck here all day!" Corin complained. "I want to go out and have adventures and have fun! I hate being restrained!"

Tawny can't help smiling. He is reminding her of the obstinacy that she herself owns.

"May I suggest," Malric said after a while. "That we go to the ship? In that way, we won't be stuck inside the palace and we won't be outside on the streets?"

"Mighty splendid suggestion! Onward we go!" Corin announced dramatically.

"Alright," Tawny agreed. "But I'm going to change first."

"I'll go with you. You might try to run off," Malric said which made Tawny scowl. "Is it alright if your Highness waits in his room?"

"Yeah sure, sure," Corin said casually, as he became busy with his hair in front of the mirror. "Hey! I just found a gray hair!" He sounded surprisingly overjoyed.

Edmund woke up early that day. He remembered that the special breakfast was going to be held that morning. He knew that the reason why Rabadash ordered for a fancy breakfast was to have Susan's answer for his proposal. He also remembered last night. It was the night that didn't go the way he imagined to; it wasn't something better but it was good enough. He didn't feel like showing himself to people right now so, after his morning rituals, he went to the farthest side of the palace where the others didn't usually come. He stayed there on the garden for the whole of the morning, but an Archenland soldier passed by. He said that Queen Susan has been looking for him all morning to confide some matters. The soldier escorted the king back to their part of the palace. Edmund told the Archenlander that he can go on his own from then. Truth was, he just wanted to pass by Tawny's chamber room. He walked as slowly as he can, thinking hard of what he could possibly say to the girl. When he reached Tawny's door…

"Malric?" Edmund said.

"Your Majesty," the coyote replied with a bow. "Queen Susan has been looking all over for you."

"So I've been told," he said. "Is—is Tawny inside there?"

"Yes, sire. She's changing her clothes,"

Cue blushing Edmund.

"W—we…well, I was just….." _You're a king, Edmund! Stop being an idiot!_ "Is she going anywhere today?"

Malric said, "We're going to the ship, your Majesty."

"With Corin?"

"Yes sire."

"Well, make sure they don't get in trouble alright?"

The coyote laughed, "Of course sire. Er, would you wish to talk to Miss Tawny right now?"

"No! No, that won't be necessary. Besides, Susan needs to talk to me," Edmund shook his head. Malric bowed his head indicating that he understood. Just then, Tawny's voice was heard.

"Malric, I'm sorry I'm taking some time to change but I'll be right there any second, alright?"

"Yes milady," he called back.

"I have to go now," Edmund told Malric in haste. "And don't tell her I was here. Don't ask." Edmund hurried away just before the doorknob turned. Tawny got out of her room.

"Were you talking to someone?" she asked. "I heard voices."

"I was talking to myself, milady," Malric said nonchalantly. Tawny gave him a weird look. "Shall we proceed now to Prince Corin?"

"You're talking to me this time, aren't you?"

Corin was eagerly waiting for them in his room. When they arrived, all was set. The three went on their way outside but Tawny insisted that they should tell someone before they go. Malric almost slipped that he talked to Edmund but he managed to tell them that he already informed it to an Archenland soldier. After walking and walking, they finally arrived at the Tashbaan port where the _Splendor Hyaline_ was. They went on board. There weren't many people on it; there were a few Archenland soldiers and several shipmates who weren't really doing anything other than playing card games or just lazing off or talking and laughing. A grinning healthy-looking boy greeted them once they were on the ship.

"Hello!" he said to them but mostly to Tawny. "It's you again!"

"Me what again?" Tawny said.

"Don't you remember me?"

Now that Tawny stared at the boy harder, she recognized him. The once terrified and dirty face of the slave boy was now happy and clean. He looked hale and heart.

"You were the slave boy," Malric said, smiling.

Corin beamed at the boy. He liked his energy. Then the prince looked at Malric and Tawny, "Am I missing something?"

"Oh," Tawny said. "Corin, this was the slave boy. Remember that night when…"

"I remember!" he said. Corin reached for the boy's hand and shook it. "I didn't recognize you. Wow, you're doing well…..erm…"

"Right, I forgot to give you my name. I'm Kashmir," Kashmir the used-to-be salve boy said.

"Finally," Tawny grinned. "You said your name. I remember that time when I kept asking you your name but you were just so scared. Look at you now!"

They talked about Kashmir's time with the Northern people's company all day. He was very much happy and the three were glad to hear it. They had lunch with the ship's crew and Kashmir on the _Hyaline_. After that Corin and Kashmir played card games and such while Tawny and Malric watched them. The two boys got along very well so, when Malric suggested they return to the palace, Corin begged if he could stay on the ship longer because Kashmir and his card game match was still not done yet. Malric was about to disagree with him when Lord Peridan came on board the ship. He told the coyote that he'll accompany Corin back to the palace later. Peridan has been scheduled to attend a meeting with Edmund and Susan at sundown. He told them that he just had a quick talk with the two Pevensies earlier and the meeting would be very important. Tawny knew that it would be about Rabadash's losing patience and Susan's desire to return home. The Narnian courtier also told them that they're needed in the meeting. Malric and Tawny walked back towards the palace, passing through the Tashbaan market. The latter seemed very pensive, and Malric, who was always been intrigued with the girl's thoughts, pried her.

"Why are you so quiet now?"

Tawny peered at Malric. She was actually thinking of Edmund and where he went that morning. "Nothing that would interest you." She looked around the busy Calormenes going around the streets of the market place, pretending to be comfortable.

"There's no need to be cold," the coyote said.

""I'm not being cold," she said, but then she stopped on her tracks. So did Malric. Tawny saw something, but she wasn't quite sure with what she saw.

"What is it?" Malric asked with concern.

The girl didn't answer. Right there, on a stand selling vegetables and fruits, was a woman. She had a basket on her hand with a few cabbages and potatoes in it. She was tall and graceful and she has been whom Tawny missed so much after a very long time. Tawny forgot all about Malric and Edmund and just about everything. She wasn't sure if who she saw was really this person, but she came after the woman who just left. She pushed through the crowd of Calormene peasants. A few Calormenes cursed her as she shoved on her way but Tawny didn't mind. The only thing she's thinking right now is seeing that face. Her heart was swelling in her chest. She didn't know if she was happy or excited or…afraid if she mistook the woman for someone else. She kept pushing and dodging. It was good that the woman was still in sight, but she was getting far away. Tawny heard Malric growl not much far behind her. He was coming after Tawny, but still, she didn't care. Sweat was already dripping down her forehead. The crowd of Calormenes was thinning for Tawny was leaving the Tashbaan market place and entering a narrow street crammed with houses. The woman opened the door of one of the houses; it must be her house. Tawny stopped a few feet away from the door, took in a big breath and shouted,

"Dorelle!"

The woman spun around before she went inside. Dorelle dropped the basket she was holding. It really was her.

* * *

Malric didn't know how to react. They have been hugging for the past couple of minutes. Dorelle was in tears but Tawny was holding hers back. By the time Malric caught up with Tawny, this woman came charging at her. Malric was ready to pounce at the Calormene, but before he could even do it, he realized that Dorelle was only about to hug Tawny. After Dorelle hugged and cried and kissed Tawny, she suggested that they go inside of her house. The woman dried her tears and picked up the vegetables sprawled on her doorstep and placed them all in the basket. She opened the door for Tawny and Malric and offered them seats and beverages. Tawny didn't speak but just stared at Dorelle. After seconds of staring, they started hugging each other again. Dorelle pulled back from her tight hug and caressed Tawny's face lovingly.

"I haven't seen you in such long years," she sniffed. "Look at you! You've grown!"

"I know," Tawny smiled. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too…so much. I haven't heard any news about you. You don't know how much I was worried."

Malric cleared his throat, which made Tawny look back at him, "Oh right, Dorelle, this is Malric. He's a coyote and my very good friend." The coyote tried to hide his smile when Tawny said that he is her friend. They may have gone off to a rough relationship, but the girl said he was her friend… a _very good friend_. That meant a lot to him.

Dorelle looked scared but she smiled and said, "Did you train him yourself?"

"_Train him?_" growled Malric, who was now outraged.

"He talks!" Dorelle stared wide-eyed at Malric. Then she understood things. She asked Malric, "You came with those Barbarians?"

"Those Barbarians you're talking about are—"

"They're really nice and kind people," Tawny said, cutting off Malric.

Dorelle stared at her next, "Well, I'm not saying that it's a bad thing that they're barbarians."

"Milady," Malric started. "_Barbarians_ mean uncivilized and uncultured people. The last time I checked, Narnians and Archenlanders have lived very peacefully."

"I apologize," said Dorelle. "I didn't mean to provoke you. Us Calormenes have just been used to calling the Northerners as Barbarians."

"Habits can _and_ should be broken if they are wrong," Malric said.

Dorelle gave Tawny a puzzled look. Tawny understood the unsaid question and began to explain things. She related to her everything that happened since Dorelle left the gypsies under Levina's supervision. Tawny told her how she got to Narnia and how she has been living with the four Narnian monarchs. Dorelle couldn't believe what she was hearing. By the time Tawny recounted everything that had happened, the sun had long set. Tawny and Dorelle didn't notice the time for they had a lot to catch up on. It turns out, Dorelle's husband, Ezron, who was a Calormene soldier, got reassigned to Tashbaan under Prince Rabadash'men. It would be Ezron's first year in Tashbaan and that meant Dorelle would be left working in a farm which Ezron's mother and father own. Ezron convinced Dorelle to stay with him for a couple of months in Tashbaan to see the life in Calormen's capital city and, if she liked the condition there, maybe she'd live with him. Dorelle told Tawny that she still didn't have a plan for now. Later on, the subject returned to Tawny's life as a free Narnian. Dorelle seemed very impressed. Hearing Tawny living with kings and queens, learning to ride a horse, having a very warm and comfortable home and staying in the Tisroc's palace for a couple of weeks delightfully awed her. But what was more was that Tawny hasn't changed even one bit. Dorelle and Tawny's relationship was very communicative and giving. During Dorelle's time with the gypsies, it was always the two of them who talked a lot. I guess you can say that if Levina had Hashreen, Dorelle had Tawny. The only difference is that Dorelle and Tawny weren't pushing each other, unlike Levina and Hashreen. They were giving each other love, love that both needed and sought for. No one really knew how Dorelle's past was. Not even Tawny, whom she shared everything with like a sister. But luckily for you, I know quite something about her past. It is always the past that gives foundation not only to the present and the future of a person, but the person himself. Without the past, there would be no present, especially the future. That's what Dorelle believed in and her past has made her what she is now.

Dorelle grew up as an only child; her mother died at childbirth. Her father was a story-teller to a rich Tarkaan. It was the only source of income they had and it was a very grand one. When Dorelle grew older, her father became deaf and mute because of a terrible sickness, so he lost his job as a story-teller. He died. Dorelle didn't cry a single tear when her father died. He was always too busy with his work and didn't give his daughter the care she needed. Besides, what really sickened Dorelle was her father's intimate relationships with different gypsies who also worked for the same Tarkaan. Her father's free time from his job might've been well spent if he only paid attention to Dorelle, but he entertained himself with those women. Dorelle knew that her father loved living grandly. That's why he had chosen becoming a story-teller instead of a fisherman, which, she believed, was a more stable and convenient job, since they originally lived near the sea. Her father would sometimes bring home a gypsy woman to their house. Almost all the gypsy women told her that she had a very beautiful face and a graceful body that fitted a gypsy. Her father told her that a gypsy's job would be very profitable, but Dorelle didn't believe the gypsy women's ways. She has learned that real gypsies were to entertain people in the most cultured and classy way. When she was old enough, she started dreaming of becoming a gypsy herself. Not the ones that her father brought home, but a real gypsy, someone who appreciated the cultural art. So once she was free from her father, she started travelling with the money her father left. She met Levina, who so reminded her of her father. Levina also liked living grandly. Dorelle convinced Levina to join her and so started Dorelle's dream of changing the Calormene gypsies' image. They were clean and family-appropriated. But Dorelle still was missing something; it was love. Every time she danced and sang in front of people, she wished that someone was watching her there who was ready to love her. It didn't matter what kind of love it was as long as it was genuine love, not some obligatory "love" her father provided her. Each performance she gave, she gave it to Tash. Each good deed she made, she made it for Tash. She just felt love from the Calormene god.

Things got a little different when Tawny came along. It was certain that the little girl she found unconscious hanging on a tree in Archenland recognized Dorelle as a good person deserving of love and care. Dorelle thanked Tash for giving her Tawny. She was a sister, a student, a friend and a confider. When she met Ezron, her life seemed complete, but she didn't want to leave Tawny to Levina, who had not grown personal affections for the girl. But Tawny promised she'll be alright. Now, after years, Tawny sat in front of her looking like a very beautiful lady. She grew up, but she was still the same little girl in some way. She knew a lot of things. Dorelle received some political and social insights coming from Tawny which astonished her. She was really different now, but somehow still the same. And most of all, Tawny has developed a great special love for the "Great Lion, Aslan". Dorelle had never thought badly of the North and their ways. She didn't see Aslan as a demon in the shape of a lion unlike what most Calormenes believed, therefore, she was really happy that "Someone" or "Something" as enlightening as Aslan, was guiding Tawny. Dorelle marveled at the girl in front of her.

"Milady," Malric called out to Tawny. "It's getting late. Have you forgotten that his Majesty King Edmund expects us to return at sundown? Lord Peridan said that we were needed."

Tawny closed her eyes and bit her lip, "Right! Edmund would be furious!"

"I apologize for keeping you from going back," Dorelle said worriedly. "If you get in trouble because of my fault, I'd be willing to explain and take the blame in front of his Majesty to save you from trouble."

"No, don't apologize. It's okay. Edmund will understand." Tawny said.

"You seem doubtful of it." She said. "Are you sure? "

"No,"

"Miss Tawny has fought _battles_ with King Edmund; I presume it wouldn't turn out so bad after we return," Malric informed.

"Oh, well then," Dorelle stood up. "You probably must return. How long was it—2 hours or so after sundown? The Bar—"(Malric's jaw tightened) "The Northerners must be very worried of your whereabouts."

Tawny stood up and so did Malric, who was lying lazily at the floor. When you have sat down listening to two girls who didn't see each other in a long time talking about their lives, then you'd know how boring he felt. They hugged again and said good bye. Dorelle didn't know either to pat Malric in the head or just nothing, so when Malric saw how awkward the woman looked, he bowed at her and she bowed back. Tawny and Malric made their way out to the streets and towards the market. There weren't many Calormenes around and the two continued to walk on.

"So" Tawny said. "What do you think of her?"

"She's a very lovely woman," Malric said.

"But you growled at her,"

The coyote laughed his signature pestering laugh, "I growl at everyone whom I'm meeting for the first time. Except the kings and queens of course. Haven't I growled at you the first time we met?"

"Yes," she smiled. "Quite a lot of times actually."

"She seems to make you happy," Malric said.

"She's my first family," Tawny concluded. "So, do you think Edmund will eat me alive?"

"Probably,"

"Not if I eat him first!"

"It's my fault; I should've told you earlier that we should leave. I just didn't want to interrupt you. I've seen it in both your eyes and smile how you've missed each other."

Tawny ruffled Malric's head, "Thanks. But it isn't your fault."

"Milady," said an unfamiliar deep voice sternly from behind. "We have been looking all over for you."

Malric and Tawny turned around in unison. The coyote froze while Tawny staggered backwards. The man who spoke and the angry-looking soldiers behind him sure did scare Tawny. But what really gripped her fear was the man behind all of the soldiers.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_stuck in my world: How the heck did you know that elephant urine smells like licorice? xD_


	28. Getting Lost and Getting Away

_Chapter 27_

_

* * *

_

The soldiers made a way for Edmund to walk up in front. His face was contorted with worry and anger. Of course, Tawny didn't know the 'worry' part because she can only see the 'anger 'part. Malric bowed down before the king while Tawny just stood there, expecting nothing but the worst. She prepared her excuse, choosing the words carefully in her mind. He seemed really angry. Her mouth went dry.

"Your Majesty," Malric said with a hint of shame and guilt. His nose almost touched the ground. He looked up to his king but he made no sign of hearing him. Edmund's eyes were fixed to the pale Tawny. "It is my fault. I greatly and humbly apologize."

"Were have you been?" Edmund whispered forebodingly.

"W—we…" Tawny started. Edmund shifted his eyes to Malric for an explanation, but Tawny didn't want her friend to get in trouble for her so she gathered her courage. "I went to see Dorelle."

"Who?"

"The one who adopted me!" Tawny said. "I mean, the one who took me in with the gypsies. Don't you remember me talking about her?"

"Malric," Edmund said. His voice was still low and ominous. "Haven't Peridan told you that you're all needed at sundown? I trusted you."

"Yes, sire, Peridan has informed me about the urgency. I am—"

"Don't you blame _him_!" Tawny said. "He was only doing his job, the job you asked him to do!"

"Yes, I asked him to keep you and Corin out of trouble!" his voice started to raise. It made Tawny flinch a little. "And based on what I'm seeing, his not doing a very good job of it. Malric, I am very disappointed. I know it was unfair that I appointed you with two nuisances, and I'm sorry about that but I believed that you can handle it."

"My apologies might not do any good, your Majesty," Malric stated respectfully. "But it wasn't my intention to provoke you."

"We're safe Edmund! I'm out of trouble, so you can stop now! Malric has nothing to do with anything. I took off. He tried to stop me! Can't you see that there's no harm done? We're alright!"

"Yes," Edmund said. "But Corin isn't!"

"What do you mean?"

"We couldn't find him anywhere. He's gone missing!"

Malric stood rigidly. He knew it was his fault, "We left him at the ship bec—"

"Yes!" Tawny said with her voice shaking. "Peridan said, he said that he'll go back to the palace with Corin so…s—so Malric and I left…"

"Left to go visit some Calormene woman? Tawny, can't you use your brain even for a fraction of a second?" Edmund said exasperatedly. "We need to stay focus, now with Rabadash showing aggressiveness and impatience."

Tawny felt her cheeks get hot indignantly. She wanted to say something but her mouth wouldn't allow her. She clenched her teeth and her fists. Malric sensed that Tawny was restraining herself from having a fit so he planned to take over the situation but Edmund turned his back and headed towards the palace. Tawny was sensible enough to follow him. Malric walked after Tawny's heels while the Archenland soldiers followed behind the three of them. Tawny stopped in front of Edmund.

"What?" Edmund said. "Don't work your attitude on me! You're at fault here!"

"Why am I at fault? For going after the person who took care of me? You don't how much I've wanted to see Dorelle. I never saw her after she got married!"

Great, Tawny was being a girl again and talking about her feelings. But Edmund was about to talk about his feelings too, "No, you're at fault because you kept me worried! You kept _us_ worried. Peridan told me that Corin was missing. Kashmir was the last person with him and he also didn't know what happened to our little run-away prince. After sundown, when you didn't return, I became more worried. Susan had been crying the whole time! We were apprehensive thanks to all of you!" Edmund breathed deeply after all his shouting then he said to the knights, "Can you go on ahead and leave us."

The soldiers were reluctant but followed the order anyway. Malric stayed but Edmund said, "You two Malric. Please tell Susan that we're going in a minute." Malric seemed more reluctant than those soldiers did. He gave Tawny one last sympathetic look and Edmund an apologizing look. When Malric was out of sight and earshot, Edmund wiped his face.

"I'm sorry I shouted at you," Edmund said, not looking at her direction.

He really looked and sounded sorry and worried. The fierce angry king she saw earlier was now looking just like a tired person who's losing hope. Tawny thought it was not the time to fire back so she patted Edmund's arm cautiously, "I'm sorry I was stupid."

"I shouldn't have shouted at you."

"I deserved it."

"I don't know what to do. Susan is really distraught. Corin is missing. Rabadash is getting impatient. You almost went missing too,"

"I couldn't have gotten missing. Malric was with me all the time," she explained. Edmund looked at her. His eyes were sad. "Don't worry. We'll find Corin."

"What if Rabadash has him? Maybe he sent his people on him to lengthen our stay here," Edmund mumbled.

Tawny said, "Have you told this to Prince Rabadash?"

"Yes," he answered. "Lord Peridan thought it would be best so I sent someone to tell him Corin is lost. Rabadash sent his men to look for him too, although I know he wouldn't be doing that if he have not seen Susan greatly upset."

"Well, he couldn't have gotten Corin,"

"How do you know?"

"Corin is tough." Tawny tried.

Edmund sighed, "That doesn't explain much. Come on. We better go now."

Once they reached Susan's room, Tawny was attacked by Susan with a hug. Susan looked pale. Her eyes were red and puffy, indicating that she was crying like what Edmund had said. Malric was also there. He looked equally sorrowful. Tawny sat down at Susan's bed with the queen beside her. Susan broke into fresh tears while Tawny rubbed her back to comfort her. The queen suggested that Tawny should now rest. She got up and gave Susan one last reassuring hug. Edmund told Tawny he wanted to say something to her and Malric. The knights guarding Susan's doors saluted Edmund while he was on the way towards Tawny's bedroom with Malric and the girl. Once they were standing at Tawny's room, he started to give his instructions.

"Tawny," he said. "Don't interrupt me. Don't contradict whatever I'm going to say to Malric, alright?"

"Fine,"

"Okay Malric," said Edmund to the coyote. "Tonight you would be sleeping in Tawny's room. Don't let anybody enter if it's not me or an Archendland soldier or anyone from us. Tomorrow, you would not go out of this room unless she goes out. Do you understand?"

"Yes, your Majesty. I greatly do."

"I trust in you," he said to Malric with a small smile and a touch to the head. "Now if you don't mind, may I ask you to go inside? I want to speak to Tawny alone. Thank you Malric."

Tawny looked up to Edmund. He sure did look uneasy.

"Hey," Edmund murmured. "I'm sure you understand our situation now?" Yes she did. They have to take extra precautions. Corin might have been abducted. "The loss of someone important must not make us look vulnerable. If it's okay, I suggest you do not take any detours from now on. The places you're probably allowed to go, of course with Malric, are yours and Susan's rooms. Well, you can go to mine but I'm not sure you would always find me there." He added lamely. He lost his cool at the last part.

"Don't worry," Tawny said casually. "I'm not planning to go in your chambers."

"Okay," Edmund cleared his throat. "One more thing. How about us? You understand _our_ situation, right? _Our_ situation?"

He just have to keep emphasizing the _our _part. Of course Tawny got it. "_Our situation_?" she repeated just for the sake of saying something.

Edmund wanted to say how much he cared about her and how much she meant to him. He wanted to hold her for reassurance, but he knew Tawny would just feel uncomfortable and he didn't want that. "I give up," Edmund said, turning around. He was really uncomfortable. "I can't tell it the right way without sounding overly sentimental and foolish and...You get the idea."

"Alright," it was the safest reply.

"Well," Edmund said, facing her with a smile. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

"Remember all I have said,"

"I will,"

"Goodnight," he stuck out his right hand for a goodnight-handshake. Tawny stared at it for a good second. She nodded and reached for his hand to shake it. They shook hands longer than normal comrades should. They pulled back simultaneously.

"Goodnight," Edmund said again. He moved closer and kissed Tawny on the cheek. He smiled modestly at her, stood firmly, bowed a little and walked away. Tawny felt her cheek tingle. She opened her doors and went in inside.

There was Malric, lying on the cushiony recamier, draped with colorful soft Calormene cloths, four or five feet away from her bed. He looked up to her without raising his head. Tawny sat down on her bed and asked if he was comfortable enough.

"I appreciate your concern, milady," Malric said. "I'm as comfortable as I can ever be."

"Good," Tawny smiled in the semi-darkness; moonlight penetrated just through the drapes of her window. She took her flat shoes off and lied to her bed. She pulled the covers up to her chin, fluffed her pillow (which scented like flowers) turned to her side, turned to her other side and sat up. She can't sleep.

"Now I'm guessing you are not comfortable," Malric said.

"I can't sleep,"

"You're not the only one,"

Tawny sighed. She was thinking of something to talk about. Maybe a little chat would lull her to sleep. But she thought of nothing but Corin and Susan and Edmund and the danger they could be possible in. The minutes went by in complete silence. Tawny thought Malric was sleeping already until he startled her,

"Go to sleep," he said. His voice wasn't tired in any way at all.

"I told you I can't. I'm thinking of too much things."

"Don't be anxious; Corin will be alright."

They were silent once more.

The sun was just rising when he woke up. Last night's sleep was not one of his most wonderful sleeps. He stretched his legs, shook his fur then walked closer to Tawny's bed. She was still sleeping. Malric noticed that she slept on her dress from yesterday. He walked back to the recaimer and sat. King Edmund told him not to leave the room unless Tawny did. He wasn't going to break Edmund's trust again just because he was hungry. The coyote didn't want to hear his king's disappointments to him again. He just sat there, patiently waiting for Tawny to wake up. His thought weren't in one place. They were nowhere. He was not thinking of anything. He was meditating, praying. He was asking for Aslan's help. He knew Aslan was always the answer.

It felt like minutes but more time had gone by. Malric was pulled out of his reflection by two audible knocks on the door. He got up and asked who the visitor was.

"It's me," someone said. "Kashmir!"

Malric was confused but he knew the boy's voice well when he spent his time yesterday on board the _Splendor Hyaline._ Kashmir's and Prince Corin's laughter still echoed in his ears. The door was locked from the inside but Malric knew how to unlock them. He was really good with his paws unlike any other coyote.Kashmir didn't greet him with the bright grin he had on the ship, instead he had a weak smile. With him was an Archenland soldier carrying a tray of food. Kashmir also carried a tray.

"Hello," Kashmir said. He laid the tray to the table beside Tawny's bed. "She's still sleeping."

"She can't sleep well last night," Malric explain as the soldier placed the tray he was holding on the recaimer. Malric bowed in thanks.

"Queen Susan sent for the food," the boy informed.

"Give her Majesty our thanks," Malric replied. "You're not on the ship." He stated quizzically.

"Oh," Kashmir said. "After the prince went…missing I volunteered to help search for him. Lord Peridan and King Edmund disagreed at first because I was just a boy and there might be danger, but eventually they allowed me. They placed me under Sir Fendrel's charge."

The Archenland knight bowed to Malric.

"How is he, Sir Fendrel?" Malric asked the Archenlander. "I hope you are getting in the right terms."

"He is very determined to find the prince," Fendrel said. "Kashmir is disciplined and he is no trouble at all."

"Are there any news about the prince?" the coyote asked.

"None yet," Kashmir answered. "But King Edmund's and Lord Peridan's men are searching here and there since the break of dawn."

All of them fell silent for a while until the Archenlander said it was time to go. The two left and closed the door behind them. Malric locked it and went to his food to eat. His food consisted of chopped fruits on a bowl and richly sauced and aromatic lamb chops and a T-bone. There were was also a bowl of fresh cold water. He missed the simple Narnian breakfast dish, but this morning meal worked for him as well. He finished his meal but Tawny was still asleep. He thought of waking her up but he didn't want to disturb her. She must be really tired. After some time, Tawny stirred and yawned. Malric watched her stretch and sit up. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Malric.

"What time is it?" Tawny asked groggily.

"Almost mid noon," Malric said. He got up from where he was sitting and went to the side of Tawny's bed.

"I slept that late?" she said more to herself.

"Kashmir brought you breakfast this morning, but I didn't want to wake you up," he said. "They might be cold by now. Do you wish for a new tray of food, milady?"

"No, no. I'm fine with this." She reached for the tray on the table. "Have you eaten, Malric?"

"Yes, milady,"

"Hmm," Tawny said as she placed a spoonful of who-knows-what-Calormene-breakfast-it-was (she didn't even care what food it was, she was hungry). "Kashmir was here?" she said after swallowing her food.

"Yes," Malric said. "There was still no news of Prince Corin, but rest assured that everyone is doing their part for the search."

"How is Susan?"

"Kashmir didn't say anything about her Majesty other than her orders of sending us food."

Queen Susan the Gentle proved once again her title. She thought of her friends even when she is in great grief and discomfort herself.

Tawny ate all of her food quickly. She wanted to go visit Susan at once. Malric felt the same. When Tawny was finished eating and fixing herself, she and Malric went out of her room and headed for the queen's chambers. The soldiers guarding her room told them that she was in a private lounging room beside King Edmund's chambers. Prince Corin was found! Malric and Tawny thanked the soldiers and walked as quickly as they can to the lounging room. They found Edmund's room and a few feet's walk from it was the lounging room. Two human knights and two dwarfs guarded it. They looked happy and cheerful. Tawny got more excited. The guards opened the door and inside there was Sallowpad, Flarkin and Thinfort, Lord Peridan, Queen Susan and King Edmund. But where's Prince Corin?

"Good," Edmund said when he saw the newcomers. "You're here!"

"Where is Corin?" Tawny asked.

"He's still resting in there," Edmund pointed to the big door on the far side of the room. Susan ran towards Tawny and gave her a big hug.

"Tawny, oh Tawny," the queen said, still embracing her. "We're going home! Now that we have found Corin we can leave this place!" She let go of Tawny but still had her hands on Tawny's shoulders. "We have no more reason to stay here any longer!"

Tawny smiled her widest but she couldn't help asking, "So Prince Rabadash has given up on your hand in marriage?"

Susan's face fell slightly. Sallowpad answered Tawny's hanging query, "We're escaping from here, milady."

"Escaping?" she echoed in shock.

"Yes, milady," Peridan said. "On board the _Splendor Hyaline_."

"Wh—wha…If—f the Prin… they—"

Edmund laughed silently. Susan rubbed Tawny's arm gently. Her eyes were still red and puffy but they seem to be regaining the usual life in them. "We'll be able to do it, don't worry."

"Have we any plans yet, your Majesties?" Malric asked. Edmund told Tawny and Malric everything. They were announcing that they're having a banquet at their ship tomorrow night but it's really an excuse to load the _Splendor Hyaline_ with food supplies and such necessities. Tawny was worried but still happy with the well-thought plan. But what sent undistinguishable feelings to her was the last part of the plan.

"Tonight!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes," Edmund said. "We're leaving tonight."

Peridan added, "In the dead of the night we will sail due north. Everyone, especially Prince Rabadash, expects us to throw a grand party tomorrow night, but _this _night would actually be our last one in stay."

Tawny fell silent.

"Is something wrong?" Susan asked her.

"Nothing," she said quietly. But in truth, it's slightly bothering her. She wants to go back home to Narnia, she really does, but for some reason, Tawny just thinks it is too fast for her. She doesn't want to sound selfish, even if no one knows about what she's thinking right now; she doesn't want to leave when she just met Dorelle again after years. The thought of Dorelle held her in place in Calormen.

"Well in that case," Edmund said. "All will be settled. Peridan has talked to all soldiers in the ship about the plan so no one knows it but us Northerners. Flarkin, Thinfort, have you sent the message to Rabadash and the Tisroc regarding our _banquet_?"

"Yes sire," said Thinfort. "We have also given orders to buy and collect provisions for the ship after the banquet announcement has been made."

"The Calormene Prince responded to our invitation and permission," Flarkin said. "He said he will be delighted to attend the feast. He seems to be getting the idea that Queen Susan, her Majesty, will be giving her hand in marriage during the feast.

"Excellent," Edmund smiled. "We shall have nothing to fear. Prince Corin is well, Aslan is with us and we'll soon be back in Narnia."

The Chief Dwarfs excused themselves to check the soldiers who were asked to collect the supplies for the ship. Lord Peridan asked if anyone is hungry so he can send for some lunch, but no one is in the mood to eat. So they just sat and talked. They were talking about their longing and anticipation for Narnia. Then their conversation fled to Peter and how he must be doing with the Giants. Based on his letters, it was a little difficult but it was on the good direction. Lucy had written to them as well. Nothing was disturbing Narnia, as what it said on the letters. Everyone is on the cheerful mood even when Malric pried about Corin's condition and story.

"Well," Sallowpad said, showing in his feathery face that he was confused. "The Prince is too dazed by the sun to speak. He doesn't seem to know any of us, especially the Majesties. He's also wearing this odd assortment of clothes. But other than, he's alright. Maybe all he needs is rest."

It was already in the afternoon when they went to eat. They asked the guards to take extra measures while they were away. Corin was still sleeping the last time they checked. But in the middle of their late lunch (or early dinner) in Edmund's veranda, one of the Archenland guards informed them something alarming. All of them rushed back towards the lounging room where Corin was staying. What they saw was completely unbelievable.

There Corin stood, covered with blood and bruises. His clothes were torn, he was missing a tooth and he limped towards Edmund, Susan, Corin, Malric, Peridan, Tawny and Sallowpad with a grin on his face like nothing was wrong.

"Hullo!" he said jovially. "Sorry, I was just—" Susan ran to the little prince and held his face. "Ow, that hurt a little."

"What happened?" Queen Susan said hysterically. "We left you here with no wounds. You were in perfect…Oh Corin, what happened?!"

"I would explain," he said. "If everyone would just please stop gaping at me! It's not as bad as it sounds! Su, breathe!" Corin chortled.

Edmund asked Sallowpad to call for the Archenland doctor who came with them. The doctor was staying on the ship and Sallowpad flew away to get him. Corin pushed Susan down to sit on the sofa. Malric went and sat near Corin's feet as the prince sat down himself beside the queen. Susan felt her eyes getting misty again.

"Could you please explain what sort of trouble you got in once again?" Edmund said. He was obviously restraining himself from anger. The last thing he wanted was to shout at someone with a pitiful condition such as Prince Corin. The Prince of Archenland managed to laugh at everyone. Susan was quietly tearing up; Edmund had his face obliviously contorted with reserved anger and worry; Peridan looked concerned but it was evident that he was panicking; Malric was looking up to him with protective but gentle eyes (for once, the coyote did not look fierce and tough; he looked like he wanted to lick clean the blood and dirt on Corin's face like a domesticated dog); Tawny had her mouth open but not nearly as wide as her eyes. She seems to have gone frozen.

"Oh alright," he said with a smile. "It was very fun even though my whole body is sore…" He began his story. Edmund kept interrupting Corin with comments and reprimands like:

"You shouldn't have attacked the boy even if he insulted my sister! It's very unethical for a noble prince! You know better than that!"

Or…

"You knocked the child's big brother down too? I would've been proud that you made an excellent defense but it's a real trouble!"

And then in one point of the story, Susan spoke.

"You poor thing! Those Calormenes hurt you!"

"They were called the Watch, you know, like a police," Corin said. "They had it all wrong. It was that Calormene kid who made the provocation first, not me!"

Then, Edmund spoke again, "It was clever of you to trick those men with wine, but I tell you again that all this wouldn't have happened if you just ignored that boy who made the ugly joke!"

After minutes of reprimanding (it was Edmund), cooing tenderly as if to a baby (that was Susan), whimpering and snuggling at Corin (it was Malric) and laughing like everything is perfect (Corin, who else?) the Archenland doctor arrived. He had a bush of beard that reached down to his chest. He was wrinkly and fat but he looked strong and fit. The doctor carried a bag with herbs and medicines and all those sorts and he started examining and mending Corin's bruises and cuts. While the doctor was bandaging a wound on Corin's forearm, the prince called out to Tawny.

"Tawny," he said cheerfully. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," she said softly. "It's just so nice to see you again."

Corin snorted, "But you look horrified of seeing me again."

_Not horrified. No._ Tawny thought. _Just worried._

Edmund talked to Corin, discussing their plan to escape. He was exhilarated. It was sneaky and devious, two of the things Corin loved the best. And the escape plan was going to commence tonight. Surely, Corin thought it was the best thing ever. It was obvious that he didn't mind the dangers that were going to follow them. All of them talked, even Tawny, who was now relaxing. But Malric was deep in thought, and this, the young king took notice of.

"Malric," he said. "Is something wrong?"

"The boy," said the coyote. "The one we saw before his Highness Prince Corin showed up. He looked exactly like his Highness."

All of the people inside the room had their eyes opened wide so suddenly, except Corin, for of course he just laughed. It would've been comical, but it was such a vital threat to their plan. Whoever that was, he had the knowledge of their only chance of getting home. Susan tried to say something, but Edmund cut her off. It was clear to him what his sister was going to say.

"I trust the boy," Edmund said. The queen tried to say something again in protest. "Su, I trust that he won't tell anyone. There was something about him. I've seen his face, it was confused. He didn't know what to do and he couldn't say anything that we mistook him; probably because of fear. But something tells me he won't betray us."

Queen Susan seems to accept this conviction. It was getting dark already. Edmund, Peridan and Sallowpad left with the Archenland doctor going to the ship to make sure everything is going well. Before they left, Edmund asked them not to leave the room or show themselves to any Calormene. Corin thought that he was being paranoid about it again but the king just ignored it. He also sent extra knights to guard the lounging room. He told Susan that he'll come back to inform them about the ship's preparations soon enough. The night dragged on. All Malric, Corin, Susan and Tawny did was talk. Sometimes they fell silent, not Corin of course. Then Edmund came back late at night, about ten thirty. He told them that the ship is almost fully prepared. All they need to do was to pack their things and wait until everyone was asleep in Tashbaan. Going to the _Splendor Hyaline _in the dead silence of the warm night was going to be the tricky part. They should make sure that no Calormene knight guarding the palace should see them. Fortunately, the part of the Tisroc's palace where they stayed in had an entrance that nobody was allowed to go through except for the Northern visitors only. Calormene soldiers weren't even permitted to pass by it. So that's where they'll be exiting. After all their things were packed (some Archenland soldiers were asked to do this job), the only thing left to do is wait. It was almost three in the morning when Sallowpad declared it was safe to head to the ship.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_Thanks to stuck in my world for the massive support! You're my 123rd reviewer! 123!!! You're a special mention because I can't really reply to your reviews and you've reviewed in CAPS LOCK. That's special.....as special as 123!_

_Thanks also to my other special reviewer, NarniaQueen and QueenofFantasy. You really know how to make a person happy! xD_

_;)_


	29. In The Dead of The Night

_Chapter 28_

_

* * *

_

Tawny was fidgety while they prepared to leave. Part of her wanted to stay for a day longer, the other part wanted to leave at once. They were going to leave the palace in groups. The first to go would be Queen Susan, Corin and a couple of Archenland knights. Next would be Tawny, Malric and a couple of knights as well. Last would be Edmund and a few of his men.

"Susan," Edmund said as the first group prepared to leave. "Have you seen my hood?"

"What hood?" Susan said as she put on her velvet wrap.

"The one that I had on when…I was with Tawny," Edmund said sheepishly. He peered at Tawny to see if she was listening, but she looked too preoccupied. "That other night…when it rained…"

Susan stifled a giggle. Of course Edmund knew that his sister knew about…what happened. He wasn't surprised. Susan always got the insider tidbits. Fortunate thing was, she would never dare mention what she knew, except for Lucy. "Sorry Ed," said the queen, who was smiling so big. "I did not see it anywhere. I suppose you could ask _her_." She gazed at Tawny, who was now playing with her fingers distractedly. "If you lost your own, then what is that?" Susan pointed to the hood he was holding.

"Er…This is for Tawny," Edmund said. Susan nodded amusingly and decided to leave the whole matter to her brother.

He sighed. Edmund turned his attention to Malric, "Malric, erm…could you give this thing to Tawny…"

Malric bowed and held the cloak in his mouth. He walked towards Tawny who sat in a sofa, still looking a bit troubled.

"Milady," said Malric after placing Tawny's hooded cloak beside her. She didn't seem to hear him so he addressed her again. "Milady…milady….Tawny? _Tawny_—"

"Yes?" she snapped her head up. "I'm sorry, I was…not in…my…mind. Yes?"

"I brought you this,"

Tawny held it, "Thanks."

"Something is bothering you," he told her suddenly.

"I'm just nervous," Tawny gave him a weak unconvincing smile. "But I'm alright, really."

Malric stared at her with waiting eyes. He still looked gentle and not like his usual dangerous-looking warrior self. Tawny softened. Maybe she could tell Malric what she was really feeling. But she cringed at the thought. He would only think that she was being selfish. If she can't stay a day longer in Calormen, then she probably can have a quick farewell visit to Dorelle. That was the only alternative she could think of right now, but it was also nearly impossible, almost as much as her first option. They were in a hurry plus Dorelle is sure to be sleeping right now.

"It's nothing, Malric," she said. The coyote nodded and rested his head on his paws. There was no point of forcing the girl's thoughts out.

There was one thing Tawny was wrong about. Dorelle was not sleeping in this late hour. She was inconveniently awakened by a sound outside her small cottage. The sound resembled much like a person vomiting. She dashed out to her window to see what was happening. A few feet away from the window, there was a man throwing up while a woman wearing vibrant clothing rubbed the sick man's back. The gypsy looked utterly disgusted as the man (who smiled at her maliciously and drunkenly) said he needed to go back home and that he had a great time. The gypsy crinkled her nose as the man staggered away from her.

"Levina?" Dorelle whispered. "Is that you?"

"How do you know me?" the gypsy asked confusingly. She was vaguely drunk too, proven when Levina slightly lurched (but still in control) forward to where Dorelle was. Dorelle tightened the shawl around her as she waited for the woman. She didn't know if she was happy or uncomfortable or even angry to see her once companion.

"What are you still doing awake, peasant?" Levina questioned boisterously.

"Would you hush down?" said Dorelle in an urgent whisper. "The Watch might here us!"

"Darling, we gypsies are excluded from the curfew like the rich men. If those men caught us talking in the dead of the night, I'll tell them to let you go," she said. "Do I know you from somewhere? You seem a little familiar…"

Then Levina smiled wickedly.

"Dorelle!" she said in a low and menacing voice. "I haven't seen you in years. How is your husband?"

Dorelle pursed her lips. If this is what the gypsies turned out to be, she was glad she's not part of it anymore. "You need to go home. We can talk in the morning."

"But this is the morning," Levina said lazily.

"In the morning when others are awake," Dorelle said. She was about to close the window, but Levina suddenly slumped to the ground.

"This is not a very nice way to have a reunion," Levina said.

"We can have a reunion tomorrow, please,"

"Why?" the gypsy stood up. "Is your husband there inside? If you haven't married, you'll still be as free as I am."

"Ezron is staying at the palace," Dorelle said. She was controlling her voice. "Like all the other high-ranked soldiers."

"Then why don't you talk to me now?" Levina taunted.

"Please," Dorelle said sternly.

She was closing the window again when Levina bursted out, "Please, Dorelle. I need a place to stay. I'm too tired to walk all the way back to the inn I'm staying. Please. Just for tonight. I wouldn't bother you."

She was the same old Levina. She complained to a lot of things, but her whining is an indication of her most vulnerable times. Dorelle decided to let her in, no matter how much her heart protested. She went out of her small house and led Levina inside. The gypsy was still beautiful even when she was very tired. She sat in the sofa and closed her eyes.

"Do you want a hot beverage?" Dorelle offered.

Levina opened her eyes. They were exhausted but willing, "Thank you." Although it was obvious that she was only forcing herself to sound appreciative.

Dorelle sighed surreptitiously, but got the kettle anyways. She prepared the tea while Levina talked sluggishly.

"The group has changed ever since you left," she said.

Dorelle placed the kettle, full of water, above the burning coals, "Yes, I heard."

"We are getting more popular," Levina mused.

"Actually," Dorelle said as she faced Levina. "I haven't heard it from others. I heard it from Tawny."

Levina sat erectly. The mention of Tawny's name seemed to alert her, to stimulate the hate she felt. She remembered when Hashreen came to her crying, that night when it rained in Tashbaan. Between sobs, her niece said that she saw that barbarian and that filthy slave-girl intertwined, kissing. Hashreen held the wet cape all through the night as she poured out her sadness. Levina chose not to be harsh to her protégé that night. She wanted all those misery brood inside her niece until she realizes that she was wrong, but Levina cannot deny that she felt anger towards Tawny for that.

"Tawny?" Levina said after a minute or so. "You've seen her here."

"Yes," Dorelle said. "Haven't you?"

"I have,"

"The Northerners did a wonderful job of taking care of her," said Dorelle.

"Yes," Levina said through her gritted teeth.

* * *

The first group just left. Tawny and Malric needed to wait for only a few minutes until their turn to head for the ship. Tawny came to a decision. She will visit Dorelle. She _must_. It was selfish, ridiculous, imbecilic, and irrational and it just screams trouble for her, but her emotions got the best of her. Then it was time to go. She wore her cloak and pulled the hood over her head. She forgot to ask where Malric got this for she was too tensed. It smelled like Narnia: fresh, woody and sweet. She tugged on the dark green cloth to make sure it won't fall off. She then started planning her move. It must be quick and unnoticeable. How will she ever do that with Malric and soldiers around her? Tawny's heart started to pound.

"Tawny," Edmund said from behind her. She turned around to face him. He looked determined. "Promise me you won't be getting in any trouble."

She merely bobbed her head. It was not a 'yes'. She wasn't promising that because she knows she'll be in trouble. Her emotions towards her first family, Dorelle, were so strong that it blinded her from Edmund's own emotions. Her head spun and spun with possible plans, her own "temporary escape plan". She needed to get away from Malric and the rest once they went out to the Tashbaan streets. Edmund wanted to talk to her more than just a statement, but he must have noticed that Tawny was not in the mood for a conversation. He thought she was being too intense about their get-away plan from Calormen.

Then it was time for the second group to go; it was time for Tawny to go to Dorelle. She promised herself it would just be quick, a little slip, just a quick hug and goodbye from Dorelle, of course after she finds a way to wake her up.

The second batch to leave the palace went through the gates and out. The Archenland soldiers weren't necessarily there to protect and guard Tawny; two of the soldiers were to carry luggage; the other two were to lead the way to the port. So, the only perceptible problem was Malric. _Malric_. He would get in trouble if _she_ herself gets in trouble. They were walking through the empty Tashbaan market. The place seemed eerie without the commotion of busy Calormenes. One of the soldiers dropped the load he was carrying. All of them stopped. The Archenlander said words of apology as quick and as many as he can, but Malric merely laughed about it and said it wasn't going to delay or anything. Tawny instinctively stooped down to collect the clothes and other things (her things) to help Malric and the four soldiers with the work faster but she figured it was a distraction, good enough to buy her time to slip away.

She backed away as quiet as she can and when she was in the refuge of the shadows, she gradually quickened her pace and eventually, she ran for it. Tawny didn't look back. Her mind was only ahead, finding that street where Dorelle's house was situated. The moon, which shone so brightly, was now covered by a cloud. Everything darkened, but she continued her flight.

* * *

Levina sipped her tea. The two of them were silent. Dorelle appreciated the silence she thought came from the gypsy's exhaustion. It was actually caused by Levina's anger…to Tawny. She didn't feel to have a reason to loathe the girl. It was as if her nature just decided to feel negative towards her. Levina tried to drown down her dislike by giving her whole focus towards the cup of warm tea in her hands.

"Agh!" the gypsy shrieked. The hot tea spilled down her dress, which was thin, and blistered her flawless bronze skin. She cursed under her breathe and dropped the cup, which broke into tiny pieces on the floor.

Dorelle took control of her face so as not to show that she was annoyed. She pointed the lavatory to the fuming Levina so that she can run her burnt skin through cold water. Dorelle picked up the broken pieces and grabbed a rag to wipe off the tea from the floor. In the middle of cleaning up, sharp urgent knocks were heard from her wooden door. Along with it came Tawny's voice. Dorelle forgot the mess and threw aside the rag and opened the door.

"Dorelle!" Tawny cried. She hugged her waist and said muffled words.

"Wait, wait," Dorelle said. Tawny stepped back, her cheeks flushed, her hair standing in a mess and her expression worried. Dorelle closed the door then cupped her hands on Tawny's face. "What's wrong? Why are you out in this hour?"

"I thought you were asleep," Tawny began. "But I knew I had to see you again so I came here. I won't be long here, don't worry…This would probably the last time I'll be seeing you, but if you come with me—"

"Hold on," Dorelle said. She was scared and confused of how Tawny is acting. "The last time you'll be seeing me? Come with you where?"

"Dorelle," Tawny, whom Dorelle saw as a beautiful educated lady the last time they met, looked now like a little terrified girl suffering from what she understood as separation. "We're escaping…from here. We're going back to Narnia on our ship. I can't explain everything to you now. I'm only saying goodbye…unless you want to come with us. Narnia is a wonderful place! You'll love it there—"

"But Ezron…" Dorelle said weakly.

Tawny nodded sincerely, "Alright, I understand….This is goodbye then…I wasn't expecting much. I wasn't expecting that you'd come with me," she laughed feebly. "But I had to see you again. I _had_ to."

They ended up hugging again. Tawny held back her tears. There were a few incidents during Dorelle's time with the gypsies where in Tawny cried (she was a little girl then and Levina was always harsh on her). Dorelle would tell her that crying was alright, but she shouldn't let her tears swallow her. And when Dorelle saw Tawny crying, it obviously made her sad as well. Ever since then, Tawny refused to the idea of crying. Crying was an ugly picture. It just made the other people sad. She didn't want anyone else be dragged down by her sadness, so Tawny held back her tears and swallowed the lump in her throat. She heard a sob and it came from the woman hugging her.

Dorelle just got Tawny back; now it was time to let her go again. She imagined: what if she brought Tawny with her when she went away to stay at Calormen? That thought made her feel selfish. She didn't even introduce Tawny to her husband.

During the early chapters, I haven't emphasized Dorelle and Tawny's relationship. But it was deep and sentimental enough that it made them act with sadness this way. For a better way to picture it out, imagine having a best friend in kindergarten. Years have passed since you last saw that friend; you can't even remember how happy you were with that person until you met him or her again. Imagine that happiness. Now think about Dorelle and Tawny. They met each other years ago and formed a bond. Years have passed since they last saw each other and they _can _remember how happy they were together. Imagine how that hurt them when they were apart. Now they crossed each other's paths again and they're separating…_again_.

"I need to go," Tawny said thickly. "They'll probably notice me gone."

"Be safe," Dorelle whispered.

It went all according to Tawny's plan, except for one thing…

"You're leaving," Levina appeared.

Tawny flinched. If there's one person in Calormen whom she trusted, it would be Dorelle. But, Levina was the complete opposite of it. "What are you doing here?" she almost shrieked.

"It doesn't matter," Levina said. She looked very amused with the information she overheard.

"I'm sorry," Dorelle told Tawny. "I should've told you before—"

"I'm losing time," Tawny muttered. "I must go, Dorelle." She pushed the panic thawing her senses. Levina shouldn't have heard anything. She gave Dorelle one last look, squeezed her hands gently and made her way to the door.

But Levina had other plans in mind rather than letting Tawny get away. She pushed Dorelle out of the way with great surprising strength and grabbed Tawny's hair. She dragged her away from the door with difficulty as Tawny jerked away from her grip. Dorelle, who landed on the floor, tugged on Levina's hands so as to release Tawny. The gypsy turned her attention to the woman and kicked her away. Tawny fought and struggled away but Levina spun her around so she can face her.

"I'll make sure you will not leave tonight, don't worry." She hissed. When she felt Dorelle get up again and attack, Levina threw Tawny aside. Tawny's head hit the floor with a defined thudding sound hard enough to put her to unconsciousness. Dorelle held Levina's arms but the latter fought hard until she managed to get Dorelle's hands behind her back. Levina pushed Dorelle to the floor and, with one hand, kept Dorelle's hands in grip, with the other, ripping Dorelle's skirt to tie her hands. Her aggressiveness and strength surprised Dorelle. When Levina was done tying Dorelle's hands, she went to the kitchen to see if there was a rope of any kind; the torn piece of cloth might not hold Dorelle long enough. Then Dorelle started yelling for help. Levina found a considerable length of rope tying the opening of a potato sack. She got it quickly and re-tied Dorelle's hands. Her captive continued screaming until she got the rag Dorelle used earlier and tied it across her mouth. Dorelle's screams were replaced with muted sounds.

Levina stood up. She was pleased with her work. Dorelle struggled hard.

"Don't bother," Levina said with sweet mock voice. "I'll be back as soon as I can. I just need to do something." She bent over Dorelle and whispered, "This is not a very nice way to have a reunion. You were right; we should have had a reunion tomorrow but I'm happy with this anyway."

She patted Dorelle's tied hands, smiled wickedly and went to the door, kicking the unconscious Tawny along the way.

* * *

She clutched the cloak tightly as she slept. She has this inexplicable fear at the pit of her stomach that she'll never see him again. She tried to control her tears; the last thing she needed right now was to show vulnerability, like she had shown the night when it rained. She buried her beautiful face on the fabric. Everyone was sleeping, except this young lady. Since that night, she wasn't able to sleep properly. A woman she looked up to told her it was very melodramatic of her to act that way, but she couldn't help it. That same woman ushered her harshly out from bed that dead of the night. The woman had a plan. The young lady listened eagerly, but fear slowly crept on her. It was dangerous, and she could be hanged for that, but the woman said that the Barbarians were much too noble for an execution. She put on the hooded cape and went out, going to the port where a ship was waiting. The woman told her that once she set foot on board the ship, she couldn't help her anymore for she had another plan to take action with. The warm breeze hit the young lady's face as she walked as quickly as she can towards the port. She couldn't back down now…now that the _Splendor Hyaline_ was before her. Hashreen pulled her hood tighter, so as to cover her face.

* * *

The Prince of Calormen received a very unbelievable yet alarming news. The head of the Watch informed one of the upper slaves of Rabadash about the Barbarians' escape plan. He was enraged. The upper slave, trembling very hard, woke him up and (after the prince threw curses at him) informed the knowledge about the Barbarians. He didn't want to believe it at first but he called his top men to bring him the person who alerted the Watch. Levina stood in front of the Calormene Prince confidently.

"I heard her myself," she said. "She just stopped by to bid goodbye to Dorelle."

"Who is this Dorelle?" asked Rabadash through gritted teeth.

The gypsy smiled viciously, "She's the wife…of one of your high-ranked soldiers. Dorelle is the wife of Ezron. If his Highness hurries now, this girl who opportunely divulged the Barbarians' plans could still be found inside Dorelle's house. It's located just outside the market place," she wanted to get Tawny in something more dangerous than trouble "And also, I presume that the Barbarians' ship had not sailed yet. My niece is on board that ship."

"Why?"

"So we can have an ally—"

Rabadash's face distorted in outrage, "If this is all a bunch of falsehood, I shall have you decapitated before you see the sunrise!"

Levina merely kept her confident and smug stance. The Calormene Prince ordered for two groups: one would accompany him, fully armed, to the Tashbaan dock, and the other would raid Dorelle's house to capture Tawny and Dorelle. Ezron was ordered to be in the set going to the port. They heard about the Barbarians escaping but not about Ezron's wife participating in what Rabadash called _treason_. The prince, himself, was not yet sure of this accusation towards the woman but he was too angry to even care about it right now. His mind was wrapped around the idea of getting his hands on Queen Susan's neck.

* * *

"Of all the time!"

Edmund clenched his teeth. He was shaking all over. Soldiers cowered before him. Susan placed a hand upon his shoulder but he walked away a few meters out of her reach; he wanted nobody to touch him right now. The young king ran his clammy shaking angry hands through his hair. Malric yelped helplessly behind him.

"Don't worry Malric," Edmund said in shaking voice. "I blame nobody but _her_."

Malric whimpered.

Edmund grunted guiltily and whispered, "I _want _to blame her, but I can't. It's like the blame is on me…"

"Ed," Susan said with comforting voice. "No it's not. Nobody is to blame. Not her, not you…no one."

Everyone was on board the ship, except Tawny. After Malric realized Tawny's absence, he told the soldiers to clean up the scattered possessions of Tawny and go straight to the ship. Then Malric followed Tawny's scent but the wind was curiously strong that night (yet warm) and so her scent faded away, undecipherable. He ran as fast as he can back to Edmund and told the dreadful news. Malric couldn't help getting terrified when he saw the king's face after hearing it. He ordered the remaining men he had with him in the palace to search for Tawny, but Sallowpad refused. He advised that they all should go to the ship while he flew over the vicinity to look for Tawny. Edmund, Susan and Malric anxiously waited for Sallowpad's return; Corin was in his own cabin. The news was still unheard to him.

When Sallowpad returned, his face was grave as he told them that no sightings of Tawny were there. Edmund was beyond panic and rage. He didn't know what to do. He was angry…to Tawny and to himself. He was scared…for Tawny and for the whole lot on board the ship. He racked his brains to find a solution. What if they postponed their leave for tomorrow instead?

Malric became alert and looked intently towards the ramp of the ship; someone was coming. Edmund instinctively unsheathed his sword. He gestured to the Archenland soldiers around not to draw theirs. He stepped closer, Malric growling behind him. The coyote was partially unfamiliar to the scent. He knew he smelled it before, but he was not sure where.

It was a girl, hooded. Her face was unseen as the hood was pulled over her head and created shadows. Malric growled but Edmund shushed him with a wave of his hand.

"Tawny?" he asked, lowering his weapon.

"Sire," Malric said, almost a growl. "The scent is not very recognizable—"

"That's my hood," muttered Edmund, remembering that night with Tawny. He placed his sword back to his sheath and walked slowly towards her. She took a step backwards and cleared her throat.

"I'll explain later," she said so low only Edmund could hear. "I need to rest."

Edmund was too relieved to notice the difference in her voice. He called for a shipmate to lead her to her cabin but Kashmir eagerly volunteered for the job. When Tawny had gone, Susan tried to follow but Edmund said to let her.

"She said she'll explain later," the young king said. "She seemed tired and shaken. I couldn't guess what might have happened to her but at least for now, let her rest." He ordered to pull up the anchor and get the ramp in so they can leave.

"Your Majesty," Malric said. He was looked ready for some kind of battle but he kept his face smooth. "She—"

"Malric," said Edmund in a hard voice. "It's her. Tawny's scent might not be discernable because my cloak must've closed it in or something. That was _my_ cloak. The one I've lost when it rained. I was with Tawny that night so she must've had it with her when I thought it went missing."

The coyote seemed unconvinced, but also full of respect.

"If you're trying to make up for it, don't. I'm not angry at you. You have no fault for the brief delay we have. I will talk to her after she got some sleep."

Susan saw how Malric was still tense. She gave him a concerned look. The _Splendor Hyaline_ sailed; everyone was happy that the night's wind was in perfect timing with their plan. Edmund was just going to discuss matters with Peridan, Sallowpad and the Chief Dwarfs when they heard the last thing they want to hear: the _clunks_ of metallic armors and scimitars and the voice of Rabadash from the dock, cursing.

The boy that accompanied her just went away. Hashreen locked the cabin door and swiped the hood off her head. She held her tears, trying to restrain the fear she had. The young gypsy sat on the bunk and buried her face on her hands. It was all worth it, as Levina told her. Edmund would be hers after she told this little lie about Tawny Harper.

_Tell them Tawny betrayed them,_ she remembered Levina hissing to her.

_How stupid do you think they are?_ She said.

_Listen, Tawny betrayed them! Tell that to those Barbarians! Edmund would be so devastated that she'll think the girl is a traitor, then you can have him. I'll take care of the rest. Just make sure you are on board that ship but no one must know. Hide until after the attack._

Hashreen frowned, fright gripping her senses. _What attack?_

_Just do what I said. You would not be in trouble; I'll make sure of that. I'm not yet sure of the outcome. If the prince's men get hold of the ship, there are gold and riches to be rewarded to us. If the Barbarians got away, of course I have you in that ship. The Barbarian King is _yours_. And you'll make your way to the gold._

She tried to remember the rest of their conversation but tears…frightened tears, crawled down her cheeks. She wanted to do this. _Edmund would be mine_. But what if everything went wrong? It was such on short notice…

She then heard muffled sounds of commotion outside. She wanted to peek outside her cabin, but then it must be the attack Levina talked about. She waited, until none was heard.

* * *

Dorelle writhed on her floor, trying to sit up. But then she noticed the broken pieces of the cup Levina dropped earlier. _Levina_. The thought of that despicable monster sent a burning sensation down her spine. It was beyond hatred…something much worse. Dorelle wriggled towards the broken pieces and tried to hold the biggest piece with her tied hands. She felt something stinging on her right palm as a warm wet thing moistened her hands. She ignored the stinging pain and gingerly cut the rope that bounded her bloody hands. With success, she dropped the broken piece and undid the tied rag on her mouth. She wiped the blood on her torn skirt and went and crawled towards Tawny. She tapped her cheek and said her name to wake her up.

"Please," she said weakly. "You have to wake up, Tawny. The ship, it's leaving!"

After a few moments, Tawny stirred. She woke up with her head on Dorelle's lap. She looked up and saw that her eyes rimmed with tears. Tawny sat up as her friend watched her cautiously. She felt a bump on the back of her head and winced when it hurt.

"Are you alright?" Dorelle whispered. "Do you remember what happened?"

Tawny grimaced at the memory, "Where's…_Levina_?" She choked out the name with disgust.

"I don't know where she went," They stood up. "But you better leave right now. You and the Northerners are leaving, remember? I'll deal with Levina and whatever she's doing…"

"Your hand," Tawny said dizzily. Her head still throbbed with pain. "What did she _do_ to you?"

Dorelle looked down at her palm and saw that it started bleeding again. A cut more or less than two inches long shone brightly with blood against the light. "It's not important…"

Tawny saw the rope markings on her wrists, and the dirt on her face.

"I didn't know how strong she was," she tried to laugh weakly. "You better go otherwise you'll mi—"

"In the name of Prince Rabadash and the Tisroc, may he live forever, open this door!" Someone said from the outside.

Tawny's knees buckled without apparent reason, probably out of fear. Dorelle cupped her hands on Tawny's face, leaving blood on it.

"That must be why Levina left. I don't have a backdoor but I can hide you!" She led Tawny towards a cupboard. The girl crawled in it. The cupboard contained rags, bags of flour, potatoes and all those sorts. Dorelle was pale when the Calormene soldier shouted again outside. She closed the cupboard doors. Tawny pushed it open just a crack to see what was happening.

Dorelle opened the wooden door of her cottage and angry men came in, some of them carried lances and some held scimitars. But there was no room for all of them so the head and a three of the soldiers came in.

"We came in the Prince's orders," said the head of the soldiers unsympathetically. "He seeks a girl. A source told us her name was Tawny Harper."

"I know no such girl," Dorelle defended rather convincingly but the man refused to believe it. He slapped her.

"Tell no lies, woman!" He said. "Search around the whole place!" The man ordered the three soldiers inside.

Tawny held her breathe as the Calormenes walked past the cupboard to look inside the kitchen, bedroom and bathroom. Then she heard the man speak again, "Tell us now before we do any more damage!"

"I don't—" Dorelle received another blow from the stern man. This time, Dorelle flung weakly across the floor. She spat out blood; her lower lip had a cut. The same red liquid blinded her eyes. Blood flowed down from her left eyebrow. She tried to get up but the soldier kicked her. Then he grabbed her by the hair and hauled her upright.

"Speak!"

Tawny felt her nose and her eyes get heavy and hot with something wet. She forced the tears not to flow down. It pained her to see Dorelle, such a strong woman, to be treated like that. She stifled a sob but it was too late. A despairing gasp escaped her trembling lips as she tried not to sob. One of the soldiers close by heard it. Tawny covered her mouth. The soldier who heard it placed his hands upon the cupboard's doorknob but he stopped when a shriek was heard.

"I'll tell you where she is!" Dorelle cried. Her tears mixing with her blood covered the beautiful face she had.

Tawny squeezed her knees together in anxiety.

_Dorelle would never do this._

_

* * *

_

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_This is probably the chapter I had troubles and worries the most. It's kind of going to the HHB plot, I know...kind of no originality. Sucks. But there's a twist. Promise. Right now, we're entering the danger zone....haha...._

_Tell me what you think (=_


	30. Separate Journeys To the North

_"When I wander through the desert, And I'm longing for my home...I go running to Your mountain where Your Mercy sets me free..."_

_-Strong Tower; Kutless_

_Chapter 29_

_

* * *

_

"Edmund!"

"Susan, go inside," Edmund said loudly. He ordered three soldiers to guard her. The Calormenes after them were far on the dock but he knew that the waters would not hold them off that simply. If there was one thing King Edmund was sure about Prince Rabadash, it was that he would not give up so easily. There they are, escaping so bluntly in front of Rabadash. But how did this happen? How did Rabadash know about their plan?

He saw them from the distance. Rabadash was ordering his men harshly to board their own ship. But there was an argument between him and one of his men. Edmund contemplated for a split second whether the Calormenes were far enough so as not to bother taking a defensive position, but Lord Peridan answered his obvious thoughts.

"We're safe from them," he said almost calmly. "If they ever have their own ship sent after us, the _Splendor Hyaline_ will work its magic. We can take them down."

Edmund hoped the Narnian courtier was right. He called for two soldiers to check on Corin and Tawny. He then gazed towards the far dock where the Calormene Prince was. He couldn't make out his face as they were very far by now; the wind was working under their conditions. But Edmund did see that the surrounding soldiers on the dock stepping away respectfully to make way and bow down to someone coming behind Rabadash. The newcomer was a fat man.

.

.

"Don't test my patience, woman!" The soldier spat. He still held Dorelle by the hair. Tawny didn't breath. She felt her lungs burn with the lack of oxygen. She felt beads of sweat on her forehead but she ignored that. Right now, Dorelle is the only one in her mind. She knew Dorelle would never do anything such as a betrayal. Surely she wouldn't right?

"Sh—" began Dorelle. "She stopped by here, yes."

The girl inside the cupboard shook. Tears flowed. She couldn't see past them. She almost choked out a sob again but Dorelle continued to speak.

"But not for so long—"

"Where did she go?" the man barked.

"She said her last farewell to me and—and…Levina—"

The man tightened his painful grip on her hair, "We know who she is! She told us that she just came here."

"Levina went away and after that Tawny…she—Tawny went away too. So she could go back to the palace—"

"Liar!" The man punched her in the stomach. "We heard about the Barbarians' escape!"

Tawny bit her lip hard when she heard Dorelle gasp with agony. The Calormenes knew about their escape? She anxiously assumed that it must have been her fault. Levina heard it all; who wouldn't think that she told everything to them? But worse than that, she felt a stab of pain when she thought that she almost accused Dorelle as a traitor. She whispered Aslan's name, expecting that this would make the ugly scenario just a nightmare, and that she would soon wake up in Narnia, where she belonged. But Dorelle's voice brought her back to reality.

"She went there! She's probably in their ship right now. I know nothing else. She's not here! She—" The man dropped her and kicked her aside.

"This is a waste of our time," he said roughly. "But I assure you we would be back." He called out to his men to return to Prince Rabadash.

Soon, Dorelle was left gasping in pain on the floor. Dorelle heard the little creak from the cupboard. "Not yet," she said weakly. The woman stood up, swayed on the spot and carefully walked towards the door. She closed it and locked it hurriedly. That was when Tawny got out from her hiding place. Her teeth clenched together as she wiped her tears away. Dorelle faced her. Her lower lip was swelling and blood was smeared on her face. She wasn't crying anymore; her face just held this apologetic look like it was her fault.

"No," Tawny moaned.

"I'm sorry," Dorelle said. She came closer to Tawny and placed her hands to her shoulder. "You missed the ship because of me."

"What?" she said. "You're apologizing because of that? Look at you! You're—" But words failed her. Once she regained her tongue, she mumbled, "They're probably captured by now. It's because of me."

"Don't say that!" Dorelle said.

"What should I do now?" Panic seized Tawny's mind. If the Northerners were captured, she would be the only one free so she can do something about it. She _must_ do something about it. On the other hand, if the ship got away before the soldiers could even get to them, she would be the only one in Calormen. She felt a hole in her heart; what if they left without her? To her, it was only fair; after all, she must probably be the reason why the Calormenes were alerted. But being left alone in Calormen meant that she also must do something. Then the answer was clear to her; she must go to Narnia. _Alone_.

If Rabadash held her friends captive, she must go to Narnia, or at least to Archenland, to seek help. No one would probably help her in Calormen against the Prince. Dorelle would, but seeing her now, she thought she gave her enough pain. But if Edmund and the others got away safely, she still has to go to the North. She has to go _home_. She _could_ stay with Dorelle, but Tawny looked at her again. The soldiers would be back…and if they saw Dorelle with her, her friend would be in great danger. She wouldn't want to drag Dorelle in any trouble.

"I have to go to Narnia," she whispered.

The determined look on Tawny's face told Dorelle that there was no way she could change her mind anymore. "I'll come with you."

"No!" Tawny said. "If you came with me, it would just confirm the soldiers' suspicions. They will wonder why you disappeared. If you stay here, they will believe that you have no deep relation to our escape plan and they'll leave you at peace. Besides, if you leave Calormen, they might start going after your husband, when they know you're involved with me and the Northerners by a single thread."

"But—"

"Trust me," she felt a lump in her throat. Tawny remembered when she was close to letting go her trust to Dorelle. Her words rang in her ears; _I'll tell you where she is!_ She was shaken when she _thought_ Dorelle was about to….she didn't want to think about that right now. Dorelle didn't deserve any of these misfortunes that landed to her.

"How will you get there?" Dorelle aked.

Tawny forced a smile, "I'll ride." But then she was stumped with a problem. "Do you have a horse that can travel across the desert?"

In Tashbaan, there is a huge gate that leads to the desert. That gate is closed when it gets dark and is only opened in the morning. But there are a few passages to go through it that not one ordinary Calormene knew about. Dorelle knew a few good secret passages; Ezron, being one of the most trusted knights, mentioned them to her once. She knew the perfect passage for Tawny. It was behind a few houses and through an uncultivated garden. The horse was not a trouble at all, not for Dorelle of course; Tawny protested about it until her friend pointed out the need to ride away as soon as possible. Dorelle's neighbor had a small stable that contained around four or five horses, all of them horses that already travelled across the desert. She carefully and quietly led a dark brown horse from the stable but left a handful of Crescents in replacement. Tawny and Dorelle saddled the horse and prepared two portable jugs of water. The two, along with the horse, passed through the patch and soon they were on the edge of the desert. Tawny swallowed painfully as she examined the wide barren region.

"Are you certain you don't want me to come with you?" Dorelle asked, although hope left her already.

"Yes," Tawny said in a small yet sure voice. She looked at Dorelle and solemnly nodded to her. She then placed her foot on the left stirrup as she held the reins. She immediately thought of Gregory, her black horse back in Narnia. It seemed like a lifetime since she rode with Gregory. She swung her leg easily and sat on the saddle with comfort. It felt good to ride on a horse again. It was a feeling that made her remember the happy days she had in the North. Dorelle was amazed at how Tawny mounted the horse. She did miss Tawny's growing days. The horse shifted his weight impatiently. Tawny unconsciously caressed the horse's mane.

"Dorelle—"

"You've changed Tawny," Dorelle cut off. Her loving eyes stared at Tawny's face with marvel. "I may have always underestimated you. I always thought you were this little girl who needed guidance. But…" She stroked Tawny's face affectionately. "You're different."

Tawny smiled and bent low enough to kiss Dorelle's forehead. "After all of this is over," she said. "I promise I'll come and visit." She fought away the thought that she might not be able to keep her promise.

"Goodbye," Dorelle whispered. "My heart and my thoughts are with you, especially my prayers. May Tash—_no_…May _Aslan_ guide and protect you."

The girl smiled brightly at the woman. The sound of Aslan's name was more than the blood running through her veins. The sound of Aslan's name, coming from her long unseen friend, gave her a new hope…a new outlook. This time, she was confident that she'll be able to keep her promise.

"I love you," Tawny said. "Goodbye."

"I love you," Dorelle said, tears rimming her eyes. "Aslan be with you."

"Be sure to clean your wounds," her voice faltered at the last word. She adjusted her hood then she rode away.

.

.

The _Splendor Hyaline_ was far far away from the Tashbaan port. The port was only a speck now from where Edmund and the Northerners were.

"They could've come after us," he muttered in disbelief. "Why didn't they come after us?"

"Perhaps," Sallowpad said. "The Tisroc did not permit it."

Edmund looked at the raven hopefully. The Tisroc was the fat man they saw coming from behind Rabadash. He wiped distress and panic away from his face. He just did not get how the Calormene Prince knew about their flight.

"All is well, sire," Peridan said. "No worries—"

"Your Majesty!" The urgency of a soldier's voice made everyone look at his direction. Edmund spun around and saw the Archenlander's face distorted with fear. The young king immediately pulled his sword from its scabbard.

"Kind Edmund," said the soldier again as he fought out the words to say. "Lady Tawny is not in her cabin. A stranger…another girl is inside!"

Edmund laid his eyes to Malric for a split second and both man and coyote ran towards the said cabin, along with a few soldiers and Peridan on their train. The cabin door was closed. Edmund opened it swiftly to reveal a girl standing in front of the door. Hashreen's hands were shaking but she managed her face to look unfathomable. Edmund pointed the tip of his sword towards the gypsy girl and put one foot inside the cabin.

"Where is she?" he asked dangerously, his voice low and restrained. "Answer!"

Hashreen inhaled a deep breath before she could speak, "She's not here. Let me explain." She took a step forward, but the Narnian king fiercely thrust his sword so that Hashreen retreated two steps back. "What's there to explain?" he almost shouted, but of course, he knew well that he didn't understand what's happening and that he needed explanation.

"Please, listen!" Hashreen begged.

"Take her," Edmund said in a deep low voice. He went away as the soldiers seized Hashreen's hands. Hashreen didn't fight; she acted as calmly and as submissively as possible. The young king headed towards the deck, where Corin, Susan and the others were standing.

"Edmund," Corin called out. "I sent a letter to father that we're coming home."

Edmund nodded to him curtly. They could see the anger and anxiety in his eyes. Moments later, Malric, Peridan, and the soldiers who held Hashreen walked out to the deck. Corin and Susan looked at the young gypsy with wide eyes. "What's happening?" Susan said. "What is she doing here?"

Edmund placed his sword back to his sheath forcefully and turned around to stare at their captive, then looked away. She stood perfectly still. "What is this about?" Susan asked once again, panic rising in her voice. Corin edged closer to his best friend.

"Tawny is not here," Edmund said, fighting the emotion away from his tone.

"I can explain everything," Hashreen spoke up. "If you would just listen, I can explain!"

"Then explain!" the queen said, her voice quivered with fear of the truth.

Hashreen hesitated for some time. She looked at Edmund, if he was even listening. Then a soldier behind her reminded her that she needed to explain, so she cleared her throat and tried to look as convincing as she can, "I came here to inform you. You all might be bewildered why the Calormene soldiers knew about your plan of escaping," —Malric growled at her, but Hashreen did not take any notice—"You also might be bewildered why I know all of these things…and why that _girl_ isn't here…"

She paused for a moment. Hashreen tried to remember what her lie was supposed to be. She formed words in her mind and forced them out through her lips, "It was Tawny's decision to stay in Calormen—"

"You liar!" Malric snarled.

"Malric, let her finish," Susan said. "Nobody interrupt this girl, please. We shall decide what to believe in after she has stated her witness."

Malric bowed down apologetically, but was still utterly enraged. Hashreen, thus, continued, "I—I heard her talking to a woman named Dorelle…about the plan. She said she didn't have enough time; she just ran off when nobody was looking and she told all your plans to the woman Dorelle," That was the first part Levina told her and it was probably true, but Hashreen had thought it over on how to twist it so it would look like Tawny was a traitor. "But Dorelle persuaded her to stay and live with her instead. That woman also convinced her to tell the Calormene authorities about your plans, since…since her husband is…"

"A Calormene knight," Peridan mused.

"Yes," Hashreen said, confidence gaining on her. "So, Tawny told the soldiers—"

"Are you suggesting that she betrayed us?" Edmund murmured his back still towards Hashreen.

"I'm only telling you what I heard," she said with composure. "Your Majesty."

Edmund looked at her with hatred, "How did you hear their conversation? You must be asleep by then…"

"I am a gypsy, your Majesty," she answered plainly. "The time of the day is no matter to us. We work whenever patrons demand of our service. And during that time…I happen to pass by Dorelle's house."

By _patrons_, Edmund knew that the gypsy meant rich Calormenes who seek _entertainment_. He remembered Tawny's stories about the gypsies; they weren't this liberated as much as before. He recalled how Tawny described Dorelle's leadership over the performers. She said that what they did was art and nothing more…nothing _graphic_. But this "art" seemed to have changed by how Hashreen said it, _We work whenever patrons demand of our service_. He almost felt sorry for them.

"If you came here to inform us," Queen Susan said without judgment. "How come you went straight to the cabin, away from us? You did not alert us about the coming of Calormenes. They didn't do us any harm other than a brief moment of apprehension when they appeared on the dock, ready to strike, but you said it yourself that you came here to inform us."

Hashreen quickly thought about it, "I was frightened…that you wouldn't listen to me. I am sorry for letting my fear come in the way of alerting all of you."

There was a moment of silence before Susan spoke again, "Edmund? What is your counsel?"

"I have none," her brother replied hollowly.

"Do you believe in anything this informer had said?" said Susan.

Edmund stared at his sister's eyes long enough and said, "No." Then he walked away. Nobody dared to follow him or even call him back, not even Susan.

"How about our advisers?" Susan asked, individually looking at Lord Peridan, Sallowpad and the Chief Dwarfs, Flarkin and Thinfort. "And you Malric?"

"She is obviously lying," Malric growled. "Why would Tawny do that to us—"

Susan gave in to her tears. She tried so hard to hold them back when Hashreen was explaining. She didn't know what those tears were for, whether they were because they left Tawny or because she left them. The queen didn't want to think about the second option.

Edmund didn't want to believe what he heard too. It was impossible. Can Tawny really exchange them for Dorelle? That woman was her first family, the first to have her. Tawny didn't see her for years. What if she loved Dorelle more than she loved Narnia?

"They have decided to keep Hashreen, your Majesty" someone said behind Edmund. Kashmir leaned on the edge of the deck just like Edmund. "Queen Susan sent me to tell you this. I'm sorry for what happened, but I know that Tawny would never betray or leave you…us."

"So you don't believe that gypsy?" Edmund asked. He focused his eyes out to the sea. He didn't want Kashmir or anyone to see his eyes right now.

"No," Kashmir replied firmly. "I don't believe in anything Hashreen said your Majesty."

"What are they doing with that girl now?" Edmund asked without concern.

"The advisers said that it would be best to keep her until the ship docks on Archenland. They will hold her on court in front of King Lune for a better counsel. Lord Peridan and the others are much confused with the situation. They also don't want to believe what she said, but we just can't go back to fetch Tawny back…They think that…there is probably truth behind the gypsy's words—"

"This shouldn't be happening," Edmund mumbled. He then spoke louder, "Kashmir, you better rest. Thank you for the news. I apologize that I couldn't be there when their decision was made."

Kashmir bowed and left the young king.

Their counsel was right; going back to Calormen would be a dangerous and stupid thing to do. Guilt ate the young king's thoughts but he did not know the reason why. It wasn't his fault, right? What if Tawny chose this path? It wasn't Edmund's fault that Tawny wanted to stay in Calormen to be with her first family. She could've just left them in the last minute and never return, but she had to send soldiers after them. It was Dorelle's fault then? Edmund never really got the chance to meet the woman. So he only knew her by Tawny's stories. Dorelle was a Calormene. She must've probably been very loyal to the Tisroc and the prince. Not to mention her husband's ranking.

When Edmund returned to Susan and the others, his sister and Corin were already inside their separate cabins. Hashreen was also gone. A few knights remained and Malric was there too.

"Your Majesty," Malric bowed.

"Where are Lord Peridan and the other advisers?"

"Sallowpad, the Chief Dwarfs and Lord Peridan are still discussing matters," said the coyote. "They wished to discuss it to you but they just considered of telling everything to you in the morning."

"Very well," Edmund sighed. "And Hashreen? Kashmir told me that she would be brought to Archenland."

"Yes, sire. We would be docking in Archenland instead of Narnia. Queen Susan suggested it."

"What would happen then?" the young king felt more and more uninterested. His thoughts lingered only to one person, and that person was not with them.

Malric looked ashamed, "We…don't know, your Majesty. The advisers don't know what to do with her. Queen Susan doesn't trust her judgments. Whatever those judgments are, she never told us. Prince Corin offered the counsel of his father."

"Malric," Edmund started softly but sincerely. "I apologize for not listening to you. If I just listened to you, then that girl wouldn't be in our midst. But it was the cloak…I—I don't know how it—"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, my liege," Malric said. "But I don't deserve your apologies. If we found out about her fraudulence earlier, then we might've taken sometime with settling it before we could even set out. If that had happened, the Calormenes would've reached us and stopped us from escaping."

Edmund gave him a weak smile, "Your way of thinking naturally astounds me. You seem to always have either an answer or an excuse to everything."

"Not to everything, sire…" And both of them knew what the coyote was thinking about.

"Well Malric, be sure to get your rest. I'll be going in my cabin now." Malric bowed again to his king.

The _Splendor Hyaline_ docked on Archenland the next day. The sun was slowly setting in the west. King Lune planned to talk to the two young Narnian monarchs and their advisers, but after seeing King Edmund's disheveled appearance, he let him rest I one of the Royal Guest Rooms. Edmund was beyond thankful. He didn't want to discuss plans regarding Hashreen.

.

.

Tawny remembered how they traveled across the deserts with the gypsies. They only crossed it four to six times whenever an invitation to perform was given from Archenland. The last time she crossed the desert with the gypsies was only two years ago, when King Lune recommended them in Narnia. It was her first time to travel through the desert to go to the far north. She knew how the horses worked while on desert. A trot and an occasion canter would suffice. She didn't know how long until the sun would shine so Tawny settled for a trot.

She felt her eyes burn as tears started to well them once again. Then she thought of a nagging problem. How in the world would she know if the Calormenes didn't capture the escaping Northerners? She would just have to talk to King Lune, if he received any news from them. Soon, it the orange sun began to rise from the east. Her head kept lolling to the side due to the fact that she's already tired. But she was more concern for the horse than for herself. After hours and hours, when the sun was in its peak (and by this time, the horse and Tawny were already very thirsty), Tawny found something shimmering. Once they got closer and closer, an oasis glimmered under the sun and in front of them. Tawny jumped down from her horse and lead it to the small pool of water. They drank and splashed and washed themselves until they no longer felt hot and sticky. Tawny also refilled the portable water jugs she brought. An urge to rest crept up to her but she painfully disregarded that thought for there is a much more important matter than resting. She could never afford time and so as soon as the horse was finished dipping in the water, she rode again.

It was a difficult journey. She never knew that two children by Corin's age were experiencing the exact situation at the exact time, only, the two children's route was different and that they were riding with two Talking Horses.

Let me fast-forward the dull events of Tawny's journey; there really isn't much to tell. All Tawny could see were endless plains of sand. When the sun shone, it was very hot and it hurt her eyes to see. The water from the oasis they encountered hours ago lost its effect. They were thirsty and tired and sticky once again. She was very lonely, but she learned how to stop crying. Another night she spent in the desert. The moon shone ever-so brightly. It was all dull and lonely. But then the moon's silver fingers were touching something that didn't look like sand. They were something tall. She didn't know what it was, but she felt frightened. Then, as she and the horse got closer and closer, she almost screamed for joy. They were trees. Trees weren't supposed to exist in a desert…but there they are. So she must've finally crossed the desert! She urged the horse into a gallop towards the forest (the horse was very tired but he must've probably found out that they finally were out of the desert so he galloped as fast as he can).

Tawny dismounted the horse and unsaddled it. She hung the saddle on a branch and got out the two jugs of water, although she noticed that the jugs weren't needed anymore, as there was a little stream of fresh water. She let the horse play around with the water then stooped down to have a drink and splash for herself. Her limbs and head were aching from the sleepless and tiring journey; she never wanted to cross the desert alone again. She found a soft tuft of grass under a tree and she thought it was a perfect place to lie down and sleep on. The last things she heard were the neighing of the horse and its splashes on the water.

Edmund and Tawny were in very much different conditions that night. Edmund was lying down in his comfortable bed but he was neither tired nor sleepy. Tawny, as mentioned earlier, was sleeping on a clump of grass, which isn't exactly what you call warm and comfy, but she was very much in a deep slumber. Although they were in totally different places (one was in the outskirts of an Archenland forest and the other was in a nice hospitable palace) their thoughts and dreams were in harmony. They dreamed of each other…and Aslan; he was speaking to them.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammasr and spellings. I didn't proofread this._

_I had freaking writer's block while writing this one. Sorry if it doesn't meet your expectations. _

_I hope you like my mentioning of Aravis, Shasta, Hwin and Bree. They're going to be a part of this fic, haha!_

_You should listen to "Strong Tower" by Kutless. It ROCKS, literally!_

_Reviews are like cookies; I love cookies._


	31. Invitation For Help and War

_Chapter 30_

_

* * *

_

Edmund hardly slept last night, although he was certain that he had a dream. It was like he was awake but he was dreaming. Aslan was whispering something to him. He didn't understand the words though. Then he remembered the series of events that took place before. Hashreen and Tawny entered his thoughts and he felt anger rise inside of him. He got out of bed and fixed himself then got out of the guest room. Judging by the shadows made by the light of the sun, it seemed like it was already mid noon. After a quick contemplation, he decided that he shouldn't try to push Hashreen's issues out from his concerns. He made up his mind that he is going to cooperate with King Lune about the judgment for Hashreen.

The young king inquired King Lune's whereabouts to an Archenland soldier, who gladly escorted him to a room. Edmund entered and found King Lune, Susan, their Narnian advisers and a few Archenland Noblemen.

"I apologize, m'boy," King Lune said to Edmund, who took his seat around the table, where the others were too. The table's surface had the map of Archenland. "You seem very tired last night and I didn't want to wake you up."

"Don't worry, your Majesty," Edmund said respectfully. "But I'm all well now. So what should we do to the Calormene girl?"

"Ed," Susan said softly, pain filled her eyes. "We have something to settle with other than Hashreen."

"What is it?"

Susan looked at Lord Peridan for help. The Narnian courtier cleared his throat and began calmly, "Whilst King Lune, his Majesty, was off in the forest with his hunting party, a boy in rags came to him with a warning. This boy, your Majesty, is the same one whom we mistook as Prince Corin back in Calormene," Edmund looked at King Lune apologetically.

"No worries, Edmund," he said with a soft smile. "Corin told me about his little adventure and I must say I'm quite proud of my son. Anyways, continue the story, good Peridan."

Lord Peridan nodded and did as he was told, "The terrible news…is that Prince Rabadash gathered an army of two hundred men with horses to pursue Archenland. Our informer said that Rabadash planned to take down this kingdom for the prince believes that if it is in his grip, Narnia would also easily fall upon his hands as well. Queen Susan, her Majesty, is the said reason why this attack is happening."

"What?" Edmund spat.

"Don't worry," King Lune said. "I have already alerted the knights. All we're doing now is the planning of our tactics."

"We don't have to plan our tactics, your Majesty," Edmund said bitterly. "This is uncalled-for. This is an open war."

.

Tawny heard voices, then clunking of metal and horses' hooves and neighs. At first she thought she was dreaming, but it the sounds were just too real to be in a dream. Slowly, she then felt stiffness envelope her whole body. Tawny stirred carefully and fluttered her eyes open. The first thing she saw was a shadow of a man. She sat up so quickly and snapped her head towards the man. Her heart pounded so violently inside her rib cage. Before she could do anything else, two soldiers rushed beside her and immediately bounded her with ropes. She tried to kick them but it was no use.

"Leave," the man who stood before her said.

"Yes My Father," the two soldiers replied with a very low bow.

"What—"

The Calormene crouched to her level and stared at her. His eyes were so dark that you could not see any emotions in them.

"I am not here to hurt you," he said so low she almost didn't catch the words properly. He cautiously looked behind him. Other Calormene soldiers were there with their horses. Most of them looked worn out. Some of them were resting while others were feeding their horses. Tawny could see a brown tent away from them that seemed like it was erected rather brusquely. The Calormene turned back to her.

"I gave my word to my wife that should I find you, I will do everything to help you reach your objective."

Then Tawny realized who this person was. Dorelle and Ezron were already sacrificing too much for her sake. They were probably betraying the Tisroc and the Calormene Prince, let alone their motherland. Ezron sighed heavily.

"No please," Tawny whimpered.

"I will help you," Ezron said firmly. "There's not much to explain. I went to Dorelle after hearing the dreadful news—" his voice faltered a bit. Tawny knew what he meant. Dorelle's tear-stained and blood-stained face popped in her head and she felt a lump on her throat. "—She told me everything. I knew what I had to do, even if it means turning my back away from the prince—"

"No, just—"

"This is the right thing to do."

She was amazed and at the same time annoyed. She needed help, yes, but Tawny couldn't bear seeing another good Calormene have a bad fate because of her. She never knew Ezron that well. All Tawny knew about him was his name and his job. She never knew his morals and beliefs, but he seemed unlike the other vile Calormenes. It seems that Dorelle had a husband perfect for her.

Then Tawny thought of something that confused her and made her heart double its pace, "What are you doing here?"

"That doesn't concern you," Ezron stood up and turned around to see who said it. His stance illustrated how apprehensive he was, but his face still showed unfathomable composure. He bowed to Prince Rabadash.

Tawny shrunk as Rabadash glared at her. "I could have your head right now, but I might find you of use. I shall keep you alive although slaying you myself might be easier."

Rabadash turned his bloodthirsty gaze towards Ezron. "I am leaving her in your charge."

"Yes my Master," he bowed lowly again. Rabadash left and every soldier he passed by bent their heads respectfully and fearfully. Tawny could feel bile rise inside her. She didn't notice that she was shaking in anger.

The prince of Calormen recognized the girl sleeping under the tree. He knew she was one of the Barbarians. He also knew that this was the girl that the gypsy woman told him about. Rabadash hadn't exactly figured out how she was going to be useful to his plans, but though he had a merciless twisted mind, he was also resourceful…as long as he sees favors in him. So he wouldn't kill Tawny Harper. Not yet.

Two Calormene soldiers guarded her (they were the same who bounded her). Ezron and the other high-ranked and senior Calormene officers were called by the prince for a meeting. Tawny assumed that Ezron must be an excellent warrior to be a high-ranked soldier. He wasn't exactly old enough to be a senior officer; he looked about in his late twenties or early thirties. She eagerly waited for him because he promised to tell her everything. She still couldn't believe how it seems easy for Ezron to exchange his allegiance for 'the right thing to do'. The Calormene explained to her (secretly of course) before he was called that they were here for a war against Archenland. Tawny knew Rabadash' sreason to attack Narnia, but why attack Archenland? Ezron explained further; the evil prince would get Narnia easier and faster if he had Archenland. King Lune has to know.

Finally, after more or less than an hour, Ezron returned and he dismissed the two soldiers. He told Tawny that Rabadash only went about a few minor details then started cursing Queen Susan in front of them. Tawny would've found it immature but she was too angry to think about it. She wanted to ask Ezron how he will help her, but oddly to the situation, she wanted to ask things about him even more. It wasn't the time for introductions, but she found Dorelle and Ezron's concerns very fascinating. They were different from other Calormenes.

"I will help you escape," he said suddenly that Tawny was pulled out of reverie.

"How?" she asked, looking up at him. He was standing close to where she sat but Ezron wasn't looking directly at her. He stood with his right side facing her; the Calormene was looking in the direction of the other soldiers.

"I will create some sort of diversion," Ezron replied quietly. He inched closer to Tawny, still not fully facing or looking at her, and dropped something behind her. Tawny felt something long, cold and hard hit her tied hands. "That is a pocket knife. Immediately break free from the ropes that restrict you once I have made the diversion. It is very sharp so it would not take time…and be careful with it. Your horse is tied on a tree a few feet behind us. I am afraid he is not saddled. But perhaps you can have one of the horses nearest to you," Tawny craned her neck around and saw three saddled horses more or less than five feet away from them. Ezron continued, "Be sure that no—"

"YOU BASTARD DOG!" The brown tent shook as the voice of an angry Rabadash sounded so loudly. Tawny saw all of the soldiers, except Ezron, rush towards the tent. Every single Calormene had their full anxious attention towards the small shelter.

Tawny breathed with fright, "What—"

"I don't know, but Tash the Inexorable seems to hear my plea for a diversion," Ezron said quickly. He found it foolish if he let Tawny cut her ropes by herself; he drew his scimitar from his scabbard and slashed the binds expertly because it would be faster than the pocket knife. "Quick! Before anyone sees us!" The two went to the three horses near and each mounted one. And so they galloped away.

Thankfully, no one saw them as everyone had all their senses on the tent. Apparently, Rabadash has tackled one of the senior officers because the unfortunate soldier told the prince that Queen Susan was just another queen and the prince would do better off without her. Rabadash was as moody as a pregnant woman. He found the soldier's comment rather infuriating, although he was violently cursing the Narnian Queen and her company some time ago.

The two of them never looked back and just continued hurtling through the forest. Anvard was their stop. Tawny's grip on the horse's reins was painfully tight but she didn't care. Riding behind her was Ezron.

"Do you know the way?" he called audibly through the whooshing of air as they rode.

She turned her head and said loudly, "No."

"But how do we—"

Tawny abruptly pulled on the reins and her horse stopped. She stirred the horse around so she can face Ezron, who also halted behind her. "I'm sorry. I don't know, but I'll try…"

"Then I must say we continue," Ezron said calmly. Tawny nodded with sadness and worry.

They rode and rode at what they believed was straight ahead. Tawny thought that they passed by a certain huge tree twice or thrice already, but she shook the thought out from her head; it only discouraged her. They were lost, but she kept faith. They slowed down to a canter after some long time as Ezron noted that the horses must be getting tired. They were equally tired too, but the two of them didn't mind, as they both knew there was something much more important.

After a long time of cantering (which occasionally slowed into a trot and gain up speed into a canter again), they entered a different part of the Archenland forest. It was different for the trees were more lush and greener, and the soil was richer. The whole surrounding was earthier than anywhere in the forest. They eventually slowed into somewhere between a trot and a canter while they took on their beautiful environment. Then Ezron noticed something…_someone_. He stopped and so did Tawny. The Calormene dismounted his horse and approached an old man standing in front of a gate. The old man, whose beard was so long that it looked a little heavy, smiled at them both. Tawny slid down on her horse as well and followed Ezron.

"It seems that I have a pattern of visitors today," he chuckled softly. "Come in, my daughter. Come in, my son. And bring forth your horses. I believe my cousins are as much as exhausted as you, if not, probably even more."

Tawny blinked curiously at the old man. Ezron led his and Tawny's horses by the reins towards the gate and bowed gratefully at him.

"You are very welcome in here, my daughter," the man said.

Tawny stepped closer, still not knowing how to respond. The stranger chuckled again and she let out the first question she thought of, "Who are you?"

"I must say that this is the second time I am introducing myself today. I am the Hermit of the Southern March. And, please, do come in. I am here to help."

She nodded and went it with the old man behind her. Inside the tall green walls was a beautiful and a very relaxing place. A small cozy-looking house stood on the far end of the hermitage and in front of the house was a glass lying on the verdant ground. But now that Tawny came closer, she realized that it was not a glass at all but a pool of calm water. Surrounding them were big glorious trees that bore delicious-looking fruits that are very fresh, indicated by their colors. Ezron was letting their horses graze on the grass while he looked around in awe, like Tawny.

Then Tawny inhaled a sharp breath as she remembered why they were even galloping in the forest in the first place. She swiftly turned around to meet the hermit's gaze. She started blurting, "Rabadash—off to Archenland! He's got an army and King Lune doesn't know. Calormenes attacking Anvard—we have to tell—"

"Compose yourself, my daughter," he responded. "You and my first guests have a lot in common. Do not worry for they already know about the coming assault. One of my earlier visitors has informed them. They are preparing and all we can do now is hope for the best."

Tawny almost collapsed. Her head was spinning. She slumped down to the grass and placed her face on her hands. What happens next? She was too caught up to even dream about it. She sensed someone come nearer to her; the hermit bent low and touched her head with his wrinkled hand.

"Get up, and rest inside the house, my daughter."

She looked up and shook her head. How could she rest when she was so restless? "Ezron," she said quietly. "You may go in if you like."

"You—"

"Don't worry about me," she mumbled then stood up.

"Would you like some food? I can prepare it for you," the hermit offered.

"No, no. I'm fine. Although Ezron might…"

"I'm fine as well," he said.

"Very well," said the old man.

Tawny looked at the old man with questioning eyes. She was too tired and stressed to even speak. Luckily, the hermit just knew what she wanted.

"I have watched events through my art," he said pensively as he walked towards the still pool. He peered down to it and beckoned Ezron and Tawny to come nearer. Colors and shapes were seen inside the pool. Neither Tawny nor Ezron understood what it meant, but the hermit seems to read it all (watch is a better term, by the way) like an old book. He furrowed his eyebrows together.

"This pond," Ezron spoke with respect. "You see…things with it?"

"Yes," the hermit said, his brows still knitted. "King Edmund looks furious."

Tawny's stomach jolted. "What is it?"

"He is outraged, I think, about the coming attack" the old hermit replied. "I am not that sure because I cannot hear, only see, through this pool."

"What's happening?" she asked impatiently.

"They are gathering an army. King Lune is talking to his men. Queen Susan is in her room with a…a Talking Beast of some sort. He looks like a coyote…but its tail looks more of a dho—"

"Malric!" She exclaimed.

"Alright, alright," the hermit said absent-mindedly. "The—"

"How about Corin? Where is he?"

"Let's see…The prince appears to be in an argument with a dwarf…They're arguing about a suit of armor."

Tawny thought that no doubt, Corin wanted to wear the armor. He probably wants to fight too.

The hermit's eyes tightened. His eyes moved around as he examined the whole pool. Then he spoke, "The Calormene Prince sent a soldier into the forest."

"What for?" Tawny breathed. Her heart hammered again.

"Have they found out we are gone?" inquired Ezron.

"I don't know. I guess I have to watch longer in order to figure."

Tawny's knees buckled and she sat down on the grass again. The dewy surface felt so refreshing and soft to her that it made her think about the bed that must be waiting for her inside.

"Rest," the hermit said kindly.

She found it no good use to argue and so she heaved herself up. "Should I just go inside?"

"There are doors leading to bedrooms inside. Just pick one and you can rest. And please don't make any noise; someone is resting inside as well."

Tawny nodded and made her way towards the small house. The inside of the small house was very simple yet beautiful. Four wooden doors stood before her. She chose the one nearest to her and went in. A small white bed looked very inviting to her exhausted body. She removed her shoes and lied on it, which was absolutely soft and comfortable. And so she slept.

.

"Lucy is coming?" said a surprised Edmund. He was being a big brother again.

"You sound like Peter when you said that," Susan commented.

"I'm glad that our people are helping but…_Lucy_?"

The queen folded the letter that her little sister sent using an eagle. "Yes. She said that Chervy the Stag came running in and told her just about everything. Apparently, that boy who told King Lune about the attack also informed the Narnians. I'm very impressed with his loyalty. This is no ordinary boy, I must say."

Edmund stared at her with disbelieving eyes, "Lucy is coming to battle and all you think of is how a boy's loyalty is impressive?"

"Lucy is old enough,"

"She's sixteen! She's our little sister! Lucy is not exa—"

"You're not the only one who is scared for her," she snapped, her voice slightly shaking. "And it doesn't make me feel any better that this is happening because of me."

Both of them fell silent. They were in Susan's guest room. The queen called her brother to tell him about this piece of information. Edmund, who was wearing his armor already, tightly gripped his sword with great tense. Tawny gone, a war from Calormen and now Lucy joining the war. Usually, it was Peter's job to be overly protective over their sisters, but since their older brother was away straightening out some Giants, Edmund could not help himself. Susan. Lucy. Tawny. It was hard.

King Lune and King Edmund's soldiers guarded every inch of Anvard. All men wore full armor after receiving the news of a war. They closed the gates and archers were assembled in the castle's crenellations. But no Rabadash and two hundred horses came. Still, they did not rest their defenses. King Edmund was forced by his sister to sleep. Susan knew how much this is making Edmund strained; the young king swore that he will be the one to finish Rabadash off but Susan only told him that he cannot finish the Calormene Prince if he was snoring during the battle. Much to Susan's delight, it worked, and so Edmund made his way towards a deep slumber.

This time, he remembered what he dreamed about last night once he woke up with a start in an early morning. Sure enough, it was Aslan again. The Great Lion neither spoke nor did anything. He just stood there, staring at the young king. It might've appeared useless to anyone, but the mere sight of Aslan in his dreams seemed to give Edmund brand new courage, hope and an epiphany, but the sudden realization didn't come until later that morning.

"Your Majesty," Malric emerged from the doorway. "I hope I am not interrupting."

"No," Edmund said.

"His Majesty is needed in the courtyard. We have a…situation…at hand."

The young king noted the urgency in his voice and so he followed suit. The intense rays of the morning sun casted light shadows down the corridors of the Archenland palace. Edmund was painfully reminded of the time he and Tawny walked along it. Soon enough, they reached the courtyard. King Lune, a few Archenland Noblemen and Lord Peridan were there. All of them seemed to be inspecting a stranger, who was held by two Archenlanders.

"King Lune?"

"Ah yes, King Edmund," his voice was grave. "This is of absolute importance. We wouldn't have bothered you if it weren't."

"No, no. All is fine. What about this?" He gestured at the stranger as he and Malric came to join the group.

"Speak," said King Lune firmly to the captive.

"Prince Rabadash has sent me," the Calormene said. He looked scared but he forced himself not to. In order to fully understand the situation, I feel that is only right to go back to yesterday's events. This is what happened…

The angry prince (whom as you recall before Tawny and Ezron's departure, was crossed because of a foolish senior officer's remark) dismissed the top soldiers out of his brown tent. He sat down and concentrated very hard. Now that he thought of it, he was relieved that he didn't just go marching in directly at the Archenland castle; who knows what sort of defenses they had. He thanked Tash and all the Calormene gods and goddesses that he thought of staying in the shelter of the forest after the journey (he was sensible enough to think that the horses and his men were tired and it would be imprudent if they fought in that weary condition). After an hour or so of thinking, he decided to send a soldier with his horse to find the palace and inconspicuously spy on their military protection. After a long time of waiting, the soldier came back and told him that they have been alerted for some reason. The enemies were already gathering troops and standing guard before Anvard. Rabadash was so enraged that it caused the badly built tent to meet its end; he had his scimitar slash everywhere he could reach the tent. Well at least it was the tent and not a soldier. His men were essential.

So he thought of another plan. The Barbarians found a way around his element of murderous surprise and they were in full guard. He couldn't win over this one. His ingeniously cruel mind devised a scheme. He now found a use for that Harper girl. So he called for the soldier again to commence his plan.

"Tell them," he ordered the junior officer. "No…_spit it_ to King Edmund's face that I have the girl. Tell them that if they don't want her to be harmed, they should travel through the desert, _only_ through the desert. I am welcoming them for a war. If I find out they had one of their ships to voyage the waters, I will make sure that the girl will have a slow and painful death."

Rabadash went again for the other niceties. The chosen soldier was shaking in his armor when he found out that his master and the rest of the men are going to cross the desert back to Calormen and leave him alone to deliver the conflictual invitation. The prince emphasized it that he should deliver the news not until tomorrow morning. Rabadash estimated that this would give him enough time to go through the desert and make all preparations needed for his plan to fully work.

"He gave his word that his father's men wouldn't be participating in the battle," the Calormene explained towards the Northerners further on. "He wanted to win the war he himself proclaimed. And he is going to use the same amount of men—"

"I don't trust your master's word," Edmund spat.

"Is that all?" King Lune asked monotonously, probably trying to conceal the worry in him.

The Calormene soldier nodded.

"We have to discuss this." Said the fatherly king. He started to lead the way from the courtyard but the Calormene spoke.

"Wh…what are you going to do with me?" Now he sounded terrified.

Malric somehow pitied the soldier a bit; he looked not older than in his mid twenties. He's still a lad for the coyote.

"Take him to the dungeons," King Lune said.

The Calormene, who was both unarmed and wearing no mail-shirt or any sort of protection, didn't say a thing and walked with the guards submissively, although he was greatly apprehended.

But of course you might be wondering why Rabadash seemed not to notice Tawny's disappearance. It is a matter you will find in another chapter of this story. This is the moment that Edmund had his epiphany, after hearing the Calormene soldier's message and consequently remembering Aslan in his dreams.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammasr and spellings._

___And MJ, I love you too, haha!_

___I had a hard time with this one. If ever you were confused, please tell me because I, myself, was confuse as well while writing this chapter. I had to think about certain time intervals between the events and I'm seriously no good in math. I can further on explain to you the details if you ask for it. And yes, I am wickedly twisting the HHB plot, sorry..._

_______Reviews are like cookies; I love cookies. Unless you want to be unique and be a muffin like -stuck in my world-, then you may. But either way, please review. This chapter caused me brain hemorrhage._

_______(=_


	32. The Unknown

_Chapter 31_

_

* * *

_

Before they went through the whole discussion, the merry trumpets of Archenland sounded and a herald cried out loud that Queen Lucy and an army of Narnians just arrived.

"Oho! Queen Lucy, my dear," greeted King Lune, though his greeting wasn't his usual joviality.

They were once again sitting round the table with the Archenland's map. This time, they were not trying to plan strategies or anything; they were resolving the invitation of war sent by Rabadash. Lucy and Susan were present. Their pretty faces screwed up into frowns as they heard the Calormene Prince's message repeated by King Lune.

"It can't be true!" cried Susan. "Can it?"

"This is just a trap," Edmund said quietly. Every faces turned to his direction. "Can't you see it?"

"Why say so? Asked Lucy.

"Do you really think he would only have the same count of men once he is in the safety of his own turf?" the young king said. "He would take advantage there. And why would he retreat from his plan of overthrowing us with an assailment that is supposed to be unknown to us? Unless he found out that we _knew_ about it. He wants our armies to fall in the pit to get everything out of the way then he'll be able to reach Susan easier—"

"What are you getting at?" Lucy whispered incredulously. "They have Tawny with them."

"There are _lots_ of places Tawny could be in now," Edmund forced the hope into words. They _could_ have Tawny with them…

"Really? Well how can you explain that they know you've left her back there?"

"We didn't leave Tawny!" Edmund's voice rose as he stood up and pounded his fist on the wooden table.

"So you believe that gypsy girl's story? That Tawny left you to live with a long-lost friend?"

"I don't know what to believe in, Lucy! And don't you have a go on me—"

"I'm not having a go on you!"

"—because you didn't know how it felt to be in that situation because you weren't there!" Edmund panted angrily.

"Are you saying we don't go after them at all?" Lucy asked with pained eyes. This must've hurt her a bit more than anyone else. She hasn't seen her friend since they left for Calormen. "Are you just giving up on her? It's Tawny we're talking about."

Edmund felt a pang in his chest. But he must get his head straight. He knew there's something more to this message. He knew it because Aslan somehow gave this knowledge.

"This is Rabadash we're talking about!" Edmund fired. "They have a huge military lead there. He can kill us all if he wants as long as he gets Susan after that. Then there's the Tisroc; he—"

"Haven't you noticed that the Tisroc didn't pursue any interaction with us?" Lucy cut in. "The first greetings that reached us from Calormen were sent by Rabadash. The Tisroc didn't have anything to do with that. Then Rabadash courted Susan and asked for her betrothal, and still we didn't hear the Tisroc say anything about it—"

"He wants Narnia," Edmund reasoned heatedly. "The Tisroc would probably help Rabadash given that his son would ensure Narnia in his control."

"Yes, he wants to conquer Narnia, but he fears it too! I've heard from fauns' stories that the Tisroc believes that some kind of dark magic inhabits Narnia. They think it has something to do with Aslan. I know that _you_ know that yourself. As much as he wants to have total power over our country, he is also threatened by it and that's why he wouldn't want to be in any business Rabadash plans."

Edmund found sense at what his sister has said, but he still believed in his own judgment. He compelled a straight calm face and breathed deeply for a long minute before saying, "Alright, you go."

"What do you mean?"

Edmund turned to King Lune, who, like the other people inside the room, where silent as the two siblings debated. "King Lune—"

"I will take as many men as I desire, Edmund," the old king said with determined grey eyes. "Though my kingdom is no longer in jeopardy as the site of the battle has been moved, I will still fight. This is very immoral for an heir apparent; Rabadash shall wish he never bothered the tranquility that held us all."

"Edmund, what do you mean by _you go_?" Lucy pressed.

"I won't be going," Edmund said dully. "It is not of cowardice, Lu, in case you're thinking about that—"

"I didn't have the impression of that," she said.

"I'll take Susan back to Cair Paravel and set our defenses—"

"But the war is over a desert away," Susan spoke.

"Trust me," said Edmund. "Please, just do. I know what I'm doing. They'll go and we head back home."

"Of course our armies will go too," Lucy informed. Her young face fell for a moment as a thought came in her. "War isn't the solution to conflicts; on the contrary it just makes it worse. But this is more than a provocation. We must definitely do something about this."

All of them reflected at what the youngest Pevensie has said. It was true, very true. It hurt Edmund and Susan at the thought of Lucy in the lead of the Narnian army, but both of the older monarchs knew how strong and courageous she can be. But she can be mistaken at some points. For instance, she firmly believed that the scoundrel, Rabadash, had Tawny by the neck. In this, Queen Lucy was wrong for Tawny, free from the worldly troubles, was sleeping comfortably on one of the heather beds inside the small house of the hermit.

When she woke up, the first thing she wanted to do was eat. She went outside and found the old hermit peering over the small mysterious pool of his.

"It is as if Rabadash has given up," he said quietly. Then he looked up to see Tawny staring inquisitively at him. "He left the territories of Archenland, last night and they have just crossed the desert back to Calormen. I presume you are hungry."

Tawny nodded slightly.

"I'll return after I have prepared your food." And he went inside his house surprisingly quick for an old thin man like him. Tawny glanced at the depths of the pool and saw undecipherable shapes and colors like the last time she looked in. She gave up looking after a few seconds and stared around to marvel at the hermitage again. She wondered where Ezron was and deduced that he might probably be resting in one of the rooms.

Tawny heard someone trudge on the grass and thought it might be Ezron (it couldn't have been the hermit for he moved very silently). She spun around and saw a horse. It wasn't one of the horses she and the Calormene took. It was a mare looking directly but shyly at her. But the shy look on the mare's long face wasn't like any dumb animal at all. It was as if…

"Hello," The horse could talk!

Tawny wasn't really surprised that she could talk. What caught her was that the Talking Horse was also under the hermitage's refuge. "Hullo," she greeted almost as timidly back. She walked slowly towards the horse and smiled. "I—I'm Tawny. What's your name?"

"My name is Hwin," Hwin said softly. "Were the other two horses in the back yours?"

"Yes," Said Tawny. "Well, we stole them, actually. But it was for a good cause…I think."

"We?"

"My friend is resting inside. His name is Ezron. He helped me escape."

"He's a Calormene," Hwin stated.

"How did you know?"

"I have lived in Calormen all my life ever since I was a foal; I know by the sound of the name if he is a Calormene."

"You lived in Calormen?" Tawny asked. Hwin bent her head slightly in embarrassment.

"You said you were escaping," the mare said. "I was escaping too, along with some friends. We were heading off to Narnia—"

"Hwin?" a girl's voice sounded.

Tawny gazed towards the house and found a Calormene girl standing. "Tarkheena," greeted Hwin as the girl came closer. She looked a few years younger than her. The Tarkheena patted Hwin's neck and then the Talking Horse gave her a kiss. The Calormene girl laid her eyes on Tawny.

"Hello,"

"I give you my greetings," the Tarkheena said formally. Tawny smiled and reached out her hand for a handshake.

"I'm Tawny,"

The olive-skinned girl took her hand and said, "I am Aravis Tarkheena. But I wish to be no longer a Tarkheena once I start a new life in—"

"Narnia?" Tawny's smile went wider.

"Do you know that place?" Aravis asked.

"I lived there," her voice faltered only slightly but kept her friendly smile.

"Ah," the hermit said, emerging from the wooden door of the small house. "I see you have made friendship. My cousin, how is your companion, the war horse, doing?"

"He still won't talk to me, sir," Hwin said in her shy voice.

"Why? Is something wrong?" asked Aravis in concern.

"I don't know," said the mare. "He won't even look at me."

The horse and the two girls went to the far side of the hermitage with the old man right behind them. It turns out that the horse, whom Tawny heard was named Bree, didn't want to go to Narnia. He was ashamed of himself but the hermit spoke and talked some sense to him. Then the hermit suggested they have their meal and led them to the kitchen door. Ezron joined them and each introduced themselves. After Aravis told the new visitors of their story after their sumptuous yet simple meal, they went outside and watched the hermit watch the pond again.

"I don't understand," said the hermit. "The soldiers are preparing although it appears that Rabadash has long gone."

"King Lune's soldiers?" asked Tawny.

"And Queen Lucy's,"

"Lucy? But wh…what happened to Edmund?" she said and feared for the worst. "What's Lucy doing there?"

"King Edmund is in good state," the hermit said, who was faintly getting fairly annoyed at Tawny's constant questioning. "Hmmm…"

"Hmmm?" Tawny repeated as she hopelessly stared at the bottom of the pool.

"Don't be too much apprehensive," Bree said kindly.

"I can't help it," Tawny mumbled.

"What about Shasta?" Aravis asked.

The hermit's eyes examined the pool then said, "He is with his twin—"

"Twin?" Aravis blurted.

"Prince Corin—"

"Corin?" Tawny echoed.

"Yes, yes," the hermit said impatiently. "The two of them…oh those two! I am sure Prince Corin is the promoter of this naught."

"What is it?" the two girls said in unison.

"They're disguising themselves in Archenland armor. Now what are they up to?"

"Why are there soldiers?" Tawny asked. "I thought you said Rabadash went back?"

The hermit's eyebrows knitted together.

"Say something!" Tawny said nervously.

"Calm down, ma'am," Hwin said, giving Tawny a soft reassuring nosy nudge on the shoulder.

"Hwin is right," Ezron said but it was clear that he was anxious as well. "Don't stress yourself."

"Rabadash went back alright," the old man said. "But he is gathering an army as well. And…and no! It seems as if he is going to be using a battleship."

"What!" Tawny shrieked. "Battleship? Wh—I thought you said…Why would they be using a battleship?"

The hermit sighed irritably. "I—"

"But the Narnians and the Archenlanders are preparing right?" Aravis asked.

"They do not have a prepared ship," the hermit said.

"What about the _Splendour Hyaline_?" Tawny said breathlessly. "They have it…they can use it!"

"They are not boarding it or doing anything to arrange it. They seem to be going on foot—"

"What's happening? Why are they doing that?" Hwin was slowly becoming fearful as well. The unknown definitely triggers a terror in one's heart.

They were all silent. The hermit stared deeply in the pool and Tawny, although her mind was overloaded with questions and reactions, thought it best not to disturb the concentrating old man. It felt like a long time until the hermit spoke once more.

"The weather in the seas is meant for a fast voyage. The wind is strong,"

Nobody spoke as the three humans and the two Talking Horses tried to figure out what the hermit has said. The hermit turned his head so suddenly towards them that it looked like he could've busted a nerve.

He bored his eyes on them, "The Calormenes are boarding a ship; the Narnians and the Archenlanders are going on foot. They're having a _war_. What does that seem to you?"

"Where are the Calormenes heading?" asked Ezron as calm as he could. Something tells him that Rabadash is up to no good, as always.

The old man sighed intolerantly. "All I could do is guess, but this is a very strong supposition; something that has a large chance to happen. They might be boarding a ship in order to get to the North by sea. Either to Archenland or to Narnia, I can never know right now."

"But how about the Northerners?" the Calormene soldier asked. "Why are they going on foot? Do they know about this voyage?"

"If they don't," Tawny said suddenly. "We should tell them, right?"

"No," the hermit said firmly.

"No? What do you mean no? We must tell them!"

"You are all here in the refuge of this hermitage so as to be protected. There are others doing the heroic deeds—"

"So you're saying we can't do any of those heroic deeds?" Tawny said indignantly.

"I have risked my life!" Aravis said. "We all have! I believe we are heroic enough."

"Please my daughters," the hermit said. "Do not misunderstand my intentions. And please do bear in mind that risking your own life doesn't make you heroic. It all depends on the reason of the perilous pursuits of your life. Sometimes, a life is threatened because of mere foolishness, and not because of heroism. But I do not say that you have risked your life because of foolishness. All I am implying is that you have had enough trouble and now we must leave it to those who are outside of this refuge. All we can do now is wait. I have told you that. And besides, we are not sure of their actions."

Bree whinnied in agreement with Aravis and Tawny, though he did it quietly.

"But you can see their actions!" Ezron demanded. "You can see what they are doing. Surely, you must know what is happening. We cannot see through your art and so we only rely with what you are telling us."

"My son, you must always remember that the sight of the physical world is not enough to fully comprehend the mysteries of life."

"But it helps," muttered Tawny. She huffed crossly and walked away from the edge of the pool. She headed back to where she first saw Bree and sat under a tree. She felt a little resentful towards the hermit. She had not noticed it that she angrily dozed off for quite some time. She woke up from her light sleep when she felt someone shake her arm.

"I apologize for waking you up," Aravis said. "But I believe you will want to be involved in what I'm planning to do."

Tawny sat up. "What is it?"

"I am going to the Archenland palace where Shasta is. I want to see him. If you want to come, we can take the Calormene war horses you have brought with you. Bree and Hwin might not want to be a part of this. I know you have some friends joining the battle. If you wish not to come with me, please don't tell anyone that I plan to go away."

"No, I'll join you. I'll go with you. Come on, we should hurry!"

Aravis looked very grateful and they both stood up. The two girls went to the small stable just behind the house in the hermitage. The hermit took the two Calormenes horses the other day and made them comfortable. The two horses were sleeping peacefully and Aravis and Tawny woke them up. They have saddled the groggy horses as quickly and as quietly as possible. Then they led them towards the other gate, for there are two gates in the hermitage.

Once they have stepped outside the hermitage and closed the gate, Tawny spoke, though it was in a hushed tone. "I don't know the way going to Anvard. And I guess you don't know either since you're a Calormene."

Aravis groaned. "You're right but I guess we'll manage to find the palace."

It was rather unfortunate that the young Tarkheena forgot about the directions towards the Archenland palace which the hermit gave to Shasta before he went to inform King Lune about Rabadash. But we cannot blame her as she was badly injured during that time. As if to forcefully remind her, the ten scratches on her back given to her by the lion stung painfully as she mounted one of the horses.

"Are you okay?" Tawny asked her new Calormene friend when she saw Aravis grimace.

"No, no, don't worry; I'm alright." Aravis said. But alas, the pain still did not brought forth the memory of the directions. Had she remembered it at all, they would've gone straight ahead and reach Anvard on time, right before the Northerners' army left to cross the Calormene desert.

But the Narnians and the Archenlanders have all gone off towards the South as King Edmund, Queen Susan and their guards ride back to Narnia.

When the hermit noticed Aravis and Tawny's absence, it was too late; they were already lost deep in the thick forest when he was able to see them in his pool. Ezron, Hwin and Bree were all guilty. They found it there job to look after the two girls. The hermit only found it silly that his guests thought it was their fault that Aravis and Tawny were gone. He assured them that it was not anyone's fault. He just hoped that whatever the two girls were doing, it wouldn't cause them any trouble. Besides the horses that carried them, they were alone. Ezron volunteered himself to go after the two girls but the hermit refused. He might get lost in the forest as well. Hwin and Bree offered to help too. As they have sharper senses than humans, both Talking Horses believed that they will not get lost in the forest. After some thinking and constant checking in the depths of the pool, he agreed to let Ezron go with Bree and Hwin (for neither of the horses wanted to be left inside the hermitage while the other one goes out).

Not one of our heroes, not even the hermit, knows what he could find once they reach Anvard.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_Reviews are like cookies; I like cookies! _


	33. Hammering Hearts and High Hopes

_Chapter 32_

_

* * *

_

Prince Rabadash couldn't be any angrier. He cursed every person he sees (except of course the Tisroc). He told his father that he had a change of plan and this time, he is more certain than ever that it will work. Probably, the only thing that made him the a little happy were the strong winds that blew their sail to carry them across the waters faster.

The thing that made him angry the most was the loss of an important element: the girl. He can't believe that he was stupid enough to not remember Tawny Harper until they reached the end of the desert. What boggles him was Ezron's absence. Was he left with Tawny back in Archenland? And why did he leave them there when he knew how important that girl was? He couldn't say that it didn't matter now that he had started his journey by sea with his armor-clad men. What if the Harper girl found a way to meet the Barbarians before they could even travel through the desert to Calormen? Those Barbarians need to get to Calormen. They must not know that he didn't have Tawny anymore. If the Barbarians saw her safe away from the threat of Rabadash, then his scheme would be ruined. The Barbarians thought he had her by the neck and it was what made them urge forward for the war.

And what was his scheme? His scheme was to reach Archenland with the enemy's army out of the way. The war that the Narnians and the Archenlanders knew about was only to lure them out of their own safe territory. With most of the Northern men gone, he could easily conquer Archenland. But why not conquer Narnia instead? The Calormene Prince took a prospect that Queen Susan must be inside the Archenland palace. The first time he sent a soldier to spy on the Archenlanders' defenses, the soldier said that the Narnians are on stay. This was easier to Rabadash; he could have the queen and Archenland at one go. Then he can grasp Narnia as he promised to his father.

And his cleverness, though put into a terrible use, proved him great once more. They have arrived in Archenland after dark. The winds were conveniently strong and so he muttered a prayer of thanksgiving to Tash. But they need to be careful; they couldn't just stop noticeably near the shores of Archenland for there might be soldiers guarding it. After he had made sure that it was safe to cast their anchor, Rabadash ordered his men to row on dinghies towards the shore.

The few soldiers guarding the gates of Anvard were taken by surprise. And that was the downfall of Anvard, the downfall into the hands of an evil Calormene Prince. Rabadash thought it stupid that the king of Archenland left his kingdom with only a nobleman to look after it while he was gone. The Calormene soldiers easily conquered the Northern soldiers. When the prince reached the entrusted in-charge, he immediately questioned him about Queen Susan. He was furious when the nobleman told him that the Narnian Queen was nowhere in the palace.

But it was only an obstacle. He was confident that he could take Narnia the next day. And with Narnia in his power, Queen Susan, the ever-so elusive false jade, would be his.

"My master!" cried a soldier as Rabadash sent four of his men to take away the nobleman's weaponries away. The Calormene bowed before his sovereign.

"Send him to the dungeons!" Rabadash ignored the soldier and continued to talk to the four men who held the nobleman. The prince saw how reluctant the soldiers were and became angrier. "If you are ignorant of the location of the dungeons, then the only solution is to find it! Must I do every single thing?"

"My master," said the soldier, this time, quietly.

"WHAT!" barked Rabadash.

"We…w—we found two g…gir—grils outside. They were looki—"

The fuming Rabadash pushed the soldier to the wall and marched down the corridor. He reached the threshold of Anvard and found a couple of soldiers gripping two girls by the wrists. He recognized the older of the captives: Tawny. She glared at him as disgustedly as she can but Rabadash only smiled, and it was in a creepy way. But his face reflected the confusion and amusement that he felt; he knew who the dark-skinned girl was. It was Aravis Tarkheena. Her father had been looking for her after the young Tarkheena escaped from a fixed-engagement with the old and ugly Grand Vizier.

"Welcome back," Rabadash said to Tawny. "I do not know how you escaped, but it seems that life has a different turn of events. Of course, yours will end soon. And you, my Tarkheena," he said as he turned to Aravis. "Your father would be happy to have you back. Now, I am very much bemused; why are you with this…vermin?" He laid his eyes on Tawny.

"What are you going to do with us?" the Tarkheena said menacingly.

The Calormene Prince told an order to the soldiers who were still holding the two girls. "Lock them in the dungeons and assure that they are not the slightest comfortable."

The soldiers dragged the captives down as they went on the way to the underground prison. They threw the girls inside a dingy old cellar and immediately locked it.

"No!" Tawny said through gritted teeth as she shook the bars hopelessly. "Why is he here? Where are the others? Where's King Lune?"

"Are they all dead?" Aravis said, her voice was now unsteady with fear.

"Don't you say that!" Tawny said and she sank, leaning on the wall.

"We need to find a way out," Aravis said firmly.

"Then what?"

"We look for them,"

Tawny didn't know what to think of it. It wasn't that easy. She didn't know where they could be. She didn't know what was happening. After years, months, weeks, hours or how much time passed by, a soldier came to tell them something. It was a message from Prince Rabadash.

"You will face an execution tomorrow at dawn," the soldier told Tawny. "While you, Tarkheena, will be escorted back to your father."

Tawny stood up and strode towards the bars, "Where's King Lune?"

"I'm afraid I am not in the position to tell you," then the Calormene soldier went away.

She wiped her sweaty face out of frustration. "We're done. I'll die and you'll go back in Calormen."

"Are you losing hope?" Aravis said quietly.

"There's nothing left," Tawny said, defeated. "Nothing."

Though she tried hard to think of a way to get out or call for help, not a single idea came. Tawny kept silent as she sat and stared blankly into space, but after just a few seconds, she heard a sniff.

"What?"

It was Aravis. She was sitting beside the wall. Her eyes were painfully red as she fought her tears. Her lips were pursed in a thin line and her hands shook. Tawny instantaneously sat beside her and placed her hand on the Tarkheena's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," she said.

"Why are you apologizing?" Aravis asked. Her voice was not the bossy tone anymore. It was weak and she sounded like a child. The noble and proud young Tarkheena, who had fought many barriers along the way of her escape from a tragic marriage, finally gave in to tears. Shasta would've loved to see these tears that belonged to this arrogant girl, but because of the strong friendship they formed during their own adventures, I'm pretty sure he would have pushed Tawny aside to comfort Aravis himself.

"Because I lost hope," Tawny reasoned lamely. "I'm the older, and maybe you were expecting me to think of something to help us escape."

It would've wounded Aravis' ego but she was too upset to notice. "My mother (on whom be peace with the gods) told me to never show anyone my tears." She said thickly and slowly but with a smudge of misunderstood arrogance. "And my older brother had always taught me how to be strong."

"Tears can't take away the regret, pain and anger, but they can ease everything." Tawny said carefully. "What happens when you go back to your father?"

"If he is too angry or ashamed of my defiant act, then he might order for my death. If my father is willing to forgive me out of the fortune and power he will get from the Grand Vizier," she spat the words with pure hatred. "He will let me live, but still will force me in marriage with that bastard."

Tawny let the girl's head rest under her chin as she wrapped her left arm around the Tarkheena. She felt her eyes sting with hot tears too. Both girls didn't know what to do. Tomorrow, one dies and the other will face a father's wrath.

. . .

"Watch my ta-heh-heh-heh-ail!"

"Get in there, you stupid animal! Ow!"

"Serves you right!"

Tawny's eyes snapped open. She swore she heard Bree's voice. But maybe it was just a dream.

"If you kick me once again I will slash you!" threatened a Calormene soldier.

Aravis stirred under Tawny's embrace. They fell asleep for some time. The Tarkheena raised her head and looked at the direction of the voices.

"Don't pull her mane!" Bree's voice sounded.

"I will pull anything I want!"

"Now you are just being immature!"

The sound of locking chains was heard.

"What are you going to do with Ezron?" Hwin said.

But it seemed the soldiers went away. Tawny and Aravis stood up and neared the bars that locked them inside.

"Bree? Hwin?" Aravis called loudly.

"Oh my, is it really the Tarkheena?" Hwin said breathlessly.

"And Tawny is here too!"

"Where are you?" Tawny asked.

"We're in some kind of cell, milady," Bree said. "On a sort of hallway with lit torches."

Tawny pointed to Aravis a corner bend on their left and that must be the hallway that Bree was speaking of. "Where's Ezron?" Tawny asked.

"That is the prob—"

"They're here," a soldier's voice sounded.

"Leave us," It was Ezron who spoke.

He appeared from the left corner bend, his hand on the hilt of his scimitar. He wore that same unfathomable expression he had when Tawny first saw him. She didn't know if she should feel fear or relief at the sight of him. His dark eyes scanned the cell they were in.

"Wha—" but Ezron cut Tawny off with a stern look.

"I said leave us," he said with full authority. Someone walked away and closed a metal door. When Ezron felt sure that there was no one in the section of the dungeons they were in except for Bree, Hwin, Aravis, Tawny and him, he walked straight up to the bars and showed them a disappointed look on his face.

"I thought the two of you were smarter than this," he said so softly that it appeared he didn't move his mouth to speak at all. "You do not know how much trouble we are currently in."

Tawny and Aravis, who seemed to have been thinking the same thing, both sighed with relief. For one moment there, both girls thought that their trusted friend had turned back to the enemies. Why else would Ezron be walking freely in the dungeons if he had not rejoined his former allies? But his words still rang in their ears; _you do not know how much trouble _we _are in_. He said _we_, so that meant he is still their friend. He had not betrayed them.

"What's happening?" Tawny asked.

Ezron shifted his weight then began telling everything. "The hermit saw in his looking pool that the two of you were already going through the woods. He guessed, dear Tarkheena, that our certain visitor has set your spirit on fire—"

"What visitor?"

Aravis looked on the ground with humility. "His words gripped me, gave me courage and strength. I cannot help it."

"Who?"

Ezron ignored Tawny's question and continued. "The two Noble Talking Horses and I came after the two of you for you were going to be in deep danger; the hermit found in his pool that the Northerners have journeyed towards the south and the Prince went to conquer Archenland, which, as you have seen, was successful. We arrived here and the soldiers immediately captured Hwin and Bree under the order of the Prince Rabadash. I was about to be killed for being a traitor, as what the prince have believed, but I was fortunate enough to be given the chance to explain myself—"

"What did you tell them?" asked Aravis.

"The prince accused me of letting Tawny escape after he had decided to execute his plan of going back to Calormen and sailing the seas—"

Tawny frowned, "I don't understand. Didn't he noticed that we were gone _after_ he…he 'attacked' one of his soldiers? When he planned to go back to Calormen, weren't we already in the hermitage?"

"That part confuses me as well. The prince said that he and the soldiers only noticed our absence when they have already stepped foot in Calormen. I didn't risk to tell the information that we were gone a long time before that for I had an idea in mind. Right now, he trusts me again because I told him that you escaped and I came after you so that I may bring you back as a prisoner once more. I further recounted that when I finally had you in my grasp, after searching in the forest, the whole Calormene company had already gone and we stayed here in Archenland, but then you escaped again and I said that it was my responsibility to look for you to capture and now, here we are."

"They think you stayed here in Archenland to look for me after I have escaped?" Tawny said.

"Yes,"

"They believed you?" Aravis said in disbelief.

"Yes, now that I have their trust again, I am going to let you escape. Do not show any signs that you know me in front of them."

Tawny's eyes gazed at the left corner bend. "Do Hwin and Bree know any of this?"

"Know what?" came Bree's voice.

"Yes, they do. The prince was rather disgusted that I am with two Talking Horses"

"Oh that," said Bree. "Thanks to Ezron's quick mind, he told them that he found us grazing under a tree and he thought we would be useful."

Tawny was impressed but problems still penetrated her mind. "What happens next?"

"Back to the same plan; I'll help you escape. I have found out that the prince will conquer Narnia in the morning—"

"I'm going to be killed and Aravis is going back to Calormen tomorrow too,"

"Yes, but tonight, all of us will flee and head northwards," the good Calormene soldier said.

Bree neighed and Hwin shushed him.

"No, you must not come," Aravis said. "They have suspected you once, they will suspect you again. It would be good to leave a disguised ally in the midst of enemies."

"I must do something," Ezron protested.

"You've done so much," Tawny said. "Aravis is right. Please, Ezron. We will manage."

"Very well," Ezron sighed. "Go to the Narnians. I presume that most of their army, together with the Archenland's, had been sent to a false battle in Calormen that is why they are not here. It was a trap, that's why the prince is here. But I firmly believe that the Narnians are well protected with its magic—"

"Magic," Tawny said scornfully. "It's another Calormene folktale. Narnia has a magic, alright. But it doesn't work the way you think it works. It doesn't happen easily."

"I apologize for my wrong choice of words," Ezron said. "But then of course Narnia must be left in charge with someone. You can go for help there. Warn them about Rabadash."

It was what they were always doing; warn everyone about Rabadash.

So they set up their plan as quickly as possible for if Ezron stayed too long alone with the captives, the other Calormenes might get suspicious again. He unhooked the cell keys from the far wall and gave it to Tawny and Aravis. He then replaced it with another set of keys.

"I'll send a soldier in here," Ezron said. "Someone must see the decoy keys first there," he pointed to the keys he hooked "because if you have unlocked the bars, they might immediately think that I gave you the keys. Free yourselves as I take care of the rest, alright. Wait here; I'll be back."

Ezron went out and called for the soldier that came with him earlier. He ordered the Calormene to guard them with him. Ezron guarded the narrow hallway of Bree and Hwin's cell while the soldier guarded Aravis and Tawny's. Tawny watched the soldier's gaze to check the leys on the wall. Then…

"The prisoners!" the soldier shrieked as he drew out his scimitar. Tawny had opened the cell after using the keys. She held the pocket knife that Ezron gave her some day ago although she doubted that it would save her from the scimitar. Ezron appeared behind the soldier and hit the Calormene's head with the hilt of his own scimitar. It was done with such force that the soldier fell unconscious though he was wearing a helmet.

"We haven't got much time," Ezron said as he gave Tawny the scimitar and the scabbard of the fallen soldier.

Aravis snatched the keys from Tawny and freed Hwin and Bree.

"There's a tunnel on the first right turn leading outside and nobody is guarding it. Make haste!"

The horses and the humans ran until they reached the opening of the tunnel.

Ezron was the first to stop. "I have heard the soldiers talking about this tunnel. They have explored it and found out that it is directed straight outside to the forest and it is facing north. Nobody dared to watch over it because they have believed a ghost lurks in—"

"Nonsense!" whispered Bree.

"I'll leave you here. If the soldier wakes up and finds I am gone with the prisoners, I'll be suspected once more."

"Alright, go. We'll make it." Tawny said.

"May Tash protect us all," Aravis said.

"Be safe," Ezron beckoned them to walk in the tunnel and he ran back to the unconscious guard in the cellars.

Hwin, Bree, Aravis and Tawny walked briskly but quietly along the dark smelly passage. All of them flinched at the slightest of sounds. It had been a few long minutes 'til they reached a trapdoor. They climbed to get through it (the horses did it with no difficulty for they were clever Talking Horses) and the first things that greeted them was the refreshing cold Northern wind.

"North, we go," Hwin said anxiously.

Aravis and Tawny mounted Hwin's and Bree's bare backs respectively. They galloped away with hammering hearts and high hopes.

. . .

"Is there any problem, Susan?" Edmund asked his sister as they stood on Lucy's balcony.

"I don't know," Susan said in a trance. "What do you suppose we could do with Hashreen now?"

Edmund clenched his fists. Hashreen had been imprisoned ever since they have arrived in Narnia. The gypsy went with her own will.

"Now is not the time to mind it," Edmund said. And he knew it was true because he could feel something much more important to be coming.

* * *

_Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._

_I have disappointed myself because this chapter was planned before but totally uninspired. Blame schoolwork because I always do. I am sorry. BUT, this fic won Best Adventure in the Narnian Fan Awards 2010, besides being nominated for the said category and for another slot, Best Over All Fic In-Progress.. I don't know if my eyes lied to me, but you could check out AnnCann's profile for the link to Western Woods. Thanks to those who supported this fanfic! You know who you are. Hi Aravis Riddle! xD Thanks, man. I have related stinking plot holes and total giddiness with you. Thanks for bearing with me! I wouldn't have won it if it weren't for your total understanding and heeding heart._

_If you have any questions, PLEASE FEEL FREE TO TELL IT TO ME. I'd be more than glad to entertain your boggled minds. I hate being confused and seeing people confused. It makes me confused. Now, I'm confused._

_Oh yeah, sorry if I made Aravis kinda OOC by making her tear up. She's just a kid. I know she's a tough chick but, COME ON, she'll break down eventually. At least I didn't make her the total effing cry baby, right?_

_Cookies and reviews are congruent. They make me ecstatic. Like hell. Stinking hell._


	34. Forward They Go

_"From my point of view – love and trust walk hand in hand. Love without trust is just passion, and trust without love is law." - Paulo Coelho_

_Chapter 33_

_

* * *

_

He closed his eyes and took in a lungful of air. He missed his home very much. But he missed something else; the faces of the ones he loves entered his thoughts. The future is uncertain. He doesn't know what's waiting for them all. Everyone was off for a war and he is tensely waiting for the _blow_. Whatever blow that will be.

"Where are you going, Ed?" Susan asked as she took her eyes away from the thick history book she was reading with no enthusiasm. Malric, who had gone close to the young queen, raised his head curiously towards Edmund. Ever since they came back from Archenland, he had been quiet, unlike his usual side-commenting self. Susan glanced worriedly at the coyote and she sighed.

"Out for a ride," he said dully.

Queen Susan knew her brother well; she let him be with his "anxiety-easing antics" even if it was already late at night. Edmund stood up from his arm chair and left Susan's large sitting room. He slowly walked his way towards the Royal Stables then went looking for the horse he wished to ride. Gregory, Tawny's black horse, lifted his head from the ground he was grazing on. He acknowledged Edmund's presence with a soft neigh. The young king crossed over to him and patted his neck.

"Come on," he mumbled. Gregory was unsaddled but bridled; Edmund didn't bother to put on the saddle unto the horse. He heaved himself up expertly after leading the horse out of the stables. The first place he thought of going was to a quiet clearing, but their defenses nudged his thoughts and so he decided to check on Oreius, who was guarding the front of Cair Paravel's perimeter under his orders.

He didn't have a hard time. For one reason, because it was such a bright night (the full round moon peeked from behind the wispy clouds), and for another, both the horse and its rider knew the way with skill. In no time soon, Edmund reached Oreius' guarding spot, but he was not there. Edmund instinctively drew his sword and stopped to listen for small sounds. Then he heard galloping coming nearer to him. The thudding of hooves stopped.

"Who goes there?" a deep male voice said. The sound of a drawn sword was heard.

"Oreius, it's me," Edmund assured.

The centaur came out of the trees at great speed and bowed before his king. "I apologize, my king. I did not recognize—"

"No harm done, Oreius. What were you doing out of your spot?" the king asked in an inquisitive way, not in an accusatory manner.

Oreius looked behind him as if waiting for someone or something. Then his arms stiffened as both him and Edmund heard another set of hooves.

"Sire—" he said as if to explain something.

But Edmund only silenced him with a wave of the hand.

"Why did you leave us like that?" a girl said loudly in annoyance. "We could have gotten lost."

"My word! He really is a centaur!" whispered somebody else. The voice came from a female horse.

Aravis emerged from the shadows of the trees. Upon seeing Oreius, she huffed with a sour expression. Then she pulled on Hwin's neck to stop her on her tracks after laying her eyes on Edmund's confused yet alert face.

"I have never ridden on a horse's bare back," a breathtakingly familiar voice sounded beyond the trees. "So I'm sorry Bree."

"At least you could ride well the first time you mounted me," Bree said nostalgically (he remembered Shasta's first ride on him). Like Aravis and Hwin, he exited from the woods and into the clearing where Edmund was.

Edmund's heart couldn't decide whether it would skip a beat or beat twice in a second. He immediately returned his sword back to its sheath and dismounted Gregory, for his owner has returned.

Tawny was gripping as tightly as she could on Bree's neck; her knees buckled on the Talking Horse's sides with force. Her eyes stared very hard on the moonlighted ground so she did not notice the wide brown eyes that watched her with disbelief.

"Your Majesty," Oreius spoke with a dry voice. "They came to alert us beforehand."

Edmund didn't hear him. Tawny looked up. Her tired arms almost lost their hold as she saw his face again. She didn't expect to see any of the Pevensies once she came back at last to Narnia. She thought that all of them headed off to war and left a trusted person, someone like Oreius, in custody of the northern land. She slipped down Bree's back.

"The—th—" Tawny couldn't speak.

Aravis dismounted Hwin and began talking since Tawny obviously could not do it. "Prince Rabadash has invaded Archenland. He plans to take Narnia by surprise tomorrow at dawn, like what he wanted to do to Archenland before."

It took Edmund two seconds before he could fully understand what the girl told him. He stared a moment at Tawny first then he mounted Gregory.

"Oreius, we need to prepare our troops." He said without looking back.

The centaur beckoned the four newcomers to follow him and the king. Aravis and Tawny got on Hwin and Bree again and rode after Oreius. Tawny didn't know what to make of Edmund's reaction.

. . .

"Edmund! I've been waiting for you! Sallowpad is—"

Tawny stopped running on the threshold when she saw the people that came with Edmund.

"Sallowpad is what?" Edmund asked while he got down from his horse. Oreius bowed to Queen Susan then proceeded to go to the soldier's different positions to spread the news about Archenland and Rabadash.

Susan, with Malric at her side, looked at her brother with questioning eyes and looked back to the two girls on the horses. Both girls got down from their horses and Susan took the chance to run towards Tawny. Malric's eyes twinkled and he went to follow Susan.

"Su—"

"Oh Tawny! I thought you were—"

"Susan!" Edmund said with urgency. "What is it with Sallowpad?"

And on cue, the black raven flew down from somewhere and bowed down to Edmund. "Your Majesty," he greeted gravely.

"I thought you were with the army going to Calormen?" Edmund said. "Has something gone wrong?"

"It was a trick! When we reached Calormen, Prince Rabadash was nowhere. Queen Lucy talked to the Tisroc about the indignation his son sent upon us! He denied that he had something to do with all Rabadash had said!"

"That concludes everything," Edmund said in a low voice. "We were tipped that Rabadash has invaded Archenland. They will attack us tomorrow."

"An abomination!" Sallowpad exclaimed. "With more or less than half the army crossing the desert to go back here, we might not stand a chance!"

Edmund clenched his fists as he gave his orders, "You must be tired, but Sallowpad, please, I ask you to fly back to them and tell them all these dreadful knowledge. We need to devise a plan to defeat those _barbaric tyrants_. I would suggest that we counter-attack them tonight, but I need their counsel as well. Make haste, Sallowpad."

"Yes, my liege!" and Sallowpad flew away, but he managed to take a welcoming look on Tawny. She smiled slightly although she was certain that worry was etched on her face clearly.

Tawny didn't realize until then that Susan was still embracing her. "Susan, I've missed you!"

"Where have you been?" the queen's eyes started to brim with tears.

"It's a very long story," Tawny said.

"We don't have time for long stories," Edmund said monotonously. It might've broken Tawny's heart, the way he said it. "I need to talk to the soldiers." Then he walked off.

"Edmund," Susan called strictly but her brother didn't even look back. She sighed shakily and faced Tawny and the others. "You must be tired. Please rest—"

"What about the war?" Aravis said.

"You're a Calormene?" Susan asked divertingly.

"We don't have time for long stories," Tawny muttered in the same tone as Edmund's.

"Don't mind him," Susan said weakly. "Come on, all of you, inside. It's very cold out here."

"Malric…" Tawny said as she ruffled his fur. She smiled for she couldn't help herself; Tawny bent down and hugged the coyote, who welcomed it with a hoarse laugh.

"Milady, you've been in trouble again," he joked. "You should have gotten me as a companion."

"I forgot that you enjoy trouble," Tawny stood up. "Don't worry; I'll let you come next time."

. . .

Tawny and Aravis anxiously awaited in Susan's sitting room with Malric. The young queen called a stableman to take care of Hwin and Bree, and she insisted that the two girls stay in the room for a while. When Susan arrived, Aravis and Tawny stood up from the armchairs with worried faces.

"What about the war?" Tawny spoke. The distressed Susan crossed the room and sat on an armchair.

"They're going to charge at the Calormenes tonight," she said. "I just walked on to Edmund and he was wearing his armor. Sallowpad came back to tell him that Lucy, King Lune and the others thought it best to attack the enemies tonight so they can backfire the element of surprise."

"Strategies…" Aravis muttered. Then she spoke louder, "What about us?"

"We will stay here—"

"We can't fight?" The Tarkheena said indignantly.

"We want to!" Tawny seconded.

"Edmund doesn't want to," reasoned the young queen. "And I think he is fairly rational. You both have gone through so much already. Tawny come back—!" But Tawny already ran out of the room in search for Edmund. She ran at every corridor she found herself in until she reached an armory. Tawny heard someone drawing swords from their sheaths. She peeked behind the door and there was the one she was looking for.

"You're going tonight?" she stated.

Edmund stood rigidly. He knew what she wanted only too easily. "You're not going."

"We can help!"Tawny almost pleaded. "Aravis and I—"

"We don't need your help,"

"Why?"

Edmund looked away and gulped in a big breath. He had the urge to shout at her to go away but he knew it wasn't what he really wanted to do. "I can't bear to lose you again."

Tawny relaxed but kept her angry expression. "That's all? Don't you trust me?"

"I do—"

"Then I'm going. Aravis too. You can't stop us."

Edmund stared at her. She almost melted. He finally spoke, "Do you prefer a sword or a bow and a quiver of arrows?"

Tawny immediately reached for two sheathed swords displayed on a sword rack. She ran back to the sitting room without another word at Edmund.

"What are those?" Susan asked as Tawny went in.

"Here's your sword, Aravis—"

"We can fight?" the young girl asked.

"Yes," then Tawny turned to Susan. "I've already dealt with Edmund. Don't worry. Please don't stop us."

"But you'll get hurt!" Malric protested.

"Not you too!" Tawny said exasperatedly.

"Your Majesty," Malric said towards his queen. "I beg you; do not let these ridiculous children fight. It is not their responsibility."

"Ridiculous children?" Aravis said in disbelief. "You, talking beast, you need to know that I had training in the field of battle ever since my younger years. My older brother has taught me everything I know and he is an exceptional warrior!" Then she turned to Susan, "Please, dear queen, please let us fight. I know that the Northern lands would be my home after this. It is my dream to be here! Please let us defend it."

"If that's what you really want," the queen said after a long silence. It was clear that the decision was very hard for her to make. "I give you my blessing, just be careful." Susan asked for two fauns to bring forth two of her chain mail shirts. She warned them that they are heavy but efficient all the same. Malric couldn't do anything but respect his sovereigns' judgments.

The Narnian army had gathered outside of Cair Paravel. The army consisted of big cats, wolves, centaurs, fauns, infantries and cavalries. Edmund, Oreius and a couple of generals were in front of the assembled men and Talking Beasts. When Aravis and Tawny arrived wearing mail shirts and carrying swords, everyone looked at the girls. Malric, who still disapproved of this, led them. Edmund recognized their company and walked up to them with a hard face. Malric bowed.

"You can join the army, Malric," Edmund said.

"Yes, your Majesty," and so the coyote went towards the canines of the army with heavy paws as he took a back glance towards Tawny.

"You don't expect me to let both of you go on foot," he said in a low voice.

"We can take Bree and Hwin," Tawny suggested. She felt awkward with Edmund.

"No, they're resting. Follow me," he said and he walked briskly. He said something to Oreius on the way, "Lead our army out to the forest but wait for us. Before that, make sure that Susan is left with a reasonable amount of guards."

"Yes, your Majesty," Oreius bowed.

Tawny and Aravis followed Edmund, and soon they reached two horses inside the threshold. One of them is Gregory and the other was a chestnut brown horse.

"You can use them," he said.

Tawny ran her cold hands through Gregory's mane as a smile appeared on her face. Aravis, meanwhile, scrutinized her horse.

"He would be enough," Aravis commented. She placed her foot on one of the stirrup and swung her leg over the saddle. Aravis gripped the reins skillfully; the horse stepped back and forth.

"Could you go on ahead?" Edmund told her. "I would like to talk to Tawny alone."

"Yes…your Majesty," said Aravis respectfully.

The young king couldn't help himself to get curious as Aravis rode her horse out of the threshold. This Calormene just called him _Your Majesty_ as if she was submitting under his rule. Edmund faced Tawny and he tried to control his heart rate.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" He stepped a little closer so that he was only more than an arm's length away from her.

Tawny dropped her hands to her side. "You're not going to stop me, are you?"

"This is war. It's Rabadash. Things could get ugly."

"You told me that you trusted me."

"Yes but—"

"Then what are you worried about?" Tawny said with heart. "You're talking like I'd be gone after this."

Edmund sighed. The cold breeze left him goose bumps and this did not help him to stay in control. He was too worried. "Maybe you would."

"Why?"

Edmund moved an inch and he looked at those brown eyes he terribly missed. "After this, if you will stay alive after this war, wouldn't you go back to Doren—"

"—Dorelle," A sad smile tugged on her lips, despite the serious moment they were in.

"Yes her. You would go back to her and live there, wouldn't you? You would leave Narnia and us. And…" he paused for a long moment. "…if, somehow, you…won't be able to survive," he furrowed his eyebrows at the thought "you'd be gone. But, of course, you know that I'd rather have you living with Dorelle than…that..."

"Edmund, do you know why we met?" she asked out of the blue.

"Because of the gypsies," he answered without conviction. "I'm not sure but everything has its reason, so there must be one."

"Would you say that it was just a chance?" she paused for a couple of seconds. Her hands eventually busied themselves with the reins of Gregory. Then she spoke again, "Well, at first, I thought it was. I came with the gypsies here. I could've gone working for them after we have finished our business in here, but I chose to stay. Remember that you paid Levina to take me away from her?"

"We only gave her gold to persuade her to leave behind her only slave," Edmund recounted as he took a step closer. "If it wasn't necessary, my siblings and I wouldn't have done it and would just simply ask you to live in Narnia. If you told us that you didn't want to stay here, we would never force you. But you wanted to, and we accepted you. I absolutely understand how you came to think that it was probably just a chance because I thought it so myself too. I didn't think you would be affecting my life this much back then."

"Exactly, but right now, I'm not quite sure if I should keep on believing that it was just a chance. Maybe it was or maybe it wasn't. I think that there's something more important. It brought me to a conclusion; perhaps adventures are made when life brings us opportunities and it depends on our decision, whether we accept it or we decline. Two years ago, that chance brought us together, and it gave us options: to be involved in each other's lives or not to—"

"You should know well that I entirely chose the former." Edmund moved closer.

"So have I," Tawny said softly. "And so you should know by now that whatever happens, I'm choosing you, all of you. I'm choosing Narnia because it's my home and you're my family. And because of that, let me fight for what I love without doubts. That's all I ask."

Edmund was only several inches from Tawny. She waited for him to say something but he merely wrapped his arms around her. Actions definitely speak louder than voice. He buried his face on her light brown hair and stayed in that position for five interminable seconds. Tawny surrendered to his hold. Edmund pulled away and kissed her softly on the forehead. He stared directly to her eyes and tried to say even just a single word, but he couldn't find his voice. He settled for the problem-solver: Edmund placed his hand on her neck and kissed her full.

It was better than the one they had the night it rained in Calormen.

Gregory neighed.

They didn't stop.

Gregory stomped the ground.

They still continued.

Edmund finally found his voice. "I'm yours," he murmured. "And I trust you."

Tawny moved her head back to allow reasonable space between them and smiled, "Thank you."

The young king let go of her and she mounted Gregory.

"Come on," she said with a challenging smile.

Edmund reciprocated a smirk and said, "I proclaimed myself to you and all you say is _thank you_?"

"Your army is waiting," she reminded. "I'll say whatever you want me to say after this war. Promise."

The king put his hand on Gregory's mane and Tawny held it. Edmund walked and led the horse out of the threshold. Soon, enough, they reached the forest where Oreius, Aravis, Malric and everyone else are waiting."

"Edmund!" Susan arrived with two soldiers not far behind her. She had been running with a flushed face. "Stay safe."

Edmund welcomed his sister's hug.

"May Aslan be with you," she whispered. The young queen let go and hugged Tawny next after she dismounted Gregory. She then went to Malric, who bowed, but Susan enfolded the coyote in her arms instead. This surprised Malric very much. She then stood in front of Aravis, who dismounted her horse as well, and hugged the girl.

"It is, I believe, your first time in Narnia," she began. "And yet here you are, risking your life."

"This would be my home soon, your Majesty," Aravis replied. "I want to serve it."

Susan smiled.

"We must go, Susan," said Edmund. Susan wiped her tears away.

The army was preparing to leave when Sallowpad landed in front of Edmund's horse.

"My lord," he said solemnly. "Queen Lucy's and King Lune's armies are on the Archenland borders."

"Good," he remarked. "We are on our way as well."

He looked at his army, his sister then at last, at Tawny. "Forward we go."

* * *

_"Meeting you was fate; becoming your friend was a choice; but falling in love with you was beyond my control."_

_I can't help putting that quote again. It just summarizes Tawny and Edmund's relationship xD_

___Apologies for wrong grammars and spellings._  



	35. A Brief Bloodshed

_"Will you end the pain when I'm by your side? Will follow me into the night? They're not gonna get us. We'll be alright."_  
_- The Dark Side of The Sun; Tokio Hotel_

_Chapter 34_

_

* * *

_

Malric noticed that King Edmund looked more fidgety than ever. He had his face straight but his eyes would always sweep the army he was leading. His eyes often rested on the girl. The young king looked like a lost cub whenever he looks at Tawny. Malric was happy for his king for being reunited with Tawny once again, but he hoped that King Edmund better not lose his concentration. They are in a war, for Narnia's sake!

Finally, Edmund gave his last orders once they were nearing Anvard. Sallowpad, who was obviously tired of flying back and forth to deliver messages between King Lune and King Edmund, came one last time to the young king.

"They are already at the nearest border without Calormene guards, sire," he said breathlessly.

"I'm sorry that I tire you of service," Edmund said.

"No worries, my liege,"

. . .

_"Don't the best of them bleed it out, while the rest of them peter out?"_

_- My Hero; Foo Fighters_

. . .

It was the Narnians and Archenlanders who raised the alarm in the stolen palace of Anvard. Prince Rabadash did not know of his captives' escape and Ezron's treachery so he was not expecting anything that would wreck his plan of taking over Narnia the next morning. And yet here it was, on full scale.

"We are being attacked you sons of a bastard!" He yelled at two soldiers randomly.

The army of the Northerners broke in the gates of Anvard, which were lightly guarded with three or four dozing soldiers. Tawny saw the armies of King Lune and Lucy join them. So suddenly, her heart filled with so much hope that it seemed to be bursting. Before they could even fully penetrate the inner walls of Anvard, battle had already ensued; Calormene soldiers got in their way and they all fought. Tawny was very inexperienced with a sword, but she did her best to swing the heavy weapon with control. She caught a glimpse of Aravis, who seemed to be a little uncomfortable fighting against her own people.

A Calormene tried to wound Tawny with his scimitar but she was able to swerve away from it, causing her to lose her grip from Gregory's reins and fall off from him. She landed on the ground with a dull thud. The same soldier who was about to hurt her grabbed her by the hair and heaved her up by a few inches. He aimed his sword on her neck.

"Aaargh!" The Calormene screamed.

Malric jumped on him and scratched and bit everywhere he could reach. The soldier fell weakly on the ground with a bloody face. Tawny grinned at the coyote.

"Get up," he said. "I didn't save you just so you can sit there."

Tawny got to her feet and searched for Gregory, but he was nowhere to be found. She then figured that she would just go on without a horse. What difference could it make? She fought.

Edmund couldn't be possibly in two places at once, but when he saw Tawny attacked by an enemy, he involuntarily dropped his guard and had a sudden urge to run at her direction. His attention was caught when a Calormene officer raised his scimitar. He was able to block the attacker with his own sword and he finished him off. When the young king returned his gaze towards Tawny, she was back fighting again.

"Ed, behind you!" Lucy screamed.

He turned around and another Calormene was on him. He dodged the assailment and ran his sword right through the enemy.

"Watch after yourself, Edmund," Lucy hollered as she docked from her own attacker.

"Where's Rabadash?" he yelled.

"I haven't seen him yet," she yelled back. "But I think King Lune and his generals are after him."

"He's mine," he muttered and ran past through the crossing of blades and spilling of blood made by his allies and enemies.

. . .

Tawny noticed that the Calormene army was gradually thinning. She gained a few cuts and bruises but she couldn't feel the pain. The rush and fear were too much to even give room for other sensations. But as soon as the war started, it ended.

Calormenes were surrendering for they figured they did not stand a chance. Tawny thought that Rabadash would be furious and she expected him to have revenge. Someone then hugged her from behind. Lucy's face was wet with happy tears.

"Tawny," she said. It was all that she could say for sobs took control of her breath. Tawny faced the young queen and hugged her as tight as she could. She felt herself shaking with tears.

"Ooh, splendid," someone said and Tawny managed to look up. Corin had a bloody nose but he stood there smiling as if a tyrant hadn't tried to take over his kingdom. "A reunion! I missed you Tawny! Can I join the hug fest?"

Tawny and Lucy made room for the giddy prince.

"King Lune and King Edmund ask for assistance, your Majesty," Malric interrupted, speaking to Lucy. "Sorry to disrupt, milady."

"Where are they?"

Malric led Lucy, Tawny and Corin to a wall of Anvard. A couple of soldiers were gathered around and so they could not see what they were looking at. Malric called their attention and all the soldiers bowed down to the direction of Lucy to acknowledge her. They gave way and the newcomers found out what was so interesting on the wall. Rabadash was hanging; an arrow was struck through his mail shirt and on the wall. His limbs were swinging angrily as he swore over and over again at the top of his lungs.

. . .

Everything was being settled. Those soldiers who surrendered were given the permission to return to Calormen using their ship, given that they cannot carry any weapons with them. King Lune also allowed them to take the corpses of the Calormene soldiers who died in the battle. The soldiers were easy to handle; they respected the decision of the Archenland King because they know that in their situation, they were over-powered, especially now that their prince was captured. The Calormenes were not to leave Archenland so soon. The Northerners must first send a message to the Tisroc for further arrangements. The real problem was Prince Rabadash, for he could not stop himself from cursing everyone, especially the name of Queen Susan. He was beyond rage. If it weren't for the presence of the respectable King Lune, Edmund could've boxed Rabadash' foul mouth.

Meanwhile, Corin was being introduced to Aravis by his twin, Cor. It looked like they were all going to be good friends. Tawny, Lucy and Malric joined the other three with their conversations, but Lucy noticed that Edmund was eyeing Tawny from a distance. She smirked as her brother turned his head nonchalantly and started discussing matters about Rabadash to Lord Peridan and King Lune. Lucy elbowed Tawny.

"Why don't you talk to him?" she suggested.

"He's busy," she replied lamely. Lucy raised an eyebrow. "There's nothing to talk about."

"Stop being awkward," Lucy laughed, and then turned to a serious tone. "Maybe you should rest, Tawny."

"I'm fine."

"You look awful."

Tawny smiled, "Thanks."

"It's your first battle," Corin said happily. "And mine too. Cor's too. Aravis' too. It's all our first battle! Wasn't this fun?"

"Corin," Lucy reprimanded. She then spoke to Tawny, "You know, I've never seen King Lune so infuriated after he found out Corin snuck out to join our army."

"But he's anger went away once he met Shasta, I mean Cor," Corin patted his twin brother's back.

"Tawny?" Lucy said. "Are you okay?"

"What?" Tawny replied. She didn't realize that she had spaced out. She just really couldn't absorb everything that had happened. A war just passed by and here they were, talking about things lightly.

"Come on, you'd better rest," the young queen almost pleaded. "Also, you three."

"We're not kids anymore," Corin complained. "We're real fighting men!" He puffed his chest majestically, and then glanced at Aravis and Tawny. "And they're…er, women."

"I don't mind resting, your Majesty," Cor told Lucy. "How about you Aravis?"

"Rest seems to be a good idea,"

"You two are not helping," he muttered to them. Then he yawned. "Alright, let's sleep. You've won, Lucy. Nothing says real adventure than sleeping after almost being killed by a bunch of Calormenes and after a big ugly lizard tries to conquers your home."

"How about you Lu?" Tawny asked.

"I don't think I can," she said, although the dark circles under her eyes opposed.

. . .

Tawny stared out of the window of one of the guest rooms that Corin made her use. She pulled off the hooded cloak that Edmund lent her, back when they were about to flee from Calormen. She placed it carefully on her bed and went back towards the window. Cor and Aravis got separate rooms and Tawny was left alone. She couldn't rest, although her body wanted to lie down on the soft comfortable bed that was only a few feet away from her. She didn't know what the others were doing. Do they think she could sleep just like that? And then there's something that she thought she forgot. Not a something…it's a someone!

_Ezron._

She got out of her room and ran on the hallways though she didn't know where to look for him. She could try looking in the dungeons. Maybe he surrendered during the war, as he was against Rabadash and his vile objectives. Tawny found herself lost in the middle of a dark and eerie corridor. She slowed from a run to a brisk walk when she heard a voice.

"My child,"

She spun around and forgot how to breathe. The golden figure of Aslan stood just before her. She walked slowly towards the Great Lion.

"I know who you were looking for," Aslan said in a deep voice. Ezron walked from behind him and smiled at Tawny.

"Wh—where di-?" Tawny stuttered.

Aslan looked at the Calormene, encouraging him to explain to her. Ezron nodded obediently.

"Before the war started (and I had not the slightest idea that it would), Prince Rabadash ordered a handful of soldiers and me to do a reconnaissance on the borders of the Archenland palace. Then I found myself in the midst of Archenlanders and Narnians waiting to charge on the southern edge of the borders. They were to hold me captive but I told them the truth. I told them the story of how we helped each other. They believed me but kept a close watch on me. They did not tell me of their plan to attack Prince Rabadash, not until it was about to happen. I stayed behind for I could not fight my own men, though I entirely disagree with them. I sought help, a prayer so that the battle would not cause much bloodshed. Then," Ezron glanced at Aslan with full respect. "He came to my aid."

The Great Lion spoke to Tawny, "He who comes to me shall receive mercy. And now that you have heard his story straight from your friend's lips, I wish to talk to you alone, my child." He turned to the Calormene. "Ezron, King Lune and King Edmund are in the dungeons. Speak to them. I believe they need to discuss important affairs to you."

Ezron stiffened and Aslan knew what concerned him, "Your people would not think you have betrayed them. Everything is well, Ezron. Trust me as I have trusted you."

Ezron bowed humbly, looked up to Tawny with expressive eyes and left silently. As soon as they were the only ones in the corridor, Aslan said, "Sit down, Tawny." And she immediately obeyed. Aslan walked beside her and sat on the carpeted floor. His warm golden fur felt right against her skin. It was like her troubles have gone. But there was another feeling that seemed to bother her.

"You fear that you are unworthy of me," he stated.

Tawny bobbed her head.

Aslan smiled, "Erase your fears, my child, for though it is normal, it is not necessary. I believe you are puzzled."

"I didn't know that."

"You have questions you don't know you have. It is because you are presently occupied with fear and worry. Now, I tell you to cease it. Let yourself hear your thoughts and questions. I am here to answer."

Everything was silent and it seemed like it was an eternity. Tawny was having a hard time keeping her thoughts in one place. She _is_ puzzled.

Aslan found it better to start, "Do you remember how you came in this world?"

Tawny furrowed her brows. "There was a bright light then falling. But…I… After all these years, I've forgotten where I've come from. I didn't make any efforts to remember. I was too caught up with this world. Now that you mention it to me, I know I'm not from here. Where am I from?"

"That is for you to answer. The answer lies within you."

She kept quiet and thought again. "Is it so important to remember where I came from?"

"It depends on you," Aslan said thoughtfully.

"Why am I here then?" Tawny asked.

"Simple," he said. "Because you were not to die yet."

"Die?"

"You remember falling. The underground cave you found six years ago almost brought you to your death. Had I not brought you here, you would have met your end."

When Tawny didn't say anything, Aslan continued, "I did not bring you to Narnia. Remember that Dorelle found you in Archenland? I have sent you to her in purpose, for there is one thing that you two have in common: you were both seeking for love."

"She was seeking for love?" Tawny echoed. "Why?"

"I am telling you your story not hers. I tell no other story but his own."

Tawny meekly nodded.

"When you arrived in Narnia after four years with your service to the gypsies and your deep friendship with Dorelle, you have met the Kings and Queens, and decided to stay and live with them.. And now I will explain your recent adventure. Have you wondered why Rabadash had not noticed your absence, not until the moment he touched the soil of Tashbaan?"

"Ezron told me about that when we were in prison," she said. "I've found it strange. Rabadash also didn't know that Ezron had gone with me to escape. Why?"

"Because I have placed an enchantment upon him, he who believes that Narnia is filled with enchantments. It is a way to protect you. I always protect you. You have gone a long way. You have traveled far and I never forgot to be with you."

Tawny still felt puzzled but she was satisfied of what Aslan told her. "You've been with me since the beginning." She said pensively.

"I have," Aslan said.

Tawny fumbled her fingers. "Even when I was alone and scared. When I was going from one place to another, you stayed with me?"

"Always."

She laughed to herself. "I've never really stayed in one place, haven't I? The longest was probably with Lucy and the others in Narnia." Then she slowly turned serious. "But you didn't bring me there in the first place. You brought me to Dorelle because I needed her and she needed me. She asked me to come with her when she was going to get married but I said no. Aren't you disappointed that I left her?"

"No, my child," he replied serenely. "It is your choice after all. You are given the ability to choose, so why not use it? Just remember that whatever you decide upon yourself, even if it is not what I think that would be best for you and for everyone else, I will always be with you. You are never alone, wherever you go."

Aslan let Tawny with her own thoughts for a couple of seconds after he spoke once again. "My child, I am going to ask one task from you."

"I'd be willing," Tawny answered eagerly.

The Great Lion smiled. "I suppose you still remember Hashreen?"

Tawny nodded.

"She is now in prison in Narnia because King Edmund and King Lune saw the wrong in her. This is what I ask of you: help her. Save her from herself."

"But I don't think I c—"

"Believe in me as I have believed in you," Aslan said gently. "Now I think I must leave. Walk back to your room and contemplate on what I have told you."

Aslan stood up, placed his paw on her hand for a few seconds and smiled. Tawny felt warm and loved and she knew that everything was going to be alright. She blinked and Aslan was gone. Tawny stood up as well and walked back to her room. She walked in meditative silence.

She reached her room and jumped when she saw someone was sitting on her bed, holding her hood.

* * *

_"Oh God, please don't tell me this has been in vain. I need answers for what all the waiting I've done means."_  
_- Kill; Jimmy Eat World_

_Apologies for the wrong grammars and spellings._

_Sorry it took a long time to publish._


	36. A Failed Task and A Failed Life

_"Ah, Easy living, you're not much like the name. Easy dying, you look just about the same."_

_- The Beautiful Letdown; Switchfoot_

_Chapter 35_

* * *

"I was going to look for you," Edmund said calmly. "But I figu—"

"You don't have to always look for me," she said, slightly irritated, as she entered the room. "I'm fine. Just went for a walk, that's all."

"Yeah," Edmund said with the same calmness. "That's why I was going to say that I figured I'd wait for you instead."

"Okay," Tawny muttered embarrassedly. She looked at Edmund as he examined her mucky hood, which was ripped at its hems. She suddenly felt her cheeks tingle a little.

"What did you do to this?" he said quietly. "It's made out of fine and delicate Narnian garments. Very expensive. Hand-made by dryads. You murdered it." He looked at her and there were lights in his eyes.

Tawny stopped herself from smiling like a complete idiot. Then she remembered what Aslan told her. "Edmund, I need to get back to Narnia now. Please." She added the last part quickly.

"Why?" he drew closer to Tawny, who was impatiently shifting her weight from one foot to the other. He was still holding Tawny's hood.

"I need to do something."

"What?"

Tawny didn't know if she should tell Edmund, but Aslan said nothing about not telling anyone, right? "Hashreen is locked up there."

"So?" Edmund raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly happened?"

"When we were about to leave Calormen during that night, we were all waiting for you. Then she came and we thought it was you. Or at least _I _thought it was you so I let her on board. Then we discovered about her and she told that you betrayed us. The counsels advised that we keep her and imprison her here. When Susan and I went to Narnia and the others headed for Calormen for the war, we brought Hashreen with us." Edmund paused. "Why do you want to know about her?"

Tawny looked determined. "I just have to help her."

"Why?" he said with bitter disdain. "She's not exactly the kind of person worthy of your sympathy. In fact, she's the complete opposite of it."

"Aslan…Aslan talked to me and I need to help her. He wants me to. So I have to go to Narnia now."

"You can't." He said with composure.

"Why not?"

"Because you have to stay here." What a lame reason. Tawny opened her mouth to say something but before she could, Edmund cut in. "You must be tired. You need to rest. Just rest."

"Aslan told me to help her," she reasoned, annoyance growing in her. "What part of it don't you understand?"

"Did Aslan say you have to do it now?"

"He—" Now that she thought of it, Aslan said nothing about it. "No."

Edmund smugly jerked his head. "I promise to go with you in the morning. If you say that Aslan wants you to help her, then do whatever you want to help. But not now. In the morning. Promise. It's very late."

Tawny sighed. She guessed that maybe it was alright if she did Aslan's task tomorrow, after all, she was tired. "Fine," she said.

"Now sleep," Edmund said as he placed Tawny's hood on the dark green recamier near one of the big glass windows. Tawny raised her eyebrows at him in irritation while she sat on the foot of her bed.

"Go on," Edmund said. He sat on the sturdy footrest of the recamier.

"What?" she asked with a frown. "Don't tell me you'll stay there, waiting for me to fall asleep?"

"Pretty much," he shrugged indifferently.

"What for?" she scoffed.

Edmund stretched his legs and yawned as he positioned himself fully on the recamier with comfort (he dropped the dirty hood on the floor). "Well," he began. "You might run off. Maybe you'd steal a horse and head to Narnia alone. I won't possibly allow that. I happen to know that you like escaping."

Tawny looked at the double doors of the room then back at Edmund. She was obviously exasperated.

"There are the windows too," he rolled his eyes at the windows' direction.

"Why don't you just go back to your own room?" she muttered angrily. Tawny took off her shoes, went to the center of the bed and tugged the covers. "I'll stay here, so go."

"Not a chance," Edmund smirked.

"I thought you trust me?" Tawny taunted, hoping it would work. Edmund just smiled haughtily. "Have it your way then." She lied down and pulled the covers over her head forcibly. Tawny heard the doors close then everything was silent for a while so she thought that Edmund must've gone out of the room. She peeked from under the covers and saw Edmund, smiling.

"Still here," he said.

Tawny stared at him obnoxiously but then she decided it would get her nowhere if she continued to act angsty with him. "So," she started off lightly as she sat up. "What happened to the Calormenes? Did you meet Ezron?" She remembered when Aslan told her Calormene friend to go talk to King Lune and Edmund in the dungeons.

"Everything is fine," he said curtly. "Ezron is fine. Now, sleep."

Tawny scowled.

"I'll tell you everything you want to know _tomorrow,_" he said. "Don't think about it. You won't be able to rest."

Tawny muttered incoherent words irritably and pulled the covers over once again. After some moments of silence…

"Can't you sleep?" Edmund asked quietly.

"What gave it away?" she said sarcastically.

"You keep on tossing and turning," he replied. She went out from the refuge of her blankets and looked at Edmund.

"Won't _you_ sleep?" she said. He was still sitting on the couch and had his chin propped up on his knuckles.

"You first,"

"If I slept, would you go away?" she asked, not sounding too hopeful.

"It's plausible," Edmund said. "You really want me to go away now?"

"As much as you want me to go to sleep," Tawny answered.

Edmund breathed deeply and gave up. "If you don't want to sleep just yet, can you sit with me here?"

Tawny stared at him for a long moment. "Please?" Edmund said.

What she really wanted to do at that moment was to knock Edmund unconscious and drag him out of her room. But that would be ridiculous and impossible. Tawny just now realized how her whole body ached.

"Well, since you said please," Tawny muttered and made her way towards the recamier. Edmund moved over to make some room for her. "What?"

Edmund stared at her for a second or two, then said, "Are you alright?"

"Are you just going to do some interrogation on me?" Tawny said. "Because my everything slightly hurts and you're right; I need rest."

"You're hurt?" he said quietly.

"I'm fine. Stop fussing."

Edmund leaned in closer and looked at her cut bottom lip. "Does that hurt?" he asked softly.

Tawny leaned away. "Not that it would concern you. Now what do you really want?"

He brushed her hair away from her face and kissed her gently, being careful if her cut would hurt. But since she didn't wince or anything, he continued. Tawny sat there, figuring out what to do, either she should push him away or kiss him back. But before she could even make that decision, he pulled back and stared at her.

"What?" he said.

"What 'what'?"

"You were…unresponsive," Edmund said.

"Well since that's the last thing I expected you to do. I was taken by surprise, so I was unresponsive," Tawny said monotonously. He smiled at her.

Right at that moment, while she and Edmund communicated with only their eyes, everything came down on her. Her life as the gypsies' slave, her arrival in Narnia, her friendship with the Pevensies and everybody else, her concern and care for Dorelle, her journeys through the desert both as a slave and a free person, her fears and doubts, her love for Edmund, her encounter with Aslan…everything felt so real. It all really happened to her. She _had _had gone a long way. She remembered when she wanted to be loved, to feel wanted and appreciated. She didn't know when that was but it was certain that it was a long time ago, before she even came here in this world.

Everything was real and so were the tears that formed in her eyes. She didn't know what she was crying for. Tawny thought it was stupid for even doing that. She felt so vulnerable, so ashamed to be crying in front of Edmund, who took her in his arms.

"I don't know why," she said as tears silently rolled down her eyes. "I just think I need to."

"You over-emotional little kook," Edmund snorted.

"I'm not over-emotional," she muttered.

"Fine, then. You're…temperamental. If put in a better term." He tightened his embrace around her. "But that's just one of the _many _reasons why I…you know, why I love you." He kissed her hair and leaned at the headrest of the recamier. "I said that correctly, right? This is weird. I've never actually told that to some girl…Weird, right?"

Silence.

"It's been so difficult," Tawny said out of the blue. "I thought I won't make it, and yet I'm here—"

"In my arms." Edmund said. "So now you're being sentimental. Geezers, women these days. And I thought you were a tough kid."

Tawny struggled out of his hug out of indignation but Edmund gripped her harder so that she couldn't escape.

"I was joking," he chortled and he relaxed. The young king stroked her hair while Tawny wiped her eyes and her nose at the back of her hands.

The last thing she heard that night was Edmund saying, "Now you can sleep. I'll stay."

. . .

Edmund felt great. Last night wasn't exactly the best one he ever had, what with the war and all that stuff. But knowing everyone was safe, knowing he was holding Tawny, he felt secure.

So it is true that you feel the happiest after a catastrophe.

First thing he heard in the morning was Tawny's breathing. And it sounded so good. Her head against his chest, it's like he doesn't want to move or whatsoever. He wants to stay in that peaceful position. The curtains were drawn together but some rays of morning light indicated that the sun was up. He adjusted his right arm, which was the one wrapped around Tawny, for it felt numb. He was careful not to wake her up. He gave Tawny a kiss on the cheek and it made her stir.

"You really like physical contact," she said inarticulately.

"What?"

"Nothing," she got up and rubbed her eyes. Edmund stretched his arms and shook them, trying to get blood flow properly back to them.

"You had troubled dreams?" he asked.

"I don't remember,"

"You were frowning in your sleep, so you must've." Edmund leaned back and closed his eyes as Tawny stood up to open the curtains. She stayed there and stared outside. The young king moved his way towards her and stood behind her.

"Problem?" he asked.

"I'm trying to recall my dream," she whispered. "I feel horrible."

"You want to go to the infirmary?"

"No. Not that kind of horrible." She turned around and looked up at him. He saw that she was dead serious. "Someone was crying in my dreams."

"Your stomach?" Edmund joked hesitantly. "You must be hungry. How long since you have taken a decent meal?"

Tawny frowned at him in that way he loved. "I'm dead serious."

Ah, he knew her too well.

"Alright, don't bite me." He said in a surrendering tone.

Tawny was about to face the windows again when she remembered, "Edmund! I have to go back to Narnia now!"

"Right now?" he said. "But—"

"You promised!"

Edmund sighed. "Come on," he said.

The young king talked to King Lune about their early departure while Tawny went to the stables to get two horses. King Lune was surprised but after hearing the Great Lion's name, he gave them immediate permission. Corin was not at all pleased, "We just got back together, and now you two are going! With no bath!"

The two bid quick goodbyes to their friends in Anvard and set off towards Narnia. After some time (they didn't notice how long it took them), they reached Narnia. It felt wonderful to see Cair Paravel looking so peaceful under the golden sun. When they arrived at the threshold, they were greeted by Narnian soldiers who stayed to guard the castle. Tawny and Edmund immediately went to the dungeons without delay. A knight guarding the door of the dungeons bowed before him.

"Is the prisoner named Hashreen still in there?" Edmund asked in his serious tone.

The soldier nodded and opened the door. He led them to one of the farthest cells. The soldier stopped on the corner bend to give way to the young king and Tawny. So suddenly, Edmund stopped dead on his tracks, making Tawny run against him.

"What?" she peered over his shoulder but Edmund spun around so fast she almost stumbled back. Edmund gently pushed her away but she resisted.

"Let's go." Edmund murmured. Tawny was alarmed.

"What is it?" She shoved Edmund aside and saw what was inside Hashreen's cell.

Hashreen was suspended from the ceiling by what looked like a twisted bed sheet. Her pale beautiful face was lifeless.

Tawny wasn't able to move, nor could she utter a word. This was what probably Aslan meant when he said, "_Save her from herself_." But now it was too late. Edmund tensely placed his arm around her and tried to move her away from there.

"Come on," he said quietly. He raised his voice, addressing the guard that took them inside. "Call for other soldiers and bring her body down."

The soldier was shocked. "She was still alive last night…I—I brought her food…."

"She was crying," Tawny breathed.

The soldier looked at her in surprise. "Yes…she was. She—sh—"

"Please call for other soldiers now," Edmund reminded. The guard nodded and ran.

"Come on Tawny," the young king said grimly.

"I have to help her!" Tawny pushed him away and grasped the bars of Hashreen's cell. "Edmund, where are the keys? I need to open—"

"You can't help her now. She'd dead."

She shook the bars, "It's my fault. I should've gone last night! She might still be alive now!" Tawny felt her eyes get heavy and hot. But there was no time for silly tears.

"It's not your fault," Edmund pulled her away from the bars. "Let's go."

The guard was back with three other soldiers. He opened the cell with the key and the four soldiers brought Hashreen's stiff and cold body down with difficulty. Edmund kept tugging on Tawny's arm but she ignored it. All she could stare at was at the gypsy's grimy face streaked with dry tears. Tawny heard Edmund order the soldiers to bring Hashreen to the mortuary. Once the soldiers with the girl's dead body were gone, Edmund again told Tawny that they should go.

"I should've—"

"Don't say anything," Edmund said with a hint of sternness. "It isn't your fault."

"But Aslan—"

"He'll understand,"

Tawny hid her face from Edmund by turning her back against him. "I was selfish. I should have acted right after Aslan told me what to do."

"I told you to stay," the young king caressed her hair with his hand.

"But I listened,"

"Stop it, Tawny. We can't do anything now. I'm sorry—"

"We have to do something," she said quietly. "We'll give her corpse to Levina. Hashreen at least deserves to be back in her home."

. . .

Queen Susan heard the disturbing news when she was greeted by Tawny and Edmund with troubled faces in her sitting room. Edmund told her the whole story because Tawny can't bring herself up to talk. It was settled then afterwards that they would first send a letter to Levina, and after two days, Tawny would personally accompany the soldiers who will bring Hashreen's corpse back to Calormen. Edmund insisted on going with her, but Tawny refused.

Later that evening, some of the Narnian soldiers from the battle came back to Narnia, led by Oreius and Malric. Ezron also came with them because he wished to see Tawny.

"I cannot stay here," he told Tawny.

"I understand," she said. "When will you leave?"

"After I say my farewell and gratitude to you and to the goodhearted King Edmund and Queen Susan," said Ezron with a smile.

"So soon?" Tawny asked. "Can't you go in two days' time?"

"Why?"

"I'm planning to bring Hashreen's body back to Levina. Can you go with me?"

"Hashreen's body?" Ezron knew who Hashreen and Levina were, as he constantly saw them on the palace grounds of Tashbaan.

Tawny's eyes were sad, "She's dead. She hanged herself while in prison."

There was a moment of silence until Ezron finally agreed to stay until Hashreen was to return to Calormen. Malric has heard of Tawny's arrangements and he persisted that he should come too. Tawny concurred.

"Why not me?" Edmund asked when he got the chance to talk to her alone. They were on the stables (Tawny was feeding carrots to Gregory, whom Oreius brought home for her). "Ezron and Malric will come with you. What's wrong with me?"

Tawny sadly smiled. "There's nothing wrong with you. Well, except for your colossal ego."

"Seriously Tawny…"

"Hashreen liked you. I mean, she _wanted_ you—"

"You're not jealous-!" Edmund said loudly.

"Shh—!"

"She's dead, for pete's sakes!" he said in a hushed voice.

Tawny scowled at him in disgust. "I'm not jealous, you impossible idiot! I meant…" she looked meaningful, "Wouldn't you think it's a bit, I don't know, disrespectful to her memory if we _both_ came to give her back to Levina?"

"What if we both came?" he asked innocently.

Tawny busied herself with shoving more carrots to Gregory's mouth. Gregory looked like he was going to choke. "She wanted you and…we're…"

The young king understood and Tawny found it useless to finish the sentence. "You and your courtesy," Edmund muttered. "Fine, I won't go. Just be careful."

"I will."

"You care for her that much?" Edmund asked after a few moments.

"It's just now that I think I understand her," she replied pensively. "Aslan told me to help her. He said you and King Lune saw the wrong in her. After much thinking, I realized we somehow have some things in common…"

"Like what?"

Tawny looked at him, "She was also looking for affection, like I did some time ago. Only difference was, I found it. From many people."

"She has Levina," Edmund said.

"I'm finding it easy to believe that Levina doesn't know what real love is," she said bitterly. "Hashreen wasn't one of the nicest people I've met, but I reckon she must've just been misunderstood."

"That's the trouble with adolescent humans," Malric said as he joined the two. "They always feel misunderstood. Stop feeding Gregory with carrots, milady, or you won't have a horse any longer."

Tawny let out a small gasp as she saw Gregory drooling some orange stuff.

"Sire," Malric turned to Edmund. "We have sent the letter to the gypsy, Levina, about her niece. We have also notified the Tisroc that a small ship carrying Hashreen's corpse will dock on their port some time after the ship of Rabadash' Calormene soldiers will."

Edmund thanked Malric. Tawny helped Gregory with some water then they all went back to the palace to rest.

. . .

Levina received the letter, which was given by one of the Tisroc's servants. She heard that a talking eagle brought the letter from Narnia. She didn't open the letter right away for she felt afraid. She heard that a war broke in and that the prince's army was defeated. She felt afraid that an enchantment was sealed inside the letter, an enchantment that would punish her for using her niece because of greed.

She has never heard about Hashreen ever since she made her go on board the Barbarians' ship. At first she greatly disapproved of Hashreen's infatuation to King Edmund, but considering the riches, she pushed her niece to get on the good side of the king, even if it was dangerous for Hashreen and for herself. If ever Hashreen landed herself in trouble with the Narnians, she would be hanged. And it would be possible that she would be next. Why should she be punished? She didn't do anything wrong. But she would be sure that Hashreen will blame her if she gets into trouble. What happened to Hashreen? Is she still alive? Has she got the gold yet? Maybe all the answers where in the letter.

She went near the piece of paper on the table and peered curiously at it. Levina grabbed it, and hastily read it. Hashreen died and they were coming after her next. Her world started spinning dangerously and she couldn't stop it.

But it was all in her mind.

* * *

_Maaaan, what a wait right? Sorry, the Lazy-Butt Syndrome took over me. Anyways, I hope you're kinda getting what happens next to Levina. It's the same one that happened to me ages ago, after I met Math._

_Apologies for the wrong grammars and spellings._


	37. It Went Well

_Chapter 36_

_

* * *

_

The Tisroc was not at all pleased with the result of his son's recklessness. How dare those Barbarians put a curse on his son! But it was not his fault; it was the fault of Prince Rabadash. As long as those filthy Barbarians still think they could be on good terms with him, everything would be fine for the Tisroc. Someday…someday, he'll own the forsaken Northern lands.

The girl stood in front of him. She never even thought of bowing in respect. A vermin in the Tisroc's eyes. She does not know this girl properly, but Levina, the leader of the traveling gypsies, spoke poorly of her. Speaking of Levina, where is that woman? She was his favorite form of entertainment, but things went slightly off with her after the Barbarians have escaped. He was informed that Levina's niece, a gypsy named Hashreen, was sent aboard King Edmund's ship to spy. Obviously, her plan did not go well. Levina told him such fantasies that her niece can help, that the Barbarians would not accuse them of espionage. He ought to cut off her tongue for the lies. But no matter; the issue about her niece is not something big to deal with. The gypsy girl's death was nothing to him, but he allowed the Narnians to bring forth her corpse and the bodies of his son's soldiers to present to them that the war caused by Rabadash' silly infatuation was not the intention of the Tisroc.

"Here is the letter regarding Rabadash' condition," the girl called Tawny said. "Er…sir."

A slave got the scroll of parchment from the girl and gave it to the Tisroc. He read it silently. King Edmund expressed his views and concerns evidently with suppressed anger. The letter explained the condition Aslan granted for his son. The "Great Lion", as what the Barbarians called Aslan, was just a cruel dark demon to the Tisroc. Turning his heir into a donkey! Preposterous! A demon….

"You have to understand that Raba—Prince Rabadash…got what was coming for him," the girl spoke bravely. But sometimes, bravery can be mistaken with foolishness. And this girl, she was foolish.

"I understand," the Tisroc said bitterly. He could almost see the girl's smile. But his gaze turned to the man standing on the side. Ezron was looking at him, then to the girl.

Tawny noticed the Tisroc's eyes going to her friend. She knew he'd be in trouble when he gets back to Calormen , not only him but Dorelle, his wife, as well. Rabadash must think he's a traitor. So Tawny took care to tell Edmund to write something about Ezron. Edmund offered protection for Ezron, his wife, and their families under Aslan's name. Before leaving for Calormen, the Calormene soldier told the Edmund and Tawny that he'd be resigning his position in the Calormene army to work in his family's fields in a southern province in Calormen. Dorelle was to stay with him. Tawny made sure to tell him that they are welcome to visit Narnia anytime they want. The look on Ezron's delightful face made Tawny smile—

"And you are…resigning?" the Tisroc asked Ezron.

Ezron lowered his head, "My greatest apologies—"

"Why?"

"I believe that…I do not find happiness—"

"In defending your country anymore?" the Tisroc finished.

"It is not because of that—"

"Please," Tawny cut in. "He just wants to live a peaceful life…" the fat man sitting at the throne raised his eyebrows at her. "Free from wars and killings…"

The Tisroc remained unmoved with an unfathomable face. "How about the dead body of Hashreen? Do you wish to see her aunt?"

"No," she replied with a hard expression.

After all was settled, every question answered, and every bit of information delivered, Tawny told the Tisroc that they should leave now. The Tisroc only nodded his head and raised Edmund's letter to his face again. Tawny, Ezron and a handful of Narnian soldiers accompanied them out of the Tisroc's hall, where Malric and a few soldiers waited for them by the huge doors.

"How did it go?" Malric asked her as they walked across the Calormene courtyard.

Tawny smiled, "It went well, I think. But I have to tell you: seeing the head doctor of Susan's infirmary is scarier than talking to the Tisroc, that's for sure."

The coyote wrinkled his nose, "Vilvidorn is most brutally frightening with his medicine for a broken bone."

She laughed, but suddenly stopped. "Dorelle?" she ran to a woman with a beautiful but worried face, her hair was shiny and long but was a mess. Tawny can no longer see her bruises but there was a wound healing on her eyebrow. Ezron followed Tawny and hugged Dorelle after the girl did.

"How are you?" Ezron asked her softly. His joy can be seen all over his face. He kissed Dorelle, held her hand and saw a faint scar. He kissed it as well.

"I am fine," she replied. Dorelle turned to Tawny and her smile widened.

"She's a brave little girl," Ezron commented.

"But, oh, she is not little anymore!"

Tawny laughed. She stepped aside so that Dorelle can see Malric. "You remember my good friend don't you?"

"Are you addressing her or me?" Malric joked. He bowed to Dorelle. "You helped Tawny and I give you all my thanks, m'lady." He turned to Ezron. "And I believe I owe you one as well, noble knight."

"Ah, but I am a knight no longer," Ezron replied with a smile.

"But in Aslan's mighty eyes, you are a knight of justice," Malric bowed again.

They all continued to walk out from the Tisroc's palace and when they reached the gates, they heard a piercing cry from outside.

"No! You will not take me!" Levina's voice was shrill and hysterical. Two soldiers held her hands while children threw stones at her. "I have gold, you bastards! You cannot take me!"

"Cease flinging rocks, you children!" One of the soldiers said. "You might hit us! It will cost you your fingers if you hit and wound a soldier!"

The children ran away cackling in mischievous delight.

"What happened to her?" Tawny's voice was the voice of a stranger.

Dorelle looked uncomfortable. "She went mad. There was a rumor that after she discovered Hashreen's death, the evil spirits that she obeyed all her life finally took their toll and caused her insanity."

Tawny felt horrible for Hashreen….if only….

But it was too late. And Tawny prayed that Aslan would forgive her and that wherever Hashreen was, she would find love at last. _"Because love always is the answer to all problems,"_ Someone had told her that in a dream she had last night. She can't remember who it was, though.

. . .

They said their final goodbyes with Ezron and Dorelle on the Tashbaan port. The two Calormenes would be setting of southward where the fields of Ezron's parents are waiting. Tawny tried to hold back her tears but Malric nuzzled her knee and told her it was alright to cry. Her tears gave away because that was what Dorelle used to tell her. The girl and the coyote looked out to the sunset in silence.

"This is certainly not our last farewell," Dorelle had told her when they were still in the dock.

"Of course not," Tawny said with a shaky voice. "I'll write to you."

"And we'll send you some of our harvest," Ezron added.

Tawny laughed, "Alright, I'd be looking forward to that."

Dorelle and Tawny hugged one more time. Ezron and Malric exchanged glances, _Ah, women!_

The older of the two cupped the younger one's face and stared at her eyes, "You have really come so far." She smiled and kissed her forehead. "But I bet that there is still more adventure on your way."

"Maybe I'm too exhausted for new adventures," Tawny said. "I think I'll give myself a rest from it. For now anyway." They gave each other meaningful stares.

Malric cleared his throat, "I do not wish to ruin this beautiful tear-jerking moment," Ezron chuckled at this. "But, m'lady, I believe there is a dark-haired king waiting for you in Narnia—"

"Malric!"

"Well, there are also a few others but no one's more excited than he i—"

"Alright, alright!"

Tawny laughed when she remembered her last few moments in the Calormene soil. Malric turned his head towards her. "I knew you've been mad all along."

She elbowed Malric playfully.

. . .

High King Peter was home when Tawny, Malric and their company reached Narnia. He had his left wrist bandaged and a few cuts on his face, but he and his army have successfully driven out the giants that caused some problems. It appeared that Lucy has told him all about their own adventures.

"You missed a lot, Pete," she said.

"Well, obviously, he had his own," Edmund retorted.

Edmund has been anxious since Tawny left for Calormen, but today was the day she was coming back. When the herald blew his trumpet some time after lunch and announced their arrival, the young king was the first to come to Cair Paravel's port to welcome them. First thing he saw was Tawny's smile. It gave him such joy that he thought he couldn't contain it and his chest would burst. He walked towards the ramp where Tawny was slowly descending with Malric but Lucy was able to beat him to hug her first. Lucy spoils everything. Edmund grunted, stayed put and crossed his arms.

"How did it go?" Lucy asked.

"Alright," Tawny shrugged. "I guess so. We came back in one piece, did we?"

The young queen laughed then took notice of Malric. Tawny continued to go down the ramp and smiled brightly at Edmund. He couldn't help but smile back. She stopped in front of him.

"Erm…" she said. "Well—"

"Welcome home,"

"Nice to be home,"

Edmund took Tawny's hand, "Shall we go inside? Peter's already here. I think he'd love to hear how the Tisroc dealt with all that has happened."

"It's pretty boring…" she shrugged. "We just stepped in and went that's all."

But all the same, they joined the Peter in his sitting room and they shared each other's stories. The one Peter was most excited about was how much of a blow the Tisroc took it, of course.

Tawny went to her room and rested after a while. She thought about everything that had happened until her mind took on a course of its own and she fell asleep.

.

Someone was knocking sharply on her door. Tawny groaned and placed her pillow on her head to drown out the noise. But the rapping was still heard.

"I'm coming! I'm coming!" She sat up immediately and blinked thrice in confusion. Her heart raced and she looked around. The sharp knock on the door and her response, it was all familiar. She looked around her room once more then at herself. She gave a sigh of relief. She was wearing a dress, not a slave-boy's garments.

Tawny lied back on her bed again and stared at the ceiling. For one moment she thought that everything was just a dream, that she was back on her first night in Narnia…that she was still a slave and Levina was there right outside the door, waiting to talk to her about her behavior towards the young Narnian monarchs. But that was years ago.

The knocks grew louder and more impatient.

She ran to the door and opened it. Lucy beamed at her. "What took you so long?" she said.

"I…fell asleep,"

"I can see that…" Queen Lucy chuckled. "Ooh, no time for this, you have to go outside, now!"

"Why?" Tawny said as Lucy dragged her out of her room.

"Oh wait!" They stopped and Lucy fixed Tawny's hair using her hands. "You look beautiful, but your hair's a mess!" she commented. "There. Now _come on_!"

They ran through the corridors, shadowed because of the setting sun, and they arrived at the courtyard where they stopped again. Lucy gave her a bright smile.

"What's going on?"

The young queen took in a deep breath and held it, "This is verging on cheesiness if you'd judge my brother, but at least he's not hot-tempered anymore!"

Tawny cringed and Lucy pushed her out of the courtyard. "Just walk on straight ahead until you come out to the patio."

Tawny held a frown as she marched her way towards the patio. By the time she got there, the sun was half-hidden in the horizon and it gave wonderful streaks of gold everywhere. She turned her head and saw a little gazebo. Inside the gazebo was a table with elegant dinner thing-a-mobs which seemed like for two persons only. She stood on her tiptoes to see more, and there, sitting on the steps of the gazebo's opening, was Edmund, holding something in his hands and staring out to the ocean. His hair was on his eyes but Tawny could see that his eyebrows were knitted together in deep thought.

"What are you doing?" she mused.

Edmund jumped up, turned his head towards her then hid the thing he was holding behind him.

"Sitting." he said.

"Okay." She replied lightly, hiding her curiosity and suspicion.

Edmund, who was inside the gazebo, walked toward her, and as he did it, he bent quickly then stood up. He must've thought that Tawny didn't notice him placing the thing he was hiding on the floor and kicked it inside the long draping table cloth and under the table.

"Why're you here?" he asked.

"Lucy made me."

"Oh great," Edmund looked sideways and muttered. He cleared his throat and turned to Tawny once again. "Well, I was going to fetch you so, no matter."

"Fetch me for what?" she rested her hands on the wall panel of the gazebo and noticed that she was wearing no shoes. She looked down and dug her toes on the sand. "Fancy arrangement." She nodded towards the table.

"Yeah." Edmund peered down at her feet. "Oh, you can come in."

Tawny smiled and nodded. She walked around the gazebo, towards the opening and went inside. The young king gave her a barely-there smile that took her breath away.

"Are we going to eat?" she asked cheerfully.

"Yeah." He said. "Sit."

Tawny sat down. "There's no food…"

"Yeah, I figured that," he turned around and Tawny followed his gaze. She didn't notice that a faun was standing there. The faun nodded to his king and carried out a silent order.

"Food's coming." He said shortly.

Tawny slowly looked around. "So…what do we do now?"

Edmund suddenly groaned. "Sorry, I've never done this before."

"Done what before?"

He laughed. "_This_…well, intentionally."

"This?"

"_This._" Edmund sighed. "I've never done anything special for a girl."

"Thanks for noticing that I'm a girl."

"No problem. My pleasure."

Tawny smiled a little and glanced away. All you could hear was the crashing of the waves on the shore. She squeezed her eyes shut as her stomach somersaulted. Everything felt oddly familiar.

"You look constipated," Edmund said.

"I'm not," she opened her eyes. Edmund laughed.

The food arrived. The faun expertly placed the dishes on the table and poured wine in their glasses. When he left, Tawny picked up her glass and smelled it.

"Wine? Really?" she said with her forehead creased.

"Brings back memories?" he shrugged.

Tawny flushed and placed the wineglass back at the table. "I still remember how you compared yourself to wine."

"So do I. And I have to tell you, that was one of my best speeches ever."

"That night was the first time I admitted that I actually like you," Tawny said, out of the blue.

Edmund smiled as he stared at her, "That night was the first time I've wanted to kiss you."

Tawny snapped her head up and laughed. Edmund felt hot in the face. "That wasn't meant to be said out loud."

"Let's pretend you didn't say that."

"I don't even know what we're talking about," he joked. "Erm, I'd like you to see something. Thought it might look pretty." He then bent and got something out beneath the table, though Tawny still couldn't see it. Edmund opened it and shook out something.

Tawny's lips crept into a wide grin as fireflies hovered in the breezy star-powdered night. Edmund put the jar on the table and stood up.

"Would you want to dance?" he offered her his hand.

Tawny stood up and took his hands without breaking their eye-to-eye contact. She was smiling all over, and so was Edmund. There was no music, only the waves of the ocean, the rustling of the leaves of the trees and their breaths.

"Just like how we first danced," Edmund said quietly.

"Actually, that wasn't our first dance, remember?" Tawny recollected when she was hissing insults at Edmund inside Prince Corin's ballroom a few lifetimes ago.

"Well, it was the first dance we were on good terms with each other."

"Only better," Tawny was glowing. Her eyes were wide and twinkling.

Edmund kissed her forehead and rested his chin on her head as she placed her face against his chest. Then he neared his mouth to her ear and said, "No matter what happens, I will never forget this. I'll never forget you."

They danced quietly and happily for some minutes while the fireflies flew around them.

.

For once, everything felt perfectly fine. It was as if nothing could go wrong. Everyone was safe and comfortable. There was nothing to worry about. And that peaceful night, there was only Tawny and Edmund in the world. Well, at least to them.

A light rain fell from the sky. Just like when they shared their first kiss. The two held each other's hands and went back to the palace, stifling their fits of laughter, in case they wake up anyone. They arrived at the courtyard and Edmund caught her in his arms to kiss her. Both of them smiled and continued running. They arrived in front of Tawny's bedroom.

"You're wet," Edmund remarked.

"Just a little,"

"Well, be sure to change in your warm clothes." He smiled. "Goodnight, Tawny." He leaned to kiss her lightly.

"Goodnight," Tawny replied. She wrapped her arms around his neck and embraced him as tight as she can, as if she won't let him go.

Edmund wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face on her neck. He whispered, "I'll see you in the morning." Tawny turned her head. She meant to kiss his cheek but Edmund immediately caught it with his mouth. They smiled in unison and they let go of each other.

The young king made his way o his bedroom after Tawny mouthed "Goodnight" one last time through the crack of the door as she closed it. He walked through the corridors and all he could hear was the squeaking of his wet boots.

"Ed," Peter called.

Edmund turned around. His older brother couldn't help but notice the biggest beam he ever saw on Edmund's face.

"I see you had a good time," Peter commented.

Edmund dashed to the High King's side and punched him on the arm as he laughed.

"You're overzealous, mate," the older of the two said while rubbing his arm. Edmund's punch was a little too hard.

Edmund sighed happily as both of them started to walk together. "I don't know…I'm just happy."

"Well, I'm happy that you're happy."

"I've never felt this way before—" he stopped himself. "I sound like a girl; you know….talking about my feelings and such."

"You sexist pig," Peter chortled. "But really, I'm glad that you're being open about this. I just hope you don't mess it up."

"What?"

"Well, you always mess up things, so….thought I might just warn you."

Edmund playfully kicked his brother's shin. "I'm serious!" Peter said, although there was a smile on his face.

.

Later that night, when every singles person and creature inside the castle was sound asleep, Edmund kept smiling in the dark of his own bedroom. What was established between Tawny and him was never planned. Expected by his sisters, yes, but planned? No. Susan and Lucy might've tried bringing them closer with each other when they were still in the era of scowling and firing insults, but he was sure that what was happening between the two of them was both of their choices.

The young king also thought about the conflicts that passed through. It was another victory. Another experience.

Once again, things fell into their right places. He said a short but sincere prayer to Aslan and mulled over other things until he fell asleep.

He dreamed of Tawny that night.

That peaceful and secured night.

* * *

___Flames are welcome 'cause I know this chapter sucked. I got nothing to write except girly-ness and all that icky sweet stuff. I'm sorry I've updated after MONTHS. It's just I've been busy with school work. Really busy. _

_____Apologies for the wrong grammars and spellings._

_____LAST CHAPTER TO GO._


	38. Choice

_Heheheheh...The length of your wait is totally legit because I was having Separation Anxiety with this story. I have effectively denied the need to finish this for a long time, but then I realized that I had to end this before I go to college. Well, I wouldn't be going to college if I just had a rocketship to launch me to Mars, where _Pigfarts_ is. Their headmaster is a_** lion**_. _**Who can talk**_. *winkwink Aslan, is that you?* *winkwink Team Starkid*_

_Anyhoo, that author's note should unconventionally explain the delay. Please continue reading._

_"When you suffered it all and your spirit is breaking; you're growing desperate from the fight. Remember you're loved and you always will be." - The Messenger; Linkin Park  
_

_Chapter 37_

* * *

Peace remained in the whole of the Northern regions for the past seven years. As for the lands of Calormen however, well, let's just say that the Northerners preferred not to interfere with their affairs. The young monarchs of Narnia have governed their country with more fervor than ever, and have strengthened their relationship with the surrounding nations, most especially with the Archenlanders. Truly, the Pevensies offered Narnia its golden age.

But one Tuesday morning, the Pevensies and their friends found something to celebrate about other than the consistent peace and justice Narnia experiences. And it was Malric's job to find Edmund and Tawny regarding this celebration. The trusted Chief Patroller, instead, found Queen Lucy and Queen Susan, or rather, than two queens found him and ran up to him with bright smiles on their faces.

"Malric!" Queen Lucy greeted. The coyote bowed down. "Is it about the babies?"

Malric chuckled and nodded his head respectfully. "Yes, your majesty."

Susan clapped her dainty hands together and let out a cry of happiness. "Oh, I absolutely adore babies!"

Lucy giggled and muttered so that only Malric can hear, "Yes, and I hope she'll soon have one. Of course, my choosy sister first needs to find a suitable husba—"

"Are you saying something, Lu?"

The youngest Pevensie straightened up with feigned innocence. "Nope. Nothing at all." She turned to Malric. "So, how are the little ones? How many are they?"

"Triplets, your majesty."

Susan and Lucy beamed in adoration. "I heard Edmund wanted to name one Edmund Jr. if there was any male."

"That would be lovely!" Susan laughed merrily.

"But, in respect, the male was named Eddie instead," Malric continued. "Yesterday noon, Miss Tawny hinted that she preferred the name Eddie than Edmund Jr. She teased that if the male one was named exactly after King Edmund, then he might grow up as pigheaded as him."

Lucy giggled. "Well, I commend Tawny for that clever presumption. Edmund _is_ rather pigheaded."

"I want to see the triplets!" Susan exclaimed.

"They're in the west infirmary, your majesties," Malric said.

Susan held Lucy's hand and said, "Come on, Lu, let's take a look at the babies."

Lucy patted Malric's head and went away with her sister.

Malric continued his search for King Edmund and Lady Tawny, and found them in Edmund's study. The two of them are pouring over a huge thick book sprawled before them on the mahogany table of the room.

"No, you should head northeast if you want to go to the Lizard Cave," Edmund said, pointing to a spot on the book.

"Oh I get it!" Tawny slapped her hand on the table and smiled. She pointed to the end of the page opposite to where Edmund was pointing. "The port is here over the south beside another cave. I thought differently."

"Well, now you know," Edmund grinned at her.

Tawny smiled back and then her attention was caught towards the door, where Malric stood. "Oh hi Malric!"

"Good to see you," Edmund greeted.

"Your majesty," he bowed to Edmund. "M'lady," he bowed to Tawny.

"Did you want something?" Tawny asked.

"I came here to bring news, actually," Malric said with a very warm and proud smile than told Tawny instantly what the news was about.

Her eyes widened and sparkled and she ran and knelt beside her friend. "It's about the babies, isn't it?"

Edmund beamed and neared Malric as well. "Is there an Edmund Jr.?"

Tawny scoffed, "Please tell me no, Malric. I'd like it if it was Eddie instead!"

"Well, there are two boys and a girl—"

"Triplets!" Tawny cried out happily.

"—so my wife and I can name your choices to both of the boys, if that's what you really like."

"That's wonderful! Congratulations!" The young king clapped Malric's back. "And the girl?"

"Adora," replied Malric. "My wife's middle name is Adora and she wanted to name the littlest pup Adora."

"That's beautiful," Tawny smiled sentimentally.

Edmund stood up and said, "I'll bet they would grow up as noble members of the Narnian court just like their father."

The coyote bowed down his head humbly.

"Can we see them?" Tawny asked eagerly.

"You may,"

The three of them headed off towards the infirmary, at the nurse care, where Ysabelline, Malric's wife, and their youngsters, are resting. Susan and Lucy were watching the sleeping pups and conversing in hushed tones with Ysabelline when Malric, Edmund and Tawny arrived. They peered at Malric's family and congratulated the new mother. The doctor of the nurse care politely asked the visitors to leave, for Ysabelline needed more rest.

"Even if the visitors are royalties," said the old doctor as she soaked a towel on warm water. "We need to follow the rules and regulations in this infirmary. I'm sorry, your majesties, but it's for everyone's safety."

They all left, promising to come back on the next visiting hours. Lucy spoke, "Ed, I can't believe you wanted to name one of Malric's sons after you! I mean, don't you think you're doing the cute little pup an unfortunate favor?"

Edmund chuckled.

"Malric," said Tawny. "There's still time to change your mind."

"Don't you want one of them to be named after me?" the young king asked the coyote.

"It's not that, sire," said Malric. "But rather, I think it's much too big of an honour to have your name for my child—"

"Nonsense! You're practically family to us!"

"Indeed," Susan agreed. "You've done so much for us. Oh I feel like an aunt! How does it feel now that you're a father?"

Malric sighed, "It feels wonderful. I can't explain it. I thought I'd never be as happy as the day I was married to Ysabelline."

"Aw, that's lovely," gushed Lucy. "And speaking of marriages…"

"Yeah, Su. When are you getting married?" Edmund teased.

Susan was about to retort but Lucy piped up, "I was indicating you, Edmund!"

Tawny bowed down her head, trying to hide her face as she felt her cheeks go suddenly warm. Edmund glanced at her and cleared his throat uncomfortably. "None of your business, Lucy," he muttered.

All of them laughed, with Tawny and Edmund's exception.

Lucy continued prying, "But you two _are_ going to get married, aren't you?"

"You're twenty-five, for heaven's sake!" said Susan. "What do you say in this, Malric?"

"No comment," Malric said. "Except that I think they should."

"Wonderful," Lucy said cheerfully. "I say democracy wins. You got our votes—"

"Lu, you know I can't until I'm twenty-seven," Edmund said. "It's a code of my knighthood."

"Peter's twenty-eight but he's still not married, although he can," Tawny spoke for the first time since they left the infirmary. "Why don't you make him marry someone?"

"Alas," Susan said dramatically. "He's not in love."

"Anyway, Edmund," interjected Lucy. "You're king! You can do whatever you want. You don't have to make Tawny wait—"

"I don't mind waiting," Tawny said quietly.

"I don't too," said Edmund. "And, Lucy, it's a code of knighthood! Don't you think it's abominable if a king of Narnia breaks an important code made under Aslan's name?"

"I was just goofing off," Lucy chuckled. She then stopped dead on her tracks and exclaimed, "Tomorrow!"

"I am _not_ getting married tomorrow, Lu! Drop it, will you?" Edmund chided. Tawny snorted at how childish Edmund can get.

"You idiot, not that," Lucy scoffed. "Aren't we supposed to go riding in the woods tomorrow? You know, for the hunt of the white stag."

"Oh yeah…" Edmund said slowly.

"Don't worry, Lu," Susan told her little sister. "Our horses are well rested and everything's prepared. The only thing that can delay our hunt for tomorrow is the weather, which I'm sure, will be perfect and sunny tomorrow, as our meteorologists say."

"But, your majesties, the security has not been planned," Malric said.

Lucy answered, "Come on, Malric! It's a Pevensie thing. We're only going hunting. Security is not needed; we'll be fine—"

"But your majesty, we're not going to take any chances—"

"I thought I've stressed out last week that security systems would not be necessary," Peter said behind them as they reached the courtyard.

"High King Peter, my liege," greeted Malric to his king. "I was only offering my services—"

"Now, now, Malric," said Peter gently. "Your family needs you. You mustn't trouble yourself with these kinds of work, alright? You should stay by your wife and kids."

"Have you seen the babies, Pete?" Lucy asked merrily as she looped her arm around her brother's.

"No, unfortunately. I heard about Ysabelline's giving of birth just now and went to the nurse care, but Doctor Farren said the visiting hours were over," Peter said.

"That's too bad. They're so beautiful, but you can see them tomorrow before or after the hunt."

Queen Susan excused herself for she had to make further arrangements for the Women's Project she was going to launch in the Lone Islands for the abused women and children in there. Malric also left to gather round the members of the Patrolling Squad to confirm that the kings and queens would not need the squad's services. Lucy, Peter, Edmund and Tawny, meanwhile, went into the kitchens to have a little snack while continuing on their conversation about the hunt tomorrow.

"Are you sure you're not going, Tawny?" Peter asked.

"It's a Pevensie thing," Tawny reasoned.

Lucy spread jam on a slice of bread and said, "But, basically, you're a Pevensie now."

"Nope," she answered lightly. "Still a Harper."

Edmund gave her a meaningful look, to which Tawny only smiled at. Peter rolled his eyes at his younger brother and clapped him on the back. He whispered in his ear, "Two more years, mate. Two more years."

"She doesn't mind the wait," Edmund muttered to his brother, keeping an eye to Tawny, who was discussing deserts with Lucy. "Tawny and I talked about it. She was honest with me, and said it was okay because she understood the code of knighthood I signed up for. Besides, it doesn't bother us."

"It bothers you."

The younger of the two scoffed and waved his hand impatiently. "It doesn't—"

"Mm-hmm," Peter crossed his arm and chuckled.

"Maybe it does," Edmund resigned. "A little bit."

Peter placed his arm around his brother's shoulder and led him to the farthest side of the room. "She loves you. Very much. I can see that and I'm sure you feel that too, so don't worry. She's not going to find some other bloke. She's not just going to disappear. So it won't really matter how long it will take until you can marry her, alright?"

"Yeah, thanks for the pre-marriage counseling, Love Guru," Edmund punched his brother's arm. He sneaked a look at Tawny's face. She felt Edmund's eyes on her and looked at him too. She smiled at him.

.

"There's still time to join us," Edmund said as he and Tawny fixed his horse's saddle in the Royal Stables.

"You go on ahead," she replied.

"Tawny—"

"I've made up my mind, Ed. Come on, you and I spend most of our time together. Maybe you and your siblings need a little more bonding time, don't you think?" Tawny smiled playfully at him.

Edmund stubbornly clicked his tongue once and rolled his eyes. "Fine, whatever."

She laughed at him and gave the horse a carrot. Lucy and Susan arrived, followed by Peter a few moments. Lucy led her horse out of the stable and turned to Tawny, "Are you really su—"

"Yes, Lucy," Tawny sighed. "I'll stay. It'll be fine."

"Can't change her mind, that one," Edmund muttered to his sister as he passed behind her to return the half-empty sack of carrots inside the stable.

"Besides," Tawny said as a matter-of-factly. "Matron Henders is teaching me how to make her famous duck stew."

Peter laughed like a schoolboy, "That would be dangerous; please don't burn the palace, alright?"

"Peter," Susan reprimanded. She turned to Tawny. "I'm sure it'll be delicious."

Tawny sniggered, "Well, that makes one of us."

They all made their final preparations and mounted their horses, except for Edmund, who remained beside Tawny. "I'll catch up," he motioned to the others to go on first.

Peter had this amused expression on his face as he urged his horse forward. Edmund scowled at him and faced Tawny. He breathed deeply.

"Something wrong?" she asked, her fingers laced between his.

"No," he said. "But I'll come back."

Tawny snorted. "Stop being dramatic and get your arse on that horse."

She shoved him playfully and stepped back. He grinned, leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"I'll be expecting that duck stew to be excellent," he said quietly. He mounted his horse and glanced back at her. "Because when I come home, I'll be extremely famished."

"I'm not making any promises," she shrugged and watched him as he slowly made his way off.

Tawny smiled sentimentally and headed back to the palace. She went to the infirmary to visit Ysabelline and her pups. The babies were suckling from their mother and when Tawny arrived, they all ran around their mother with an energy that creatures their young age can only muster. Ysabelline explained that Malric just left minutes ago to fix reconnaissance schedules. Tawny played with the young coyotes while talking casually with Ysabelline. When the babies were tired, they snuggled close to their mother, who was thinking aloud what would happen when they finally be able to talk; they would definitely make a lot of racket, what, with all their energy and enthusiasm. But Tawny is sure that the three of them would grow up noble and of great service to Narnia just like Malric and Ysabelline, who was also a member of the Patrolling Squad of Cair Paravel.

Once the babies were yawning and cuddling close to their mother's body, their eyes heavy, Tawny thought of telling them tales of their father's adventures. She was not sure they understood her stories, but Ysabelline listened with great admiration for her husband. Eddie, Edmund Jr. and Adora all fell asleep in the middle of Tawny's narration. Ysabelline softly laughed when Tawny realized that her three young listeners were already slumbering. She, then, decided to leave Malric's wife to rest with her pups. Tawny politely excused herself and headed straight to the kitchens.

It was still too early for Madam Henders to teach her how to cook duck stew, but she waited there all the same. She played with a couple of oranges, tried to juggle them, and then gave up, thinking herself silly. Imagine if someone saw a courtier such as herself acting like that. But then again, it wouldn't have bothered her. She had stayed long enough in Cair Paravel that everyone got used to her antics. Tawny sat still, her right hand under her chin, and her left hand rolling an orange to and fro the mahogany table. It sure has been a long time. And all of them have grown a lot.

Peter grew wiser and wiser every decision he makes as a king. But he acted not only as a king, but also as a brother and a friend, sometimes even like a father, which Lucy has always teased him about. He was dedicated to his kingdom so much that he was still unable to choose himself a suitable wife, which hasn't really bothered him at all.

It was the same case with Susan, she's not been able to find herself a husband, although many distant and neighbouring kingdoms has offered her lands and treasures just to have her hand in marriage. Too bad for her gallant suitors, however, because Susan felt like she wasn't ready for anything that serious after her encounter with Rabadash. Instead, she spent her time going on missions to help the poor and abused. And it was really what made her happy, but, she cannot deny, that sooner or later, she has to get married. She promised to herself that she would only marry someone she loved, and that helped her go by.

Lucy, meanwhile, proved herself to be a generous and elegant lady, like her older sister, and at the same time, a determined and responsible sovereign. She has made time to accompany Susan with their missionary trips and other charitable events, and social gatherings, and also she managed to join Peter with expeditions across lands and seas, where in they stretch their territory, not by means of violence, but by means of peaceful and honest agreements. They have also exploited evil doings. Lucy has also been invited to other kingdoms by princes and princesses, for she was such a charming and delightful companion that everyone fell right to her in good terms.

Edmund, he was always sought for because of his wise judgments, being the Chief Justice of the High Court. He had eradicated his bad habit of making rash decisions, and had turned into a trustworthy judge. He mostly stayed in Narnia, for the court always had a need of him, but now and then, he would join in voyages and trips abroad. Everyone teased him about marriage, as his relationship with Tawny was often under everybody's eye, but he made it clear that he has no plan of nuptials until he is twenty-seven because of his knighthood. Which, truthfully, was alright with Tawny. She didn't really mind for she was not in a hurry. And she was satisfied with her position in the Narnian court, serving as an official counsel, especially in the area of the balance between almoners and their beneficiaries. She was also Narnia's ambassador against slave trade in the Lone Islands.

Tawny was happy with the pace and place of everything. She remained in close contact with Dorelle and Ezron, sending them letters and simple presents every now and then. The couple meanwhile, returned Tawny's long distant affections by sending her letters as well, and a couple of sacks of their harvest. Tawny insisted that they did not need to, but Dorelle resisted, saying it was also a symbolism of friendship they have for the Northerners.

Everything was definitely peaceful. Lord Peridan adopted Kashmir, the slave boy Edmund saved from Calormen years ago. The two of them served Cair Paravel for a few years, until Prince Corin invited Kashmir to be in his court, which Kashmir agreed to. It was no problem with the Narnian monarchs, although they were very fond of Kashmir. Lord Peridan, after a few months, followed his adopted son to Archenland, after Susan urged him to, seeing he was longing for the boy like a real father yearns for his son. The Narnians have also been invited to a few events held in Archenland, for example, Corin and Cor's knighthood, Aravis' celebration after her official citizenship in Archenland, and many more, being Aravis and Cor's engagement the most recent.

"How come Aravis and Cor get to be engaged together while Cor is not nearly two years since his knighthood?" Lucy wondered while eyeing Edmund mischievously.

Edmund only rolled his eyes and said, "His code of knighthood is different from mine, since he is first born and next in line for his father's throne. And isn't it Archenland tradition to be married as early as eighteen?"

Tawny didn't notice she dozed off, being lulled by her reminiscing, when Madame Henders went in, carrying a basket of herbs and spices and exclaiming, "Goodness me, child! You have waited all this time for me?"

She sat up groggily and smiled, "I couldn't wait for the cooking lesson…"

"Well, let's begin, shall we?"

And so they started. Tawny barely paid attention to what she was doing, resulting to recurring mistakes and mental cussing. But good thing that Madame Henders was a patient old woman. After two hours of doing and re-doing the dish, the duck stew was finished.

.

It was already past eight in the evening, but the Pevensies weren't back yet. At first, I annoyed Tawny, because she was getting hungry and the stew was getting cold, but she was gradually realizing that the situation seemed far more serious that what she thought. It got Malric worried, but Tawny, who was still in denial, insisted that they might have been having much fun to return.

"Maybe too much fun," the coyote said under his breath.

But Tawny was feeling anxious, as well. Several minutes before nine, she and the Royal Advisers, with Sallowpad's leadership, decided to send horsemen to the Western Woods to search for them. Tawny sent a letter to Mr. Tumnus and Mr. and Mrs. Beaver through an eagle, asking whether the Pevensies are with them, and when the eagle returned with their replies, she found out that their Narnian friends didn't spot any of the young monarchs.

Malric's patrolling squad rounded the location after two horsemen returned with no news of Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy's whereabouts, other than finding their horses in Lantern Waste, abandoned completely. It was nearly eleven when Tawny decided to mount her own horse and join the search team, but Sallowpad advised her to stay. It was very unlike of the kings and queens to act this way; something was definitely wrong, and it was agonizing to Tawny about it. She dared not get a wink of sleep, and even if she did try, she wouldn't anyway; her nerves where at its peak. It was the break of dawn when the advisers sent a letter to King Lune of Archenland, which he immediately answered. The four rulers where not in Archenland, and the Archenland king proposed to have his patrollers join the search team.

By morning, everyone in Narnia knew that their rulers where missing without a trace. Some suspected abduction, and it was the Cair Paravel court's worst fear. Neighboring kingdoms received the news, and none of them seem to have abducted the kings and queens, but the Royal Advisers issued an investigation all the same, which was, fortunately, welcomed by the other kingdoms.

Tawny found herself helpless and on the verge of tears, but held back, showing a strong demeanor to anyone who goes to her. Everyone seemed to have taken orders from her and the advisers, as they were the closest to the Pevensies, but Tawny's fear and desperation prevented her from sending orders, and so she rested the responsibility to the counsel. All of them found time to pray to Aslan, asking for the kings and queens best conditions, wherever they were. Tawny couldn't take it any longer, and by sunset, she joined the patrollers who were set to round the area of the Western Woods again. It was a losing battle by the time they went back to the palace. Sallowpad requested Tawny to rest in her chamber, as she was up stressing for more than twenty-four hours.

Tawny didn't want to, but realized that she couldn't choke back on her tears any longer, and that she was purely exhausted. She went to her room, passing by a mirror on the way; she saw herself and she looked like a mess. She was pale and there were dark bags under her bloodshot and droopy eyes. She climbed on her bed after locking the door, and sobbed her heart out. The painful lump in her throat she was swallowing painfully for the past hours was gone with relief, but the rock in her chest was not. She fervently prayed to Aslan that her Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy where alright, and soon to return.

How she wished Edmund was beside her, telling her that everything is fine, telling her that when she would wake up in the morning tomorrow, everything will be back to normal. And she fell asleep with that prayer.

Tawny was falling, and she knew she was going to die, but she was not scared at all. Not until she looked up from where she fell and saw Edmund, reaching out his hand, screaming her name. At that moment, Tawny became scared. But then everything faded and she found herself face down on the grassy ground. She pushed herself up and looked around. She was in her chamber. She was only dreaming. And then she cried again. After that, she wasn't able to have much sleep.

.

The search for the Narnian monarchs had been going on for almost a week now. They were double-checking every nook and cranny, but everyone was becoming hopeless, especially Tawny. The Narnian court was doing everything they can, and they were avoiding all discussions as to who would reign if the kings and queens somehow did not return. A few whisperings have been surrounding, saying that Tawny Harper was to be elected as a regent, as she was legally eligible, but others did not entirely approved, saying that she seemed too weak to run a whole country in the dismal absence of its true rulers. Tawny did not care; she simply wanted the Pevensies to return. She didn't want to be the regent.

The whole week's pressure of searching dawned on her. The Narnian court was in a chaos. Arguments have been flying around, and she seemed useless in the midst of it. She felt like she was not helping in any way. Instead of collaborating and cooperating with each other, the courtiers and the counselors were fighting amongst each other, already talking about who should serve regent. Those who remained loyal to the kings and queens suggested that Tawny should be elected along with other few Narnians most trusted by the Pevensies to be in a regency council, but those whose greed surfaced, disagreed with such council and suggested differently.

Before the sun could even rise, exactly nine days since the Narnian kings and queens went missing, Tawny already got up and wandered aimlessly around the palace until she passed by the Royal Stables, where Gregory, her horse, stood, looking intently at her, as if it knew what she was thinking. The dark sky was already coloring a tinge of gold. Tawny made up her mind. She went back to her bedroom, and put on the hooded cloak Edmund gave her seven years ago, the night they were escaping Calormen. It was repaired by dryads, being torn and stained with blood and mud during the Battle at Anvard. It was Tawny's favorite, even though it brought violent memories.

She pulled the hood over her head and trudged on quickly towards the stables, where she mounted Gregory and set off away. She galloped as fast as she dared, her tears streaming away, blown by the wind. After long and miserable minutes, she reached the Lantern Waste. Her eyes ached from the harsh wind and her lips were chapped. She sniffed and dismounted Gregory, looking at the lamp post curiously. She touched it and closed her eyes, then looking around.

"Peter!" she shouted, as if the High King would hear her. "Susan!"

Her lips trembled. "Lucy!"

No response came. Her eyes got hot and heavy. Gregory neighed.

"Ed—Edmund!" Her voice cracked into a whisper. She found herself crying helplessly again, leaning on the lamp post for support. Her sobs sounded through the forest. "Please come back," she breathed in despair. And in a louder voice, she called out, "Come back!"

Tawny didn't want any of this. She just wanted her family back.

She called out there names again, hysterically. She slid down to the ground and buried her face in her cold hands, sobbing for the family she loved. She never wanted to feel this again, that sense of loss, like she had no one, like she had no family. That moment, she knew that Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund were never going back. She didn't know how, but she just knew, and if it meant she'll be alone again, like how she had felt lifetimes ago, when she was the gypsies' slave (and it seemed like she felt like that even before), then she wanted to leave. She wanted to leave Narnia, and go back to that place she can't remember, maybe when she's back there, she can't remember _this_ place, Narnia, and all the pain would be gone. She has given up, and continued to cry.

And that's when she felt it.

That warm gust of wind that was so unnatural she knew it was something to be aware of. She stood up, running to Gregory, and unsheathing the dagger she kept in her saddle. Gregory became tensed, and then the wind blew again, seeming to whisper something and causing the trees to look alive. It spooked the horse, and it galloped away after letting out a panicked neigh. Tawny clutched the dagger and stood still, listening for snapping of twigs or footsteps.

The sky, which was golden as the sun had risen completely, suddenly was covered with clouds, looking as if a light downpour would occur. She spun around slowly when she felt something warm behind her.

It was Aslan.

Tawny choked on her tears; she didn't know what to do. She felt ashamed, scared and relieved.

"You're giving up?" Aslan said calmly.

She sniffed and dropped the dagger on the ground depressingly. She looked down on her feet, not able to meet Aslan in the eyes.

"My child…"

It pained Tawny to hear his tone; he sounded disappointed, also like it hurt him, and it did.

"Why give up this easily?" the Great Lion continued. "I have given you what you need. I have provided for you. All your hardships in the past years, everything that crossed your path, it was all led to what you have now. It made you a better person, stronger, but what is this? You are giving up?"

"It's not the same before—"

"Tell me."

"I—it's different."

Aslan sighed and moved beside her. Tawny dared not move or look up. "My child, the only thing different from then to now is your will. Perhaps, you have forgotten how much strength you have."

She grimaced. "I can't continue on like this. It's only been a week, yes, but I—I can't just….they have to be here—"

"You are scared? You doubt?"

Tawny looked up indignantly, "They're nominating me to be in the regency council! I don't want that! I know I'll just get…I'll get _devoured_ in there! I don't stand a chance! Not when I have nobody! They're gone, and I know they're not coming back!" She was trying hard to keep her voice even; it was a losing battle.

"Nobody?" Aslan said. "You have nobody?" He roared so loud that the trees shook and the wind blew hard. Tawny flinched, but Aslan's roar did not hurt her ears, as she expected. "You have everyone you could ever need. Malric and his family, Dorelle and Ezron, and the friends you have met in Archenland. Peter, Susan, Edmund and Lucy, they're not really gone, Tawny—"

"I just can't," Tawny whispered feebly, her eyes brimming with tears once more. "I'm sorry; I'm scared—"

"You have me," Aslan offered gently. "You always do. Everyone will come and go, but I will stay. I will never leave and I will never die. My love is constant and eternal. Why fear?"

Tawny sniveled and brought her hands to her face.

"I will never let you down. I won't ever put you in danger. And I will absolutely never let you encounter something you can't handle and overcome. All I ask is your trust."

His words brought comfort to her soul, but she already chose which path she wanted. Aslan knew what she was thinking; he breathed on her. Tawny's tears dried and her blurry vision cleared. She looked at the lion and held her breath.

"But you have already decided, haven't you?" Aslan said solemnly. "Remember that I have given you the power of choice, and you must exercise it with great caution."

Tawny nodded.

"But let me ask you," Aslan began. "Why do you want to do this?"

She was momentarily taken aback. "But, you know the answer to that already."

He smiled kindly, "Yes, but you don't."

Tawny thought, and then said, more to herself, "I'm scared. Of what would happen here. I'm—" she swallowed. She felt ashamed and completely disgusted to herself for finally admitting it aloud. "I want to…escape."

"But do you think that would make anything else better?"

She bit her lip. No, of course it won't. Aslan placed his huge paw on her shoulder for an infinitesimal second, and then dropped it, proceeding to circle her. He stopped in front of her. Tawny laid her eyes upon that magnificent face with all her courage. "I hope you do not regret what you have chosen. But know this: I am always…always looking after you."

Tawny bowed her head, and then when she looked up, Aslan was gone, and so where the trees and the lamp post and the sky. But the strong gusts of wind remained. Then she realized she was falling, until she hit the ground.

Tawny Harper opened her eyes; she was lying face down on the dusty earth. She rolled to her side and pushed herself up using her elbows. She looked around dizzily, and felt very different, in fact, too different. She felt something on her left wrist and flinched, only to discover it was a silver bracelet. She looked at herself; her stockings were soiled and dust and mud clung to her old dress. She stood up, checking for broken bones in her tiny twelve-year-old body, wondering how on earth she landed herself inside a chasm. And then she remembered.

It all came in a quick flash of images. Narnia, Calormen, Archenland. Peter, Susan, Lucy and Edmund. Malric. Dorelle. Levina. Rabadash. Corin. King Lune. Lord Peridan. Ezron. Aravis. Shasta. Hashreen. Kashmir. The Royal Advisers. The gypsies. Even Gregory.

Everything. It was real. It was all real. She clambered her way out from the underground opening and found that it was already getting dark. She ran inside the orphanage, surprising the nuns, who worked in the orphanage, because of her disheveled appearance. The nuns didn't bother to ask questions, and let her clean herself up. Tawny stared at herself on the mirror in the bathroom, remembering the things she has been through in that other place. What she remembered the most was telling Aslan that she was giving up. She tried to push away any emotion she was about to feel, because she was afraid that one of them might be the regret that Aslan firmly pointed out he never wanted for her to feel. But Tawny easily remembered the happiness she experienced with her friends, and she was satisfied.

* * *

It had been a day since the Pevensies went back from the wardrobe. They found themselves excitedly talking about Narnia every moment they got, but also feeling a little bit sad about leaving it. Someone was feeling a little sadder than anybody else, however; Edmund can't help thinking about a special friend he met in Narnia, wondering what happened to her.

"Edmund," Lucy chimed in during their early supper with Professor Kirke (fortunately, Mrs. Macready was on a day off and won't be back after sunset). "Is something wrong?"

The young dark-haired boy looked up. "I'm fine…Nothing's wrong." He continued playing with his fork and the untouched broccolis on his plate, his mind, once again, drifting away with his friend's face.

* * *

Months have passed. Tawny was still very unpopular with the other orphans in St. Victoria's, but she didn't mind. The memory of past adventures entertained her. She grew more confident, and she was not scared at all to defend herself when the other children bullied her. In general, she was getting along better than before inside the orphanage. Only, she still felt incomplete. She still had that void only the love of a family could feel. But her faith kept her going. She remembered what Aslan told her verbatim. It was enough to have her continue on the path she chose.

Then one day…

"Harper," one of the nuns called out in the bedroom Tawny shared with eleven other girls. "Someone wants to see you."

Tawny followed the nun, into the lounge of the orphanage, where a couple, who looked like they were on their fifties, was standing, smiling warmly at her. The nun nodded at her encouragingly, and then they were introduced.

Next thing she knew, she was adopted.

After all the adoption papers were settled, along with the other documentation, the kind old Mrs. and Mrs. Lawrence brought her to her new home in the countryside. Tawny never felt happier than ever, but she couldn't help herself to ask curiously, "How come you chose me? Why did you adopt me?"

Mrs. Lawrence sat on her squashy chair by the fire and put on her spectacles after pulling a book out from the nearby shelf. "What do you mean, dear?"

Tawny earnestly answered, "Well, I'm twelve. Almost thirteen. Usually, couples would adopt younger kids."

Mr. Lawrence, who was prodding the firewood in the fireplace, knelt up, clapped dust from his hands and chuckled. He glanced merrily at his wife, who had this kind and amused expression on her face, and then looked at Tawny. She couldn't resist returning his warm smile.

"Hmm," Mr. Lawrence finally replied. "Maybe, I guess…we are just not one of the usual couples." he shrugged and stood up. "And I do hope you're not one of the usual children."

Tawny chuckled and shook her head, "No I'm not, I guess."

"Fair enough," Tawny's adoptive father approved. "Now, who wants tea?"

Yes, Aslan really was always looking after her.

* * *

_You have to be absolutely brutal now, since it's the last chapter, and I haven't proofread this (just like almost all of the other chapters). I just wrote it and chucked it on the uploader._

_I hoped you enjoyed the adventure. Honestly, this was my first multi-chaptered fic and Tawny was my first OC, so naturally, I was pretty much clueless with what I was writing. I planned the first parts of this story, but then the characters suddenly decided to interfere and make their own course. So, if you liked it or disliked it, it's okay. But I hope you liked it. And I'm afraid I may have over- and under-analyzed a lot of stuff in here._

_Now that we have moved on, I'm not sure yet when the sequel will be up, as I am spazzing out with my HP fics, some of them multi-chaptered, a lot unpublished, therefore, cluttering my already chaotic brain. But, please, when I do, I hope you'll still be interested._

_I love you for reading._

_____Apologies for the wrong grammars and spellings._


End file.
